Wild Hearts
by free-vibe
Summary: UPDATED! Sequel to The Burn. You try having a normal life when your father is the 7 foot psychopath on Raw. CH 45: This isn't my hotel room...
1. Welcome To My Home

Dis: Anything you do not know from WWE or TNA is mine.

A/N: I'm BACK! To Recap, I'm bluring all time lines. This chapter comes about 6 months after the last story and the Matt-Edge-Lita thing is used. I will explain my spring break problems in Carmon in the upcoming chapters.  
THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'THE BURN'.  
Enjoy!

"Excuse me. Can I have your autograph?" a little boy asked pulling on the bottom of my long fall jacket.

"Sure," I answered with a smile. Bending down a bit I signed the piece of paper. I haven't done this in a while, and it was nice to see a fan so young. I handed the piece of paper back to him. He smiled as a boy about 17 came running up behind him.

"God! You really need to learn to stay put when I tell you to!" the older boy yelled quickly grabbing the younger one's hand.

"But it's the girl from TV," the little boy whined. "You know, the one from your wall."

Confused, the older boy looked up and just realized that I was standing there. "Oh shit," he gasped. "You're Ms. Jessica."

"Guilty as charged."

"Uh… I… uh…" The boy had his mouth hanging open.

"You've got a cute brother here. He knows his Divas." I messed up the little guy's hair. Still, the older one just had a look of shock.

"Well…uh…we watch." Slowly he regained his composure. "Let me ask you a question… why… why…"

"Why don't I wrestle anymore?" I finished his question. I had been getting this a lot. "Do you really want to know?"

"Sure, I mean, yeah. I mean, you didn't get fired or anything, did you? I thought you were like, married in to the business and all that stuff."

"No, I wasn't fired. I'm out on medical leave."

"Medical leave?"

I nodded. Knowing that I was past the point of hiding anything any more, I pulled part of my baggy jacked back to reveal my little secret in the middle of the Lambert-St. Louis International Airport. He looked down, and his eyes went wide.

Yes, being five months pregnant tends to show a little bit. Like the last time I took a pregnancy test (in the hospital with Caleigh) I was balancing the good and bad factors of getting a positive reading while I waited for the little stick to do its work. And then, with a little help, I flipped the test over and read the results, pregnant. I think I cursed Randy's name only once after that, but then I began to realize what my future held, and I had to smile. The only real problem I've had since then was at work.

I had gone to Mr. McMahon's office with Glenn, figuring I would kill two birds with one stone by telling them at the same time, that way neither of them could get to mad about it. Mr. McMahon's first reaction was to congratulate me, but then he realized what it meant and got serious. Although my contract, as well as all of the Diva's, has a pregnancy clause in it, (I think its the law when you have any female working in a company) it really has never been used. We are urged to do anything and everything in our power to avoid it. I have to admit, my contract was not the first thing on either of our minds the night of our first anniversary, and now, I'm on the sidelines.

Glenn's reaction was a bit different than Mr. McMahon's. Shock was the most of it. He didn't say a word until we were outside of the office.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Give up your career for a child?" he had asked calmly.

It was never my dream to get into wrestling in the first place, it just fell into my lap. Besides, Randy and I had always talked about starting a family. Quietly I shook my head at him. That was all he needed before he started laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," was all he could say for the next couple of weeks. Each time with disbelief in his voice.

The boy in front of me reach out his hand about to touch my stomach, then pulled back realizing it was rude to just touch.

"How…. When… Who…?" I could see his head was spinning, but I wasn't going to be the one to explain to him the 'How' if he didn't know that already. Soon I heard the announcement that the flight that I was waiting for just landed.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go." I said picking up large ratty purse which I had duck tapped together after a Malfoy attack.

"Just one more question. Is this the reason why you were in that weird storyline with Kane where he was all over protective and wouldn't let anyone near you?"

I rolled my eyes. In the wrestling business, we all have to deal with stupid storylines. The one they used to cover up my pregnancy was just plain stupid. "The one at the end of May? Yeah, that was why."

I looked over my shoulder to see people exiting the gate and looking for their loved ones. Quickly I said goodbye to the two and searched for my companions.

I could hear them coming from all the way down the tunnel. There was loud laughing, and then an airline official yelling for running. Then a loud crash, and I even think I heard a little crying.

No, Caleigh and Little DC were not coming to visit, although that would make more sense with all the noises coming from the tunnel. Instead…

"Sirs, please don't run in the tunnel again. We really don't need someone of your size knocking it off of its balance. The flight attendant said escorting two tall men with dyed hair out of the tunnel.

"We're really sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to push him that hard," The Hurricane tried to explain.

"No, he meant it. He was trying to kill me," Jeff Hardy said, not helping Hurricane's plea in the least. Shaking my head I knew that this was going to be a weird couple of days.

The three of us are going to throw Matt a surprise birthday party. Well, the four of us when you include Shannon Moore who is at a house show tonight. Matt's been pretty off lately ever since he… well, he found out. You know what I'm talking about. The thing that made my mouth drop when I read it online. Some great way to find you one of your best friends cheated on your brother figure with his best friend. I thought it had to be some kind of joke. When I asked Lita, she just started to cry.

I've only seen Matt once since then because of how the WWE cut back both of our schedules; me because of the pregnancy and him… well, so he doesn't do anything stupid. I knew when I saw him that he was putting on a happy face for me, but even just seeing him wrestle you can tell he is different. I still can't believe its all happening. Lita won't even look me in the face anymore, and Edge has become scarce backstage. Hurricane, Jeff, Shannon, and I are hoping that this party will cheer him up a bit. He's a leader, and down deep we all need him to lead again.

"There she is," the green haired super hero proclaimed walking away from the gate after getting lectured. He put an arm around my shoulders and laid his other hand on my stomach. "Hey there little Orton," he said to my stomach. "When you come out, Uncle Shane is going to spoil you rotten and give you all the comic books you need."

"Dude, you really need to get a girlfriend. People are starting to stare." Jeff fixed his baseball cap as he spoke. He smiled awkwardly.

"Well at least I've had a date in the last month."

"The girl you had a game of pool with at the bar last week was not your date. She was just a bad pool player."

"That she was, but I did get her number," Hurricane replied proud of himself. "And I told her I would call her as soon as we landed. So, if you guys could get my bag, I'll be right back."

He took off humming a happy little tune. Jeff stepped next to me as we watched him go.

"He is a funny little man, isn't he. Great role model for your child," Jeff whispered into my ear as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? He's definitely a 12 year old stuck in a grown man's body. He's just what a kid needs."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "He runs around in a cape for a living."

"And you're any better? What will Randy think when the kid starts to wear black nail polish and jumping off of ladders?"

"Oh you know me." He smiled. "I really don't care what your preppy-boy husband thinks."

I took a deep breath in. Why didn't I just fly to North Carolina like we had originally planed? No, no, no. Jeff wanted them to come here so that Matt doesn't have any idea of what is going on. We couldn't even go to the SmackDown house show and be with Shannon. I love Jeff. I love him with all of my heart. He is my best friend, but he is also an ass.

My relationship with Jeff has been a wild ride. Don't get me wrong, everything between us is cool, but it is the abnormally strange Jeff Hardy. After my wedding we agreed to put some distance between us so that Randy and I could get use to married life with out Randy watching him like a hawk. I don't know why they hate each other so much. There is no strange sexual tension between Jeff and myself. None what so ever. But that doesn't mean the two are even civil to the other. They make little comments and give death glares over my head, thinking I can't see and have no idea what's going on.

I know that this week is just going to blow up in my face. I had suggested that Randy go stay with Maven while the boys were here, but no. Randy made it crystal clear that if Jeff Hardy was stepping foot in his house, he was surely going to be there.

Rubbing the headache that was forming between my eyes I looked up at the younger Hardy with pleading eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders.

We met back up with Hurricane before we headed to my car. Jeff drove home while I sat in the passenger seat and Hurricane sat in the back. We were talking and laughing during the ride, but once we hit the block my house was on Jeff fell very quite. It was almost as if he was getting ready for a battle.

When we got to the house I made sure I was the first to get in. Thankfully, what was waiting for me was not Randy, but a note. Randy had taken a run with Malfoy to the dog park and would be back soon. I knew what had happened. Randy was going stir crazy waiting for me to return and needed to go out. Even if Malfoy was sleeping, Randy would have carried him to the dog park just to get out of the house.

A sigh of relief escaped me as I showed our two visitors the guest house that we created off of the garage. I waited for them in the living room as they put their stuff away. Hurricane back alone.

"Jeff said he had to use the bathroom. I decided to show you what we've planed so far."

He showed me the invite list. It was long and included people from their OMEGA days and friends from home.

"Quite a lot of people here," I stated lightly rubbing my stomach.

Hurricane let out a sigh and rested his chin on both of his closed fists. A look of sadness flashed across his usually cheerful eyes. "Yeah there are a lot of names, but we need all the help we can get." He let his head drop and slid his fingers through his green hair. "To be honest, I don't know if it will be enough."

"I hope it is."

My eyes darted across the names again, hitting ones that I have heard before or have seen pictures of.

"Aren't you worried?" he questioned, catching me off guard

"About what? Matt? No, with our help he'll be back to normal soon."

"I wasn't talking about Matt, I was talking about Randy. With all that has happened with Matt and Lita,… and you know what goes on backstage… Aren't you worried that with you missing work, Randy will… stray."

"And what in the world would make you think that, Helms?" Both of our heads snapped to the entrance way as a sweaty Randy was releasing Malfoy from his leash. "Seriously Helms, why would I even think about letting this girl slip between my fingers." He gave me a kiss on the check and sat next to me on the couch, one arm around my neck. "She is my wife, the mother of my child, and not to mention the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on."

He gave me another kiss as Hurricane put his hands up in defense. "I'm not accusing you of anything, man. It's just that there is a lot of temptation out there." He bit his lower lip with a smile. "A lot of beautiful temptations… Take Stacy for example. Those legs… her body… that hair…. She will do anything, anywhere, at any time. She doesn't even care if she's with somebody. She's killer in the sack."

I smacked him hard in the thigh before Randy grabbed a hold of my arm. I didn't want him putting ideas in my husband's head.

"Easy babe, don't let your hormones get the best of you." Randy laughed as he easily pinned my arm to my side. He turned back to the Hurricane. "But with all seriousness…. You made it with Stacy?"

Hurricane had a smug smile on his face and was about to open his mouth when someone else answered for him.

"Of course he has. Who hasn't?" Jeff replied leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Well that is, besides you, Orton."

Randy let me go and stood up. "Jeff Hardy. I was wondering if you were going to show your face. I would tell you to make your self at home but knowing you I'd say you already have."

"I didn't think I needed your permission, Orton. Besides, your wife invited me here, so I listen to her."

Jeff walked around the couch and sat down next to Hurricane. After Jeff was seated, Randy slowly sat back down. They shared an intense gaze.

I caught a look from Hurricane and we both shook our heads. This was going to be….fun?


	2. Daddy Problems

Dis: Ha, like I own anything.

A/N: Okay, as much as I love Randy, I was very thankful that he did not win at WrestleMania. The rest of WM was great! with the exception of the diva's match which I amost killed my TV, but I won't get into that. And the big news: WM 22 is only a two hour drive from my house and not even a herd of wild zebras will keep me from that show! As for my life, I have decided to switch schools and move OUT of my parents house! w00t! Who knows, I might even go to into writing or something. Well now I'll leave you with the second chapter. Have fun!

"So, how far have you guys gotten on the party?" Randy asked leaning back into the couch.

"We've got the guest list, the location, and the date," Hurricane replied pulling more stuff out of his bag and putting it on the coffee table. "In a month or so there is a Raw show in Fayetteville, North Carolina. We're going to have the party the night after while everyone is still in town."

"Sounds like you have it almost done."

"Not quite. We still need to get food and drink and get the word out without Matt knowing. We also need a way to trick Matt into coming." I was surprised Hurricane had taken care of so much.

"I really don't think it will be that hard," I put in. "The party is at your house. Just ask him to come over and help move something."

"And if you really need it, we could do the invitations from here. That way he'll have no idea," Randy suggested.

"Excellent," Hurricane said writing a note down on a piece of paper. "I'll make out all the invitations and all you have to do is get them to people."

"Well it looks like you three have this all in hand." Jeff said standing up. "I'm just going to get out of your way and make myself a snack."

He then exited back to where he had come from minutes ago.As quick as I could, I followed him into the guest house kitchen.

"You really should get a bigger variety of chips in here," Jeff said casually while he peered through the cabinets, knowing I would follow him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm hungry. I want a snack."

"You know what I'm talking about, Jeff. You have been the driving force on this party from the get go, and now you just walk out."

"I don't feel like planning right now."

He was still looking in the cabinets and hadn't faced me yet. I walked behind him and smacked him hard on his head. "And I don't feel like listening to any of your crap now."

Finally he faced me, rubbing the back of his head. "That was so uncalled for."

"THAT was just the beginning."

He stood up straight and crossed his arms, as if to intimidate me. I raised my eyebrow to show him it wasn't working. Sure, he's taller than me and bigger than me, but I'm the pregnant daughter of a 7 foot monster. Besides, this was Jeff.

He finally gave up and leaned against the refrigerator. "I don't want your boy toy working on the party."

"Wha… Oh grow up." I turned away from him, starting to walk away. "I really don't have the energy for this. You can throw yourself a little pity party alone."

"Fine. You always take his side."

"You can't be serious!" I stopped in my tracks and turn back to face him.

"I am. He's the reason you didn't come to Florida last week for my birthday."

"Jeff, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm FIVE months pregnant. Randy and I both agreed a Florida strip club is not a place I should be hanging out in." I rested my hands on my hips as he pulled a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Alright, not the smartest move on my part, but there have been other times."

"Like the time I left dinner with Randy to help you saran wrap Edge's car a month a go. He didn't want me to get involved, but I did it." Jeff stayed quiet. "Or how about the time when Mr. McMahon wanted me to do that six way Diva ladder match. Randy was against it, and you talked me and most of the other girlsinto it."

"Would have been great if they didn't pull it…" Jeff mumbled.

"Or the time we went camping in the mountains. Randy still thinks I was at Glenn's house for that week."

Jeff laughed and crossed the room towards me. "You like me, you really like me," he said wiping away an invisible tear. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the top of my head.

"You know, sometimes I think I side with you MORE than my husband."

"Lord knows you lie to him a lot. Makes my job a whole lot easier," he said with a chuckle. I pushed him off.

"I don't lie to him that much."

"Yeah, okay."

With a little persuading I got Jeff back into the living room to work on the party. Randy was petting Malfoy, who was on his lap, and watching TV.

"Where's Shane?" Jeff asked, noting that the household superhero was missing.

"He is in the dining room taking a call. I think it was Matt. He got up in a hurry."

"Man, if Matt finds out now, I will kill him," I said easing myself into the seat next to Randy. Jeff walked behind the couch but stoped.

"Um, Randy, what the hell are you watching?" He asked with a bit of a smile.

"In a word, you."

I raised an eyebrow at Randy as Jeff jumped the couch to sit next to me and grabbed the remote, turning up the volume.

"It's an old episode of 'That 70's Show'. The cast goes to a wrestling event. Look at the two wrestlers in the ring, you might recognize them," Randy said draping his arm around my shoulder.

I squinted, getting a good look at the two wrestlers, one in blue tights and one in white tights. My mouth dropped a little.

"That's Matt! And that's you!" I pointed out. They both looked at me from the corners of their eyes. Why am I always the last to get things.

It really was two very young Hardy Boyz having a decent match. "Wow, this was so long ago," Jeff said in amazement. "It almost seemed like a dream.

We watched as Matt was screaming to the crowd and soon pinned Jeff for the victory.

"Well, at least the better man won," Randy said standing up. He scratched his head and stretched. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Jeff sneered as he left but I hit him in the arm to turn his attention back towards the TV screen.

"Who's that?" I asked pulling on his arm.

"How do you not know who Ken Shamrock is?"

"And why is The Rock fighting a pack of midgets?"

"Because it's a pack of midgets."

The show went to a commercial, but when it came backthey were ina locker room with the main characters talking to The Rock. Jeff was doing something in the background.

"So that's your natural hair color," I teased him. The show had to be really old. Jeff's hair color was… blonde. Natural and clean. I was almost in shock.

"It could be, I don't really remember anymore."

The show came to a close as Hurricane reentered the room.

"Matt knows something is up. He hasn't figured it out yet, but he knows we are not in North Carolina," he announced.

"How does he know we're not at home?"

"Your father let something slip."

"Shit. Well, we should still go through with it. Even if he finds out it will be a good party."

I agreed. Matt needed a reason to celebrate so we continued to plan out what was going to happen in a few weeks time. Soon Randy came back down, clean and changed,joining me on the couch.

After a couple of hours we took a break. Hurricane started making some of the invitations while the rest of us sat in front of the TV again.

"Oh, feel this!" I said grabbing Randy's hand and putting it on my stomach.

His eyes went wide as he felt the baby kicking. Randy was speechless. His hand was quickly replaced by Jeff's.

"Wow. That kid is strong. It feels like he is about to bust your stomach open…" Jeff gave me a questioning look. "He? She? Do we know?"

"It's a girl, Hardy," Randy said.

Jeff nodded with his hand still in place. I leaned back into Randy, buthe suddenly stood up with a look on his face like he had something on his mind.

"Everything alright, babe?" I asked a little worried of his actions.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just hungry, that's all. You guys want Chinese? I'm buying."

"Free food, count me in," Hurricane said from the table, not looking up.

"Cool. Babe, I'll just get you the usual," he said heading for the door.

"Add a couple of egg rolls to that!" I called out before he had completely left

"And I'll have…" Jeff started, but was cut off by the door slamming. "Prick. What was that all about?"

"I don't know he's been randomly acting funny lately," I said brushing off Randy's sudden exit.

"Sounds like someone's having daddy problems."

I twirled around to look at Hurricane. "What?"

Hurricane took a deep breath in and put down his pen. "I'm taking this is Randy's first kid, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Then he might be just realizing what having a child means. It's a big step. He's just now realizing that he has two lives depending on him and he has to be the bread winner of the family." Hurricane sat back and folded his hands behind his head.

"And you would know this how?" Jeff questioned.

"My cousin Jake went through the same thing. He realized that his son was a helpless creature that's survival depended solely on him and that if he didn't buckle down he was going to destroy more than one life. Randy might just be getting out some last minute jitters about being a father."

"Last minute jitters? Well I hope he gets over it soon because like it or not, this baby is going to pop out in no time and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Just give him some time. I bet he's got a lot on his mind," Hurricane said turning back to the invites.

"Or he could be cheating on you and the baby is a constant reminder of his betrayal."

Jeff spoke with a half smile. I smacked him in the gut.

"Jeff, shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

A/N: Reading this back, I realize that it is not my best work, but I have a good excuse! Not really, but I stayed up last night, while writing this, and watched both airings of WM. hangs head Yes, I watched eight hours of wrestling last night, but I enjoyed every second of it! I also feel like I swallowed a hot poker. So again, sorry. I'll do better next time.


	3. Doctor's Orders

Dis: I own EVERYTHING, including you! Its great to be queen of the world.

A/N: So, I reread/skimmed over all the chapters of 'The Burn', and realised a few things. My first chapters really sucked! They were short, didn't make sense, were not spell checked, and didn't flow very well. I thank you very much for reading past those few disasters. In other news, I am putting in the story of me in Cameron soon so that will be interesting. And, for those wondering looks at one person Angel will return in the next chapter, and soon many others will back including John, Caleigh, Little DC, and others. Now, on with the show!

"Man I hate the doctor's office," I said out loud to no one special.

It was time again for another baby check up. I, of course, was alone since Randy was on the road and I haven't made many friends in St. Louis. Never saw the point since I thought I was only going to be here about two days a week.

"Is this your first?" the woman next to me asked putting down a magazine.

I was surprised that anyone responded to me. "What? Oh, yeah. It's my first."

"Thought so. You look really young, but then again with today's society you never know."

I smiled, not knowing what to make of that statement. "No, this is our first."

"Oh, well this is my third." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm only eleven weeks. How far are you?"

"Five months last week."

"I know that stage. You feel like you've been pregnant forever and don't know how long you can wait. The best thing I can tell you is to be patient, you've got a long road ahead."

I shook my head to show her I understood. I've been told that before. Picking up the magazine she just put down, a thought came to mind.

"Excuse me," I said getting her attention again, "do you know anything about 'daddy problems'?"

I got a blank stare. "What?" I knew Hurricane was making things up.

"My husband has been acting weird the last couple of weeks and I don't know what is going on with him."

"Oh, that," she said with a laugh. "Honey, that's normal. Men are just strange when it comes to pregnancy. What has he been doing?"

"Well, last week a few of my friends stayed with us and he was very on edge. He also has been very short with me and seems to be very worried, almost over protective."

"Yeah, my husband was like that with our first. He was freaking out more with every month."

"Why do they do that?"

"Well, it's different with every man. See, men can't deal with the physical side of having a child, so they seem to take care of the mental worries. At first they start thinking: Is this my child? What gives me toright to have a child? And then it moves on to:Will I be a good father? Can I give this child everything I never had? Will the kid like me? Am I ready to have this kid depend on me? Can I protect it from everything bad in the world? And honey, not to scare you, but even if you're soul mates he might begin to wonder if you are the right person for him because havinga child is a major step. IF you guys split there is much more complications and legal battlesto go through.All those things run around in their heads, and being guys they just shove it down deep and not talk it out."

I paused. Even if Randy was scared out of his mind, this little talk was making me scared. Thinking it over a minute, I decided that Randy could not be going though ALL of that. He knows that this child is his and that I would never sleep with anyone else. We have always talked about having children so he had to have given it some thought in advance, and I don't even want to know what she meant by 'if I'm the right person for him' becausethere is no backing out of this relationship, even if he wanted to.

"I wish he would talk to me about what's on his mind though. It's driving me crazy having him act like this," I said putting my hair up.

"Men think that if they talk about their feelings they won't be men anymore. Don't ask me why, they are just like that."

"But he really has nothing to worry about. I mean, I think we are all set. We both have, well had, good paying jobs, so he can't worry about money."

"Oh? Did you quit to become a full time mom?"

"Well I kind of had to. I was a professional athlete, as is my husband. I had to take a leave when I found out I was pregnant."

"I'm a teacher, high school mainly. I took off when I had my first son and didn't think I would go back, but my husband said I needed to get back to the real world and to my work. Are you going back after you have your child?"

"I'm not sure. I really haven't given it much thought."

"Well its something you should think about. Can you hand me that paper over there? I wanted to read the latest 'Dear Abby'."

I handed her the paper and kept the last of my questions to myself. I could always call up Leah when I get home.

"Mrs. Orton? The doctor can see you now."

The nurse helped me to my feet and led me to the back. Pictures of babies hung on the wall as I sat on a hard cushion in a pastel colored room.

"Will the father be joining us today?" she asked me flipping through my chart.

"No, he's at work."

"Oh yeah. It's Monday, isn't it. They're in California today, right?"

"Washington actually. The SmackDown Brand is in California." My words came out a little hesitant because I didn't think that anyone knew who I was here, or who I worked for.

"Yeah, that sounds right. I'm always getting the two mixed up." She took my blood pressure and wrote some things down.

"You're a fan?"

"By default. My boyfriend is like the most hardcore wrestling fan ever. He takes me to shows, he tells me everything about everyone. One time he even wanted me to go to wrestling school with him. I had to draw the line there. I was not giving up my job to chase some wild dream…" She stopped writing and looked up. "Not that there is anything wrong with being a wrestler. I… I'm sorry…"

"No don't be. I thought the same thing a few years back. I had a friend, Max, who was way into wrestling before I was. Wrestling was just something that fell into my lap. It was a way for my father to keep an eye on me."

"Oh yeah, your father's the big guy, right? Kane? What was it like growing up with him as your dad?"

"Don't know. I didn't meet him until I was almost 18."

"Oh," she said closing the folder in her hands. "Well, I'm all done so I'll go get Dr. Jenkins. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," I said as she closed the door behind her.

I stared at my feet, waiting for the doctor to come in. I really hated doctors offices, and hospitals. I think everyone in my line of work does.

"Hello Mrs. Orton, how are you today?" my older, balding doctor kindly asked as he came in and took a seat at the desk in the room.

"Well, I'm alive so that's something."

He gave a slight chuckle and reopened my folder. "Well let's do the ultrasound, shall we?"

"She's been moving around a lot. Sometimes she keeps me up at night." I rolled up my shirt as he spread the cold gel over my stomach.

"That's a good sign, but let's hope that she doesn't get tangled up in her umbilical cord. That would be a very bad thing."

He moved a litttle gadget over my stomach. An image started to apear on the moniter. This is the only thing I like about my doctor visits, seeing the baby.

"Would you like another sonogram picturefor your husband?" he asked pressing some buttons. I nodded.

The rest of the check up was uneventful. All my levels and what not were normal. At the end my doctor sat me down in a normal chair mentioning he needed to have a serious talk with me.

"Now, Mrs. Orton, can I call you Jessica?"

"Why not."

"Jessica, I have spoken with your regular doctor, and the medical doctor that travels with your company and they both wanted me to stress the importance of your actions in the next few months. You have to know your limitations."

I nodded, afraid of where this was going.

"Now there are a few situations where we take extra caution during pregnancy. One is when the woman is in a stressful job. Another is when the woman is younger, and the third is when the woman has a drug problem. You fit two out of three."

"I see. But I'm not working anymore."

"I know, I know, but from what you tell me you are still traveling some and dealing with some business struggles. You are also very young and with your line of work, I'm not sure if you have left that 'indestructible' period."

"I'm sorry… my what period?"

"Well, its not the technical term for it. It is the time where you mainly act without thinking and live like you are, well, indestructible. It usually starts in early teenage years and ends around the mid twenties. Sometimes people never get past this period, that usually happens with males rather than females. But it sounds like, that with your line of work, many people take advantage of this time in their life."

I knew what he was talking about and a number of wrestlers came to mind. Jeff Hardy and many others topped that list. I had to admit, I was also on the list.

"You see Jessica. The stresses of traveling can cause pressure on your baby, and worse case would be a miscarriage." As he spoke I felt the color drain from my face. He patted me on the arm. "So in order to avoid that I am going to order you to stay home and no heavy lifting, no stressful activity."

He couldn't be serious. Me, staying home alone for close to four months. Does he think I'm a cat or something? I need to get out. I need to travel. I want to go to the joint pay per views and see all of my friends. And Matt's party was in three weeks, I am NOT missing that. I would just have to bend his rules a bit.

I smiled and agreed to his terms as if I was going to completely listen to him. I think he saw what I was really thinking because he started tapping his pen like he was annoyed.

"Like I have said, I spoke to the trainers that travel with your company and am familiar with the actions of professional wrestlers when it comes to doctors orders. They agree with me 100 percentthat you need to stay at home and get lots of rest. They will be watching our for you at the events, so don't think you will be able to sneak around my orders. You NEED your rest."

He just spoiled most of my fun. But, acting like the adult most people think I am, I honestly said I would try to follow his orders and stay at home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my baby.

"One more thing," he said searching in some papers. What more could he ask me to do? Stay in bed 24/7 until the baby decides to pop out. I don't think so. I calmly waited for his next request. He pulled out a bank piece of paper and put it on top. "You don't have to, but the new nurse was wondering if she could get an autograph for her boyfriend. I wouldn't normally ask, but…"

"Oh, its no problem."

I signed the piece of paper and gave it back to him. He thanked me as I exited his office.

I could not believe what he was asking me to do. For the past couple of years I've been traveling with the WWE, Granted that in the past two months I've cut back my time on the road considerably, but I still have been going to all the pay per views and a third of the Raw shows. Now I'm told to just sit tight and watch everything on TV. He even went as far as to keep some of the WWE staff to be on look out for me.

But if meant a bringing a healthy child into this world, I guess I could give it a try.

Walking towards my car I felt my cell phone vibrate in my coat pocket. With a smile I answered it.

"Hey." I always got a phone call or two on the day of my appointment. If it wasn't Randy, it was almost always Glenn.

"Hey kiddo, how was the doctor's visit?"

"Alright. Everything is going good, but he wants me to cut back my activity a bit."

"Well we knew that was coming. Are you still going to try make it out to the shows on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday?"

Good question. On one hand I have my doctor's orders, on the other hand… I never listen to my doctors. Maybe I could just go this last time and start my doctor's orders later, like next week, or month. There's no harm in that.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I have a guy coming over to the house Friday to measure for our new windows. I'll catch a flight on Saturday and meet you at the arena Saturday night."

"Call me when you get in town and I'll send a car for you."

"Alright, and Glenn, remember that Randy should not know about this. I want to surprise him."

"Yeah, I know. You've been planning this for a while."

I reassured him that I would call his cell as soon as I landed on Saturday before hanging up. I looked back at the building that I just left and shook my head. I could always try to be a good girl some other time.


	4. The Start Of Something

Dis: Yeah, what he said.

A/N: A lot has happened since I last posted. Matt was fired, Molly quit, they doubled my hours at work. I'm not that happy about any of those. I have also given myself a chalenge to write a story without any major OC's. I have no idea when I would get that story up, if I even do. Well, like always I have to work soon so I'll just say 'ENJOY!' and review if you could. Thanks.

"You can't be serious?" Angel asked me inbetween bites of her salad.

"Completely. I thought it over and I'm going to follow my doctor's orders to a T. I'm going to be completely relaxed and stress free for the next four months while I sit at home."

Or, I thought, I was going to try to. Yes, that's right. I, Jessica Marie Orton, had the shit scared out of me by my doctor. I really don't want to be a bad mother. I don't want my daughter to hate me as much as I hated Nancy growing up, so I'm going to do everything as perfect as I can.

We were eating lunch at the McDonalds next to the mall in St. Louis Thursday afternoon after a little shopping spree. I guess I lied when I said I had no friends in St. Louis. A while ago, the scum ball that Angel was living with broke up with her and kicked her out of the house. She stayed with us for a while then bought a condo about 5 minutes away. I see her often.

"Man, no offense, but your life is starting to sound really boring. We should go do something fun one last time before you lock yourself away."

"Fun? I gave up fun a long time ago. I haven't had a drink in forever. I haven't gone out clubbing, or even to a bar. Randy won't even play cards with me anymore because he hates to lose. The ONLY thing I have been doing in the last couple of months is traveling on the road with the WWE, and I'm not supposed to do that anymore."

"Wait, if you can't travel, how are you coming to the shows this weekend?"

I raised an eyebrow and swallowed the food in my mouth. "How did you know about that?"

"I talked to your father last week. By the way, I didn't know you guys were looking to move."

"We're not. Leah moved in with him and is selling her house. He wants us to move in next to them."

"Ah, and what did Randy have to say about that?"

"In short, he said if we moved there, he can guarantee that this would be our last kid."

She laughed. "Doesn't feel like rolling around in the sheets with his father-in-law less than twenty feet away from him, huh? I can understand that. I know your father." She laughed again and shook her head.

"I swear Randy gets weirder and weirder by the day," I said tossing my trash.

"You know, he usually is one of the more normal ones when he's on the road."

"You would think that he would be normal at home right?" I paused our conversation quick to order some food to take home to the legend killer. "I think once we got married we became overly comfortable with each other. Some times just randomly doesn't feel like getting dressed and walks around in his boxers all day. At first I thought it was sexy, but now I think he's just lazy."

"Wait, are you telling me that you have RANDY ORTON walking around your house all day in his boxers!" I rolled my eyes as she looked at her cell phone. "Actually, as of late, Randy has been acting… well not strange exactly, but different, on the road."

"Different?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want to be alone after the shows and stuff. I'm like fourth on the list of people he calls. I think Batista has stopped answering his phone because Randy just won't stop calling. Did you ever figure out what's been up with him?"

"No, but I've given up on trying. If he has issues, he needs to deal with them. I can't do anything to help, so I'm just going concentrate on me and the baby."

A sigh escaped me. I was serious about that. I couldn't worry about Randy now. He is a grown boy, although at times he might not act like it. He can get through what ever is bothering him without me.

Angel helped me with my shopping bags after she drove me home. We were greeted right away when we walked in with some shouting.

"No, no, no. Get him! Get him!" Randy grunted in the living room before, "Babe? Is that you? Bring the food in here, I'm almost done!" After that he went back to grunting.

"Almost done?" Angel asked in a tone that matched the worry on her face.

"He is addicted to online X-Box. He plays it ALL the time. He wears this little head piece that lets you communicate to people online while you play them. Last week he got in a fight with a fourteen year old over some random thing. I had to go in the bathroom because I was laughing so hard."

"What is it with that X-Box? It turns every male that touches it into a 12 year old boy."

I nodded and followed Angel into the living room where Randy was. "Hey babe, look who dropped by."

"Hey Angel," he said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Uh… Hi Randy," she replied suddenly staring at the closest wall, trying to hide her blush.

I gave her a confused look then took a step closer to the couch. "Randy, what did I tell you about wearing pants in the middle of the day?" "It's nothing that she hasn't seen. Besides, its my house."

The little guy he was fighting died and he jumped on the couch in a victory dance… in his boxers. Angel took a quick glance then moved her stare to the ceiling.

"Randy, pants!"

He jumped off the couch and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. Angel let out a breath of air. "Don't get me wrong Jess, I love the male body, but not when that body is my friend's husband." She headed back for the door. "I better get going. Remind him that I need a ride to the airport tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry, he might not be much of a morning person, but he'll be at your house."

"Great. Oh, and Jess, I'll see what I can about getting you some sort of gig close to home." I opened my mouth to say something but she put up her hands in defense. "Now I know that you don't want anything to do with work, but trust me, in a month you will be itching to get out of here. Maybe I can set up some charity work or hospital visit or what not. Believe me you'll thank me later."

I sighed. "Um, okay," I got out before she tore out of our driveway. Randy came up behind me wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"You mean she's leaving right away? Why did you make me put on pants?"

"Because its 2 in the afternoon. You can deal with wearing pants for a little while."

I turned to go in the other room, just barely missing the arm he tried to put around my shoulders. He followed me to the living room.

"You bought a lot."

I pulled out some things from the first bag. "Not really. I should have gotten some of this stuff a couple of months ago. And we also should start working on the baby's room. I'm not to thrilled with the idea of a pink room. Maybe we should paint it green? You really should call John and see what pointers he can give…"

I had a one track mind. There was no stopping me. I just kept talking and walking around the room unpacking and putting things away. Randy watched quietly from the couch. When I got closer to him he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Come here," he said pulling me closer to him. "I haven't seen you all day."

He pulled me onto the couch next to him. My legs laid on top as he pushed a stray stand of hair behind my ear. Instantly my mind went from spinning at 100 miles per hour to completely blank. I love that he still has that effect on me.

"I didn't want to wake you this morning when I left. Angel wanted to get to the stores early."

"Oh yeah? You should have woken me. I wanted to go with you."

"Really? Why?"

"Uh… well… let's just say…. I…I wanted to."

He gave me his puppy dog look which told me he was saying one thing and thinking another. I shook my head as he laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to spend some time with you? I was thinking tonight we order a movie on TV, order some take out, and then, maybe, a back rub?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Yes, this could be counted as acting weird, but I like this weird. "I would love a back rub."

"Oh… I was actually wondering if you could give ME a back rub. See I went to the gym today and now my shoulder is kinda soar, and my back was working harder to make up for my shoulder and… what?"

Letting out a disappointed grunt, I pushed up off of the couch and headed over to where put down the rest of the bags. I couldn't believe him.

"…what did I say?" he asked noticing how I annoyed I was. Instantly he started laughing. "Babe, I'm kidding… Come back here... Babe." He jumped up and followed my around the couch with a huge grin on his face. "Come here," he demanded in between laughs.

I laughed and tried to make a dash up the stairs, but he caught me half way. Not a hard feat seeing as I AM around six months pregnant.

"Malfoy! Stop chewing on the sneaker!" I yelled, looking past Randy's shoulder.

Randy spun around to see Malfoy lazily lying on a chair not even near a shoe. I quickly made it up the rest of the stairs as fast as I could and made my way to the bedroom. Randy was quick to follow, but when he opened the bedroom door I threw every pillow on the bed at him.

We went on like this for a while. I was chucking pillows at him while he ducked around the room. After a while I got tired and Randy carefully pined me on to the bed. I kicked off my shoes and gave a yawn. Man I was worn out.

Randy wrapped his arms around me as we laid on the bed. One of his hands moved down to my stomach.

"Do you have any idea what we're going to name this little monster?" he asked closing his eyes.

I let out a sigh. "Oh who knows. I've been so worried with things like which 'Mommy Yoga' tape to buy and what I'm going to do for the next couple of months I haven't given it a thought."

"Mommy Yoga?" he questioned with a small chuckle. "Well, I'll think about a name when I'm on the road."

It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep. I woke up a few hours later alone in bed. It was dark outside and the TV in the room was turned on to SmackDown. Randy's suitcase was open at the foot of the bed.

"Well good morning beautiful." Randy entered with a basket of clean laundry. Malfoy followed at his feet. "I gave it some thought, and I'm really glad you are going to be staying at home. You won't get into any trouble."

I gave him a side ways glance. "I get don't get into trouble," I stated boldly. He looked me in the eye. We both smiled.

"Yeah, okay. ANYWAY, there is pizza on the kitchen table and a freezer full of ice cream for you. And, thanks to you, I am known as 'The Ice Cream Man' down at the grocery story." He sat on the bed and gave me a kiss. "The house is filled with everything you may need or want in the next couple of days. Go grab something to eat, I have to pack."

I watched the end of the SmackDown main even before I started to climb off the bed. Seconds later, the phone rang. Randy grunted as I answered it.

"Hello…" silence, "Hello?" Again no answer.

I looked at Randy who walked up and took the phone out of my hand.

"Hello?" he asked for the last time.

His eyes narrowed before he hung up the phone. I wasn't sure if someone was there or he had silence like I did. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on my forehead before quickly releasing me. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"No one." He headed for the bathroom. "There was on one there."


	5. Face To Face

Dis: What is mine is mine, what is your's is your's The rest we can split between us.

A/N: Well, what can I say now. Let me start by saying R.I.P Chris Candido. I was in complete shock when I found out. If you don't know who he is, seriously Google him. He was a good guy that over came a lot of demons. He was the ultimate heal, and was good at what he did. He will be missed. But let's not let that down note stop us from living our lives. Here's the next chaper. Is Randy cheating? Who was on the phone? Will Jessica ever follow a simple order? Only one person knows... and it ain't me.

I stepped out of the airport terminal to see a crowd of people running about. I never knew an airport to be as busy as it was on this Saturday afternoon. I pulled the phone out of my black RKO hooded sweatshirt and went to sit down in some chairs. Keeping my word, I dialed Glenn's cell number.

"Hey kiddo, I can't talk. I'm in the middle of a meeting here."

"I'm just calling to say that I landed and am sitting in the airport."

"Great, there should be someone looking for you. Come find me when you get here."

He hung up quickly. Someone is looking for me? What in the world did that mean?

I didn't have to think about it long before a bit of the crowd cleared and I saw a man in a suit holding a sign that read 'Ms. Jessica'. With a little effort, I got up from the chair and headed over to him.

"I'm Ms. Jessica."

"Ms. Jessica Orton?"

I nodded and followed him out of the crowd. He was nice enough to grab my bag from the rotating belt for me before we headed out to the street. He lead me to a large, white, almost limo like Escalade. I was in shock as he opened the door for me.

"It is only about a half hour drive to the arena, but if you want you can put a DVD into the player. Or I have a variety of PlayStation 2 games if that interests you," he explained helping me into the back.

I looked around. "Is that a mini fridge?" I questioned out loud.

"Yes it is ma'am. And your father requested that we fill it with all of the best ice cream bars and other foods that a woman expecting would like."

He shut the door as I started to go through some of the things in the car. I've seen hotel rooms that weren't this nice. Hell, I've lived places that were not this nice.

I sat on the bench in the back of the car. There was another seating bench to the left side wall. On the right there was the mini fridge and what looked like a table/shelf thing, and across from me was a large entertainment system complete with TV, DVD, PS2, stereo system, and some other things. All this for a thirty minute drive? Glenn really knows how to ride in style.

When I got to the arena all I could think about was one thing, surprising Randy. But, I did have to find Glenn first.

My kind driver carried my bag into the locker room for me. We walked in to find Trish dancing to some music.

"Jessie!" she screamed, giving a little jump. She gave me a hug. "Wow girl, you're getting big." Trish took my bag from the driver after I tipped him and thanked him for the ride. "Randy never told me you were coming."

"Randy doesn't know that I'm here. It's a surprise, but first I have to find Glenn."

"OH! Well, I saw him in catering, but that was a while ago."

I thanked her and left. I could always just call his cell phone, but that would be too easy. I wandered the halls with the hood up on my sweatshirt and my hands shoved in the pouch. I felt such deja vu being here, it was almost like I was 17 again. I kept my head low, not making eye contact with many people. I was not supposed to be there after all, doctor's orders.

It wasn't long before I found the Big Red Machine talking to Chris Benoit in an open space. Benoit saw me first and pointed in my direction. Glenn quickly turned around. A wide smiled crossed his face.

"There you are," Glenn said holding his arm up, almost demanding a hug.

Of course I quickly wrapped my arms around him. He kissed the top of my head.

"You're looking good Jess," Benoit said messing up my hair, making my hood slide off. "You almost can't tell you're expecting in that sweatshirt."

"It's Randy's. None of my clothes fit anymore."

"Well that happens."

We ended up talking for a while longer before Chris excused himself saying that he needed to go get ready. Glenn and I took a little walk.

"If you're hungry, they said they would keep the food warm for a couple of hours. I told the caterers that you might stop by."

"That's alright, I just ate."

"And that's stopped you before?"

I hit him on the arm before ultimately turning and heading for the dinning area. Glenn laughed and continued to put in little digs. I got in my fair share as well. I had a huge smile on my face, well until I got to the entrance of the cafeteria.

The doors flew open when I was a few feet away and I saw a flash of red and a flash of blonde. They stopped in their tracks, as did I. Glenn hung back, not knowing what was going to happen.

I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to get in their faces and, if nothing else, let some aggression out. But, another part of me just wanted to walk past and forget that I ever saw them. I was torn on what to do, so the three of us just stood there.

Edge was the first to snap out of it. "Come on Li, let's get out of here," he said pulling on her arm, but she didn't budge. Our eyes were fixed on each other. Needless to say that neither of them were very high on my list right now.

She swallowed hard while closing her eyes, letting her head lower a bit.

"Jessica, I…"

"No," I got out in a low airy breath, cutting her off. Anything she had to say was not what I wanted to hear. My jaw clenched shut. My muscles tightened. So much for a stress free trip.

"Come on, Li," Edge said again, this time successfully moving her from her spot. "You don't have to say anything to her."

They passed me and I couldn't hold my tongue. "You're a sorry excuse for a man, you know that?" I said in a dark tone.

Edge whirled around and tried to intimidate me, but Glenn got in front of him.

"I think you're done here," Glenn said in a low growl.

Edge's facial expression softened as he let out an annoyed grunt. Even he could figure out that if he messed with me in front of my father, he wouldn't live to tell the tale. I watched him turn and follow Lita down the hall. Stupidly, I side punched a wall.

"Let it go," Glenn instructed me.

"He lost his job because of her and she…"

"Let it go!" he said more forcefully. "Remember, less stress… for the baby."

I let out a sigh and looked at him. I knew my words would come back to bite me. No matter, I shook it out of my head and took a deep breath. All was good.

Glenn left me before I actually entered the dinning room. He had something he need to do before the show. I decided that I would grab a quick plate before going and surprising Randy.

I was lucky that there was one other person eating at that time. A younger girl that couldn't have been older than me. She was a bit on the heavier side with dyed black hair and black rimmed glasses. She was happily eating her chicken and humming to herself.

After grabbing a plate I walked over to her table. "Can I sit here?" She motioned to the chair. "Are you new to the company?" I asked noticing that I had no clue who she was.

"What? Oh, no. My cousin works security here and got me this pass. I haven't even been watching wrestling that long."

I nodded and started in on my corn. We didn't talk much until she finished her food. Then she felt it was open ground for questions.

"You a Randy Orton fan?" she asked, pointing to my sweatshirt.

"Oh, yeah. I can honestly say that I love him. So much so, that I'm having his child."

She looked me in the eye and thought about that for a while before giving a laugh. "Yeah, okay. Girl, we ALL think that way some times.

I went back to the corn. She REALLY must be new to the wrestling scene if she didn't know who I was. I decided to just go with it.

Our conversation was short. It was mainly her going on about how she was so excited to see pro wrestling live. When I was done with my meal she helped me up from the chair and offered to throw away my trash

"Thanks," I said cleaning up a bit. "It's always better to watch the matches in person. I hope you have fun…"

"Melinda," she said extending her hand which I shook. "My name's Melinda."

"Jessica."

She looked at me for a moment, pulling back her hand. "Jessica…" After a slight pause she left.

The tone of her voice as she said my name was the only thing I found weird about her. It was like she clearing up a fact that she already knew.

Checking my watch I cursed myself. The one thing I wanted to do was surprise Randy. It was now an hour before the first match started and I hadn't even found him. Before I was even out of the dinning area, my phone buzzed.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to call and see how things were going."

It was sheer luck. The pure sheer dumb luck that I either had in spades or had none of. A smile spread across my face as I knew my hunt would be simple after this conversation.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm just chillin before the show."

"Where are you at exactly?" I asked turning down a hallway.

"Um… well… I am standing in the hall outside of the trainer's room." Trainer's room, I had passed that with Glenn. "I was getting my shoulder worked on. It feels better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." I remembered that the trainer's room was right around the corner, I just had to keep him on the phone for a bit longer.

"You know, as much as I know its safer for you to be at home, I really wish you were here."

Really now? I figured now was as good as ever to surprise him. After a quick stall I turned the corner to see Randy leaning against a wall facing away from me.

"Hey Randy, could you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Turn around."

His head snapped in my direction and he nearly dropped his phone. I walked up and closed his mouth for him. His reaction was a mix of joy, shock, and just plain dumbfounded. I stood in front of him as he tried to form words.

"What… how…" he pulled me in for a hug. "You…" he gave a small laugh. "I should have known that you would have something worked out."

He rested his head on my shoulder for a second before standing straight up and letting go of me. Almost nervous he looked down the hall expecting to find someone. No one was there.

"Hey, let's take this… in here."

He opened the trainer's door and softly pushed me in. Rosey was the only one in the room. He gave a small wave then went back to stretching. The trainer reentered shortly carrying a knee brace. He took one look at me and shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised? A doctor gives an order and it falls on death ears."

Randy and both promised him that it was a one time thing. The trainer eyed me up and I swore once more that I would stay home after this. Randy and I left after that, but not before Randy checked the hall.

He was acting strange, there was no doubt about that. He double checked each of the halls that we went down and didn't really pay attention to me when we were in the open.

He was on edge, almost as if he was afraid someone was going to see him with me. I didn't fear the worst until I was watching Edge's match (from a chair a safe distance away from the ring). Could Randy be cheating on me? Could he have replaced me on the road? After thinking about it, I laughed it off. There couldn't be any way he would do that. Not after all we've been through together.

Edge tossed me a dirty look as he passed and the bad idea resurfaced. As much as I love Randy, and as much as I know he loves me, for some reason I could not shake the question. It was on my mind for the rest of the night.

"You okay?" Randy asked me in the car after the show. I looked up and pulled myself together, putting on my best fake smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I said leaning back. "Everything's great, I'm just tired."

"No, everything's not great. You have barely spoken since the show. What's up?"

Should I tell him? I have nothing to base my thoughts on really. I don't want to hurt him and make him feel like I didn't trust him, because I do… to an extent. But now was not the right time to bring up my doubts.

"No, really, everything is fine."

"Sure. Tell ya what, let's grab some fast food and head back to the hotel. Just you and me."

I nodded. We picked up a couple of burgers before pulling into the hotel parking lot. Randy did EVERYTHING in his power to make me lighten up and smile. By the time we got to the counter to check in I was almost crying in laughter. We had picked up our cards and was crossing the lobby when someone stepped in front of us.

"Well, well, well, Randy Orton. I never expected you would keep me waiting this long."

The woman in front of us crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. She flashed me a look then went back down to staring down my husband. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I knew her from. All the color drained from Randy's face. I looked between them both. Something was up.

"Uh… well… uh… Melinda…" he got out.

Whoa, wait, what? Melinda? What is going on?


	6. Give A Mouse A Cookie And She'll Want To...

Dis: The author of this story is insane. This has nothing to do with anything so we'll be moving on.

A/N: Now, now, now, the death threats were not requiered. Did you think I would just end the story there? Of course I will tell you who Melinda is, you might not like it, but I'll tell you. Randy has some explaining to do! Now for some real world tidbits, Matt Hardy has gone insane and is turning into Jeff. Don't know what I'm talking about? Go to and watch the angelic diablo promo. Its an interesting way to get out some aggression. Also, a 'Woo' and a 'Hoo' go out to Allen Jones (AJ Styles) and his wife Wendy on the birth of their baby that they named after Aaron's wrestling persona. I kinda like the name Ajay, it kinda grows on you. Lastly, Raven gives the BEST promos. Seriously, even if you don't like him when he wrestles, his promos kick serious ass. Check them out each week on Fox Sports Net, Friday's at 4pm. (I'm on the TNA Street Team, I had to put that in.) Now I leave you to go plot Tracy Brooks' downfall. Enjoy!

My mouth dropped open a bit as Randy was at a loss for words. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know who this Melinda was.

"Randy, wh…" I started, but was cut off.

"DAVE!" Randy called out. I moved my gaze from the girl in front of me to the big man walking towards the elevator. He was on his cell phone and looked startled when Randy yelled at him. "Dave, man, over here."

Batista walked over, hanging up his phone. "What's up Orton?" he grunted. He shoved his hands in his pockets signaling he wasn't in the mood for much tonight. He wanted sleep, you could read it in his eyes.

"Could you take her up to your room for a bit? I have to take care of something."

Randy handed off my bag to Batista who looked baffled. I had two choices, trust Randy now and let him have it when I see him next, or demand all the answers now and make a scene. I was leaning towards the second option.

"Randy…" I started, but again I didn't have time to finish.

"Just go with him. I'll be up in a bit." I let out an annoyed sigh and closed my mouth. The look in his eyes pleaded with me. "Please," he whispered so quiet that I almost couldn't hear.

I shook my head at him and headed across the lobby, pissed. Batista followed me.

"Who was that?" Melinda asked rather loudly while I was waiting for the elevator.

"Oh that? That was… Angel. You know, the girl I travel with sometimes…"

My heart sank as I heard that. Angel? He said I was Angel, the girl he travels with sometimes? How could he say that? I wanted to break down in tears right then and there and make sure that Randy saw. But, during the spilt second that I was frozen in my spot, Batista pushed me into the elevator and made sure I didn't leave. He must have heard that as well.

I quietly followed the big man to his hotel room on the fourth floor. When we got inside I stood a foot in front of the door as Batista turned on a lamp.

"He's got a girlfriend, doesn't he?" I asked in a hollow tone.

I knew that it wasn't too uncommon for a married wrestler to fool around with someone else in the company while alone on the road. I know that at one point in time even Randy's father had a girlfriend. (A/N: NOT a proven fact!) But this is a different era, and this is me and Randy.

I watched as Batista sat down and scratched his head. The only light in the room came from the lamp that sat on the desk next to him. I was ready for him to say the words 'we need to talk'.

But he didn't. He looked at me, strait in the eye, folded his hands and honestly said, "I don't know."

At least he was honest, unlike some people. There was an uneasy feeling in the air as I sat on the bed waiting for my husband to show his face. The more I thought about it, the more I became mad. Batista slid his chair so he sat across from me and put a hand on my knee.

"Listen, you know how much he loves you. I honestly don't know what is going on, but I don't believe that he would even think about cheating on you."

His words gave me little comfort. We were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood up, preparing myself for what might come.

Randy sulked in with his hands jammed in his coat pockets. For a while he didn't look up at me.

"Je…"

"Who is she?" I demanded.

"Can we talk about this alone?"

"No. Who is she?"

"Jess…"

"I'll ask one more time before I do something I might regret. Who is she?"

I crossed my arms and put up a front that only my father's daughter could. Randy's defenses fell.

"Fine. You're going to want to sit down for this."

Batista watched from his chair wide eyed. I almost didn't want to sit back down. This was it, I was going to find out the truth behind little Ms. Melinda. Randy pointed to the bed. When I sat, he bent down in front of me.

"Babe, I haven't been completely honest with you for the last month or so." He took a deep breath, so did I. "Melinda has been stalking me for a few weeks now. She has been going from show to show tracking me down, trying to be around me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry or become involved. I hope you can understand."

… That was not the response I had expected. Something about his story seemed… unrealistic. A stalker? She was a stalker? I looked at Batista who only gave me a blank stare in return. I didn't believe him.

"Bull," I said strongly.

"Babe you have to believe me," he pleaded.

I looked back at Batista. "You know anything about this?"

He threw up his hands in defense. "I know nothing."

Randy leaned back on his heals. "He wouldn't. He… see… babe, its complicated."

"Not as complicated as its going to be. Just wait till my father is on your ass."

I got up from the bed and pushed passed Randy who tried to stop me. The lock clicked and the door swung open showing HHH. "Uh, hello," he said entering, looking at the situation. "May I ask what's going on in my hotel room?"

"Melinda showed up," Randy answered without missing a beat.

"Oh… that's not good."

It took me less than five seconds to figure out what HHH just said. "Whoa, wait, what? You know about this girl?"

"Yeah, I know what's going on."

"Tell her," Randy said standing up. "Tell her everything because she won't listen to me."

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" HHH eyed up Randy as he hung his head guiltily. He then turned back to me and thought about how to start. "What has he told you?"

"Some line about having a stalker."

"I hate to say, but its no line. Melinda is little Randy's stalker," HHH confirmed punching Randy in the shoulder. "We got word of it about a month ago. She's been at ever show since."

"And you know this how?" Batista spoke up from his chair.

HHH gave him a look and Batista sat back, shaking his head satisfied. It made sense that HHH new things others didn't, he married into the family for crying out loud. I was still unsure of what to believe, but hearing the words come out of HHH's mouth meant that Randy wasn't making up complete garbage.

I walked back to the bed and sat down. Leaning back I said, "Alright, I want all the details, and I want them now."

"I don't know what else there is to say." Randy sat down and put an arm around me. I gave him a side glance, but he didn't move.

"Well, do you know why she's stalking you? I mean we don't have much problem with stalkers since we are fan friendly. Unless you completely blow this girl off every chance you get, which doesn't seem likely after the stunt you pulled in the lobby."

I let Batista do all the talking for me. He seemed to want the details almost as much as I did. I had to do a double take when he spoke because he was now sitting on the edge of his chair eating a bag of candy which I think he grabbed form theopen traveling bag at his feet. This must have looked like some sort of soap opera to him. I think he was amused.

Randywas deep in thought. "Well… I have been very nice to her. But, I think she really started to stalk me the first time Iinvited her to dinner."

"You had dinner with her?" Batista asked shocked.

"So you are cheating on me."

Randy didn't look to amused by my input. "No, no, I am not cheating on you. I've been a little lonely on the road and I was eating dinner alone one night and she came up to ask me a question and I invited her to sit down. It was a friendly dinner."

"How many times have you had a 'friendly' dinner with her?" Batista asked.

"About four or five times."

"And let me guess, with those four or five times you lead her on a bit."

Both Batista and I had our eyes glued on Randy's movements. He lowered his head for a bit before talking.

"You have to understand that I went from having the love of my life with me 24/7 to being states away from her for days on end."

That didn't answer the question and Batista was quick to point that out. "So…"

"I might of…" Randy blurted out.

"You mother…" I mumbled, pushing myself off of the bed. My mind was picturing what 'actually' happened at these dinners. Randy franticly got up and tried to explain.

"I really didn't mean to give her any ideas, babe. She was just so nice to me and kept me company. You know I wouldn't do anything behind your back. Have you seen that girl? Come on, I have no interest in her at all. Jess, I love you."

"But yet this girl thinks that she has some sort of chance with you. Did you even tell her that you were married?"

"Many of times. But every time she just laughs it off and says 'We'll see'."

"So wait," Batista started, putting down his bag of candy. "You've only had dinner with her…"

"Right."

"You have no feelings for her…"

"Besides friendship, no. And now that's fading."

"And she knows you're married…"

"Yep."

I thought the whole situation over and with a little help from my raging hormones, I started to feel better about things. It actually didn't seem that bad. Its cool that he has friends on the road, and its 

cool that girls think my husband's hot (Lord knows I do). As long as I'm the only one Randy wants to come home to, he should be able to hang out with people. Actually, she didn't see like much of a stalker to me.

"So you're not cheating on me?" I asked for like the millionth time tonight.

"No."

"But you have this 'stalker'?" He shook his head slowly trying to figure out where I was going with this. I smiled, which in turn made Randy worry a bit. I don't think he expected what I said next. "Aww, that's so cute!"

My mood had done a complete 180 in the last 5 minutes. This made Batista laugh.

"I want a stalker. Why do you always get everything?" Batista whined between laughs.

HHH exited the bathroom… Wait, when did he go into the bathroom? I knew, he was being too quiet. "I wouldn't be laughing about this. Melinda has proven that she wants Randy, and that she wants you out of the picture."

"Me? What did I do to her?"

"You married the little punk," HHH replied.

"Wait, how has she proven it?" Batista asked standing up.

"Just trust me. She's proven it. She is set on claiming Randy as hers."

What was HHH talking about? I suddenly wanted to know how far she had gone, but after rethinking, I decided not to ask. I became worried about how far a crazed fan would go to get Randy. She wanted me out of the picture? That didn't sound to good. Maybe I was prejudging when I thought Melinda wasn't that much of a stalker. It was clear I still did not know everything.

"Should I be afraid?" I inquired to the all knowing HHH.

"For the most part, no. She has admitted that she is new to the wrestling world and has never seen you on TV before. But, she knows you exist. As long as she doesn't put two and two together and find out that you are you, we should be good."

Oh, so that's why Randy called me Angel when we ran into her in the lobby and why he has been trying to protect me. For a few seconds a sense of calm came over me before I remembered what had happened today.

"Um, guys, not to alarm you or anything, but she already knows who I am." The three of them looked at me with a blank stare, afraid of what was going to be revealed. "I met her at the arena. She introduced herself as Melinda and I introduced myself as Jessica. I had no idea who she was at the time."

Batista sat down in his chairwhile HHH pulled out his cell phone and started to dial. Randy had a horrified look on his face, then dropped back down onto the bed.

"This situation might have just gotten even worse," HHH said before trying to get a hold of his wife.

I still had no idea what was going on, but I had a feeling he was right.

A/N: So that is where my messed up story line is going. What do you think?


	7. Overcoming A Monster

Dis: blah, blah, blah. you know what goes here.

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, SORRY! I am soo sorry. I know I haven't updated, in... a month or longer. Well, the question is what have i been doing. I've got my website up and running. http/free-vibe. also have been working full time. I went a live SmackDown show, and I signed a 3 year wrestling contrack with PowerHouse Pro Wrestling. Yeah you read right. I am a pro wresler with her own contract! It is soo much fun! Alright. I leave for camp in 7 hours. I'll be gone for a week so the next update won't be till after then, but I PROMISE that it will be only a few days after that. And if its not, you can come up here and wait in line to beat my ass, because I'm in training and the whole roster is wanting to put me in a figure four lock. ps. I apologise that the chapter is not really up to par. I'm just trying to get it out before i leave. I thought the idea was cute. so, ENJOY!

Define torture. An intense feeling of pain and/or suffering. In other words, the car ride from Manchester, NH to Boston, MA Tuesday afternoon.

An old Oasis song played on the radio as we drove. I closed my eyes. Maybe this whole thing will go away and I'll wake up in my own bed, wrapped in a warm blanket. Malfoy at the foot of the bed, and Randy cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Babe can you read that road sign?" Randy asked.

I opened one eye. Nope, not in bed. I was still in the car.

"I'm not talking to you," I snapped.

A chuckle came from the back seat. "You tell him kiddo."

"I'm not talking to you either!"

The chuckling stopped. "What did I do?" Glenn asked leaning forward.

I turned and looked out the window. I wanted to hurt both of them. The last few days have been unbearable. See, I didn't really care when Randy finally told me he had a stalker. Truthfully, I was thinking, 'That's the big secret you've been hiding?' I didn't think it was a big deal… I guess I was the only one.

When HHH found out I had met 'The Stalker' in person, he got really serious, and then when Randy announced that Melinda was the mystery caller on Thursday night, he flipped and went on full alert. He called all of the McMahon family, who then found it best to alert the entire company about what was going on. This included Glenn. I haven't been informed of what exactly SHE has done to make everyone so nervous, or how much of a 'threat' SHE is to me. However, they told Glenn, and now he won't leave my side. I even have to be accompanied to the bathroom!

I haven't had a moment alone to myself all weekend. Everyone keeps coming up and asking me how I'm doing, how I feel, if I need anything, or worse… they just try to avoid the situation and act really weird. Chris Jericho, who I can normally carry on a decent conversation with, spent almost forty minutes talking about cake. I don't remember wanting to talk about cake, although it did make me very hungry.

I was beginning to feel that surprising Randy was not the best idea. I just wanted it all to end and get away from everyone, but they feel that it is not safe for me to go back to my house since somehow SHE got our home number. So I can't go home, but I can't travel. And I can't be alone, but no one is going to take off of work to stay with me. Its hard to stay stress free when you are constantly being bugged 24/7.

I sighed as we pulled up to the Cena residence. Raw had been at an arena a couple of hours away from Boston, and since I can't go home I am staying with John, Caleigh, and little DC for a while.

I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to be home in my bed,. But here I am, sitting in Randy's rental car, completely annoyed with everyone. He looked over at me from the driver and gave that one of a kind smile, which only made me angrier. You know what, with the way things have been going, SHE CAN HAVE HIM!

The car pulled in to the long drive way. When we approached the house a small toddler was standing at the front door. She rested her head on the glass, letting her light brown pigtails fall in front of her face. She had her father's smile. Caleigh came from behind and picked her up before opening the door.

"Glad to see you guys made it," she said with a wave as we got out of the car. "Oh, Mr. Jacobs, I didn't know you were coming."

I gave an angry growl as Glenn rubbed the back of his neck. We approached her. Glenn cast a shadow as DC squirmed in Caleigh's arms. This was expected. Glenn can be a lot to take in, even though this isn't the first time they have come face to face.

"Oh, come on DC, Mr. Jacobs isn't that scary. Remember, we talked about this."

"Its alright. I'm some what used to it by now," Glenn said with a sigh as we went into the house.

DC was still active in Caleigh's arms as we entered the toy filled living room.

"What do you want? Do you want this?" she asked holding up a toy. "Can you say ball? Bah-all?"

The toddler just whined until she got the toy. Caleigh put her down, quickly giving up on trying to get DC to talk. The 20 month old has not said a single word yet, which seems strange. Who would have figured that the daughter of John and Caleigh Cena is not an obsessive talker.

I watched as DC threw the ball at Randy's feet. This will continue as long as he is here. Randy was DC's favorite playmate. No matter what, she will be attached to Randy's leg begging for attention.

"John called and said that he was going to pre-tape his segments and then come home since he doesn't have a match. He should be home in an hour or so. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"UH…," Randy started looking up from the floor where he sat playing with toys.

"Caleigh, we would love to," Glenn stated.

"Yeah Double C, it would be cool." He went back to the pile of toys and DC.

Randy reminded me of The Hurricane sitting in front of a pile of comic books. His eyes were lit up, he was making different voices, he was very animated, and DC loved every minute of it. Caleigh rolled her eyes as Glenn and I followed her into the kitchen.

"You don't know how glad I am to be around other adults," Caleigh commented taking a cookie sheet, some spoons and a bowl out of the fridge. I took a peek, COOKIE DOUGH! I suddenly got a huge craving. Caleigh handed me a spoon. "Dig in. I make extra." She took a deep breath and pulled her hair back. "I live with John."

So for the next 50 minutes or so I ate cookie dough while Caleigh and I talked. Glenn sat at the table looking very, VERY bored. I actually felt sorry for him. When I was younger and my friends and I would start going into gossip mode, he would just disappear to a different part of the house. But now, since he insists on watching my every move, he's stuck.

"The Champ is home!" A familiar voice came from the front part of the house, followed by the squeal of a little girl.

John was home.

Randy, John, and DC came marching into the kitchen like a parade of monkeys. DC clung to each of them equally.

"Hey, big man!" John said noticing that Glenn was there. "Randy and I were just going to test drive the new WWE video game. Wanna join?"

"Wait, I thought that it wasn't going to be release for another month?" Glenn said sitting up.

"It's not." John had a wide smile on his face as he pulled out a small box from his gym bag. "Doesn't mean I don't have friends in good places"

"You have friends?" I said with the slightest tone of surprise.

He came over and wrapped an arm around me. "You know I say this out of friendship, but you're getting a little fat."

Caleigh dropped her spoon. My mouth hung wide open. There are some words you don't say to a women, a pregnant woman at that. The 'F' word is one of them.

"Fat?" I asked in disbelief, turning towards him. "You did not just call me fat."

Before John could get into anymore trouble Randy picked up DC and grabbed John's shoulder.

"Come on. I don't think DC wants to see her father get his but whipped by a pregnant woman." He paused for a second then pushed John out of the room. "A BEAUTIFUL pregnant woman at that."

Glenn followed the pack to the living room leaving Caleigh and I alone. We both sighed . Sometimes being around WWE superstars makes it seem like I have a whole heard of kids already.

"How are you holding up?" Caleigh asked putting a tray of cookies in the oven.

"My feet hurt, my back hurts, my head hurts. What more can I say?"

"So this 'stalker' thing is… interesting."

"Yeah, Randy sure got himself in a mess this time."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it…

"… and I'm not. Its really stupid. Everyone is up in a fuss about it, but what can she do? She is one person who I could probably run over with my car if needed. Mr. McMahon is pretty powerful, I bet if I took care of her, he could cover up the murder and hide the body."

Caleigh shook her head laughing. "The things that come out of your mouth sometimes… Hey, could you get out the ham and turkey from the icebox. We're having sandwiches tonight."

I wandered over and started pulling things out of the fridge. When I closed it I looked at the door to the freezer and saw an off white invitation outlined in blue lace. It was a wedding invitation. One I had not seen yet.

"Amanda's getting married? To Jeremy?"

"Oh yeah, you must have not seen that. I got it yesterday. I never actually thought that the two would stick together, but I guess you never can tell when love is going to strike."

"Do you still talk to Amanda?"

"Yeah, we exchange e-mails once in a while. Haven't heard from Deb since your wedding though. Amanda said she dropped out of school and moved to a different town. Probably living off her parent's money somewhere nice."

It seemed like a soar subject,since Caleigh's own parents want nothing to do with her after she married John. Noting this I stopped all conversation about the past.

We set up dinner with meaningless chit chat going on between us. Off and on the antics of the other room could be heard. There was cheering and booing and a little crying which wasn't always from DC.

"FOOD'S UP!" Caleigh screamed.

"Bring it in here!" John screamed back.

"Lazy bum," she whispered under her breath. "Could you go see what they want."

I nodded and left. I stood in the door way of the living room for a second before going in. I expected John to be completely immersed in the game, however I didn't not expect Glenn to be. I've seen Glenn play video games before, but not like this. He was totally involved. It was entertaining to watch, well, for some.

DC was standing at the end of the couch not taking her eyes off of Glenn. Every time he moved, she moved back. Every time he spoke, her eyes went wide. And when he looked at her, she hid.

For a moment I became worried. Glenn is a big man, and when he is Kane, he can be quiet scary. IF DC was acting like this, I could only imagine how a baby is going to react to him?

"You okay babe?" Randy asked from his seat in between John and Glenn.

"Yeah, I just need to know what kind of sandwiches you guys want."

"Just stack everything on some bread and I'll be fine," John said without looking up.

Glenn, ignoring John's disbelieving grunts and whines, paused the game and turned to me. "Turkey, cheese, mustard, and lettuce."

Randy decided to help me bring the food back. When we gave the gamers their plates, we all sat around the glowing light of the TV.

"John?" Caleigh asked. He grunted. "John? … John? … John? …. Glenn?"

Glenn paused the game once more. John dropped his controller and looked up. "Yes dear?" he said all too sweetly.

Caleigh laughed. "How was your day?"

We all laughed, although John didn't find it too funny, but he got the hint as he stopped the game. We talked a while about all sort of stuff.

"You know they're doing another Diva Search," Glenn said leaning closer to me.

Caleigh and I both groaned.

"Every time they do one of those stupid beauty contests John always has this stupid grin on his face when he comes home," Caleigh stated. John acted all innocent. "Don't even try it. You know you like them hanging on you trying to get your autograph."

"I know what you mean," I started leaning forward. "Randy thinks I don't notice, but he wears his silk shirts to Raw during the Diva Search." Randy blushed and look at the floor. "Don't get me wrong, the shirts look hot, but if any of those girls get touchy I will have to teach them a lesson."

"Same here," Caleigh agreed, crossing her arms.

The conversation went on. A few times I looked over and caught DC and Glenn locking eyes. She looked scared, but she stood her ground.

Soon, it started to get late and Randy and Glenn had to leave.

"I'm going to be right in town at a hotel if you need me," Glenn said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I know I'm over reacting, but its just to be safe."

"I'll be fine."

"I have to catch a flight, but I will be back tomorrow with a bag of clothes for you." Randy kissed me on my neck. "I don't want to leave you hear," he whispered. "Don't turn into them. If you feel like you're loosing your sanity, call me." With another kiss he got into the car.

"Love you kiddo!" Glenn said walking away.

"Bye guys!" Caleigh called, holding DC. "Say bye, DC. Say 'Bye Randy'. Say 'Bye Glen'."

DC waved her arms wildly. "Gen!" she shouted.

We all froze. Slowly I turned my gaze towards here.

"She didn't…" John started in disbelief.

Glenn laughed and walked back over. DC smiled as he patted her on the head. Surprisingly, she squeeled with delight. A little confused, Glenn walked back to the car, shaking his head.

"I am not buying her a KANE shirt," John stated as the rental pulled away.

And all DC could say in response was, "Gen!"


	8. Phone Calls

DIS: I own nothing but the idea.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER. What's been keeping me? Lots of things. I've been doing between 4 to 6 wrestling shows a week on top of my full time third shift job, which I have just quit, and it doesn't help that the man I'm head over heals for in love lives an hour away (not far enough to stay away from, but close enough to be a pain in the butt to get to.)I know that doesn't make any difference, but yeah... I'm sorry. Since I now have no job I'm really going to be trying to update a lot. This chapter is short, but its a great way to get back in the swing of things. Enjoy.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" a female voice rang through the house. I looked up in the mirror while washing my hands. What could I be missing now?

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!" A male voice came next, strong and forceful but with a hint of caring.

"ANSWERS? ANSWERS? YOU WANT ANSWERS? I'M PREGNANT IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"

"PREGNANT? Preg… how can you be pregnant? I…"

"Its not yours…"

My ears perked up at this. I was missing something big.

"Who's the father then? I want to know!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean… screw the father!"

"Well I think she already took care of that," Caleigh laughed moving the blanket on the couch so I could sit back down.

"Did I miss any thing?"

"Well, that girl's knocked up with what I believe to be her brother's best friend's kid, and her mother is secretly stealing all of her money to pay for her second husband's drug problem."

Flopping down I put my feet on the coffee table "I would like to get in to the minds of the people who write these things."

It had to be around 10am Friday morning a week after I came to stay with the Cenas. Caleigh and I were watching the only thing on in the morning… soap operas. I'm not such a big fan of them, I would rather be watching cartoons, but Caleigh LOVES them.

In the few days we've been together, Caleigh and I have become… bums. I don't think we really have left the couch. We only leave to go to the bathroom, eat, and tend to DC. But when John is home, he does that. We have become one with the couch.

With the laziness we have caught up on EVERY soap opera there is, even the Spanish ones. We have watched the first four seasons of HBO's 'Queer as Folk' (A/N: GREAT show! I suggest yall go out and rent it from your local store if you can) and have even watched the first two seasons of 'Boy Meets World'. (Ah, the good old days.) Not to mention the countless wrestling tapes John has stored away next to his bed. Who would have thought that where Randy keeps his 'adult stash' John would have his complete wrestling collection of his entire career. I think John is just full of himself.

"I thought I would find ya here," John said dragging his bags into the room.

We made some kind of sound to show that we knew he had spoken. John grabbed the remote and changed the channel to gold. Caleigh jumped him.

"Fine, you two can rot your minds, but I've got a plane to catch."

"Oh," Caleigh whined. "Can't you just stay home this week?" She wrapped her arms around him and fell back on the couch, making John almost fall over.

"Boo, we talk about this every week. If I don't go, I don't have a job, and I want a job after the phone call I just got."

"Phone call?" Caleigh and I said at once. Our attention was drawn away from the TV as John straitened himself up.

John brought his index finger up to his mouth in a sneaky smile. "Can't tell you, bosses orders."

"He's my boss too…" I started.

"Yes, and your father's boss, and your husband's boss. Not to mention you're husband just happens to be a third generation superstar. You yourself are a second-generation superstar. You married an Orton, your last name is Orton, your kid's name will be Orton. It is safe to say that you will never go without a job, but for now you will know nothing."

I blinked a few times. That seemed to come out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say in response, so I just said nothing and turned back to the TV.

"Aw, you know I'm just kidding. I love you baby girl. Give me a hug."

I pulled away from him.

"Come on. No? How about a kiss?"

I laughed and tried to get out of the way, but all I could do was roll on my side. John leaped over the couch and lightly tackled me.

"HEY! No abusing the house guest while we are watching TV!"

She slapped John's back as he sat me up right. He wrapped one arm around me, and then stretched the other arm around Caleigh.

"Ah, this is the life, Cena and his women. Orton doesn't know what he's missing."

DC started screaming somewhere in the house which made us all sigh.

"John, your youngest woman is calling you," Caleigh said turning up the volume a bit.

"Fine, but after this I have to hit the road."

He left a bit and soon returned with DC in her 'Wiggles' nightgown. He said goodbye to all of us and quickly left.

"I wonder what kind of phone call John got," Caleigh said out loud while pulling DC on to her lap.

"I don't know, there have been a lot of shake ups backstage as of late. With the Diva Search, the roster cuts, and TNA getting a TV deal."

DC whined and pointed to the TV until we changed the channel. "Gen. Gen. Gen!" she said over and over again. We have come to realize that she knows who Glenn is, and that she recognizes him and can call him by name, but now 'Gen' is the only word she will say. So 'Gen' could mean anything under the sun.

"I know what you mean," Caleigh sighed flipping to Blue's Clues. "We went to a show not so long ago and everything was so different. I didn't know almost any of the girls."

"Yeah. I'm lucky to even have a job. I thought for sure I would be getting a phone call from Tommy Dreamer saying I wasn't needed anymore. With all the security issues I've caused and with me being off the active roster for a while, but who knows what will happen in the future."

At the exact moment I said that I got a very weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… or the baby was just moving. But, I still felt like things were about to change drastically.

Right after we put little DC down for her nap my cell phone started to go off. I looked at the screen but all it said was 'private call'. A little uneasy, I answered it anyways.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Orton?"

"That depends on who this is," I said cautiously.

"This is Sergeant Harris of the Batavia Police Department. Is this Mrs. Orton?"

I hesitated for a moment, I've never heard of any place called Batavia, or know any one from there. Was it near where the Raw house show was? Was Randy in jail? Was he dead? I shook off the worse case scenarios and snapped back to reality.

"Yes, this is Jessica Orton. How may I help you?"

"Well ma'am, do you know a young lady by the name of Melinda Becker?"

An image flashed across my mind. Yeah, I knew that name. That name has given me tons of trouble. "What about her?" I asked sourly.

"Well ma'am, no one can seem to find her. Her parents and friends are worried sick about her and the police department was wondering if you knew her whereabouts."

This caught me completely off guard. Why were they calling me? "I'm sorry, I have no idea where she is. I've only met here once."

"Oh, alright. We were just checking every lead possible. Please contact us if you know anything."

He gave me a number to call and thanked me for my time. I flopped back down on the couch.

"That was interesting."

"Oh yeah, who was it?" Caleigh asked cleaning up some toys.

"It was…" I stopped for a moment. It was stupid and probably would get back to Randy if Caleigh knew. "Actually, I think it was a joke. Maybe John put them up to it."

"John? He doesn't have time to pull little pranks like that anymore. He's way to busy with all the popularity he's been getting."

"Oh yeah, he has seem to be getting more and more popular by the second… and he's been incredibly busy. Doesn't he have to like sacrifice a lamb today?"

"Hey now, what have I told you about comparing my husband to the devil?"

"… it offends the devil?"


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: So it has been what, two years? I know, I know, I suck as a writer. The Burn took 3 years to write and now this. But I have a semi decent reason… well I was in college, and … ok, so I suck. Let's just say that everyone in this story takes a giant leap into the present. Just think of the things that don't make sense as a WWE storyline that sounded better on paper. (We all know there are some storylines we just don't get.) I hope someone will still read this.

As always HAPPY FICIN'

Dis: This story is complete fiction. I am no way related to the WWE or anyone real that is in this story.

* * *

"Baby girl… baby girl… Jess… Jessica…"

I could feel someone nudging me awake. Groaning, I covered my face. "Turn off the TV, Randy…" I mumbled out.

"Come on, Jessica. Wake up."

There was another shake before I woke up completely. I opened my eyes to see John Cena, not Randy, bent down next to the couch I was sleeping on. Looking around I noticed it was late and I had fallen asleep while watching TV in the living room. Caleigh must have left me down here when she went to bed.

Right now it is the middle of August and I'm around 7 months pregnant. I have been staying at the Cena's for a little over a month. In that time I haven't seen anyone but Caleigh or John. Randy is still on edge about his stalker, Melinda, disappearing. The police told us that she just up and left one day. She left her car and her dog, cleaned out her bank account, and was gone. It is a bit eerie now that I think of it.

"What time is it?" I asked slowly sitting up on the couch.

"Round one in the morning. Do you want to go to your room?"

Stretching I shook my head 'no'. "You're home early."

"Yeah well... I couldn't wait to get home." He sighed and plopped down next to me. "Man, what a week…"

He went on to tell me about every event that happened on the road and at the shows. I was half listening, trying not to fall asleep.

"…and of course the draft is coming up and no one knows where they are going yet." He let out a groan and scratched his head.

It was no secret that WWE's ratings were down and the draft this year was going to be a major shakeup. Everyone had their jobs on their minds.

"Jeff Hardy has been asking about you," John mentioned changing the subject. "He wants you to fly down for Matt's party next month. Randy put a stop to it, though."

I took a deep breath in and stared out the window. There had to be at least 20 missed calls from Mr. Hardy on my cell phone. I had been a driving force in planning Matt's surprise birthday party, but now that I am stuck in Boston, I wouldn't be able to go. I wasn't the only one who was bummed out about that fact.

John noticed my quietness. "Do you miss it?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "Do you miss being out on the road with everyone and working shows? It has to be hard going from a life like we have to… sitting on the couch all day eating ice cream."

After a slight pause I looked down at my feet. "Yeah I miss it. I miss hanging out with everyone backstage and training with Glenn in the ring. I miss being in a different town each night and the long car trips with people who can never agree on the music. I miss it all... not to mention how much I miss being around Randy."

The muscular man next to me snorted at the last part. "Oh believe me I know that."

I gave him a half smile. Saying I missed Randy was an understatement and we both knew it. John returned my smile and gave me a nudge.

"Don't worry, the boy is going crazy without you too. He even sent you something." John reached in his bag and pulled out a folded black t-shirt. "His new shirt, size XL for you and that bundle."

I hugged the shirt. It smelled like Randy, which made me miss him more.

John put in a movie for us, and I watched a total of ten minutes before I was asleep again. I wound up sleeping, clinging to my new shirt, for the next couple of hours. I didn't wake up until I heard a banging coming from the kitchen. I smiled. I could still smell Randy on the shirt. It was almost like he was here.

After a quick stretch I launched myself off of the couch. The sounds continued in the kitchen as I waddled into the guest room to change. Minutes later I came back to the living room wearing the shirt John gave me last night.

The clock said 9:17am and I figured that someone was awake and making breakfast. Hungry, I followed the noise.

"You should have woken me up. I would have helped out," I yelled to the person in the kitchen. I waited for an answer but all I heard was Little DC's laugh.

"John? Caleigh? Whatever is cooking smells great." Still no answer. "Hello?" Nothing, this was strange.

Turning into the dining room, I found Little DC sitting in her highchair with her sippy cup. She squealed when she saw me, then threw her cup. I tried to pick it up off the floor, but couldn't reach it. Slowly and carefully I got to my knees to grab the cup.

Big mistake! I was stuck, so I did the only thing I could think of: I called for help from the phantom cook.

"Hello? Whoever is in the kitchen, please come help the fallen pregnant woman in the dining room."

That got someone's attention because there was a final bang from the kitchen and the scuffing of shoes as someone rushed to my side. My mouth fell open as he stopped, leaned against the wall, and looked down at me.

"Well what do we have here?" Randy questioned with a smirk. "I see you got my gift."

My heart skipped a beat as he swooped down and helped me up. I never took my eyes off of him as he sat me down in a chair next to Little DC. I heard a chuckle as he went back into the kitchen.

"W…wha…what are you doing here?" I finally spat out.

"What does it look like?" He entered carrying three plates of food, two big and one small. "I'm cooking a special breakfast: eggs, bacon, French toast, and the potato dish my mom makes."

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Where are John and Caleigh?"

"Out. Eat."

As if it was an order I started eating. I suddenly became very mad at Randy. He shows up out of the blue after a month and acts like nothing has happened. Where is the 'I've missed you so much' or the 'I never want to be without you'.

"So how have things been going around here? Are they taking good care of you?" he asked me.

"Yep. Everything is great. The doctor says I'm right on track."

"Nothing unusual happened in the last few weeks?"

I eyed him up, suspicious of where he was going with this.

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"No reason," Randy replied quickly as he removed some egg from DC's hair.

Something was wrong. This man in front of me was not my husband. His eyes did not shine like they usually do. Sitting in front of me was a shell of my husband. There was something that he wasn't telling me. I watched as he scooped more food into his mouth. For some reason his eyes never met mine.

Putting down the fork, I crossed my arms. "What's going on?"

He raised an eyebrow and continued chewing.

"Don't act like that. You wouldn't be here if something wasn't going on."

"Easy Jess," he laughed putting down his napkin. "I just wanted to surprise you. I haven't seen you in a month. I just wanted to be with you. Is that so wrong?"

He gave me these big puppy dog eyes and put his hand on top of mine. I thought for a second. Maybe my hormones were messing with my head.

Randy's cell phone started beeping in the kitchen and without hesitation he ran to get it. After finishing my meal I took Little DC into the kitchen to clean her up. Randy was pacing back and forth whispering into his phone before he saw me.

"I gotta go. Call me later." Quickly he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked setting Little DC down next to the sink.

"Oh, that was Rob." I gave him a questioning look. "Rob from WWE security. He is in Boston and was wondering if he could stop by. He's going to be here in about twenty minutes."

I washed off DC's hands trying to think of who Randy was talking about.

"Who?"

"You know… Rob… the guy who is at the shows…"

He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell he was digging himself deeper and deeper into his own lies. A clean DC ran out of the kitchen as Randy silently cleaned off the table.

"Are you okay? You're starting to worry me."

I walked up behind him as he was loading the dish washer. He turned around and leaned on the counter; his head dropped.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well, you should go lie down, watch some TV, and take a nap."

A smile formed on his lips. "That would be nice." Then he kissed me on the forehead and headed for the living room. "So what do you want watch? I'm sure John has some movies I haven't seen yet."

"Oh, no can do, babe. DC has her play group at the park and since Caleigh is not here I'm going to have to take her."

At hearing this Randy jumped up and ran to the door where I was sliding on my sandals.

"What are you doing? You can't leave. I'm not letting you."

He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed and his face was stone. He was serious. I was taken back, amazed at his audacity. This was the last straw.

"What do you mean, you're not letting me?"

His hands dropped to his sides. "I mean… I just…"

"Randal, you better tell me what is going on or you'll find yourself _DIVORCED_ before the sun sets."

"You wouldn't. You love me too much," he said with a smirk.

"Try me."

He finally backed down and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Why don't you sit down."

I didn't move. I just stood there with my hands balled in fits. "Just tell me already."

"Well… our house was broken into last week."

What? Last week? And he didn't tell me!

"What!? Why..."

"I didn't want to worry you. You shouldn't be stressed out." He reached out and touched my arm. "There was a rash of break-ins in the area. I believe five houses were hit."

He led me to the chair as I was trying to figure everything out. He was worried about a break-in and waited a week to tell me?

"What did they take? Were you home?"

"No, thankfully I was on the road. They took a lot and basically trashed the rest. We lost some of our wrestling stuff, almost all of your jewelry, a few of my nicer clothes, your leather jacket. We got hit the hardest."

He looked at me trying to judge my reaction. I started to laugh. I guess he wasn't expecting this.

"Is that it? Is that what you are freaking out about? Randy, we can replace all that. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you weren't home at the time."

I was expecting him to be relieved, but his eyes darted to the floor. There was more.

"Well, actually that is only part of it." He paused and took my hands in his. "Do you remember that girl that was following me around? The one who just disappeared one day?"

"Yeah, Melinda, right?" He nodded. This had something to do with her? I narrowed my eyes at him. "What about her?"

"She showed up at the last show."

"And…?"

"And, she might have been wearing you leather jacket."

That witch.


	10. I Don't Want To Talk

Dis: I own nothing that is real.

A/N: Yes, another update! Can you believe it? It hasn't even been 2 years! This is a slow chapter, but I promise things will pick up.

* * *

There are some things that people can handle and there are somethings that drive you mad. I have overcome physical injury, death, even being abandoned by my mother, but having someone else rifle through my things and then wear them as if they were their own… this was getting to me.

"My jacket. She was wearing my jacket! The one that Randy gave to me when we were dating," I complained over the phone to Angel.

"We couldn't tell for sure on the security tape. Randy said it looked like yours, but he could have been seeing things. It might be a jacket that was similar to yours."

Angel believes in 'innocent until proven guilty' and my good mood was wearing thin.

"Jessica, the police believe that whoever robbed your house robbed the other houses in your neighborhood. They can't find any reason why she would have done that. Right now they can only prove that she is a big wrestling fan and that she abruptly gave up her normal life to follow the WWE around, and that is not a crime."

Angel was trying to be comforting, but it wasn't helping. I rubbed my forehead trying to fight back the massive migraine that was forming.

"Okay, what about a restraining order? I'm seven months pregnant; I don't want her coming within 100 feet of me."

"Jess, we have no proof that she is a threat. The police will do nothing until we can prove that she did something. If they do find evidence that she was the one that broke into your house, or if she does something to endanger you or Randy, we can get a restraining order, but for now we can't do anything. This might all be in your head. She might be innocent."

I started pacing the spare bedroom of the Cena household. "Angel, please give me some good news. What about security?"

"Well, Mr. McMahon is fully aware of the situation, however he already sent one security officer out to Boston at Randy's request. We can't stop our tour just because you think a stalker might become obsessed. The show must go on. And like I said, you don't know if she even did anything!"

"Angel," I was almost pleading now, "how many years have I put in to the company? How many years has Randy put in? How many years has my father or even Randy's father put in? You're saying that Mr. McMahon doesn't care if my life is in danger?!"

"Jess please. The whole McMahon family cares about your safety. They just don't believe that you are in any sort of danger. Now just relax. I'll call you if anything comes up."

I shut the cell phone and tossed it into a pile of clothes. Randy was stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head. He had been told the exact same thing in the previous days.

It was his fault that I was so worked up over this. He had to share every thought that crossed his mind. 'What if she is dangerous?' 'What if she is coming to Boston?' 'What if the police don't catch her until it is too late?'

Of course he then told me not to think about it. Like that helps.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," he said sitting up. "You shouldn't be so stressed out. It is not good for your health or the baby's."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Calm down for starters." He pulled me to the bed. "Just breathe. I might have been wrong. It might have been a jacket that looks like yours."

"But you said you were almost sure that it was my jacket. Meaning she was in my house and going through my things. She found a way into the place that I felt the safest and destroyed everything."

I felt his hand run through my hair and down my back. "Hey, listen," he whispered in my ear. "You still have me and I still have you. We can find another safe place. She hasn't broken us."

A small amount of relief swept over me. I did still have him… but he was leaving in the morning with John. Caleigh, Little DC and I were staying here with the bodyguard that the WWE sent over.

There was a soft beeping coming from the pile of laundry that laid next to the bed. My phone was going off again. Truthfully, I didn't care who was calling. I found out that it had been a 'group decision' not to tell me about the break-in and that Randy only came clean because he felt guilty about lying to me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, which really isn't an option when people won't stop talking to me.

"We're home!" John shouted from the front door.

John had taken Caleigh to a Bed & Breakfast after Randy showed up in Boston. John was hoping Randy would come clean about everything to me.

"We're in here!" Randy answered back.

Suddenly, Caleigh came bursting through the door and jumped beside me on the bed. "Oh Jess! John just told me everything. I can't believe it. That girl better not come near you because she will have to get through me."

There was an idea. I could find people to form a human shield. That way they could deal with this problem and I could worry about everything else.

Caleigh pulled me into a hug as John and Randy went to check on the sleeping DC.

"How are you holding up?" she asked releasing me from her death grip.

"I'm… dealing with it."

What else could I say? I couldn't let it slip that I was petrified but also out for blood. Like everyone keeps telling me, we don't know for sure that the crazy stalker had actually broken into our house. We just suspect it.

"I know what we can do. We'll get all dressed up, we'll grab DC and we'll go out and spoil ourselves with new clothes and facials and we won't even think about this."

I had to admit, that sounded like a good plan… in theory. When Randy and John found out what we were up to they insisted on joining us. My eyes rolled as Caleigh refused. Something about if guys came along on a girls' day out everything would be ruined.

I let them fight it out for about 20 minutes before tossing my hands up in defeat and escaping to the bedroom. My cell phone was still ringing. This time I decided to answer it.

"Jessie! Finally!" The North Carolina boy exclaimed relieved.

"Hardy, I'm really not in the mood to talk to so make it quick."

A part of me wished that I hadn't come off so rude since I haven't talked to him in a while. I listen for him to respond, but there was silence.

"Jeff?"

"So I take it he told you."

"Yeah, he finally told me."

"He should have told you when your house was broken into. I was the only one who wanted to tell you from the beginning, but everyone else decided that it would put too much strain on you. I kept telling that dumb jock that you needed to know everything, that you were strong enough to handle it, but he wouldn't listen. I don't know why you married him. I tried to call you and tell you, but you didn't answer my calls..."

I could tell that he had this speech prepared for a while. I cut him off before he continued.

"Jeff, stop it. Just stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing, so just stop it. It is obvious you two don't like each other, but I don't need this now."

There was more silence.

"Ah… well if you don't want to talk to me now…"

"That's not what I meant. I just need you to be my best friend now and not go into your macho bull."

He let out a long sigh before he started again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you like that. Let's start over."

Jeff always knew how to get my mind off of things. We started on one random topic then went to the next. We talked about how much I missed my dog, who is staying with Glenn's girlfriend, and how much gas prices were going up.

"You're going to miss the party you know," he said in the middle of our chat.

"I know, but everyone will have tons of fun without me."

"I won't"

"Jeff, if you ruin the party that I worked so hard to create just because I'm not there, then I'm going to have to kill you. Understand?"

Jeff just laughed. "As always," he replied.

After a while I stopped listening to Jeff. He was my best friend, but I just was sick of talking to people. He realized I was quiet and let me go. I tried to lie down and relax. Unable to turn my mind off, my eyes darted around the room as if the pictures on the walls held the solution to my problems.

"She's in here," I heard someone call from the hall.

I covered my face with a pillow. Why can't everyone just leave me in peace for the next year? I didn't want to deal with Randy, Jeff, John, Caleigh, or even Melinda. Everyone can just go away. With that in mind, I tossed the pillow at the approaching footsteps. There was a thud as the pillow hit a table.

"We're going to have to work on your aim, Kiddo."

I knew that voice. My eyes flew open to see the 7-foot monster staring down.

Glenn had a comforting smile on his face as he sat next to me on the bed. I shifted my body so that my head was on his lap and he pulled a blanket over me.

"So, how's life treating you?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. There might be a crazy woman out there trying to shove me out of the picture, but other than that nothing new."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. I'm too worn out to even worry about it. At this point, if she tries anything, I'll just hit her over the head with a frying pan."

He laughed. "That's my girl."


	11. The Cena Daycare Center

I don't think anyone can be as bored as Caleigh and I are at this very moment. I started counting the juice stains that are permanently on my chair. Seven, for the fifth time there are seven stains. Yep, the number hasn't changed in the last forty minutes.

"So I talked to my mom yesterday. She says 'Hi'," Caleigh whispered.

I nodded. Caleigh's mom isn't very fond of me. Something about me being or growing up as 'trailer trash'.

The large balding man next to me cleared his throat and turned the page of his newspaper. I gave him my best death glare.

It was another wonderful day at the Cena Daycare Center. Why do I call it that? Well, simply because Caleigh, Little DC, and I are being babysat by a hired security guard named Rob. There days have passed and things were getting ridiculous.

For starters, Rob likes his quiet time in the middle of the day so he can read the newspaper. However, he won't let us out of his sight. That means that hen he has 'quiet time', EVERYONE has 'quiet time'.

I feel like I am ten again; sitting in the principal's office for pulling Ashley Reed's hair. A sigh escaped me as I rested my head on my hand. The big man gave me a sideways glance then went back to his paper.

Noise came from upstairs alerting us that DC was awake. Caleigh ran, she actually _ran,_ and left me alone with our sitter. After a few minutes of nothing but disturbing silence, I decided to talk.

"So… Rob… what did you do before you were in security?"

He looked at me annoyed, but finally gave in to talking.

"I started off as a mall cop and made my way up from there."

"Ah... So what do you do at the WWE?"

"I work at the corporate office."

"You don't travel at all?"

"Nope, and I don't really like working with the talent either." He didn't look at me.

I give up. That was my one shot at a conversation with this guy. He had a knack for sending small insults my way. I don't get it. If he hates his job so much, why keep with it? And on top of that, why did he take it so seriously?

Rob's rules were more than strict. The house was on lock down at all times. We could only be outside for an hour a day and of course, Sgt. Rob had to be next to us at all times. The only privacy we got was in the bathroom.

"Alright, that is it," Caleigh huffed returning with Little DC in her arms. "I'm not trying to be rude Mr… Rob, but this is torture. We need to get out of this house. I say we go to the park down the street."

Rob folded his paper and tossed it on the table. He had a rule about going out of the house. He said there was too much open space. "I don't think so. I don't know where this park is."

"It's like five houses down the street. Besides, you're only here to watch Jessica. I should be able to take my daughter to the park."

That traitor. She would leave me here to suffer. Some best friend she is.

"I was hired to watch all of you, not just her. And believe me, this is not my favorite assignment either."

Caleigh came up behind me and put DC in my lap. She was desperate. She was going to try to bribe him.

"But Mr. Rooooooob," she said sweetly. "It is such a beautiful day out. A trip to the park wouldn't be too much trouble. We can go to Subway after for lunch. I get all the free subs I want."

Unimpressed, Rob crossed his arms. She had to try harder.

"I'll make my famous 'Barbeque Surf &Turf' dinner with all the sides…"

He gave Caleigh a blank stare. After a second she took a deep breath in.

"We can take one of John's cars…" he was still unmoved. "… and you can drive…"

He raised one eyebrow. We were getting close to fresh air.

"I'll pay you." Her voice was anything by sweet now.

"How much?"

"One…I mean… two hundred?"

A smirk suddenly crossed his face. "Cash, plus everything else you mentioned and we have a deal."

My jaw dropped. She finally broke him.

As quickly as we could we got ready. We decided we would go to the park, then lunch, then the grocery store to get food for dinner.

"Hurry up and pick one." Caleigh turned the lights to their garage that was almost equal to the size of their house. The garage held only a fraction of John's collection of muscle cars. "But not the red one in the back, its been making a weird noise."

There was one car out of the six that Rob liked, could fit a car seat in the back, and was easy for me to climb into. It was a 19-something, something something. I didn't really care. All I know is that it was orange and blue.

"I have to warn you, if this car is damaged in any way that I can't cover up, there will be hell to pay. And, I'm not taking all the blame."

Caleigh eyed up the man in the driver's seat, but he didn't seem to hear her. He was running his hands over the leather interior.

It was a perfect day at the park. Not a cloud in the sky. It was completely worth everything we traded.

Rob went to 'secure the area' and left us by the sandbox. Freedom! Pure, sweet, freedom!

We sat on a bench as DC started digging in the sand. Another woman sat next to me and introduced herself as Linda. The conversation between the three of us on the bench was noting exciting.

"Which one is yours?"

"When are you due?"

"Isn't this weather great?"

A half hour later another mother came up next to us looking very frazzled.

"You guys might want to keep a close eye on your children," she whispered to the three of us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"There is a strange man creeping around the outside of the park. The last place I saw him was in the bushes by the parking lot. My husband is calling the police and I'm warning people."

She went off to tell another group as Linda ran to find her kids. Caleigh quickly picked up DC and her things.

"Great, the one day Rob lets us out of the house there is a crazy many hiding in the bushes," she said looking over her shoulder. A squad car had just pulled up.

Suddenly, Rob was behind us. "What's going on?" he asked quickly. "Why are the cops here?"

"There is a man…" I started, but then it hit me. "Where have you been?"

"I told you I was going to have a look around the park."

"Where you keeping to the shadows and going through the bushes?"

"I might have been, why?"

Caleigh and I rolled our eyes in unison as we dragged him to the car.

After the madness at the park, we headed over to a local strip mall. We ate lunch in peace. Rob felt bad about cutting our park time, so he let us go in the nearby shops. He also eased up his rules a bit and decided to wait for us outside. Dare I say he was trying to be nice? We actually had a good time.

"I so needed this," Caleigh sighed. "I take back every bad thing I've said about you, Rob."

He nodded. "Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Just one more stop. I have to get food for dinner. Take a left in two blocks; you should see the Sendik's parking lot from there."

The four of us made our way inside.

"I'm going to stay next to the Customer Service Desk. It has a clear view of both of the exits and most of the aisles. If anything happens, call me."

We loaded a now passed out DC into a cart and headed off.

"I need to get some stuff from the meat department. Could you take DC and get this stuff from the dairy aisle?"

She handed me her list then wandered off. I pushed the cart with the sleeping toddler towards the other end of the store. When I reached the milk I spotted a table set up a few feet away. It was a pregnant women's dream. The table was covered with a wide variety of cookies, cake, chocolate, and other sweets.

I grabbed the basked end of the cart and wheeled it closer towards the table.

"What to choose, what to choose…" I muttered to myself.

While I was debating on what to get a clerk came up and asked if he could help me with anything. He was kind enough to give me a few suggestions on what was best.

"Trust me," he said, "the classic chocolate chip are way better than the chocolate chip M&M."

I thanked him and started to dump a few things in the cart, but looking up I froze

Something wasn't right.

My stomach turned uneasily in horror.

DC was missing from the cart.


	12. Out of Control

Dis: you know what goes here.

A/N: I've been swamped by homework so this is by far not my best chapter. I still lke it, and I hope you do too. Enjoy.

* * *

I couldn't move.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't think.

I just stared at the empty seat. DC was not there.

But… she was there only minutes ago. I turned my back for ten minutes, not even, to talk to the clerk. I had my hand on the cart almost the whole time.

I started to freak out.

"DC? …DC? … DAISY!?"

I looked franticly around. Where could a sleeping toddler go? In a panic I grabbed a stocker's sleeve.

"You've got to help me!"

The teenage kid looked scared and confused. I tried to explain.

"My niece … sh …she was there… and now she's gone! She's missing!"

The kid dropped the cheese he was stocking and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alright, keep calm," he commanded. "You say your niece is missing?" I nodded. "Maybe she wandered off?"

"She's only ONE and she was sleeping right here a few minutes a go!"

"Ok, ok, we'll find her."

I couldn't catch my breath. The kid tried to calm me down.

"Jess? What's going on? Where is DC?"

Some very colorful words ran through my mind as Caleigh came up to me. What do I say? How do I answer her? I opened my mouth but no words formed. Caleigh took one look at my face and her eyes opened wide.

"Where is DC? Jessica, where is my daughter?"

She shook me as hard as she could. That's when we heard screaming coming from the front of the store. Caleigh took off running and I tried my best to keep up. There was a crowd forming around one of the exits. We pushed our way through to see the spectacle.

Rob was holding a blonde woman face down on the ground. He had her arm twisted and his knee in her back.

Thankfully, DC was sitting on the floor next to them, crying.

We spent the next hour or so in the police station. The detectives told us that the blonde woman confessed to taking DC out of the cart when I wasn't looking. She was a lonely woman who was off her medication. It was something out of 'The Face on the Milk Carton.'

There was no mention of Melinda or any connection to her. This was not connected to the break-in, or Randy's stalker. For a moment I almost believe that it had to be. How could all these things happen to one person? In the end I came to the conclusion that I was just cursed.

The police called the WWE and John was on the first plane home. There was no word if Randy was coming with him.

"Miss…miss?" an officer said snapping me back to the present. "Miss, I just need you to sign your statement and you're all free to leave."

She shoved the piece of paper in my hand. I reached for my bag, but it wasn't there. Confused, I asked her for a pen.

The last place I remember having my purse was in the grocery store before… well, you know. I must have left it there. It wasn't a big worry right now.

The car was quiet on the way home. No one wanted to talk.

I spent the rest of the day lying on my bed. This was my fault. Guilt washed over me and twisted in my stomach.

I have bad luck.

Scratch that, I have horrible luck.

Blindly, I reached for my cell phone before I realized it was in my purse, which is missing. With a grunt I reached a little farther for the house phone. I needed to talk to someone, and I doubt Caleigh would give me the time of day.

I listened to the phone ring and peaked at the clock. It was later in the day and with the time difference it would be difficult to reach anyone on the road… except for one. He always had his phone on him when he wasn't in the ring, and he would never ignore a call from me.

"Hey girl, what's shaking?" Jeff asked with a laugh. There were loud noises and voices behind him.

"You free to talk?"

"Sure Jess, I've got some time. Let me get to a hallway. Alright, what's up?"

I took a deep breath in. "I think I'm cursed."

"Cursed?" He laughed at the word. "Come on Jess, don't you think you're over reacting?"

There was no easy way to explain. "I lost John's daughter today."

The laughing stopped. "What?"

"Cena's daughter, she was kidnapped when I was watching her. We got her back right away, but still."

"Wow," he paused "Is she all right?"

"Yeah she's fine. Caleigh is a wreck though. She blames me and with good reason."

"I doubt she blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself. These things unfortunately happen."

"I know, but I only turned my back for a second…"

"Hey, all's well that ends well, right? You said it yourself, the kid is fine and at home. That's all that matters."

I sighed. He was right, sort of. I should be glad that DC is home safe.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" It was a question that I wasn't sure of any more.

"You'll be great. And if you're not, you'll have me to help out."

He couldn't see but I rolled my eyes. "Just so you know now, my daughter is not dying her hair until she is at least 15."

He started laughing again. "But… but, I had this whole plan. I was going to turn her into a mini Hardy."

I snorted picturing how Jeff would dress up a toddler, and then Randy's reaction to it.

"Oh yeah, Randy would looooove that."

"I know! That was going to be the best part!" I had to laugh at the way he said that. "I gotta go Jess. Don't worry about the whole Cena kid thing. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious. Don't blame yourself, alright? I'll see you in ten days."

This was news to me. "Wait, ten days?"

"Yeah, the SummerSlam Pay-Per-View is in Boston this year. We're going to be in town on August 31st. I thought you would be counting down the days."

"Oh yeah," I completely forgot about this. I would be ready to pop by then, but that wouldn't keep me from the show. "I guess I'll see you then."

There was still a feeling of guilt hanging around me, but I felt a little better.

I woke up at 4:15 the next morning to go to the bathroom. On the way back to bed I heard the TV on in the living room.

"Rob?"

"No baby girl, just me."

John stretched as I plopped down next to him.

Finding John watching TV at odd hours of the night was not an unusual thing for me. At least once a week I would go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and find him awake.

"When did you get home?"

"Some time last night."

"Can't sleep?"

He nodded and went back to watching an old cartoon show that was on Toon Disney.

"John, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

He tipped his head and gave me a look. The room was too dark to tell if it was a good look or a bad look.

"If you're going on about the stuff with DC, don't worry about it."

"But, I was watching her. I feel like it's my fault…" He held up his hand.

"It's not your fault."

"Alright…"

The subject was dropped. I couldn't tell if he was mad or tired. After two more shows he spoke again.

"So, is Randy coming out here or what?" he asked giving me a nudge.

"I don't know, I thought you would tell me."

"Didn't you talk to him?"

"I haven't heard from him in at least two days."

"He didn't call you last night?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Huh… cuz I talked to him after I got home and he was worried about you."

"Worried? Why?"

"Baby girl, you called him like four times without leaving a message."

I was confused. "No I didn't… but I did leave my purse at the store. Maybe someone was trying to call to give it back."

"That could be it."

I called the grocery store as soon as they opened for the day. The manager told me that no one had turned in a purse or a phone. Worried, I called my bank to suspend my account.

"And when did you say you misplaced the card?" the woman over the phone asked.

"Yesterday around 3pm."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"I see. Well…" she paused. Something in her voice made me uneasy. "There seems to be some charges made after that time."

"What?"

"Yes, your card was used at least three times last night. Once at a gas station outside of Boston, the second was for an online pizza order, and the last one was on ."

Great, just what I needed, someone trying to steal my identity.

"John!" I called out when I hung up the phone. "I need you to take me to the police station."

Two days in a police station was a record for me. They told me it was nothing to worry about, these things happen all the time.

After a couple of minutes they were able to look up my cell phone call list and my bank records from the last 24 hours. Sure enough there were many calls made on my phone and three charges from my bank card.

"Well, the tickets were printed off at home, so it will take some doing to stop the order, but I can tell you the details of the transactions."

There were two officers standing in front of me. One was being nice; the other looked like he was going to shoot me if I sneezed. I nodded for them to go on.

"Let's see. The order was for one ticket to a sporting event on Sunday August 31st here in Boston…" That date sounded familiar.

"It's not the WWE Pay-Per-View, is it?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

John and I exchanged a look and I started tapping my foot. The thief took a bank card that said 'Orton' on it and used it to buy a ticket to a WWE event?

"_We'll_handle it," the very annoyed cop said when I asked about involving the WWE.

"You need to do more than that." John spoke up next to me. "This girl has been through enough in the last month. We know this person is going to be at our show. We should be able to do something."

"Listen bub," he pointed at John, "I told you we'll handle it. We don't need any help."

"I don't think you understand…"John started, but the cop cut him off.

"No I don't think you understand. Your little friend isn't the only one with problems. This is a big city. Do you know how many people have stories just like hers? Now if you don't mind…"

He pointed towards the door. Before John could get himself arrested I dragged him out of the station. The nicer cop caught up to us just outside.

"Here," he handed me a folded piece of paper. "It's the ticket information. You didn't get it from me."

John grabbed the piece of paper out of my hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"You're not dealing with this. I am," he said as we walked to the car.

I started to say something, but his attitude told me that I there was no fighting his decision. It was official. I no longer have control of my life.


	13. My Old Life

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but work is getting in the way. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. As always, enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Just over a week has passed since my many trips to the police station. Nothing new has developed with my stolen purse. To be honest, I don't care about that right now. It is the day before SummerSlam. To be specific, it is 5am the day before SummerSlam. I can't sleep.

Everyone is coming to Boston for the show and I was going to get a glimpse into the life I use to have.

I managed to fall back asleep for a few hours before Caleigh came knocking at my door.

"Time to get up. We have to leave for the airport in two hours."

She helped me out of bed and dragged me into the kitchen where Rob was making breakfast. With a smile he handed me a plate of eggs.

Rob has warmed up to us in the last few days. I believe it's the whole "bonding over trauma" thing. Of course it didn't hurt that Caleigh has been showering him with praise since he stopped the crazy lady in the grocery store.

"So today's the big day."

I nodded. "Are you going to the show, Rob?"

"Nope, your husbands are in town which means I have the weekend off."

He couldn't hide his smile, and neither could I. It has been forever since I've seen Randy. There was no way to cover the fact that I was more than happy to see him again. I sighed and drifted off into La La Land.

Rob saw my over whelming joy and couldn't resist bringing me back down to Earth.

"Just because I have the weekend off doesn't mean I can't enforce your doctor's orders."

He pointed to the wheelchair in the corner of the room. He _had_ to remind me.

Yes, my doctor had ordered me to bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy, but I pleaded with him to make an exception. Years ago I didn't even like wrestling, but now every part of my life was tied into it. He couldn't expect me to just sit at home while all of my friends were in the same city.

This is where the wheelchair came in.

"Don't worry, Rob. I'm going to make sure that she follows every rule."

Caleigh had turned on me once again. I felt a conspiracy forming.

We were heading for the airport before I knew it. The Raw brand was flying in; the Smackdown and the ECW brands were driving. I couldn't wait for this weekend to begin.

"Hurry up…" I whined from the back seat. "You need to pass this car."

"If you don't stop, I'm going to take my time and drive the speed limit."

Rob dropped us off at the security check point before disappearing to do who knows what. It still annoys me that I you can't meet people at their gate anymore; you have to wait at the security check point.

I heard Caleigh squeal as the John appeared out of the crowed. He basically sprinted towards us.

"Boo…" he said before lifting Caleigh up and spinning her around. A few people stared and the security officers shifted their stance.

Minutes later, Randy came into view. I watched as he slowly strolled up to me, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He bent down on one knee and kissed me.

I couldn't catch my breath. Slowly he pulled away from me; his blue eyes stared intently into mine. Man, do I love those blue eyes.

I shook myself back to reality. Standing behind Randy was the seven foot monster, Kane. He may be frightening to some, but to me he's a big teddy bear. A comforting smile crossed my face as he wave to me.

"Hey, kiddo."

A handful of wrestlers walked towards us, I knew about half of them. It was amazing how different the WWE roster was. None of the Divas that taught me the rules of the road were still around, and while I was only 23, I wasn't the baby of the company anymore.

There was a lot of talk above me. I seem to be the invisible wheelchair girl. I caught a few lines about someone putting a padlock on someone's bag before I gave up and found scenery around me very interesting.

When they parked my chair next to a wall, someone finally noticed me.

"Wow, you're huge."

Thank you Chris Jericho. Mickie James quickly elbowed him in the ribs before following the majority of the group to the baggage claim area.

"John…" I reached out and tried to grab his pants pocket. He realized I was trying to get his attention and leaned against the wall next to me.

I had been calling John all week. He hadn't said anything about the purse thief since we left the police station. I didn't want to dance around the subject, so I just came out and said what I wanted to say.

"What's going on with the information that the cop gave us? Is someone going to look into it at the show?"

He stared at me for a minute then coolly said, "I don't know what you're talking about baby girl."

"John..."

A smile crossed his lips. "What are you guys doing after you get to the hotel? A few of us were thinking of getting something to eat. I'm starved."

He walked away from me as someone called out that they were leaving. I twirled the ribbon that was tied around the flowers Randy gave me. If I could get out of this chair by myself I would have followed him and beat him senseless.

Soon I was wheeled over to a rental car and loaded into the front seat. It felt almost like I was a piece of luggage. Randy slid into the driver's seat. When the airport was well behind us he let out loud sigh, or maybe a soft scream.

"Finally!" he said with a large smile. He cranked up the radio a bit sped up. I made sure that my seatbelt was tight.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm beyond okay. I have waited so long to just get you alone and away from everyone. I have missed you so much."

The fingers from his right hand intertwined with mine. He was acting like a teenager who just skipped school.

I had to confess, I was excited too. But unlike him, I was eight months pregnant and as big as a blimp.

"So… where are we going?"

His smile slowly vanished. "I don't know. I didn't really think that far…"

We pulled into a diner just off of the highway. The place was empty except for a few older guys sitting around the counter drinking coffee and reading the paper. Everyone watched as Randy pushed me to a table in the back. The waitress quickly came over and took our order.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich combo with a side salad and a glass of water… Oh, and do you have toast?" She nodded, "Good, I'll have a side of toast and… a cup of fruit and… I'll have some hash browns… no, make that a baked potato…and… mmm… a chocolate milkshake"

I smiled and looked up from my menu to see Randy staring back at me with his mouth slightly open.

"What?" I question innocently.

The waitress didn't give any reaction. "Anything else?"

"Can I have a plate of pickles?"

"A plate of… pickles?"

"Yeah, just a plate with pickles on it, and can I get that right away?"

She nodded and left. Randy still had that black expression on his face.

"I'm hungry!" I said in my defense.

"I can tell." He opened his wallet, "I might have to take out a loan just to pay for lunch."

I threw a sugar packet at him. "So how is everything going at home?"

"Good. I fixed the broken furniture, changed all the locks on the doors and windows, updated the security system, and installed a few cameras."

"What, no moat?"

"You know, I was thinking about it, but it seemed like over kill."

We ate and talked until another car pulled into the parking lot. Randy groaned as two guys got out of the car.

"Damn, I was hoping to avoid everyone."

I turned and studied the pair that walked in. Both were young, tall, had dark hair, and both looked completely lost. For some reason I think I've met them before, but when it came to their names my mind was blank.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, that's DiBiase and Rhodes. They're on Raw, they…" before he could finish the two spotted us.

"Hey Randy, where are you staying tonight?" one of them asked. "I think we took a wrong turn coming out of the airport and I have no idea where we are."

It turned out they were staying at the same hotel as us. We gave them directions, but after they got lost again they came back.

"What do you want now?" Randy asked when we found the two waiting in the parking lot.

"Can we follow you?"

Randy rolled his eyes and got into the car.

We spent the rest of the day at the hotel. I was lying on the couch reading an interesting magazine that I swiped from the lobby when Randy appeared above me.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"So… do you want to go to the pool?"

"Not really."

"Please?"

"I just got comfy." I flipped the page of the magazine not paying attention to the puppy eyes he was giving me. "I wouldn't be much fun. Just go alone."

"You can't stay in the room by yourself." He was being over protective again. How many times do I have to tell him I'm not a helpless child?

"It's a locked hotel room. What could possibly happen?"

"I would just feel better if you were with someone else."

My eyes almost rolled out of my head. I was too weak to stand my ground and finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll go find Glenn."

Actually finding Glenn was harder than it initially seemed. The 'over protective' Randy left me to fend for myself. Silly me, I didn't think to call the front desk to get his room number. I instead decided to walk. (My wheelchair had been 'borrowed' by some of the guys. I didn't dare ask what for.)

Of course, when I got to his door he wasn't there. Just my luck. My feet hurt and I was in no mood to try to find someone else from the company. I should have just gone to the pool with Randy.

Before I made up my mind on what to do, the elevator at the end of the hall opened. Glenn stepped out followed by Jerry Lawler.

"You remember my daughter Jessica," Glenn said in the middle of their conversation.

"Ah yes, Miss Jessica." He shook my hand then muttered something about 'babies having babies' before continuing down the hall.

"I expected to find you here." He held the door open for me as I gave him a questioning look. "Randy just called. He wanted to check on you and said that he was going out to eat with a few people. I figured that you were trying to find me."

I nodded and made my way to the nearest bed. He tossed the remote towards me.

We watched a Nicolas Cage movie. There weren't enough pillows for me to be comfortable so I wound up resting on Glenn.

"You know what this reminds me of?" He asked flipping the channel after the movie. "This reminds me of the first night we met."

"What was that, like five… six years ago?"

"Yeah. I'll never forget that night. I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was a joke, but there you were standing at my hotel door freezing cold and soaking wet. You looked so pathetic I couldn't just let you go back out into the cold."

"Pathetic?" He patted my head.

"There's just something I never figured out, why Jeff Hardy?"

"What?"

"Jeff Hardy brought you to my door that night. You first asked for Jeff Hardy at the hotel then asked him about me. Why?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks. I remember that night too. I was 17, I was immature, and I was on a wild goose chase to find my biological father. So what if I found Jeff Hardy cute back then. I was miles away from home and if I didn't find Glenn that night, at least I wouldn't walk away empty handed. But, that was a different time. I had grown up since then.

"I don't remember."

He accepted the answer and found another movie for us to watch.

That night changed everything in my life. Glenn took me in with open arms and treated me like family right from the start. That night changed everything and I'm so glad it did.


	14. Backstage

Dis: All the people in this story own themselves.

A/N: So, this chapter was going to be a major shake up chapter, but when I wrote it out it was about 10 pages, so I cut it in two. I'm going to clean up the next part and it should be posted within the week.

* * *

"How is this fair? Every time we play you two always cheat."

"We don't cheat, we're just good."

"I highly doubt you're this good all the time."

It was hours before the PPV started. I was sitting on a chair in the middle of the cafeteria at the arena. A few feet away from me, a poker game was going on. It seemed like The Miz and John Morrison were winning some serious dough.

"What can I say, we're lucky. Now, pay up."

"Damn, I don't have enough cash, can you…"

"Don't even look at me. I barely have enough to cover my own debt."

"Maybe she has some extra cash."

"If you want to ask her, you go right ahead."

There was laughing as footsteps approached me from behind.

"Um, Mrs. Orton…"

Mrs. Orton? There was no one in this company that calls me that?

"Can I help you?"

A nervous looking pasty twig of a man was rocking back and forth.

"Listen, I'm in a bit of a jam. Is there any way you could lend me some money? I swear I'll pay you back."

I gave him a once over. "Do I know you?"

"Not really. My name is Colin Delaney. I'm on the ECW roster."

I shook his hand. "You're a wrestler?"

He didn't understand my question, but I was shocked. Sure, I haven't been paying attention to what the WWE has been doing in the last few months, but I could break this guy in half without even trying. Glenn could eat him for breakfast. He must have some mad skills, because he didn't look like a WWE wrestler.

"I only need 30. I'll pay you back. Please?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "Well Colin, my purse was stolen last week and I don't have any cash on me, but if you need it so badly I could get my father to give you some money."

His eyes went wide as he took a step back. Ah, the power of fear.

"N-n-no, that's okay. I don't want to bother Kane."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you really need the money…"

"No, really, it's no big deal."

He quickly returned to the group of wrestlers who were now falling over laughing. It has been a while since I pulled that. Poor little greenhorn, he must have been on the hurting end of a move from Kane.

"What did I miss?"

Matt Hardy handed me a soda and sat down next to me. I had been watching his bags along with Jeff's. The Hardy's had pulled a prank on some guys involving a shower, a few bags of gear, and an ice machine. They were now sleeping with one eye open.

"Nothing important. So, how long do I have to watch your stuff? I do have a life."

"No you don't." Jeff appeared out of nowhere and filled the spot on the other side of me. "Besides, since Punk lost your wheelchair at the hotel, you're kind of stuck in one spot."

"The more reason I should find Caleigh so I can be stuck in the spot we're watching the show from."

"You can be away from that chatter box for a few hours. She's rubbing off on you too much."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shall we take a look at your iPod?"

He grabbed my backpack and found my iPod. His face scrunched up as he scrolled through the play list.

"What the… The High School Musical Soundtrack!?"

"I didn't put it on there."

"But you didn't take it off either. And what is this…"

I grabbed the music player out of Jeff's hand and stuck my tongue out.

"Well at least you're still childish."

Childish? Me? Never. To prove this I kicked him in the leg. In return he tossed a cube of jell-o in my direction. The jiggling dessert flew past me and hit Matt.

Jeff and I started laughing. Matt didn't look amused.

"We should really be getting ready, Jeff," the older Hardy grumbled as he took the napkin I offered him.

Matt got up and pulled my chair away from the table.

"You're no fun."

"Just help me lift her."

Jeff got out of his seat and grabbed my arms. It took a combined effort of all three of us, but finally I was standing. Slowly we trotted along looking for Caleigh. We found Glenn instead. His smile faded the closer we got.

"Where's your wheelchair?"

"About that…"

"Jess…" His voice was stern. "where is it?"

He crossed his arms over his bare chest. I can't believe it. I am a grown married woman and I'm still being scolded by my father.

"See here's the thing, I let some of the wrestlers borrow it last night, and they never gave it back."

Glenn turned his eyes on Jeff who threw his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't even there last night, man. If you want answers you should talk to C. M. Punk."

The two Hardy boys quickly slid past the seven foot monster and continued down the hall. Glenn's gaze followed them until they were out of sight. He then turned back to me.

"Punk took your wheelchair?"

"He wasn't the one to take it, but as far as I know, he was the one that lost it."

"He lost it?" Glenn mumbled something to himself. "Sit here and don't move until I get back."

I picked up my bag from where Jeff dropped it and sat on the crate as ordered. I saw no one, NO ONE, for twenty minutes. Then, wouldn't you know it, first person who came down the hall was none other than the guilty party in this situation.

"Hey," the tattooed wrestler greeted me as he passed. "Have you seen Cena, I need to talk to him."

I stared at him. Punk raised an eyebrow and grabbed a hold of the towel around his neck.

"Hello?"

"How do you lose a wheelchair?"

"Oh, well, after the hotel staff told us to take it outside, we went to the parking lot and, what can I say? It was dark and the parking lot was on a hill. At least I won."

He laughed as if proud of what he had done.

"This isn't funny. I'm getting a lot of crap because of you."

"Is Randy mad?"

"No, actually he finds it quite hilarious." Again, Punk looked pleased. "My father on the other hand…"

"Oh… the old man coming down hard on you?"

"The what?" A voice boomed from down the hall.

Kane, not Glenn, came down the hall with a wheelchair. He didn't like being called 'old'.

"You want to repeat that? I don't think I heard you clearly?" He growled.

Punk took a step back. "Kane, I didn't see you there. You look very…" Kane shot him a look and Punk instantly went quiet.

"Vickie Guerrero had an extra wheelchair. It needs to go back to the Smackdown brand after tonight."

He helped me into the chair before putting a large arm around Punk's shoulders.

"Mr. Punk, we need to have a little talk."

"I would love to, except that I have to find Cena."

"Take me with you." It sounded more like a plea than it really was. "I need to talk to John."

We quickly escaped the wrath of Kane. Punk zigzagged me around the halls until we reached the ring. John was warming up with Randy and Batista. The three stopped when they saw us.

"John, I need to talk to you about…" I started.

"Punk, take my place," John cut off.

Punk hopped in the ring as John wheeled me a few feet away.

"I know what you're going to say baby girl, and to answer your question, its being taken care of."

"What's going on?"

"I told you, I'm dealing with it."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Should I be concerned about you two whispering in the corner?" A sweaty Randy walked towards us.

"She just had a question about that 'thing' tonight."

"Ahh"

Wait, Randy knew what was going on and I didn't? How is that fair?

"Will someone please tell me what is up?"

"Sorry baby girl. It's not your problem." John walked back towards the ring.

"Randy?" I questioned.

"Jess, don't be bothered about it. John and I have everything under control. Just forget about it."

A mischievous smile crossed his face. Something was up. He squeezed my hand before running back to the ring.


	15. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I own the idea, and nothing more.

I couldn't stop thinking about what John and Randy had up their sleeves. I know they wanted to keep me stress free, but leaving me out of the loop was even more stressful. I finally shook it off during the first match of the PPV preshow. Caleigh and DC had been wandering around the back stage and together we found a live stream of the show.

"Gen!" DC shouted jumping up and down holding her Kane action figure. John is trying hard to change the fact that The Big Red Machine is her favorite wrestler.

She was so cute. I was surprised at how much 'John Cena' merchandise they made for a toddler. DC was wearing John Cena flip flops and a John Cena onesie. She even had little John Cena wristbands.

"Daisy, who is on your shirt?" Caleigh asked.

"Gen!"

"No, daddy is on your shirt. Can you say 'daddy'?"

"Da…" DC looked at me and saw my Kane shirt. "Gen!"

We were laughing and having a good time. I needed this. I was at home. I turned my attention back towards the monitor. The PPV was going to start soon.

"Now, WWE fans, are you ready for a surprise?" Lillian Garcia announced before the show began. "The WWE is giving five fans the chance to go backstage and hang out with the superstars. Everyone get your ticket stubs out, this could be a once in a lifetime chance."

"This must be new; I don't think they did this when I was still working," I mentioned to Caleigh.

"I don't think they've ever done this," she replied.

Lillian read off five seat numbers to the crowd and five very excited people ran down towards the ring.

The area around us suddenly became alive with activity. Three cops approached us.

"Excuse me ladies, can we see some identification and your backstage passes."

Caleigh took out her wallet. I was confused and hadn't replaced my stolen driver's license yet.

"I have a pass, but I don't have an ID on me."

The police officer looked at us for a second before whispering to his partners.

"You're going to need to come with us."

"What? Why?"

Before they could answer, John came running towards us.

"What are you doing here? You two need to leave, now!"

"Do you know them?" Officer #2 asked John.

"Yeah, and they need to get outta here. Go watch the show in one of the locker rooms."

"Wha…" was all I could get out before he started to push me out of the room.

"I told you. I'm handling it."

We stopped in front of a monitor by the interview set up. John quickly left, ignoring our questions.

"I wonder what that was about." Caleigh commented trying to keep DC away from the electrical equipment.

"I don't know." I lied. I had figured it out. John was 'handling it'. This must be about the person who was stealing my identity.

Nervous, I started braiding the ends of my hair. I kept reminding myself that it was being taken care of. I shouldn't worry, but I had a nagging feeling in my gut… or it could be indigestion.

Things calmed down as the show began. Every wrestler that passed wanted to rub my tummy for good luck. I was enjoying being the center of attention.

After the second match John came to collect us.

"Caleigh, bring Jessica," he called. His tone was flat.

We followed him to a hallway where Randy was arguing with Stephanie McMahon.

"Please Randy, don't do anything stupid. Leaving will solve nothing."

"What's going on?" Caleigh questioned.

"Jess and I are leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Randy what's going on?" I couldn't imagine what would scare Randy so much he would walk out of a show.

He grabbed the handles of my chair and started wheeling me down the hall.

"John and I set up a random backstage pass give away to catch the guy who stole your purse."

"I thought that was you," I said with a laugh, but Randy shot me a look.

"Yeah, we had five people come down to fake out the one we wanted. Turns out the person sitting in the hot seat was a fan from Arizona who traded his ticket with a desperate woman outside the building." He was picking up his pace as we turned a corner.

"A desperate woman?"

"Yep. A woman with black hair, dark rimmed glasses and a leather jacket said she would pay him 50 if he would trade tickets with her."

"Oh… you don't think…" This can't be right.

"I'm not taking any chances. We're leaving."

"Babe, we can't just leave."

"Who's going to stop us?"

"What about my things?"

"Someone else will get them." He pushed me into the parking lot.

"Randy stop!" I screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" He bent down in front of me.

"This is stupid. You can't walk out on your match. I'm not going to let you lose your job over this. Turn me around. We're not leaving."

"I've made up my mind…"

"Fine, then you go. I'm staying here. I would like to have a job when I'm ready to come back to work."

"Jessica…"

"Randy, what's going to happen? We are surrounded by our friends who beat up people up for a living. I think I'm in the safest place there is right now."

His head fell into my lap. "Fine."

We turned around and went back. Stephanie looked relieved when Randy came to his senses.

"Remind me to get you a nice Christmas gift," she whispered as she left.

John dragged Randy back to a locker room and once again Caleigh and I were left to find a monitor to watch the show.

"So, I'm not really interested in watching this thing anymore." Caleigh admitted when we were wandering.

"Yeah I know, but we should watch the matches just to know what's going on."

"I guess."

We finally found a TV set near the trainer's room. DC was sleeping on my lap. There was about 40 minutes left in the PPV. Three matches remained: a tag match with the Hardy's against The Miz and Morrison, then Randy had a match against JBL, and lastly John was going against HHH and Edge.

They might be like brothers to me, but I couldn't pay attention during Matt and Jeff's match. My head was pounding. The stress was getting to me. I closed my eyes for just a second to calm my nerves.

Twenty minutes later I woke up. Glenn sat on a folding chair next to me; his jacket was tucked under my head. I rubbed my eyes as the monitor came into focus. Randy was lying on his back bleeding.

"Don't worry, he's not hurt," Glenn said noticing I was awake.

"I'm not worried."

"Good."

"Where'd Caleigh go?"

"She took DC to get something to eat." His mouth twisted as he paused. "I heard about what happened today."

I let out a groan. "Its no big deal. Everyone is blowing this thing out of control."

"You should be careful. You never know, she might actually be dangerous."

"Or she could be an innocent woman that we keep blaming everything on. You have to look at the facts. There is nothing to be worried about."

He gave me a sideways glance. "What facts are you looking at?"

"A few months ago Randy had a fan who became his friend. She wanted to be more, and when he said no she backed off. There is no way to prove that she had anything to do with any of this."

"What about the fact that she had been stalking him before you found out."

"She could have gotten the hint and moved on."

"What about the house?"

"There were many houses in the neighborhood that were broken in to."

"And this thing with DC and your purse?"

"The DC thing was a fluke. Someone must have seen the purse just sitting there and had the opportunity. They traded tickets so they wouldn't get caught."

"I don't know Kiddo… I've been reading up on things and most stalkers don't seem dangerous until it is too late. Maybe you should start taking this seriously."

"I am, but I'm also being practical."

I had made the decision a while ago. There was no way that everything was related. There was no proof. I was not in any danger and everyone was just over reacting. It made sense to me. It also allowed me to sleep at night.

"You can be practical." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be over protective."

Soon, Randy found us and announced that he was ready to leave. I gathered my things and he pushed me away.

"I miss being backstage at shows. There's never a dull moment."

"Yeah, I'm glad you convinced me to stay. Are you hungry?"

Did he know who he was asking? "I could go for some edible food."

"Good. I managed to get out of working tomorrow so we can do whatever you want tonight."

This was the carefree Randy I had fallen in love with. For the moment he wasn't worrying about stalkers or identity theft. It was just me and him.

The show had just ended and fans were exiting the arena when we got to the car. There were too many people blocking the main entrance of the parking lot so we turned around and headed out the back way.

"I'm in the mood for some Chinese. What about you?" Randy asked checking his mirrors as we came to a stop sign before the main road.

"Sounds good." My eyes drifted to an alley next to the road. "That's weird."

Randy didn't look away from the line of cars that were passing in front of him. "What's weird?"

"There's a van just sitting in the middle of the alley."

A gray van was parked to my right, maybe 20 feet away. The front of the van was pointed directly at us.

"Boston drivers…" I mumbled under my breath.

As I said this, the van's headlights turned on. For a split second I could see the driver and she looked familiar…

Fear locked up every muscle in my body.

The van's engine started up with a roar.

She wouldn't…

She couldn't…

The driver of the van hit the gas pedal. I couldn't breathe.

I was wrong. I was wrong about everything.

"Randy… move the car…" I finally got out.

"I can't. There is a line of traffic…"

"Move the car!" I screamed

The headlights were now a foot away from me.

No, this was not happening. How could I have been so wrong?

The last thing I heard was the sickening sound of metal tearing through metal.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: ... so, what do you think?


	16. Life and Death

Dis: I was very surprised to learn that the REAL Randy Orton just had a baby girl this month. I guess I don't keep up on other peoples' personal lives. Just to make things clear, I started this story in 2005, WAY before the REAL Randy Orton got married and had a baby. This is no way connected to anything happening in the real world. I also do not own anything connected to the WWE.

A/N: Starts building walls around me Don't hate me! I promise everything is for a reason!. I've got the next few chapters started. They will be up once Nichi says that they are good to go. I've also reopened my AIM account. My SN is originalfreevibe. Feel free to talk to me. Now I should really get back to my work. It has been piling up and I keep puting it off.

Alright, now on with the show!

I sat on a log twirling my feet above a pond. I couldn't help notice how blue the sky was. Everything around was so calm and so peaceful.

The reflection in the water was me, but at the same time it wasn't. It was the 19 year old shadow of the past looking up at me. I've changed a lot in four years. As Jeff would put it, I had lost my Hardy side when I became an Orton.

I know what you're asking. How did I get here? What happened with the van?

Honestly, I don't know.

I saw the van coming at me. I could hear the engine coming closer. I closed my eyes waiting for the crash, but it never came. Instantly, and magically, I was transported here.

I… I think… I think I'm dead.

Shock swept through my entire body. Dead? Was I really dead? Was this the afterlife?

What about my friends? My family? What happened to Randy? Was he dead too?

"You're not dead." A voice called out all around me. "At least, not yet."

I recognized the voice…but from where? Searching, I tried to find the source of the sound, but the only thing around was nature.

A thought came to mind. "God?"

Laughter filled the air. I guess the voice found this funny. "Not even close."

In the distance a fuzzy figure came into view. When I finally connected a name with the voice, I held my breath. His presence did not put me at ease.

"Max?"

My best friend Max was murdered almost four years ago. Growing up we were attached at the hip. He was the one person I stayed in touch with when I moved in with Glenn. Seeing him almost confirmed that I was dead.

"I told you, you're not dead."

My eyes narrowed. How did he…?

"I can hear you," he said tapping his temple.

I watched in awe as he walked closer. His movements were so smooth. It was almost like he was floating. I couldn't help but stare. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him… alive.

"Max? Is it really you?"

"Yes and no." What does that mean?

He leaned on my log and looked up at me through the hair hanging in front of his eyes. A smile tugged on his lips.

"I could be a ghost or I could be a distant memory, but that doesn't matter right now."

"What's going on? Where am I?"

Max just sighed and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Where…." He cut me off.

"You know where we are. Take a look around. You know this place better than anyone. And no, this is not heaven and no, you're dead… yet."

"Yet? Why do you keep saying 'yet'?"

He didn't answer.

After a few moments he said, "I never expected this place to be so peaceful. I guess it would have to be."

I closed my eyes and felt a familiar sense of calm wash over me.

"Are we…"

"In your mind? Yes. This is your center, if you wish to call it that."

I took a good look around. Somehow, it made sense. I felt at home here.

"You created this place. Everything around here is a piece of you."

"This isn't some sci-fi alien probing thing, is it?"

He let out a laugh. "No, this is not an alien probing. Something out in the real world pushed you here. In other words…"

"I'm in a coma."

"For now."

I gave him a blank stare. The wind blew around us and made the leaves on the trees dance.

"How badly was I hurt?"

"I couldn't tell you. I only know that you called me here."

Gracefully he jumped on the log next to me. I turned to face him.

"I called you here?"

"Yes, your body was in pain. Your mind needed something to hold on to. Some reason to keep you here. I almost didn't get to you in time."

"Keep me here?"

He nodded. "You were almost gone."

The clouds passed over us. Almost gone? Does that mean…

At least I am alive. That is a good thing.

"We don't have much time together. Ask me the question you want to ask"

I sucked in a deep breath before gathering the nerve. "Am I going to die?"

"That depends on you. You have the choice to either live or pass on. Even if you wake up, you'll still be in for the fight of your life."

I slowly nodded taking it all in. I could die if I wanted to. How eerie was that thought? As much as fate has thrown at me, giving up on life was not my way. Max gave me a soft smile and once again pointed at his temple.

"I knew you were too stubborn to roll over and call it quits. Remember what I said, you're going to have a fight a head of you. Life won't cut you any breaks."

"Does it ever?" I paused. I missed Max. "Will I see you again?"

"I am here whenever you need me. Now, just breathe."

His one hand wrapped around my wrist as the other rested on my chest. Without warning he pushed me off the log and into the pond.

This caught me off guard. I freaked and held my breath.

"Breathe, Jess," he yelled through the water. "Breathe! It's the only way!"

Against my better judgment I listened. My eyes closed and I opened my mouth.

…

Instantly I sat up in the hospital bed gasping for air. A nurse in the corner of the room flew into a table with shock. I must have scared her. She quickly ran to find a doctor.

I will never like waking up in a dark hospital room. There is something unnerving about coming too in a sterile area and having no idea what was going on.

I took a minute to study my surroundings. I was sharing a room with 3 other people, all seemed to be comatose. There was a giant orange pumpkin on the window by the door. What day was it?

A doctor rushed to my side and turned on the blinding light above, making me fall back onto the bed.

"Mrs. Orton, Jessica, can you hear me?"

I tried to speak but all I could get out was a cough.

The doctor took that as a good sign. She shined a light into my eyes then raised my bed so I was sitting up.

"Get her some water, and get her visitors back up here," someone shouted.

I had visitors? Was it Randy? Glenn? Jeff? Matt? John? Caleigh? I didn't really care who it was, as long as I saw someone I knew.

A nurse put a straw in my mouth and told me to drink. The cool liquid felt good on my sore throat.

They checked all of my medical things before moving me into a private room. There, I saw a McMahon pacing the length of the floor.

"Jessica!" Stephanie McMahon exclaimed grabbing my hand. She started to cry. "Everything's going to be okay. Paul is calling Randy and your dad right now. Everything is going to be okay."

I was still really out of it. Her voice sounded far away. I tried to focus on her, but I was too weak. Soon I closed my eyes and let my head roll on the pillow.

Someone shook me awake a half hour later. Stephanie, the doctor, and HHH stood around the bed looking down at me.

"Jessica, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "Good. Jessica you are in a hospital in Boston. You were hit by a car six weeks ago."

Six weeks? I've been in a coma for six weeks?

The doctor checked my machine before leaving the three of us alone. Stephanie still had my hand in hers.

"Everything is going to be alright," she said again. "They caught her. They finally got that crazy bitch."

Melinda. It was her in the van. I remember that. I was starting to think clearly. So many questions filled my head. For the first time I took stock of my injuries. I had a cast on my right arm, my right knee was bandaged up, and my stomach…

My heart sank. My stomach was flat…

"Baby?" was all I could get out.

Stephanie bit her lip and looked over at HHH who stared down at me.

"Jess, when they brought you in… they did an emergency C-section." My hands dropped to my midsection.

A sliver of hope found its way into my heart. I was far enough along that I could have safely given birth at any time. I smiled, but it was not returned.

"Can I see her?"

They exchanged looks and turned back to me. Stephanie's mouth opened up as if to say something, but she quickly closed it.

"No, Jess…" HHH covered for her. "Your daughter died two weeks ago. I'm sorry."


	17. Two Birds, One Stone

Dis: I own nothing but my my thoughts and ideas... and at times I think they own me.

A/N: Well, well, well... what is Jessica going to do? I have recently seen **_The Dark Knight _**and absolutely fell in love with it. The Joker has always been my FAVORITE villian of all time. I love the whole 'Chaos for the sake of Chaos' way of life that he has (just call me Harley Quinn...). So I decided to throw a little chaos into the story. I hope you like. Also, I've been fighting a lot with my boyfriend, which is good and bad. Bad because he's giving me a headache, good because I've been writing like crazy. The next five chapters are written. They will be up soon.

* * *

Keira Eve Orton.

That was her name.

Keira Eve Orton.

I packed a pink teddy bear into my bag. The hospital was finally letting me leave. I was in the middle of gathering my stuff when I saw the bag of baby gifts stuffed in the corner.

Keira was barely alive when she was born. The doctors did everything they could, but she had suffered too much trauma from the crash. She spent her whole life in emergency care. I didn't even get to see her face. My mom, Nancy, said she looked just like me when I was born.

HHH and Stephanie had filled me in on the details. My assumptions about Melinda being harmless were very, _very_, wrong. She never backed off of Randy. In the van that she drove they found a lot of my stuff, including my leather jacket and my purse. The cops kept most of it as evidence, but they did give me my wallet back. Melinda also had a collection of pictures, maps, WWE tour schedules, and a gun.

The scary thing was that she didn't do it alone. She found people to break into my neighbor's houses one at a time. She also paid the woman in the grocery store to kidnap DC. No one saw a problem with her driving me and my loved ones to the point of madness.

I picked up the next item on the bed. It was a blanket. Randy's mother had stitched Keira's name into one of the corners. Running my hand over the stitching my knees gave out from under me, and I fell into a nearby chair.

The majority of my injuries seemed to have healed while I was in the coma. The only real injury that remained was my broken arm. Looking at myself now, it doesn't even seem like a van slammed into my right side.

Physically, I was fine. Mentally, I was losing it.

Strangely, I wasn't sad. I was angry. I was livid. I didn't deserve this and neither did my daughter.

For the last few months I didn't let this bother me. I kept my head above water. But this was the last straw. I was not going to look the other way anymore. Someone was going to pay.

My grip on the blanket tightened. Before my emotions got out of control a hand covered mine.

"You okay, Kiddo?" I quickly let the anger slide off me. "Jess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I spit out. Okay, only part of my anger slid off. Standing up I went back to packing. He grabbed my wrists and made me face him.

"Hey… it's okay. I can do this if you want?"

I dropped the blanket and walked away from the bag. My jaw was clenched shut. I knew he wanted to do the fatherly thing and try to make everything better, but it wasn't going to work this time. Franticly I scratched at the skin under the edge of my cast.

"Randy and I were talking," Glenn started, "and we think it would be best if you came on the road with us."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going back to the WWE." He stopped packing and turned towards me. "I'm going home."

"That's not a good idea. I would feel better if you came with us."

"I don't care. I want to be alone."

"Well that's not going to happen. I'd worry about you too much."

"Then don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

I stomped my food. Why couldn't he just give me what I wanted? I didn't want to face everyone. I didn't need their stares or their pity. I wanted to be alone.

"I'm not a child!" I cried.

"Then stop acting like one."

For a brief second I stared him down, giving him all the attitude that a daughter could give her father. In return he gave a patented Kane glare. I walked to the other side of the room, keeping my back to him. He should be careful with what he says. I'm in no mood to be nice.

"For your information I'm fine." My voice began to waver. I'm not depressed at all." Out for blood, maybe, but definitely not depressed.

I heard him sit down. "Which worries me even more. Jessica you need to…"

"Move on?" The tone of my voice was cold.

In the week that I was awake in the hospital people have been telling me how important it is to 'move on'. How I should be happy that I'm alive and put everything else behind me.

They all seem to forget that _they_ have had six weeks to deal with this and _I_ just found out about everything. _I_ was the target of some crazed stalker. _I_ was the one who was pregnant for 8 months and have nothing to show for it besides a scar.

He cannot tell me to 'move on'. I'm not ready to just forget about it. No one seemed to understand this.

"Jessica…"

"Save it Glenn, I don't want to hear it."

He pounded his fist on the table. I was starting to get to him. "We need to talk about this." I slowly walked towards him, arms still crossed. A hand reached out to pull me closer "Come on, Kiddo. This has been hard on all of us. I know what you're going through…"

I took a step away from him. "You know nothing." I hissed. "I just woke up from a coma to find out that my daughter is already dead and buried." He stood up, but I took another step back. "Some psycho took it upon herself to destroy every element of my life, and she succeeded." Again he came closer, but I kept the space between us.

"I just wanted…"

"You have no idea what I'm going through. Just because you ran out before I was born doesn't mean you know what it is like to lose a child."

This caught him off guard. "Jess…"

"I'm done talking to you. Just get out!" I pushed him in the chest but he didn't move.

"Calm down," he pleaded.

"No, I said get out!"

I shoved harder. He grabbed my left wrist, and without thinking, I punched him with my right. My cast landed square on his nose. Blood rushed down his face as he toppled over. My arm stung but it didn't bother me as I stood there in shock.

I can't believe I just punched him.

Quickly, I grabbed my bag and took off. This was his fault. I told him to get out and he didn't listen.

Randy was waiting for me with a rental car as I ran out of the hospital.

"Where's your dad?"

"He'll meet us later."

If I hadn't been so mad at Glenn I would have noticed there was something wrong with Randy. He has been quiet all week. It wasn't like him.

We drove in silence to the Cena household. There was no reason for me to stay in Boston now. I needed to collect my thing.

When we reached the house Randy's cell phone rang. It didn't take a mind reader to know who it was. I grabbed my bag and was five feet from the car before he answered.

"Hey," John greeted me at the door. I pushed my way past him and continued down the hall.

The extra room was exactly like I left it; clothes were thrown everywhere, the bed was messed up, and a Sudoku puzzle laid partially finished on the dresser. I took a deep breath and fell on the bed.

What did I just do? Sure, I'm pissed off, but I didn't mean to punch him. Glenn is never going to forgive me. Mindlessly, I braided small sections of my hair. I didn't even hear John enter the room.

"You left something at the hospital," he joked sitting down next to me. "Care to explain why?"

"He had an accident."

"So I hear." He handed me some of my clothes as I pulled out my suitcase. "Are you going to tell my why you sucker punched Kane?"

"Nope."

I was just throwing things into the suitcase now. The faster I get this done, the faster I can get away from John. He is not someone I want to be around right now. He never knew when to back off.

No luck. He stopped me in the middle of packing with an 'I-want-to-talk' face.

I humored him. "What?"

"Baby girl, I know you're hurting. That night was torture for all of us."

Not this again. I gave him the best 'Daughter of the Big Red Machine' glare that I could muster. I did not like where this was going. "Get to the point."

"You've got people who love you. You can't just block everyone out."

"Watch me." I tried to go back to packing, but John grabbed my arm and stopped me again.

"Come on baby girl."

"John, if you don't take your hand off of me..."

"Easy, I just want to help."

"Well, I don't need your help."

He retreated a few feet, but didn't shut up.

"You know everyone's dealt a rough hand now and again, but it's how you play it that makes you who you are." I could hear his frustration in his voice.

Just what I need, another lecture. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw down what I had in my hands and got right in his face.

"And what do you know about being dealt a bad hand? You're the freakin' WWE poster boy. Everything you want just falls in your lap."

"I don't have it as easy as you think…"

"Oh really, Cena? You can't rap, but you get your own album. You've can't act, but you get your own move. You get booed day in and day out, but still your face is everywhere. You get to come home to a loving wife and a beautiful daughter…"

"If you don't remember, my daughter was kidnapped."

"For a whole twenty seconds. Mine's dead, John. DEAD!"

"AND THAT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT!"

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. The last few words echoed in my head. My fault? MY FAULT?! John's jaw dropped open as he realized what he said.

"I didn't…"

I screamed and chucked an alarm clock at his head. Unfortunately, it missed. So, I picked up the lamp and did the same thing.

John dove out of the room. The last object I threw at him shattered against the door as he slammed it shut.

"Jessica, I'm soooo sorry. Please! It just came out. I wasn't thinking!" he screamed through the wood.

I hurled the desk chair at the door, and John went quiet.

I needed to be alone, but it was obvious that I wasn't going to get that here. Where could I go? I needed a break. Already today I've tried to injure two of the people closest to me. I needed to cool down.

A name popped in my head. It was a stupid Idea, but for some reason it felt right. Biting my lip I thought it over. If anyone found out what I was about to do… but it was the only way to settle my rage.

I was moving before I knew it. There was no time to think. Randy would be back with Glenn soon. I dumped my bag from the hospital on the bed and began rummaging through the items. Only the necessities would be taken.

None of the clothes I had fit anymore so my bag was basically empty. The last thing I packed was Keira's blanket.

I found a pen and a piece of scrap paper and scribbled down short note.

_Don't try to find me.  
I need some time.  
I love you all._

There was no way I could explain why I had to leave. I would contact them when I found what I was searching for. I wasn't running away. I was clearing my head. I would be back.

Voices came from the hallway. It was now or never. The window was the only other way out. Thankfully the bedroom was on the first floor.

"Jessica, we need to talk!" someone yelled from the hallway. But before they could come in I had kicked the window screen out and was off running.

* * *

A/N: The original name for the baby was Addison Maxine Orton, which I really liked. But, then I found out that the REAL baby Orton's name is extremely close to that, so I had to change it. This is a fictional story and I have to respect everyone's personal life.


	18. Answers

Dis: I own my laptop. Anything else is up for grabs.

A/N: -throws laptop at wall- GAH! If I'm not going to be an auditor, why do I have to learn auditing? My school work is making me crazy so this chapter is not quite up to par. Be advised, this chapter might make you angry.

* * *

"One ticket please."

"To where?" The man behind the counter asked.

I bit my lip. That was a good question. I probably should have thought about that before I got in line.

For the last 35 hours I have been wandering around Boston. Where was I going to go now?

"Uh… I… well…I'll be right back…" I took a step out of line and went to look at the map on the opposite wall.

When I left Cena's there was one place I needed to go, the Boston House of Corrections. I needed to see _her_.

Why? Well, plain and simple, I wanted revenge. I wanted her to feel all the pain she made me feel. But, she was already behind bars, and I didn't need a murder charge on my record. So, I was going to settle for the next best thing: answers.

Besides seeing Melinda, I had no plan, and even worse I had no place to stay. It really didn't seem to matter, though. My feet kept moving all night and into the morning. I couldn't sleep. There was no way my mind would even shut off enough to try.

I must have looked horrible when I walked into the House of Corrections the next morning.

"Are you a friend or family?" the guard with a clipboard asked me.

"Neither."

"Are you a lawyer or a reporter?"

"Nope."

The guard stared at me over the clip board. "Do you have a reason for visiting Ms. Becker?"

"She put me in a coma for six weeks and murdered my daughter. I would just like to know why."

This was apparently not the right answer. I had to wait in a small room for the district attorney. When he finally came he wasn't exactly happy to see me.

"Mrs. Orton…"

"Please, call me Jessica."

"Jessica, there is no reason for you to be down here."

"All I want to do is ask her some questions. Nothing more," I said calmly.

"I can tell you anything you want to know."

"Okay, tell me everything."

I was being bratty. It's a bad habit that I haven't grown out of. The DA let out a sigh and set a think folder in front of him.

"Where to begin… well this is your typical stalker case."

"Which means?"

"Jessica, do you know the nature of your husband's relationship with Ms. Becker?"

Something didn't sound right about how he said that. "Not really," I admitted.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about that." He got up to leave.

"No wait… I need to know."

The DA hesitated. Then, with a huff he sat back down.

"Your husband and Ms. Becker had a close relationship" he held up his hand, "I cannot tell you if he was cheating, but they were close at one point. She soon became obsessed, controlling," he slid some papers in front of me. "These are phone records between the two. As you can see, they called each other often."

There was a pause as he pointed out the many highlighted lines on the pages. "Are you sure you don't want to talk this over with him?"

"No, just continue."

"Some time ago your husband stopped their relationship. This is when we believe she started going overboard."

He handed me a stack of papers. "What is this?"

"Detailed reports the WWE kept about every incident that happened between Melinda Becker and Randy Orton."

I flipped through the papers. Half of the dates were before I even _knew_ about Melinda.

I was confused. "If all of this stuff was happening, why didn't he file a restraining order?"

"He should have, but he didn't want to."

What? Why? "Can I speak with her now?"

"Jessica, I can tell you're upset, maybe you should come back at a later date."

"I want to talk to her now."

He tapped his pen on the table before finally giving in. "You get 10 minutes."

Ten minutes was more than enough. I was lead to the room that you always see on TV. The one with the line of glass paneling that divided an inmate from their visitor. I occupied a booth in the far corner. Moments later, she sat down across from me and picked up the phone that connected us.

"This is a nice surprise," Melinda said with a smile.

If there wasn't an inch of glass between us I would have knocked her out cold. I couldn't believe her.

There were too many things I wanted to say. Too many foul words crossed my mind. I didn't know which one to say first.

"Why?" was all I could come up with.

"Why what?" Again with that smile.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Oh, well it was nothing personal." My mouth dropped open for a split second, but I quickly closed it. "Randy asked me to do it."

"Whoa, wait, what?"

"Randy didn't know how to tell you this, but he didn't want to be a father."

I was not expecting that. "And he told you this."

"Yep. He said that your marriage was falling apart and that he didn't want a child, but it was too late."

My head was spinning. "When did he tell you this?"

"During our dates." I stared blankly at her.

"Dates?"

"He used to take me out for dinner and we would talk for hours. He even took me dancing one time. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but he was thinking of leaving you."

My lip started to bleed because I was biting it so hard. She has to be completely delusional, but I needed more information.

"He was going to leave me?"

She nodded happily. "But you were pregnant and he didn't want to leave you alone with a baby. It was the only reason why we couldn't be together."

Amazing. I could not even begin to fathom how she came up with all of these conclusions.

"So you broke in to my house, stole my identity, killed my daughter and put me in a coma so you could be with Randy?"

"If you put it that way, then yes." I almost dropped the phone. "I love him and he loves me. I would do anything to make him happy."

"What about John's daughter? "

"Oh that. Randy was complaining that John was different now that he had a family. He told me how they use to hang out until the early morning on their days off. Now John wants to be home. Randy missed the old John."

I was shocked. Actually, shocked didn't even begin to describe it. I didn't know what to believe. Clearly this girl was psycho, but could there be any truth behind her madness? Randy did admit to taking her out to dinner and hanging out with her when he was on the road…

Coming here was a bad idea. I wanted to break the glass between us and rip that smile off of her face. She talked about hitting me with a van like it was as ordinary as buying milk. This made me furious.

I left before my time was up. My plan to go back home as soon as I saw Melinda was thrown out the window. I couldn't face Randy right now. Not after everything I heard today, I don't care how much of it is a fairy tale.

It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do after that. I didn't have the answers I wanted, and my little visit with the psycho just made me angrier. I decided I needed to leave Boston, but I was in rough shape. I was still wearing the clothes I left the hospital in and I hadn't showered in awhile.

With my wallet in hand I went to a Super Wal-Mart. I have to admit, I love the Super Wal-Marts. They have everything you could possible need. I bought a new set of clothes and a bar of soap. It took me 20 minutes in the bathroom before I was good to go.

Along with my clothes I bought a long necklace. I can't wear my wedding ring anymore. Every time I moved my hand I saw it. With all that's happened I just… I can't, not until I find out the truth. Gently, I slid my wedding ring onto the chain. It would be close to me, but out of view.

After I was cleaned up I started looking through their magazine section. I grabbed an old issue of Pro Wrestling Illustrated and flipped through the pages. As if by fate the magazine opened up to a picture of Randy and me a few months ago. We were at a charity fundraiser. The faces in the picture were so happy... so oblivious to what the future held. I hated the picture.

In the front of the Super Wal-Mart there was a beauty salon. I dropped the magazine and darted in.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked while chomping on her gum.

I slapped a stack of bills on the counter. "I don't want to look like myself anymore."

Her smile widened from ear to ear. She looked ecstatic. "Great, you've come to the right place."

I followed her to an open chair and she started listing off things that she would change about my appearance. Her list was so long I started feeling self conscious, and I've done photo shoots in my underwear.

By the time I walked out of there my hair was washed, cut, bleached, dyed and styled. The woman also did my eyebrows, makeup, and nails. She had definitely fulfilled my request. My hair use to be brown and down to the middle of my back. Now it is short, spiky, and blonde with some chunks of red. I did not look like Jessica Orton any more.

Staring into the mirror I gave a short smile. I looked like a proper person again, but I still needed a place to hang out for a while.

So here I am, in the middle of the Amtrak station searching the map.

My cash fund was running low so I couldn't go on any wild vacations. I couldn't go home to Randy, not yet anyways. Glenn's house was out. He was most likely furious with me.

I spun my wedding ring around its chain. Who would let me crash at their place?

The answer hit me like a ton of bricks. Quickly I made my way back through the line to the ticket counter.

"Did we decide?" the man asked.

I told him my destination and ran to my train. A day and a half later I stepped off in beautiful North Carolina.

Now, today is Tuesday so Jeff and Matt would be on the road, but there was one person that would be home. One person who was resting an injured neck…

It was the middle of the night before I found my way to his house. A sense of relief washed over me as I zipped up my black hooded sweatshirt and headed down the driveway.

I knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

"Come on, be home!" I yelled now pounding. No luck.

I guess I should have noticed that all of the lights were off. He was probably out on the town trying to pick up women. Maybe he left a door unlocked…

Circling the house twice I saw a kitchen window slightly open. It was a foot out of my reach so I dragged a garbage can over and climb on it.

"Almost… got... It…" I groaned prying the window open.

"Who's out there?"someone yelled.

I was startled by how close the voice was and fell backwards off of the trash can. A painful groan escaped my lips as my casted arm hit the ground.

"I have a bat!" the voice yelled.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was trying to break into a house dressed in mostly black in the middle of the night.

"Don't hit me!" I screamed.

The figure stepped into view. I guess I was wrong about him not being home.

"Who the... Jessica? What the HELL are you doing here?" Gregory Helms was in complete shock.

"Helms, I… are you wearing Daredevil pajamas?"

The ex-super hero pointed his bat at me.

"Get in the house."


	19. North Carolina

Dis: I'm living off of student aid, do you think I really own anything?

A/N: Wow... so, when I sent that last chapter to my friend to review, she sent me a death threat for what Melinda had said. I'm somewhat shocked that you all believe the crazy stalker over Randy. What's the truth? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them up. Oh yeah, and does anyone else think it's weird that Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo is now a part of the WWE? As always, HAPPY FICIN'

* * *

I woke up with a scream.

A shower of cold water covered me. My casted hand was wrapped in a plastic bag.

Where the hell am I? Oh yeah... I had fallen asleep on Gregory Helms' couch after he caught me breaking into his kitchen. Now the couch and I were soaking wet. Someone was not happy.

"GET UP!" an angry male voice screamed.

Shoot, I knew that accent. And when he's mad, things get ugly.

With my free hand I wiped the liquid out of my eyes. Jeff Hardy stood in front of me with an empty bucket.

"What the hell, Hardy!"

"You deserved that, Little one," Matt said in a nicer tone. He handed me a towel which I gladly accepted.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Jeff grabbed my shirt and brought me closer to him. He looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

"Knock it off, Jeff!" Matt yelled pushing him away from me. "She's here's now."

Jeff punched a hole in the wall then left the house. I haven't seen him this mad since… well, never.

I was at a loss for words, still in a bit of shock from being forced awake with a bucket of ice water.

"I had to call them," Helms spoke up from the chair across from me.

"And we had to tell Kane and Randy," Matt continued taking the bag off of my cast. "What were you thinking running off like that?"

I shrugged looking around Helms' living room for something to distract me. The clock near the TV told me it was late in the afternoon. Matt and Jeff must have come over as soon as they got home.

I guess I forgot to tell Helms to keep my whereabouts a secret.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked dodging the real question.

Helm's nodded and I got up from my wet seat. I was half way down the hall before they started talking about me.

"What did she tell you last night?" I heard Matt whisper.

"Nothing. She just came in and fell asleep on the couch…"

Cautiously I made my way to the bedroom. Jeff seemed to be on a rampage and I did not want to cross his path without something to defend myself with.

The third door I opened was the bedroom. I slid in as quietly as I could and let out a big sigh of relief. What was I doing here? These guys were my brothers, meaning they love me, but they'll give me more crap than anyone else. For a minute I wanted to take off, but Jeff would likely hunt me down before I was out of the yard.

It took five minutes to change out of my wet clothes. Way too fast if you ask me. I didn't want to go back out there. Those boys will eat me alive. In my best attempt to waste time I started going through Helms' things. There was a stack of comic books next to the bed. Same old Helms, he must buy around five a week. I sat down and started reading an issue of 'New Avengers'.

Minutes later the door opened.

"We thought you left, again," Matt joked. I didn't look up.

"I've got nowhere else to go."

Helms gently removed the comic book out of my hands. I guess they want to talk to me.

"You owe us an explanation," Matt demanded sitting on the bed.

I tilted my head and looked him strait in the eye. If I was going to answer questions I was going to do it with an attitude.

"About what, Hardy-boy?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I just left. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Matt scoffed.

"Jess, don't you see how stupid that was? How dangerous? You were gone for days. We didn't know where were. And you just got out of the hospital. What if you had reinjured something?"

I looked at both of them. So maybe my decision to leave was a bit hasty.

"Look I'm really sorry, but I couldn't stay there. I had things to do." Crap, I shouldn't have said that.

"Like what?" Helms asked moving a chair closer.

"I… I had to… go see her…"

"Her?" Helms raised an eyebrow.

I dropped my head. "Melinda."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Matt startled me when he stood up.

"I needed to talk to her. I needed to get some answers."

"That's no excuse, you shouldn't have gone there. She's done enough!"

Matt was standing tall in front of me with balled up fists. Great, now both of the Hardys are mad at me. I looked to Helms for support.

"I agree with Matt," he said crossing his arms. Grrr… What a traitor!

"Fine, I'm a stupid immature child. You happy?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jess you…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Did you at least get the answers you wanted?"

"I got her side of the story."

"Which was?"

I hesitated for a second before telling them everything. Slowly their reactions mirrored mine when I first heard Melinda's logic. It was a mix of shock, horror, and anger. At least now they know where I'm coming from.

"She's going to get what's coming to her," Matt whispered sitting back down on the bed. "You'll get your revenge for Keira."

I turned away from him. My daughter's name had caught me off guard. All my pent up aggression melted away leaving me a bit hollow. Matt noticed my change and gave me a hug.

Say what you will about Matt, but he's one hell of a big brother.

I decided to change the subject. "So, did you say you talked to Randy?"

"Well, I left a message and he hasn't called back yet." Matt fixed his ponytail. He did this when he was thinking things over.

What was going on? Why hasn't he called? This doesn't make any sense. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"Not really," Helms told me. "He hasn't been on TV since SummerSlam, and no one on the Raw brand seems to know what's going on with him. Well, no one I talk to."

It suddenly came to me that I have been really, really, _really_ self-centered. I didn't even think about what Randy has been going through. He had been a father for only a few weeks. He had to sit there and watch as his whole family struggled to survive in the hospital. And, the first thing I did was leave him alone in his misery. I'm such a great person.

No wonder he hasn't called.

A motorcycle engine revved loudly outside.

"Jeff's back," Helms commented.

Matt pulled me off the bed and pushed me towards the front door. The lock click as soon as I got outside. I take back all the good things I've ever said about Matt.

Jeff was sitting in the driveway. Well, I guess I have no choice but to face him. His helmet turned towards me as I approached.

"Nice bike. Is it new?" I asked avoiding any serious topic.

"I bought it a few months ago." His foot kicked the ground.

"Do you want to teach me how to ride?"

He got off the bike and took out his extra helmet. I wasn't expecting him to actually agree, but I put it on.

"This is the clutch," he pointed to the left handle, "if anything goes wrong, squeeze it."

He explained the rest of the buttons and gismos on the bike. It seemed easy enough. Turn on, give gas, shift gears, and break. When he was satisfied with my knowledge he turned on the ignition and sat behind me.

"Slowly, release the clutch and roll on the throttle," he yelled over the noise.

I tried my best to obey and slowly we started down the driveway. When I reached the street Jeff told me to keep going. For some reason he seemed sure that I wasn't going to kill us on the open road.

"Give it some gas. Speed is your friend." Of course this would come out of the mouth of Jeff Hardy. I didn't pay attention. "Come on, Jessie. A turtle just passed us. Shift gears."

He kicked my left leg. Fine, if he really wants to die… I shifted to second gear like he told me, but apparently I did it wrong. The biked kicked. My automatic reaction was to grip the handlebars tightly. Too bad the throttle, which gives the engine gas and makes it go zoom, was on the right handlebar.

We sped up and raced down the road. I didn't know what to do. I had forgotten how to stop!

"The clutch! Squeeze the clutch!"

I froze in a panic. There was no way I could get my hands to move. When he finally realized this, his hand reached up by mine. We slowed and skidded to a stop.

"You'll get the hang of it," Jeff laughed prying me off the motorcycle. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm doing that again.

There was an awkward moment as we just stood on the side of the road. I didn't know what to say. I was still a bit mad at him for waking me with an ice bath. Luckily, he spoke first.

"You wanna get something to eat? I know this joint not too far away." He seemed to be in a better mood.

"Why not." I took my place in the passenger seat and wrapped my arms tightly around his midsection.

Jeff and I have a special bond. It was something beyond what I have with anyone else, even Randy. I was, after all, his biggest fan. Jeff must have taken it as a personal blow that I didn't contact him as soon as I left.

"Hold on," he called back, and easily took off down the road.

We stopped at an Italian restaurant about ten minutes away. It was a nice place, not something I would have picked. Jeff couldn't shut up about how great their pizza was. When we ordered, he let me pick the toppings.

"Pineapple and Canadian Bacon with extra cheese."

"Pineapple?" Jeff questioned.

"Yes, pineapple. It's good. You'll like it."

We went quiet. I hate this part of going to a restaurant. You have to make small talk before your meal is ready. It was another fabulously awkward moment. I could feel his gaze on me as I entertained myself with the straw wrapper. Finally, I looked up to meet the stare of his green eyes.

"Jeff, stop staring."

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking," he said innocently.

"Look, when I left I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." He leaned back in his chair. "I've done far worse things and have put people through far worse hell."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I was," he admitted putting his hands on top of his head. "But I got over it. You had your reasons. Stupid reasons, I'm sure, but your reasons none the less."

I kicked him in the shin. "Thanks Jeff. And I promise, the next time I decided to take off, you're invited."

He gave a wide smile. "Good."


	20. Independent

A/N: Today is a very exciting day! The new Twilight book is going on sale at midnight! I can't wait. Because of this I decided to be nice and post two, count 'em two chapters. I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Even if you don't review thanks for reading. HAPPY FICIN'!

* * *

I sat on a folding chair in the middle of a high school. My bag lay on the floor. For the third time I redid my hair. This was stupid. Don't ask me how Matt talked me into this one.

A husky man came walking down the hall carrying a fast food bag. He eyed me up before stopping.

"And you would be….?"

"Amanda."

"Ah, yes. I was told you were coming. I hope you don't mind if I eat. Follow me."

He led me into a gym where a few guys were setting up a old wrestling ring. They didn't seem to see us as we passed. I was glad. He sat down behind a table at the far end of the gym and gestured for me to sit across from him.

"My name is Jay. I run this little circus." I shook his hand. "So, you want to be a pro wrestler."

It has been three days since I got off the train in North Carolina. Helms wasn't very happy with my decision to stay at his house. After spending _one_ day alone with me, he determined it would be best if I did something while I was staying down there. Matt called in a few favors and got me lined up with an independent wrestling company that worked the area.

"So, Evan speaks very highly of you." Evan must be Matt's friend. "Do you have any training?" The man in front of me took out a burger and started eating.

"My…er… brothers trained me."

He eyed me up as if he knew I was lying. It was my choice to hide my identity. My name is plastered all over the internet and any semi-involved wrestling fan knows my story. Right now, I don't want to be me. Plus, if these guys knew I had an in with the WWE, I would never get a moment of peace.

"Do I know your brothers?"

"I don't think so; they're not from around here."

"What about your arm? Are you okay to work?"

I covered up the black cast on my right limb. "I'm fine. It's almost healed."

"Where have you wrestled?"

"Uh…Nowhere?" He put down his burger and wiped his hands.

"Nowhere? Huh?" His eyes tore into me as I stared at the ground. I should have thought of a better story. "How do you know Evan? He usually doesn't bring me workers unless he can stand behind them."

"Oh… he's a friend of a friend… of a friend…" Yeah, that sounded believable. Good going, Jessica.

"What did you say your name was, again?"

"Amanda."

"Amanda… what?"

I paused. "Amanda… Smith."

A smirk crossed his face. I was caught. "Okay, and what's your real name 'Amanda'?"

Defeated, I pulled out my driver's license and slid it, face down, across the table. He picked it up and gave a half surprised, 'oh.'

"So your husband is…"

"Yep…"

"And your father is…"

"Yep…"

He studied the card a little longer then slid it back to me.

"Nice hair."

"Thanks."

Finishing off the burger, he started talking again. "Well that takes care of a few questions, Amanda," he smiled at me, "But it does bring up a few more."

"My personal life is not up for discussion."

"Okay…"

"And, I have my own mask that I will be wrestling under. I don't want anyone to know who I am."

"Your secret is safe with me. What about your WWE contract?"

"Don't worry about it."

He looked at me with a curious expression. "I just want to know…"

"Not up for discussion," I reminded him.

"Fair enough." He stood up. "Well, we're done here. I'll introduce you to the rest of the group."

I followed him to the ring where three guys were stretching out. As we approached I could hear that they were talking about what wrestling company was better, TNA or WWE.

"Hey Kevin, Mike, Chris, meet the new girl, Amanda."

The three glanced in my direction before they started talking again.

"She doesn't look so tough," one said without giving me a second chance.

"She's kinda cute," another one commented, "Hey baby, what are you doing after the show?"

"Don't even try it," Jay warned. "You don't wanna know who'll come after you."

The ones that cared looked confused. I just smiled.

He introduced me to the rest of the clan and showed me their makeshift locker room. There was a tall woman with green hair getting dressed in the back.

"Megan, this is Amanda." I extended my hand but she just shot me an annoyed glance. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight. So this is how it's going to be. "Amanda will be your opponent tonight."

Megan looked me up and down. "What's your wrestling name?"

Oh yeah, I need a name. "Amanda... Jane"

"Amanda Jane?" I nodded. "Never heard of you. Meet me in the ring in five minutes." She pushed past me.

I let out a groan. Just perfect, I'm here for ten minutes and already people can't stand me. I told them I didn't want to do this, but does anyone listen to me? NO. I changed into my outfit and headed to the gym. The wrestling mask Jeff gave me hung out of my back pocket.

"Alright new girl, let's see what you can do," Jay called out.

There wasn't much time to think before Megan came at me from behind. It had been almost a year since my last match. My reflexes are definitely not up to par. She grabbed my shirt and tossed me into a ring post.

At one point in our warm up match she had me in a submission hold.

"What's your finisher?" Megan whispered.

"Shining wizard."

"Lame…"

"Fine, dragonrana."

"Nice, but no."

What did this girl want? "RKO?"

"If you really want to…"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out of the submission hold. We quickly ended, as planed with an RKO.

"Well guys, what do you think?" Jay yelled out to the group that had gathered around to watch us practice.

"Not bad," Megan said helping me off the mat. "But don't think you're going to win tonight."

She smacked me on the arm before jumping out of the ring. Hopefully, the match had earned me a little bit of respect. I pulled off my mask and faced the rest of the spectators.

"I don't know… you finished with an RKO. That's so… wrong," one of the guys said. I think his name was Chris.

"What's wrong with the RKO?" I asked a little offended.

"Don't get him started," another guy, Mike, cut in. "He's not much of Randy Orton fan."

Outside the ring I could hear Jay laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"It was better than I expected," the guy that said I was cute commented. "I could show you a few new moves if you wanted…"

"Kevin, what did I say? Stay away from this one."

"What? I was just offering some assistance."

Kevin winked at me. Creep. If this was the WWE, Kevin would be bleeding before the end of the night.

I took a seat outside of the ring as another group ran through a practice match. The three guys from earlier followed me.

"So, do you watch much wrestling?" Mike asked me.

I studied the group for a second. Mike was bald, really tall, and muscular. I think he might be on steroids. Kevin was about six foot. He had a few tattoos and had shaggy brown hair that came down to his cheeks. Chris was the smallest out of the three. His dirty brown hair was tied up on top of his head. He reminded me of Collin Delaney in the way that he was nothing but skin and bones. The three seemed to be good friends.

"I try to catch it when it's on," I said wiping the sweat from my face.

"Who are your favorites?" Kevin asked.

"I bet I could figure that out." Chris stepped up next to me and looked into my eyes. "How old are you?"

"…23…"

"And when did you start watching wrestling?"

"When I was 17."

He smiled. "Too easy. Your favorite wrestlers are, in no particular order, Raven, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Christian, Molly Holly, Tommy Dreamer, and that oh so wonderful Randy Orton."

"What about John Cena?" Mike smirked behind him.

"I'm not positive, but she might be a little too old to fall for his crap."

I tried to cover up my amusement. So, I wasn't the only one who though John could be full of it at times. Of course I had different reasons for thinking this than he did.

"Was I right?" Chris asked with a smile.

"For the most part. How did you come up with that?"

"Two main things: you're female, and you started watching wrestling when you were a teen. My ex was the same way. Plus, you used a few of their signature moves during the match. That sit down jawbreaker was a total Jeff Hardy rip off."

"Ah…" That would make sense; Jeff taught it to me.

We talked for awhile before Jay kicked us out of the gym. He was about to open the doors to the public. In an hour, the show was going to start.

I didn't really know what to expect. I've never worked an independent show before. It's a fact that a lot of wrestlers hate about me. Most of the WWE superstars trained long and hard to get where they are. I was trained while hanging out on the road. My trainers were anyone I bugged long enough to say yes. For future reference, it usually takes a half hour of begging, three text messages, and forty dollars to get HHH in the ring.

Before the show started everyone was getting ready in the locker room. I sat on the ground stretching when Mike came up to me with a metal folding chair. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Have you ever taken a chair shot before, because I have a great idea for the end of your match."

I should have been worried, but I was too nervous. It seemed like a minute later I was standing in front of the curtain waiting for my music to play. Mike gave me a thumbs up as he and Megan went out first. Soon it was my turn.

The match took about seven minutes. Being the new girl, I lost. Now came the part Mike thought up. Since he and Megan were the heels (bad guys), they were going to attack me with a chair after the bell. I had to try to fight them off until Kevin came to rescue me. It was continuing some storyline Mike and Kevin were in.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike roll out of the ring. What was it Jeff told me about getting hit with a chair? Oh yeah, put a hand up to protect your face. I slowly pulled myself up while facing the crowd. I was in 'pain' from my loss. When I was on my feet my eyes landed on the far corner of the gym. In the back section there was a big man sitting all by himself. His baseball cap was pulled down over his face, but for a second the man looked exactly like Glenn. I froze.

WHAM!

Stupid Jessica, you forgot about the chair.

My face hit the mat before I knew it. I curled up into a ball and threw my arms over my head. Man, did that HURT!

The adrenaline pumping through my veins helped me to shake off the pain. Laying on the mat I tried to find the person I saw before, but it was hard to see from the angle. It couldn't have been him. I must have been seeing things. Kevin came running and was soon by my side. When everything ended, he helped me to the back.

"Why didn't you turn around?" Mike asked when he came to check on me.

I was quiet as someone held an ice pack to my head. Did I really see Glenn in the crowd?

"I… I have to go."

"What? But your head."

"I'll be fine."

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the locker room in my wrestling gear. The show was still going on so if I did see Glenn, he would be in the same place. Peaking through the open door, I scanned the room. There was no one sitting in the far back corner.

I must be losing my mind. I could have sworn there was someone there. Even if it wasn't Glenn, someone was sitting there. I'm not going crazy! I'm NOT! I need to get out of here.

My hand blindly dug through my bag for the keys to Helm's truck as I walked across the dark parking lot. My mind was racing with questions.

Was I so homesick that I was seeing things? Or, was I feeling guilty about breaking Glenn's nose? Maybe there actually was someone there and they went to the bathroom after my match. It could happen.

"Where are the f'ning keys?" I grunted getting mad. "GAH!"

I whipped the slightly heavy bag at the truck. The handles of the bag hooked onto the mirror and ripped it right off. Great, just GREAT! Frustrated, I kicked the front tire.

"I'm glad that wasn't aimed at me," a voice came from the darkness.

I swear, if Glenn is not behind me… if I'm hearing things… I'm going to check myself into a hospital.

Spinning around, I came face to face with my seven foot father figure. At least I know I'm not going crazy.

"Uh, hey…" I said leaning against the truck.

He took a step into the light around me. He was wearing his favorite baseball cap, but I could still see the busted nose and two black eyes that ended our last conversation.

"I saw your match. It was good."

"Thanks…" I said in almost a whisper.

Half of me wanted to run up to him and give him a hug. The other half wanted to be mad at him for tracking me down. My two sides waged war on each other while I stood there on the verge of tears.

Finally, the latter half won.

"Why are you here?" I questioned out of anger.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I needed to be alone. I told you I needed to be alone, but you wouldn't listen."

He took a step closer. "Kid.."

"No… I told you not to find me. I asked for one thing and you couldn't give me that. Why should I listen to you? I hate you!"

His posture stiffened. "Fine, I just came to see if you were still alive… "

Before I could speak, he took off back into the dark parking lot.

I found the keys to the truck and crawled into the cab. Starting up the engine I banged my head on the steering wheel.

This nightmare was never ending.


	21. Commands

A/N: This is the second chapter I'm posting today. As always, enjoy!

* * *

Melinda might have put me in the hospital, but I'm the one to blame for most of my problems.

I was officially walking the line between depression and madness. In the last few weeks I had been lashing out at everyone, and regretting it every time. I have gone completely insane.

Take Glenn for example. He traveled all the way here to see me and I told him I hated him. He brought a bag of clean clothes for me and bought me a new cell phone. I could have at least apologized for punching him in the nose.

And then there was Randy. We didn't even talk before I left. I just wrote a short note telling him not to find me. How insensitive was that? I leave the love of my life alone after a huge tragedy. It would have been better if I had just stabbed him in the heart and twisted the knife.

But then again, I don't know how much of Melinda's story is true. Randy told me that nothing ever happened. She said they were in love. None if it made any sense.

His letter wasn't any help, either. Yeah, an actual paper letter showed up in the mail today. Randy decided it was better to write than call… or visit… or text… or e-mail. His note for me was shorter than the one I left for him.

"Hey, Little one…" Someone was nudging me back to the harsh reality. "Jessica?"

Matt pulled back the hood of my sweatshirt. I was curled up next to him on the couch in Helms' living room. It was a Friday morning in early November, ten days after my arrival in North Carolina. The Hardys had come over to keep an eye on me.

I removed my head phones and looked at Matt.

"What?" I whined. I have resorted back to being the bratty punk kid that I grew up as.

"What did Randy's letter say?"

I held it up so he could see it.

"_I understand. I love you too_," he read out loud. "Is that all there is?"

"Yep, short and bittersweet. Oh yeah, and this." I showed him the picture that was tucked into the envelope. It was a picture of Randy holding Keira in the hospital.

"Well if you ask me, something's up," Jeff put in, snatching the letter out of my hand. "That pretty boy should have flown out here, swept you off your feet, and dragged you back home. It's his fault you're in this mess."

"Jeff!" Matt barked.

"I'm just saying."

I put my head phones back on and sank deeper into my old Undertaker sweatshirt. Matt wrapped his arm around me and went back to flipping through the channels. They let me chill out for a while until Helms came home from the auto shop.

"Three hundred dollars!" he cried tossing me a piece of paper. "You take my truck out for one night and this is what I get."

The paper he tossed at me was a bill for the mirror I ripped off of his truck. I didn't expect a little mirror to cost so much.

"That mirror was a piece of crap. It shouldn't have ripped off so easily. Besides, duct tape fixes all," I joked. "And one roll is only a dollar."

I could tell he didn't like my witty humor. He started ranting about how immature I could be and how I can cause so much damage in a small amount of time.

"I told you I would pay you back." We had gone over this a thousand times. He was giving me a headache.

"Yes, but when?" He threw his hands up as if to be asking the gods.

"How much was the bill?" Matt asked.

"Three hundred and thirty two dollars," Helms replied keeping his eyes on me. He has been watching like a hawk for the past week. I think he believes I'm going to snap and tear down his house.

Matt gave me a smile as he pulled out his wallet.

"Hardy-boy, what are you doing?"

"Paying for this." He tossed some cash onto the coffee table.

"That's a lot of money Matt; I can't let you..." He cut me off.

"Sure you can."

"But…"

"Don't make me change my mind."

I didn't argue. If Matt wanted to pay off my debt, I was going to let him. Jeff looked shocked, but didn't say anything. He still owed Helms for the hole he punched in the wall.

Helms counted the money twice before relaxing. He seemed satisfied… until I asked to borrow his truck for tonight. This started the lectures again. I rolled my eyes when he actually told me I was 'grounded'. We argued a while before Jeff tossed his car keys at me.

I had a wrestling show tonight in a town two hours away. By the time I got to the small community center, everyone was there and the ring was already up.

"I thought I scared you off with that chair shot," Mike commented catching me as soon as I entered the building.

"I've taken worse," I admitted.

We joined a group hanging out next to a radio. They were busy talking about something.

"Is the new girl going?" someone asked pointing a thumb in my direction.

"Actually, we never talked to her," another wrestler replied.

"Count her in," Mike put a hand on my shoulder, "she needs some bonding time with us."

There was laughter as I gave them all a questioning look. Mike explained.

"We're all getting tickets to the Raw show coming to Charlotte. It's in a month."

My eyes went wide. A RAW SHOW!? This was not a good idea.

"Uh, I can't. I've got… things to do…then…"

"This isn't really an option for you, newbie." There was more laughter.

Well, maybe it would be okay. I highly doubt they can get seats close enough to the ring for anyone to see me. It might actually be fun… maybe.

I left to find the blocked off hallway we called a locker room. My mind was going crazy. It felt like I was being dragged to my death. In a month, I was going to be in the same building as Randy. If I hadn't talked to him by then, I would have to do it that night. He is going to be so mad at me.

"Amanda, are you okay? Amanda?" Oh yeah, they know me as Amanda here.

Megan was standing next to me. "Yeah, I'm great. I'm just having problems…"

She took a step back. "Ooookay…"

"Boy problems," I clarified.

"Oh, well, you wanna tell me about it?"

"It's just my…um… boyfriend had this female friend who became obsessed with him."

"Did she try anything?"

"You don't know the half of it. She made my life a living hell."

"Did anything happen between them?"

"I really don't know." I kicked the wall. "That's the thing that gets me. I don't know who is lying and who is telling the truth. She says he was going to leaving me."

"What did your boy say?"

"I haven't seen him after I talked to her."

"Well, you should really talk to him before you get worked up. It might be all lies. She might be trying to scare you off. I'm sure if he was going to leave you, he would have said something."

Megan left me alone to think things over. She was right; I needed to talk to Randy… something easier said than done. I had to go and tell him I'm sorry…

Wait, why was I the one who had to go to him? He knows where I am and he hasn't even called. Why did I have to act first?

_Cuz you're the one who left him,_ a nagging voice reminded me. _You're the one who ran._

GAH! Why do things always have to be so hard? I love Randy. I believe Randy. Melinda is a liar. I'm declaring that right now. She is out of her mind. Randy didn't do anything with her. I have no reason to be mad at him, but he has every right to be mad at me, which is why I'm so nervous about seeing him.

My mind was miles away the rest of the night. You couldn't tell it though, like a trained professional I left everything in the ring. I actually remembered to duck the chair this time.

"Some of the finest work I've seen in a while," Jay, the owner of the company, told me. "I can tell you were trained by the best."

The rest of the show blurred together. Before I knew it I was driving Jeff's car back to Helms'. I crashed on the couch still in my wrestling gear.

The smell of coffee woke me up the next morning.

"Rough night?" Helms asked holding out a mug.

"You could say that."

He sat down next to me and turned on the TV. "So do you have a plan, or are you just going day by day here?"

I thought for a while. I had no idea what to do next. "Last night I was told I was going to the Raw show next month. I guess I'll have to figure things out by then."

"Oh yeah… the show on December 15th. I was kinda hoping you would be gone by then."

"I love you too, Helms."

"No offense, but you're acting really childish."

"Says the guy who reads comic books."

"I'm just saying. You can't hide here forever."

He was right, but I didn't have much time to think it over as my new cell phone started to ring. A strange number flashed on the screen. I had no idea who was calling, but then again my phonebook wasn't programmed into my new cell.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You wanna tell me what's going on, kid?" a voice asked on the other side. My mouth dropped open. This was not good. "Kid, you there?"

"Um, yeah Uncle Mark. I'm here."

Helms turned the TV volume down. His eyes were on me.

"Mark?" He whispered with a look of horror. I nodded before running into the other room.

I was a bit scared. My 'uncle', The Undertaker, is a man you do not mess with. The fact that he is calling me means that I'm in serious trouble.

"So, what's up?" I nervously asked when I was alone.

"Don't give me that, Jessica."

"Sorry."

"What happened between you and your dad?"

"Well… we had a little disagreement…" I bit my lip. He was intimidating even on the phone.

"About…?"

What were we fighting about when I punched him? "I don't remember."

There was a sigh. "You really are your father's daughter." I've heard that one before.

"So… is that all you called about?"

"Not really. Sara wants you to come to Thanksgiving in two weeks." The way he said this was more a command and not an invitation.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Also, you're coming with me to the Survivor Series PPV that Sunday." Again, a command.

"Okay…"

"Good. I'll call you later in the week to work out the details."

He hung up without saying goodbye.

Helms was leaning on the door frame when I got up. "What was that all about?"

I shook my head and tossed the phone aside. "I think I just pissed off the Undertaker…"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter Thanksgiving with The Undertaker. Oh what fun!


	22. Uncle Mark

Dis: I own nothing

A/N: Can someone PLEASE tell Brett Favre to STOP playing with my emotions! I can't take it anymore! Alright, now that I got that off my chest, let me tell you that taking the weekend off to read was great! Of course now I'm behind on my school work. But at least I had time to fix this chapter up for posting. What do my grades matter as long as the readers are happy... I'm working hard to keep this story going. This is my Thanksgiving chapter that I wrote in the middle of July. I hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews, and as always, HAPPY FICIN'

* * *

"Hey Caleigh, what's up?" I asked into my cell as I stepped off the plane in Texas. She must have some weird ESP because I turned on my phone only seconds before it rang.

I had called Caleigh last week because I NEEDED someone to girl talk with. I tried talking with everyone before I called her. Gregory Helms kept asking when I was 'moving out', Matt Hardy became really uncomfortable, and Jeff Hardy couldn't help but insult Randy at every opening. I also tried talking to Megan from my indy fed, but since she doesn't really know who I am, it's hard to talk about specific details with her.

Caleigh was my last resort. Well, I shouldn't say it like that. She is my best female friend and I did owe her an explanation. When I finally got around to calling her she was so worried that she kept me talking for five hours. I was expecting to hear from her today.

"Well first off, Happy Thanksgiving!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Thanks, same to you," I said making my way through the holiday crowd.

"I was just double checking that you were coming to the PPV this weekend."

"Caleigh, to be honest, I really don't have a choice in that matter."

My 'Uncle' Mark had informed me that I was going to the show whether I liked it or not. He said I needed to grow up and confront my problems. Does he know who he's talking to?

Usually I don't let people boss me around, but since he's three times my size and not to mention THE UNDERTAKER, I'll let it slide.

"Great! My mom is watching DC this weekend so you and I can have some girl time."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

"Okay!" Her cheery tone stopped. "Oh yeah, John says 'hi'."

I shoved the phone in my pocket and moved with the heard towards the security check point. John has been in the dog house ever since I left. His knee jerk reaction of saying that Keira's death was my fault is something he'll never live down. Caleigh blames him for my disappearing act. She told him that if he ever said anything that stupid again, a castration would be in order.

I picked up my duffel from the baggage claim and headed out towards the street.

"Please don't let Uncle Mark be the one picking me up," I begged under my breath looking around. Suddenly, I was ambushed.

"Umph!" I grunted as a five year old attached herself to my knee. I looked down to see Elizabeth Calaway smiling.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked picking her up.

"My mom's over there with Adam." She pointed as Sara came running up holding her other child. Thank the heavens! No awkward car ride with The Undertaker!

"Jessica! It's so good to see you!" Sara exclaimed giving me a hug. "I was worried that your plane was going to be delayed."

The four of us made our way to her minivan. Taker and Sara were my second family. Before I became a member of the WWE roster I was their official babysitter, on and off the road. It seemed like every free moment I had, I was at their house.

I can honestly say I have been looking forward to this weekend. Sure, I'm going to have to sit through a speech from my dear old Uncle Mark, but it would be worth it. This was my chance to relax and be a normal person.

Of course, I do have to figure out what I'm going to do about seeing everyone at the PPV. I was okay when I thought I had few more weeks to plan, but now that Uncle Mark is dragging me kicking and screaming to the show this weekend, I'm beginning to panic.

I stopped thinking when Sara's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yeah… No she's here… Really? … Great! … Okay, I will…"

She hung up and looked at me. "That was Mark; he was just making sure you made it in. He's…" She stopped. I shot her a questioning look, but then shook it off.

"Was he worried I wasn't going to come?" She shrugged. It almost felt like she wasn't telling me something. "Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I could really use a new jacket."

"I don't think so Jess." This was odd. She usually likes hanging out with me.

"Why not? I'll pay for lunch."

"I don't know…" She quickly changed the conversation. "So what's been going on with you? I hear you've been staying in North Carolina."

"Yeah, just until I figure things out. I've been working with a wrestling company out there."

"I wish I could go back on the road, but it's hard enough just taking these two to the park."

As if on cue a stuffed animal came flying from the back seat and hit the radio. Adam and Elizabeth started laughing as I threw it back at them.

"Sara, whose car is that?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway. She locked the doors.

"Now you have to promise not to freak out," she said pulling behind the new car.

"Sara…"

"It wasn't my idea."

"What wasn't your idea?"

Barking filled their front yard as four dogs came running. One of the dogs was an overweight bulldog, MY overweight bulldog. But how did he get here? Before I went to Boston I left him with…

"SARA!"

"Sweetie, this is for your own good. He is your father."

We argued in the van for the next twenty minutes. She tried to explain things to me, but I refused to hear her out. It didn't matter how much begging Sara did. I was not going to get out of my seat. I'll enjoy a nice Thanksgiving outside in the yard.

I should realize by now that if someone is being nice to me, they usually have an ulterior motive. This was a set up. Sara took the kids into the house and returned moments later with Taker.

"Hey Uncle Mark," I said through the locked car door as if everything was fine.

"Kid, as I see it, you can walk into that house, or I can carry you into that house."

"I don't want to see him."

"Well, he's here for dinner, and you're here for dinner. I don't think you have a choice."

"You didn't tell me he was coming."

"To be fair I didn't tell him you were coming either." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You have until the count of five."

I took a deep breath in. All my nervous habits came out at once. I bit my lip while tapping my foot and playing with my wedding ring. (I used to braid my hair, but It's too short now.) Taker reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of van keys. It was pretty stupid for me to lock the doors since it's their car and they have the keys.

"Last chance," Taker said as he opened the door.

I crossed my arms but it didn't help. He reached over, undid my seatbelt, and threw me over his shoulder. Why does everyone have to be stronger than me? Over the years, many of my arguments with WWE wrestlers have ended with them picking me off the ground like a helpless little child.

"This is SO degrading!" I yelled as he carried me into the house.

"I gave you a choice."He dropped me on a chair and told me to 'stay'.

I wasn't one of his dogs. I didn't have to listen to him. Defiantly, I got off the chair and wandered around the room.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Jessica." Glenn's girlfriend, Leah, entered holding my pudgy puppy dog. I ran up and took the canine from her.

"My big baby! I've missed you so much." I gave Malfoy a small hug as he licked the side of my face. I hadn't seen my puppy since I moved in with Caleigh and John so many months ago. He was my companion. He knew me better than anyone else.

"He's been missing you, too," Leah said draping an arm around my shoulder. "Just like we _all _have." I knew she meant Glenn. I put Malfoy down as she grabbed my arm. "Come on. Let's go see what everyone else is doing."

She dragged me into the other room where Sara, Uncle Mark, and Glenn were watching a football game. I was forced into the open seat next to Glenn.

"I need something to drink. Does anyone else want something?" Taker asked getting up.

"I'll hav…" I started but he left before I finished.

"I better go check on the food. Leah, do you want to come with?"

Sara and Leah quickly stood up and followed The Dead Man into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. Like this wasn't planned. All three of them just have to get up at the same time leaving Glenn and me all alone. This is so lame. I slouched in my seat. Glenn crossed his arms as he kept his eyes on the TV.

I did not want to talk to him. We have nothing to say to each other. Their little plan was not going to work. My problems were my business. If he didn't understand that, then that's one of his problems. I was still mad at him and he was probably still mad at me.

"Did you get the phone I bought you?" His question caught me off guard.

"Yeah." I pulled the phone out of my pocket. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem."

I started twisting the chain my wedding ring was on as my muscles tightened. My emotions were trying to take over. I hate quiet awkward moments.

"Have you talked to Randy?" he asked during the commercial break.

Randy, why did he have to bring up Randy? Just hearing his name introduced a whole new set of feelings.

"Nope. He sent a letter, but it wasn't much."

"A letter?"

"Yep, a real snail mail letter."

"Ah," he grunted. Where was Taker? He said he was only going to get something to drink. I don't know how much longer I can sit here.

"How's your arm?"

Why was he trying to be nice? Shouldn't he be angry with me? I did say I hated him.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been to a doctor since I got out of the hospital."

He gave me a sideways glance then shook his head. We went back to watching the game.

"How's your nose?" I had to ask.

"It healed."

"Good… I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He patted my knee and smiled. He actually smiled. Maybe he wasn't mad at me.

For some reason, I couldn't return the gesture. I wanted him to be mad at me. I needed him to be mad at me so I could be mad at him. (In my crazy female mind that logic made sense.) Inside my head I let out a scream. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to form behind my eyes. I was an emotional wreck. For the first time he turned away from the TV to look at me.

"I'm glad you're here, Kiddo," he said in a soft voice.

Guilt gave me a good kick in the stomach. What was I thinking? I was so concerned about how angry he was with me, that I didn't realize how much he was actually worrying about me.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. The stress of the past months has been balling up inside of me and it was ready to come out. I slumped forward and put my head in my hands.

"Jessica, are you alright?"

"No." My voice cracked as I said this. It was first time had I admitted to this truth.

I let out a sob as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I was having a breakdown. Glenn's arms reached out and pulled me into his chest. He didn't let me go until I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sniffle. "It's been a difficult couple of weeks."

He pushed my hair out of my eyes as I wiped the last of the tears off of my face.

"I can only imagine." His smile was comforting.

"I didn't mean what I said. I don't really hate you."

"I know, kiddo." He cupped my chin in his hand so I would look up at him. "I know." I gave him a small smile. He brought me in for another hug as Taker came back into the room.

"I hope you guys made up because I can't watch the small TV in the kitchen anymore."

"We're good," Glenn said patting me on the head.

I sat there, attached to Glenn for the rest of the football game. It must have been an interesting game because there was a lot of cheering and booing and throwing of things at the TV. I wasn't paying attention. At one point Malfoy started chewing on my shoelace while my shoe was still on my foot. Soon, Leah told us dinner was ready.

The remainder of the night was actually normal. The food was sooo good. I must have had three plates, not including dessert. Staying with Helms I don't get many home cooked meals. I think the only thing he's made for me was Mac & Cheese, and somehow he managed to burn it.

After I had my little mental breakdown in front of Glenn, it felt like a weight was lifted off of me. For the first time since I came out of the coma, I laughed. And it wasn't just a single 'ha'; I was bent over, gasping for breath, laughing so hard milk almost shot out of my nose. But, I guess when you see The Undertaker dancing to the Wiggles, you can't help yourself. I had to do a double take. Yep, that is defently my Uncle Mark. I am never going to look at him the same way. Those Wiggles have strange powers.

A few hours later Glenn, Leah, Malfoy and I were heading out.

"Thanks for everything thing," I said giving my final hugs.

"We were glad you could make it," Sara responded handing me a plane ticket. Uncle Mark had thought ahead and made travel arrangements for me to go home with Glenn.

"Kid," Taker called out pulling me aside. "Listen, I know you've been though hell and back, but don't take it out on your father. He loves you too much." He messed up my hair. "And the next time I have to get involved, I won't be nice."

"No problem Uncle Mark. If there is one thing I've learned, I never want to be on your bad side."


	23. The Men In My Life

Dis: The WWE owns everything on the right and I own everything on the left...

A/N: Have you ever walked into a hair salon with a picture of Shannon Moore? Well, I tried. I wanted my hair bleached with black highlights. They couldn't understand what I wanted so I left. I'm going to try again tomorrow. I don't know what else to say here. I'm sorry if the last few chapters have sucked. I'm a bit burned out from school. I hope this chaper is somewhat better. HAPPY FICIN'!

* * *

Walking into Glenn's house was like walking into a memory. The place hasn't changed. Sure there were a few new pictures here and there, and some things Leah brought when she moved in five months ago, but for the most part it was the same. Even my old room was exactly how I left it when I moved to Missouri.

I laid on my bed with my legs crossed at the ankles. Keira's blanket rested in my arms. Right now my personal assignment is to figure out what I'm going to say to Randy when I see him on Sunday. I don't think the words "I'm sorry" cover everything that I put him through.

"Why don't you just pick up the phone and call him?" Leah suggested looking around my room.

The space was basically empty except for my walls. I had covered every inch of paint with posters and pictures and other things that stuck. I also kept a lot of my old wrestling memorabilia at Glenn's house. Randy wasn't as fond of my action figure collection as I was.

"Nah, I've gotta do this in person. I owe it to him."

"But if you call him now you'll get the ball rolling." She picked up one of my action figures. "Who is this?"

"That's Chris Jericho when he had long hair."

"Oh," She put the figure back down in its assigned spot. "Well, Randy should at least know you're going to the show."

"I'm assuming that he's already heard."

Actually, I was positive that Caleigh told John, who told Randy that I was going to be at the PPV. Caleigh can't keep a secret to save her life.

Malfoy attacked my boots on the floor. He still goes crazy for shoelaces. I reached down and brought the chubby bulldog on the bed with me.

"Who's this with your friend Jeff?" Leah pointed to the poster on my closet door then to the framed picture on the dresser.

"That's Matt Hardy, his brother."

"Ah yes… the Hardys. Your dad talks about them sometimes. I can only guess which one is the bad influence on you."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the Hardy Boyz poster. Glenn's opinions were far from secret. He likes Matt. Matt is the semi responsible one. Jeff is… well… he keeps an eye on Jeff. I don't get it. I come home one night with green hair and my relationship with Jeff is branded. Please, I'm nothing like Jeff.

Leah picked up a teddy bear wearing an old Kane mask and sat down on my bed. "Well, what are you going to do?"

I thought about it for a little while before resorting to my favorite distraction, ice cream. Unfortunately, that was my attitude for the rest of the weekend. Every time I started to think about Randy, I found something else to keep me occupied. I must have rearranged Glenn's DVD collection five times. It wasn't until early Sunday morning that I started to panic.

Glenn and I left for the airport around 5am. Yes, you heard that right, 5AM. I have no idea how I was able to function at that God forsaken hour. The sun wasn't even up! I only tripped over my feet once as we made our way to the terminal. As soon as I sat down in my seat I was out like a light. Good thing I was still in my pajamas.

Hours later we landed in San Francisco, CA.

"So it turns out you were supposed to get that cast cut off last week," Glenn mentioned once we left the airport in a rental car.

"Really? I wish I would have known that." I scratched the skin underneath the edge of the cast. "Is there any way I can get it cut off today?"

"We'll see what the trainers have to say."

There were hardly any cars around when we pulled into the arena parking lot. However, a few diehard fans had already shown up outside the building. I still don't understand why some people stand in front of the arena for hours just to see superstars driving in. I slid down in my seat and put my hood up. I don't want anyone to see my face. I'm still booked in shows down in North Carolina as 'Amanda' for the next couple of weeks.

As soon as I got in the building I made a bee-line for the trainers' room. They agreed with Glenn. My cast should have come off already. After doing a little happy dance in my seat I stuck out my arm and closed my eyes. I hate getting casts cut off. I always feel like the doctor will slip and cut my skin in the process.

With a crack the plaster molding fell to the floor. It felt so good to bend my wrist again. Happily, I scratched the length of my arm. It was pure bliss.

"Feels good?" Glenn asked behind me.

"You have no idea."

"Good." A grin spread on his face. I suddenly became very afraid. "Meet me in the ring."

"Whoa, wait, what?" I looked down at my Garfield sleeping pants. "You can't be serious."

"You broke my nose. I should at least get one match." He gave a dark laugh before walking out of the room. Sometimes it sucks having Glenn as a father. He always wants to settle things in the ring.

Reluctantly, I got my wrist taped and borrowed a set of workout clothes before making my way through the halls.

The bowl of an arena is jaw dropping when empty. During shows, there are so many fans packed in, you don't realize how large the room actually is. Walking with my head up, I surveyed the empty space. A lot more people can fit in to here compared to the small gym in North Carolina.

I got into the ring and stretched out a bit. Oddly, only a few ring hands were around. Something about this didn't seem right. Glenn should have been waiting for me. Not really caring, I sat down in the middle of the mat and started chatting with a random employee. Then someone behind me started yelling.

"PYRO RUN THROUGH IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

I jumped as fire exploded from the tops of all four ring posts. My eyes almost popped out of my head. This could not be a coincidence. He planned this. Before I could stand, I was picked up and body slammed back on to the mat.

"You really know how to make a girl feel loved," I groaned climbing to my feet. "But I have to admit, the pyro was a nice touch." He laughed again.

"Show me what you've got."

My eyes seemed to roll on their own. This is going to be…painful.

I circled the ring once before charging him. Instantly, he put me into a headlock. Being the brat that he loves, I stomped on his foot then dropped kicked him. He might be big and strong, but I was fast and foolish. (Maybe Jeff has been rubbing off on me.)

The match kept going… and going… and going. He wouldn't let me stop. I pulled out every move I could think of. Nothing slowed him down. I know he wants to teach me a lesson, but this was going overboard. After I was chocked slammed for a second time, I had enough. A brilliant idea popped into my mind. All I had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

I made my move when he shot me off the ropes for a big boot. As soon as I hit the mat, I curled up into a ball and gave a painful scream. To top it off, I started to cry.

"Oh man," Glenn said stopping on a dime and dropping to his knees. "Are you alright, Jess?"

On the outside I might have been crying, but inside I was laughing. He fell for it.

"I think so," I said weakly.

He helped me out of the ring and told me to go straight to the trainer. I couldn't help but smile as soon as I turned my back to him. When I passed Jericho on the ramp he gave me a small high five. I was free!

The hallways were starting to fill with people. I gave a few hugs before realizing how much I reeked. I needed to shower and change before I started socializing.

"Hey," I grabbed a passing person, "Do you know if Randy Orton has arrived?"

"No, I don't think he has."

Good. I still needed time to think. What was I going to do? Maybe I could leave now and come back in a few weeks when the show will be in North Carolina. No, that would be the coward's way out. I am many things, but a coward is not one of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said bumping into Mickie James as I came out of the shower. She looked a little surprised to see me in the Diva's locker room again.

"How's it going Jess? I haven't seen you since… well, you know."

"I'm great," I lied.

She tried to start up a conversation, but I wasn't interested in talking. I changed into my outfit for the night. It was nothing special just something I dug out of a box at Glenn's house: a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top and an old WWE jersey. I also found my old combat boots and just HAD to wear them. Looping the necklace with my wedding ring over my head, I headed out into the hall. It was time to face my fate.

"Well if it isn't my biggest fan," Jeff Hardy yelled out behind me. Perfect timing. I ran up to him and jumped in his open arms. I was so happy to see him. I needed all the support I could get.

"Thank God you're here," I exclaimed as he put me down. "I need help finding Randy."

His spirit dropped when he heard that. Randy is far from his favorite person, but I need Jeff. Pouting, I looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he gave in. "On one condition."

The new Hardy Boys pendant dangled from his hand. He swiftly stepped behind me and fastened it around my neck.

"Looks good," Matt said walking towards us. "We'll make you a Hardy yet."

I followed the two of them around. With Matt and Jeff next to me I will have the courage to find Randy. Talking to him, however, was a whole other issue. My mind was lost in thought as we walked. Was Randy going to be mad when he saw me or relieved? What was I going to say to him? What was he going to say to me? Will things ever be back to normal?

At one point Jeff had to reach out and pull me out of the path of a moving cart. I was so out of it. I didn't even realize we had walked into the cafeteria. I took a plate of food knowing I wouldn't be able to eat it. I was too worried. If I didn't see Randy soon, I was going to snap.

"So, where are you going after tonight?" Matt asked as we sat down at a table.

"That depends. If things work out with Randy I should be going home with him."

"Do you think that's wise Jessie?" Jeff put an arm around the back of my chair. "Maybe you should stay in North Carolina for a bit longer. I mean, it is his fault that…"

"SHUT UP JEFF!" I screamed standing up. This was the snapping I was talking about. When I noticed everyone looking at me I sat down. "I know you're worried about me, but not everything is Randy's fault. You don't like him, I get it."

"It's not that, Jessie…"

"Come on, last week you were blaming Randy for Global Warming."

"But _this_ is his fault. I can feel it."

"Hey!" Matt interrupted our argument. "You two need to cool it." Jeff and I sank into our chairs.

"He started it."

Not the most childish thing I could have said, but it was up there. Jeff kicked my boot.

"Little one, maybe Jeff and I shouldn't be there when you find Randy." Matt eyed up Jeff, making sure he wasn't going to say something. "We'll just get in the way."

"Fine, I'll do it alone." I stood and left, leaving the uneaten plate of food on the table.

"Jessie, wait…" Jeff cried out.

For the first time that night, my mind wasn't on Randy. It was on Jeff. That jerk! How could he continue to say that? I was somewhat over what happened and I didn't blame Randy. I was more worried about Randy being mad at me for running off like I did. How could Jeff be so… pigheaded?

I should have learned by now that I can't think and walk at the same time. A few feet from the cafeteria I turned a corner and was sent flying into a wall.

"Jeez, look where you're going… BABY GIRL?"

John grabbed my arm to steady me.

Crap! If he's here then Randy was also here. I put my head down and started walking, but John didn't let go. Instead he brought me close to him and hugged me.

"Jessica, I am so sorry about yelling at you. I've been so worried…"

"John it's okay. Seriously…" He squeezed me tighter. "Alright Cena, let me go!"

"I'm just soo sorry. I wasn't thinking that night. You were being stubborn and it just came out. I didn't mean it when I said Keira's death was your fault…"

"You said WHAT?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeff Hardy storming down the hall. He must have chased after me. When he reached us, Jeff got right in John's face.

"You wanna repeat that, Cena? I didn't quite hear you."

"Back off Hardy. I said I was sorry... This doesn't even concern you."

Jeff was about to pounce but Matt grabbed his arm. I was getting fed up with the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. He never knew when to butt out.

"Jeff, I can handle this. And he's right, this doesn't concern you."

A smirk crossed John's face, which made Jeff madder. Thankfully Caleigh came squealing down the hallway.

"JESSICA! I've missed you so much!" She squeezed me almost as hard as John had. "Oh, I just LOVE your hair! I know you were describing it to me, but now that I see it I really like it. It really brings out your eyes and it totally makes you look younger…"

She kept going on but I didn't listen. I was more concerned with the man coming down the hall. His blue eyes were fixed on me as he walked one foot in front of the other. The red track pants and white tank top he wore fit his body so well it made him look like a Greek God. I pushed my way out of the crowed and stepped in his path.

"Hi… " I started but was caught up in a hug before I knew it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me off the ground. I took everything in, his smell, his touch, his strength. This felt right.

I couldn't believe I was so worried about this moment. It was perfect. Soon everything will be back to normal. My fingers traced over his tattoos as he set me down. He still looked good.

"Randy…"

"Jessica, we need to talk." I was expecting this.

He led me into an empty locker room. This was it, the moment of truth. I quickly tried to find the right words to say.

"Randy, I'm really sorry. I just needed some time to myself. I…"

"Don't worry about it Jess." He put a finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes. "I understand why you left."

"But I was foolish to leave you. I see that now."

Slowly he stepped away from me.

"You don't want to be with me. That night… everything's my fault."

"No it's not."

I went to wrap my arms around him, but he stopped me and forced my arms down. This was not a good sign.

"Yes it is, Jess," he said angrily. He paced the room for a few moments pausing for a second as if he was going to say something. I came closer but he held out his arm to keep me away.

"Randy, I'm really sorry. We can work through this."

"Jess would you please shut up!" I took a few steps back as he turned his back to me. He turned his back! I was about to cry.

"Randy, I…

"Jess please, just listen to me. I… I have to tell you something." He looked at me for a moment then put his head down. "Remember when I first told you about Melinda?"

"Yeah…"

"I told you that we were just friends, that I wasn't cheating on you, and that she must have gotten the wrong idea."

"I remember. What does that have to…"

"Jess, I lied."

My heart stopped. What did he mean he lied?


	24. Confessions of a Cheating Husband

Dis: I don't own crap.

A/N: I was going to make y'all wait for this chapter, but I need some distraction from my college work. Taking summer classes sounded like a good idea three months ago. Hopefully I'll finish the degree before I burn out. I've also dyed my hair. It is now purple with black streaks. I like it. I wish it was brighter though. Damn Jeff Hardy and his blonde hair! He doesn't know how hard it is to dye brown hair! What else... the Randy Orton thing. I wish him a fast recovery.

Now, without further ado, I give you Randy's confession...

* * *

"I lied," Randy repeated

"About which part?"

"Almost all of it…"

I took a sharp breath in. How could this be? Looking around the empty locker room, I tried to make sense of what he was saying. Was Melinda's story really more truth than fiction? My mind was racing with questions. Somehow, I managed to speak.

"So what's the truth then, Randy?"

"I cheated on you…" He paused to judge my reaction. "I was seeing her, Jess. After you left I didn't know what to do… I was so lonely… I know that's not an excuse but…"

"How long has it been going on?"

"She approached me right after you stopped traveling." He ran a hand through his short hair. "It started out harmless… then everything happened so fast... I broke it off the night she put you in the hospital."

My eyes went wide. "You broke it off _that_ night? You were with her all this time? Even after all she did?"

"I didn't know what to do! She was there for me, Jess. She cared about me."

"She was psycho, Randy. She broke into our house! YOU were the one that told me that!"

"I said she _might_ have." His head dropped. "I didn't want to believe that she actually did it."

"But she DID!" I kicked a bench. "If you didn't think she did it, then why did you hire a body guard to babysit me?"

"I knew she was a bit obsessed and I didn't want her anywhere near you. I wanted to protect you! I was worried about YOU!"

"Apparently you weren't worried enough to end it."

His eyes slowly met my stare. Did he think he was making things better? He was DEFENDING her! My jaw started to tremble before I snapped it shut.

"You have to believe me," he pleaded. "I never meant for it to blow up like this."

"Who knew? Who was covering for you?" My voice was cold.

He sighed. "No one knew."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I told everyone she was stalking me. They didn't ask any questions after that."

I took a deep breath in and let it all out at once. So, the whole 'stalking' thing was a lie, a lie to cover up his infidelity. This is why he didn't want a restraining order. She wasn't stalking him. She was dating him. I let out a scream as he came closer to me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

I pushed him back. Here I was yelling at Jeff for blaming Randy and it turns out Jeff was right. It is all Randy's fault. Something Melinda said rang in my head.

"Were you going to leave me?"

"What? No. No, this… this was a mistake. Jessica, I love you."

"Love me? You have a funny way of showing that!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed into the hallway. Randy followed.

"I do! I love you! I've always loved you. Just listen to me Jessica, I made a mistake."

"Randy, your mistake destroyed my life!"

"Jess, please! I'm sorry I cheated on you."

The hallway became very quiet. Everyone turned towards us.

"You bastard!" Jeff growled.

Before I could stop him, Jeff took a swing at my immoral husband.

Caleigh screamed as Randy went flying into some equipment. John and Matt tried to get between the two, but when Randy got to his feet he shoved Matt into a wall. This sent the youngest Hardy over the edge. Jeff charged at Randy and all hell broke loose.

Wrestlers and WWE staff came running. I managed to grab Jeff's shirt and pull him out of the pile. If the McMahons found out Jeff was the first one to attack he would be out of a job for sure. Quickly, I dragged him into the Diva's locker room.

"You're all kinds of stupid, you know that Jeff. What the hell were you thinking?" I asked frantically.

He sat quietly on the bench as I tried to wipe the blood from a small cut on his forehead. My hands were trembling. He reached up and stopped me.

"Is it true?" he asked in a quiet voice. I didn't pay attention to him.

"You can't go around punching people. You're on your third strike…"

He pulled me in closer and made me look at him.

"Jessie…"

"WHAT?" I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go of my wrists. "What do you want me to say? That you were right? That it's all Randy's fault?" He didn't answer. "Yeah, it's true." The fact seemed to sour my mouth. I swallowed hard. "Are you happy that you get to say 'I told you so'?"

Again I struggled to break free of him but with no luck. He just sat there staring at me. Out of my anger, tears started form. Before I knew it I was on my knees. This was actually happening. My nightmare has become my reality. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never wanted to be right."

News of Randy's confession spread like wild fire. Soon everyone knew about it. Mr. McMahon himself was tracking me down when I finally emerged from the Diva's locker room.

"Ms. Jessica, just the woman I was looking for. A word, please."

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. Anything you want, sir."

"I heard there was a situation earlier which caused an all out brawl in the hallway."

"It wasn't Jeff's fault, Mr. McMahon. Please don't fire him."

"Jeff? Jeff Hardy? No, this isn't about him. This is about you."

"Oh…"

We walked and talked. He gave me a short lecture on life and for the most part I listened. Half way to the production trailer I made a decision that disappointed him.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I can't let you do that now."

"Please, Mr. McMahon. This is what I need."

"We'll talk about it later."

He continued on a few steps before stopping and looking back.

"And Ms. Jessica, I've been hearing good things coming out of North Carolina. I'm glad to see your training hasn't gone to waste."

I gave a weak smile before he turned around again.

My mind went back to the bigger problem: Randy cheated on me with Melinda. Even worse, she was like his girlfriend. I never thought it would be true. On top of that, he lied about it. He lied about it for five months.

The hallway started to spin and my back slammed hard against the wall. I slid down until my butt hit the floor. Shaking, I hugged my knees and tried to catch my breath.

It must have been well over an hour later when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to curl up into a small ball, but I was easily found.

"Are you supposed to be hiding down there?" C.M. Punk asked.

"Leave me alone, Punk," I said looking up at him.

"Jessica? I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you with your hair." He crouched down next to me.

"Has the show started yet?"

"Yeah, the first match just ended…" His hands found their way to my shoulders. "Do you want me to take you somewhere? I could find Cena's wife if you want."

I forced a smile at his genuine kindness.

"That's okay. You should get ready for your match. Don't worry about me, I'll be good."

He helped me up and let me walk away in silence. I roamed the halls a bit not caring about the show. Most of the people I passed gave me a sideways look. They all knew. This place was worse than a high school.

After a while Caleigh came running up to my side almost in tears. She latched onto my arm and dragged me away from everyone so we could talk. The two of us ended up sneaking off to the public area of the arena and getting some Dippin' Dots ice cream. She knew me all too well.

"You have every right to be mad. Randy is such a slime ball. I can't believe he did that to you."

"Yeah, well…"

"I mean its bad enough that he actually slept with her, but the fact that he continued to see her after everything, that's just wrong." I played with my frozen pebbles as she continued. "And then he lied about it. Over and over again he told me that nothing happened between them. John even promised me that…"

"John didn't know," I said into my bowl.

"How could John not have known? They're best friends."

"Randy said no one knew."

"So that dirt bag lied to his wife and to his best friend? You would think that he would've realized how much he was messing up his life."

"You would think…"

"What are you going to do now?" she asked stealing a spoon full from my dish.

"I'm going to go back home while Randy's still on the road and pack a few things. Then I guess I'm going back to North Carolina."

"You know you can always stay with us if you need to."

"I know. I appreciate it, but I just need to get away."

She looked down at the table. "Are you going to get a divorce?"

"Honestly, I haven't figured that out yet."

We finished the ice cream and made our way backstage again. For the rest of the night Caleigh and I avoided everyone that we could.

"Men are the root of all evil," Caleigh mumbled shooting death glares at every male in sight. She kept one arm around me at all times as we walked.

In an empty hallway we played an endless game of War. It was nice to just zone out and become a zombie for a while. At one point John came to check on us… Let's just say he'll never do that again.

"So what does your dad have to say about everything?" Caleigh asked taking a sip of her soda.

I stopped playing cards and stared up at her. I didn't even think about what Glenn, or should I say Kane, might do when he heard the news.

"Maybe we should go find him," I suggested trying to hide the worry in my voice.

The show had just ended. There were many people running around trying to pack things up. I didn't know where to start looking for Glenn, but I had to find him soon. Batista was heading out when I passed him.

"Do you know where Kane is?" I asked grabbing the sleeve of his jacket.

"I don't know." He looked over his shoulder before pulling me in close. "McMahon gave him 20 minutes alone with Randy. They're in the cafeteria."

"Oh no!" Caleigh gasped as we started running.

When we reached the doors of the cafeteria all we could hear was shouting and banging.

Wait, what was I doing? Randy hurt me. I shouldn't stop this. I should grab a bag of Peanut M&M's and enjoy the show. Randy deserved to pay for what he did to me. I should let Kane tear him apart.

Something heavy hit the wall next to the door.

Okay, so maybe Randy didn't deserve to _die_.

After instructing Caleigh to get Randy out of the building as fast as possible, I pushed the door open and stepped into the war zone.

"I trusted you with her!" Kane yelled throwing a chair at Randy's head. It missed and hit a wall. "I warned you that if you ever hurt her I was going to hurt YOU!"

"I didn't mean to! You have to believe me! I never wanted to hurt her!"

"YOU LYING SNAKE! Did you actually think you could get away with it?"

Kane trapped Randy in a corner and grabbed him by neck.

"PLEASE!" Randy begged. "It will never happen again!"

"You've got that right, 'cause I'm never letting you near her!"

Randy struggled to loosen Kane's grip on him, but failed. Kane threw him into the wall.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed stopping the chaos. They both turned towards me.

"Jessica, get out of here!" Kane yelled.

"NO!" I put a hand on his arm. "He's not worth it."

Kane took a few steps back before flipping the nearest table. I turned my attention to Randy who was slowly getting up.

"Jess, I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me." He grabbed my elbow, but I pulled away from him. "Baby, I love you."

"No…" I whispered before finding my voice. "This is all your fault Randy. Everything you did… Our daughter _died_ because of you. Do you think I can just forget about that?" He didn't respond. I took off the necklace my wedding ring was on and chucked it at his chest. "Leave!"

"Jess, please…"

"SHE SAID 'LEAVE'!" Kane roared behind me.

I could tell Randy was terrified, but he leaned in closer to me.

"Jessica…"

"I suggest you get out of here while you're still alive." I pointed towards the door.

Randy took one last look at me before walking to where Caleigh was waiting for him.

"YOU BETTER BE WATCHING YOUR BACK, BOY!! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!" Kane called out after him.

When Randy was out of sight I threw my own chair against the wall. "That asshole!"

"Why didn't you let me pound him?" Kane asked calming down a bit.

"He's not worth it," I repeated.

"Like hell he's not. I paid 20,000 to get him alone."

"20,000?"

"Yeah, and an extra 10,000 to use this room."

My head snapped towards him. He couldn't be serious… but I could tell from his eyes that he was.

"You…"

"I wasn't going to kill him!" he cried. Somehow, I didn't completely believe him.

We walked out of the cafeteria to find a few custodians waiting to enter the trashed space. They didn't seem surprised by the mess.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. I spent five days a week with him and I didn't see it." He hit the wall as we kept walking. "He lied to my face!"

I kept my head down as Glenn continued ranting. My body and my mind were numb. I just needed to get out of here.

Glenn suddenly grabbed my arm. "And what is this I hear about you asking for your release?"


	25. Ten Things

Dis: I own anything that is made up.

A/N: This chapter was not originally in the story, but life likes throwing me curve balls. I have found myself in a situation close to Jessica's (close might not be the right word seeing as there are no crazy stalkers involved). As I write I'm in the process of moving out of my boyfriend's apartment. While packing I came across an old journal and, well, this chapter is based on that.

* * *

Against Glenn's wishes, he and I parted ways after the PPV. He had to work, and I had to get as far away from the Raw brand as possible. Before I let him go I made him promise that Randy would continue to breathe for the next 40 years.

"40 years?" he whined. "I guess I can wait."

I forced a short laugh and a worried look crossed his face.

"I'm fine," I stated falsely. He crossed his arms. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Glenn studied me a moment before giving me a hug. It took all my strength to hold myself together in front of him. If he were to know the truth, that I was silently falling apart, he would have never let me leave.

The last flight from San Francisco, CA to St Louis, MO was at 12:40am. I just barely made it to the gate in time. I could feel the eyes follow me everywhere I went. They all seemed to know. It was almost like I had 'BROKENHEARTED' tattooed on my forehead.

My mind and my heart were fighting for control of my body as I sat down on the plane. I was torn. My mind was looking at the situation from the logical side. He betrayed me and I should leave him. I should despise him, and I do… to a point. But, my heart saw it differently. He was my 'one and only'. It didn't matter what he did, I still wanted to be with him. How messed up is that?

With every thought of Randy my stomach twisted into a bigger knot. I felt sick. My eyes flickered to the changing landscape below us as the plane climbed into the air.

Where do I go from here? They don't really have a book on what to do when your cheating husband's psycho girlfriend tries to kill you. I'm sure if they did, it would be a very interesting read. But, alas, there isn't a story like mine out there. Only I should have the privilege to suffer through this kind of hell.

I slept for the remainder of the six hour trip. When the flight attendant woke me in St. Louis, my body was on auto pilot. I didn't even realize I was in a cab until the driver asked me for money.

Walking up the driveway I paused and looked up at my empty home. The last time I was here was months ago before I was shipped off to Boston, before I knew about the 'stalker', before everything.

For some reason I feel uneasy in my own home now. Then I remembered: Melinda was in here. She had broken into my house and dug through my things. It was another aspect of my life that she invaded.

Ditching my bags at the door I found my way into the kitchen. I'm going to need some 'frozen courage' (as Caleigh calls it) while I pack up my things. I was half way through my container of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked half heartedly. Please let it be a telemarketer.

"Why is your cell phone off?" I let out a soft sigh.

"Well Jeff, my phone is off because I don't want to talk to anyone."

"But I'm not just anyone."

I slumped over and hit my head on the closest hard surface. Jeff always finds a way. No matter what I do, that boy will never leave me alone. To be completely honest, most of the time I'm glad about that.

"What do you want Hardy?"

"Matt and I were worried. We've been calling you for hours." I could hear the concern in his voice.

With the phone tucked between my collar bone and my ear, I picked up my ice cream and headed upstairs.

"Jeff…"

"Jessie…"

I gave in, too depressed to fight him. He talked while I started to pack up the things in my closet. I wasn't taking it all. Anything that was from Randy or reminds me of Randy was not coming. Unfortunately, my husband has been very good to me over the last few years, and almost everything I had fell into this category.

After finishing with the clothes I started going through the boxes in the back of the closet. A rush of emotions flew through me as I found some old pictures. Randy and I at the pool; Randy and I at his parents' house; Randy, John, Caleigh and I at an amusement park; Randy and I asleep in the back of a rental car. In every picture Randy and I were together and happy. We were in love. With a groan I threw my head back and banged it against the wall.

Jeff must have heard. "Jessie? Are you alright?"

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" I didn't answer, but he figured it out. "You have to leave him."

I choked back a sob and whispered, "I still love him."

"I know…" his voice was low. He almost sounded disappointed. "He deceived you Jessie. You need some time to regroup."

I tried to respond, but no words came out. I was full on crying now.

Over the phone I could hear Jeff's panicked voice trying to call me down. "Jessie listen, I'm going to go find Matt. Together we're going to get you through this. Keep this line open." There was a click and he was gone.

Five deep breaths later I was able to control myself. Man, when did I become so pathetic? Jeff's right. He cheated, lied, and hurt me. I needed to leave… but I didn't want to. So, I'm sitting crossed legged in front of the closet balling into a container of Cherry Garcia. It was a scene out of a chick flick.

I reached out and grabbed the next box in the closet. It was filled with a bunch of old journals. Out of curiosity I reached in the middle, grabbed one, and started reading.

_**Today Jeff took me to a TNA show. I've never seen a six sided ring before. Jeff introduced me to AJ Styles and let me tell you he is CUTE! Too bad he's married. I'm having the time of my life here. Randy would just LOVE to see me flirting with these guys…**_

It went on a bit talking about Randy. I quickly flipped the page.

_**Ten things the Hardy Boys have taught me:**_

I gave a weak smile and grabbed the Hardy Boys pendant that was still around my neck. I remember writing this. It was a beautiful winter day and I remember watching the two in awe. They seemed to have everything figured out. No matter what happened to them, nothing could kill their spirits.

I read the list over as the phone rang again.

_**1.**__**Family is always there when you need it.**_

"Hola," I said already knowing who was on the other side.

"Hey, it's me. Everything is going to be alright. I found Matt." It sounded like the phone was dropped before another voice came through the speaker.

"Little one, are you okay?" Matt seemed to be out of breath.

"I've been better."

"What did she say? Is she crying?" Jeff shouted in the background. They argued for a moment over the phone.

"Jessie, don't try to act tough. We… hold on…" There was more arguing. "Jessie stay on the line, I'm going to three way call Matt's cell phone."

I had to laugh a little. Matt and Jeff were acting like two 6 years olds. Finally, when we were all connected, Matt spoke.

"You wanna explain what's going on?"

_**2. To overcome fear you must accept it.**_

"I don't know what to do, Matt. I still love Randy."

"I know," Matt said with a sigh. "That's the hard part. You didn't do anything wrong and now you have to move on."

"I'm scared," I admitted. "Randy's been my whole life."

"He hasn't been your WHOLE life, Jessie." Jeff argued. "You still have me… and Matt, and your dad, and wrestling."

Wrestling. Wrestling was something Randy and I did together. I had to tell them the truth.

_**3. The only opinion that matters is yours.**_

"Guys, I asked for my release from the WWE."

"What?" they both asked in unison. I finished packing up the things from my closet and moved into my office as they started feeding me lines on why I should stay.

"You're not listening to us, are you?" Matt finally asked.

"I've made up my mind."

_**4. It is okay to be the odd man out.**_

"But wrestling is in your blood! You can't just give it up!"

"Jeff, alcoholism is also in my blood. Does that mean I should start drinking more?"

"NO! I'm just saying… you're part of the family. I don't want you to leave."

"Jeff, it's not up to you." Mat reminded him. "SHE's the only one who can make this decision. We have to respect her choice."

There was a long pause.

"Fine, I'll respect it, but I don't have to be happy about it."

_**5. Second chances are given when they are earned.**_

"Don't worry, Jeff. When things calm down between Randy and I, I'll work my way back in to the WWE."

"It's not that easy, little one," Matt informed me. "They don't have to give you your job back."

"Okay, I'm the only one in this conversation who hasn't 'parted ways' with the WWE." I was getting mad. I wasn't exactly mad at them, but they were there. I listened for their response, but all I could hear was silence. "Sorry, that was a cheap shot," I mumbled.

"I'm not going to say that we haven't made our share of mistakes in the past, but you need to think of what could happen." Matt's voice was softer now.

"I'm not quitting wrestling completely. I'm working with that company in North Carolina. I just need some time away from everyone to find myself again." They both made a low sound in agreement. I knew the risk I was taking when I asked for my release. I'm not stupid. "But, like I said, I would only think of coming back if Randy and I patch things up a bit."

"That'll take a while with your stubbornness," Jeff muttered. "But what if they DON'T welcome you back?"

_**6. If you don't fit into the mold, create your own.**_

"Oh, I've got a plan for that." I pulled out a few folders out of my desk drawer. When I was pregnant I had toyed with the idea of becoming a stay at home mom. However, I knew I would need to do something outside the house. I've been preparing for life after wrestling for a while.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

_**7. A little insanity is always a good thing.**_

I bit my lip as I started loading boxes into the 2005 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spider Glenn gave me for my birthday a few years ago. The question of what I was going to do came up a lot and I have thought of a few options.

"Well, I'm heading down and dropping my stuff off at Helms' house…" I heard Jeff laugh. I know I'm not exactly a welcomed houseguest there, but Helms hasn't kicked me out yet. "… and maybe I'll take a bunch of wrestling gigs and live on the road for a while. If that doesn't work out then maybe I'll get a job at McDonald's or something."

"McDonalds?" Matt questioned as Jeff drop his phone. I could tell they were both surprised by my answer. "Why?"

"Why? Because it would be the normal thing to do. Most people don't live like WWE superstars. They don't have new cars and nice houses. Normal people have 9-5 jobs and struggle to pay rent. It's the American way." I slammed the trunk of my car and headed inside for a finally look.

"Jessie, you're not exactly normal. Besides, Kane would bend over backwards to give you everything you want."

"I'm not going take Glenn's money. And guys, if you haven't noticed, I'm damaged goods. I grew up in a trailer park. I come from a busted home. I was only in college for a few months before I dropped out. I'm 23 and possibly getting a divorce. I have no home. I have no job. Let's face it; I'm the definition of white trash." Flopping down on the couch I picked up the wedding photo that was on the end table. "Randy was right in cheating on me. He deserves someone better."

_**8. Always, always, always be yourself. No matter what.**_

Looking at it now, Randy and I were never meant to make it. We are complete polar opposites. People use to say that was the reason we fell for each other but, in reality, it only caused more problems. We fought over the stupidest things. We couldn't even agree on which movie to watch most of the time. He is a pigheaded egotistical male that looks like he just walked out of a Calvin Klein ad. I am an immature stubborn brat who fades into the background. What did we possibly seen in each other?

"Jessica," Jeff started. He used my full name, he was being serious. "Don't you EVER say anything like that again! Randy is a scumbag. He never deserved you."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I must have done something wrong… "

"NO!" Matt said in a tone that scared me a little. "You did nothing wrong. It was his doing, his stupidity. He did this to you. You did nothing wrong."

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my emotions. I ran my hand over the wedding photo once more before putting it face down on the coffee table in front of me.

_**9. Dreams are never stupid.**_

"Do you think Randy and I could ever be happy again?" I asked in a small voice.

There was silence as Matt formed an answer to this question. I already knew what Jeff wanted to say, but to keep me sane, he wasn't going to respond.

"It's possible… I guess," Matt finally admitted. "In time you might be able to work this out. Things will never be what they were, but you could be happy."

That was the answer I wanted. As much as we didn't belong together and as much as I should be hating him right now, I was still in love with him and I can't imagine my life apart from him. Maybe one day we could even have the family I always pictured in my dreams.

I said good bye to both of them before taking one last tour of the house double checking that I had everything I could need right now. My tears were steadily flowing down my checks. I one thing I really needed was a hug.

_**10. No matter how much it hurts, you'll survive.**_

I knew this last lesson to be true. I would survive this. Tomorrow I will wake up and still be on this earth, even if I'm horribly heartbroken. If Jeff can jump off a twenty foot ladder and walk away, I can survive this.

I ran upstairs one last time and grabbed my stuffed monkey that Mr. McMahon gave me once when I was in the hospital. The stuffed critter has become my security blanket over the years. With this last item I stood in the open door way wondering if I'd ever be able to come home again. So many memories filled these rooms. Like the old saying goes, 'If these walls could talk…'

Tossing the monkey into the passenger seat I climbed into my cherry colored convertible and started out on the 13 hour drive to North Carolina.


	26. Back on the Horse

Dis: I own Jessica... y'all can split the rest.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. The '10 things' list from the last chapter came out of my own diary. A little lame, I know, but hey, I was like 16 when I wrote it. I'm still in the process of moving out of my boy friend's place so this chapter isn't as polished as it should be. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The drive from Missouri to North Carolina is a little over 13 hours. I only stopped for gas and bathroom breaks. During these times I also checked my voice mail. As expected, I had almost 50 missed calls since last night. I scrolled through the names.

Jeff, Jeff, Glenn, Jeff, Caleigh, Jeff, Matt, Jeff, Victoria, Batista, Carlito, Uncle Mark, Jeff, Caleigh, Punk, Stephanie, Matt, John, Jeff, Paul London, Caleigh, Jeff, Glenn, Jeff, HHH, Jericho, Jeff… and it continued on like that.

There were a few names that surprised me: Trish Stratus, Charlie Hass, Nidia, Jackie Gayda, Rene Dupree, Stacy Kiebler, Matt Cappotelli, and a few other friends that I haven't talked to in a while. Even my old roommate from college, Amanda, called proving how wide spread the news actually was.

"When you were hit by the van TMZ reported it on their TV show," Amanda's message informed me. "Today they announced Randy's confession."

"I read it on like 30 websites," Nidia's said. "Every wrestling news site is reporting it. I can't believe it! That bastard!"

I let out a loud groan not caring who noticed. Did Nidia say 30 websites?! I connected my phone to the internet and did a little searching to find that she was not far off. What luck, the whole world knows about my problems. I knew wrestling websites would report it, but TMZ? We're wrestlers, not movie stars.

To my surprise, no one mentioned Kane's attempt on my cheating husband's life. I guess the 30,000 he dished out paid off a few people. The truth seemed to be reduced to nothing more than hearsay and a family secret.

I didn't even bother checking my e-mail or my personal website. It's safe to assume that they are more or less jammed with messages like my voice mail. Everyone had something to say. I finally tossed the phone in my bag and got back on the road.

With My Chemical Romance blaring on the radio, I pulled into Helms' driveway around 3am Tuesday morning. I was so tired that I didn't even bother to bring anything in. With my eyes half closed, I stumbled into the house.

Two feet from the door I tripped over a pair of high heels that hopefully did not belong to Helms.

My eyes darted around the room. Half melted candles, two empty glasses on the table, fresh bouquet of flowers in a vase, and a woman's jacket tossed over the couch.

Um… maybe I should have called first.

I bit my lip while finding my way into the kitchen. This is an interesting situation I've gotten myself into. If what I think is going on, is ACTUALLY going on, there is no way I'm staying here tonight. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and started rummaging in the junk drawer next to the sink. I knew Helms had spare keys to the Hardys' houses. I could stay there for a few hours.

Halfway through my bottle the lights flipped on.

"This is the second time I've caught you breaking into my house," Helms commented. He was standing in the doorway in nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

"It's not breaking in when you have a key." I turned and leaned on the counter. "Do you sleep with that thing?" I asked pointing to the bat in his hand.

"It's for protection. You could have been a serial killer."

"Who says I'm not."

"Funny. Look, I have company…" He gestured towards his bedroom.

"I know. I'm just looking for Matt's spare house keys. I'll be out of here before you know it."

Helms opened the drawer next to him and pulled out a key chain. I walked over and snatched it from his hand. He stood there a few seconds before taking a deep breath in.

"You don't _have_ to go. You can stay if you want." He put his hand out to stop me from exiting the room. This was odd. Usually he was trying to get me to leave as soon as possible.

"No thanks. I'll come back when everyone is dressed."

"Are you sure? We could… talk if you really wanted to." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. This was definitely not like Helms.

"Talk?"

"If you want to." He must really feel sorry for me. I patted him on the arm.

"That's okay, Helms. I won't put you through that."

Relief crossed his face as we walked back towards the front door.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I…" He stopped as light footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

"Sugar bear? What's going on? Who's there?" a female voiced called from the dark. I gave a slight chuckle at the name 'sugar bear'.

"It's nothing. A friend just dropped by."

"At three in the morning?" A slim looking blonde stepped out from the shadows wearing nothing but an oversized shirt. She stopped and put her hands on her hips when she saw me. "Who is this?" she snapped.

"Andrea this is my friend Jessica. She's the one who's been staying with me."

The woman took a step towards me. "Jessica? Jessica Orton?"

Aw, shit. She knows my name meaning she knows my story.

Andrea rushed up and gave me a hug. "Oh you poor thing! I can't believe what that man did to you." She turned and hit Helms in the chest. "Shame on you sugar bear. Can't you see how miserable she is? How could you let her leave like this?"

The very awake blonde dragged me past an annoyed looking Helms and into the kitchen.

"You know Andi, I think Jessica would rather get going," Helms said trying to stop us.

"Nonsense sugar bear. What she needs is some tea and a good girl talk."

"Yeah, sugar bear," I laughed. I wasn't really in the mood for girl talk, but that name is so hilarious.

The three of us sat down at the kitchen table and Andi poured me a cop of hot tea. I was right about the fact that she knew my story, but she wanted me to retell it. As painful as it was, I explained everything that happened from my point of view. The only thing I left out was the fact that Glenn paid 30 grand to get his hands on The Legend Killer.

"I say you get a divorce and take him for all he's worth. That'll show that cheating creep," Andi stated as the sun started to rise.

"Divorce, maybe, but I can't take his money. I just want what's mine. I want my car, my dog, and my things. He can keep the house and his money."

Her jaw dropped a bit as I finished the drink in front of me. Yes, I was being mature about this situation. If that lying pig and I were to split (and I said IF) I want out as fast as possible. I don't want to start a petty fight over things that don't matter. But that is IF we do get a divorce. I haven't made up my mind yet.

"How about I just rough him up a bit so we can all get some sleep," Helms mumbled. I didn't even notice he was awake. His head was laying flat against the table.

"If I wouldn't let Glenn hurt him, what makes you think that I would let you touch him?"

He groaned something that sounded like 'I don't know' before covering his eyes from the morning light.

We talked for about an hour more. I was starting to doze off half way through the conversation, but Helms' date was full of energy. She soon announced that she had to get ready for her flight home and danced off into the other room.

"So, what do you think of her?" Helms asked stretching.

"She's nice." I got up and headed for the other room. "Way too perky, but nice.

He gave a short laugh as I flopped on the couch. Sleep was a welcomed friend.

It was the afternoon when I woke up. The first thing I did was check my phone. There were more missed calls. The names were nothing new: Glenn, Matt, Caleigh, Jeff. (You wouldn't believe how many times Jeff called.) I know they are all worried about me, but right now I don't want to talk to them. Scrolling through my address book I found my mom's number and hit 'call'.

"Jessica, my baby!" Nancy cried when she answered.

"I need to talk to you." I curled up on the couch and hugged a pillow.

"I know. Your father called me."

"You know?"

"Yes I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I really thought you found a good one."

"Thanks…" I said into the pillow.

Nancy and I have always had a rocky relationship. For the first 17 years of my life she was a drunken neglectful mother. After I moved out she did a 180 and tried to become super mom, but that didn't last long. In the past year she's been a mix between Carol Brady and Peg Bundy. Both sides were as horrifying and annoying as the other. I never know what to expect from her. Still, she is my mother.

"You know what you should do?" she asked kindly.

"Hmm?"

"You should give TMZ an interview."

I sat up strait and put the pillow down. "What?"

"TMZ, they called me earlier today and asked for an interview. They said they would pay more if I got you for a joint interview."

My eyes narrowed. "An interview?"

"Yeah, an interview." I sucked in a short breath. "What? Jess, we should make the best of this situation. They are offering a lot of money and I would gladly split it with you."

Well, it's great to know she cares enough about me to split the money. I don't know what I was expecting, but this caught me off guard. After a few moments I snapped out of my daze and slid to the edge of my seat.

"Is that all you care about, Nancy? The money? What about me? What about my privacy? You must be out of your mind if you think I'm talking to anyone."

"Okay, I get it. It is way too soon."

"No, it…"

"I'll call you later."

She was gone before I knew it. I tossed the phone on to the couch and pulled my hair back. Did that actually just happen?

The only answer I got was the grumble from my stomach. Hungry, I made my way to the refrigerator, only to find it basically empty.

"You're out of food," I told Helms when I found him.

"Yes, _we_ are, and since you insist on staying here, you get to do the shopping."

I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it. I might starve if I wait for him to go to the store. Besides, I highly doubt he's going to buy all the ice cream I am going to require for the rest of the week. Thirty minutes later (after taking a shower and changing into some clean clothes) I found myself walking up and down the aisles of the grocery store reading the list Helms gave me.

"Skim milk, eight grain bread, low-fat low-sodium cheese flavored rice cakes? What?"

I guess I never notice that Helms was a health nut. I read over the rest of the items on his list, health food, health food and more health food. How was I going to survive? Automatically, I reached over to the other side of the aisle and grabbed a bag of sour cream and onion chips. I munched on the fatty grease covered snack as I continued shopping.

"You're Amanda, right?" a stocker asked me as I was sifting through the ice cream section. I didn't know how to respond.

"Um, sure."

"I thought so." He saw my questioning look. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I gave him a once over. He was a little taller than me, skinny, and had long dirty blonde hair that was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Are you the stoner from the Kevin Smith movies?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm Chris…" My questioning look didn't change. "From PHPW…"

"OH!"

That clued me in. PHPW was the wrestling company I worked for outside of the WWE. It stood for Power House Pro Wrestling. I looked him over again and remembered the reason why I didn't really talk to him.

"You're the guy who doesn't like… Randy Orton."

I sneered. I didn't like saying HIS name any more. Half the time it made me want to cry and half the time it made me want to punch something. From this point on I refuse to say or think HIS name.

"Yeah. That creep… Did you hear what happened at the PPV?"

I stared down at the floor. "Yeah, that was… shocking…"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew he was an ass, but seriously…" He shook his head. "So, what are you doing here? This place is a bit high class. A breeding ground for the rich and the snobby if you ask me."

I took a look around. I guess it was a nicer place, but this is where Helms told me to shop.

"I was hungry." I held up the bag of chips. "Want some?"

We chatted a bit about wrestling as he showed me were some of the more unique items on Helms' list.

"Artificially sweetened pineapple cranberry juice?"

"Interestingly enough, that's one of our best sellers. I guess it's used to clean out the body or something."

After I was done I took a look at the cart. On one side there was Helms' strange and tasteless healthy food and on the other side you have my stuff which included ice cream, candy, soda, and frozen pizza.

"You know, I get off in twenty minutes if you're free," Chris mentioned as I was heading to the checkout line.

I bit my lower lip. Did he just ask me out?

"Hey, Chris, you know you're cool and all but…"

"No, no, no. You misunderstood me. I'm meeting up with Mike, Kevin, and some of our friends. We're going to watch ECW."

I felt stupid. "Yeah, that sounds great. Why don't I drop this stuff off at the house and I'll meet you back here."

"Or I could pick you up at your house?"

Great idea, I just can't wait to explain why I'm staying with a guy that looks exactly like Gregory Helms. That wouldn't be awkward at all. It's not like I haven't been put though enough in the last few days.

"I'll meet you here."


	27. E C F'n W!

Dis: This is fiction and I own nothing.

A/N: Well, today is August 31st and I've decided to celebrate by posting a rather long chapter. I hope you like it. This chapter is a little rough since it hasn't gone through my friend who looks over my stuff. Sorry. Please R&R. Thanks!

* * *

"No time to talk. Here's your food."

I set three heavy grocery bags on the kitchen table and ran to get the rest. When I returned my roommate was going through my purchases.

"What is this?" Helms asked pulling out a bag of Starburst.

"Mine…" I took the multi colored treats from him. "Not everyone can survive eating cardboard. Now, if you excuse me, I have to change."

I found my luggage by the front door. Bending down low I started to go through it. I'm female. I want to look nice when I go out.

"Why? Where are you going?" Helms shouted as he separated his food from the rest.

"I'm meeting a guy from the store."

"You're doing what?" Not a second later he was standing right above me. "Jessica…"

"Easy…"

I stood up and looked him in the eyes. He was actually concerned. First he offers to 'talk' and now this. What happened to the guy who locked me out of the house when I took out the garbage? I know he is worried about me and most likely has been given specific instructions to keep me safe, but I'm FINE! Seriously, it has been two days since the PPV. I've recovered from most of the shock and I've already spent a lot of time crying my eyes out. Now, all I want to do is get on with my life and forget about the last few months.

Helms waited for me to give an explanation. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

"I saw a guy I wrestle with and he invited me to watch ECW with him and his friends."

"You think that's a good idea?" He crossed his arms and stared down at me. I felt very small.

"I really don't care if it's a good idea or not. I'm going."

His mouth fell open for a couple of seconds before he regrouped. "Do I know this guy?"

"What are you, my mother?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright whatever. Do what you want."

I returned from the bathroom minutes later changed into an old pair of black jeans and a generic baby tee.

"How do I look?" I asked doing a little twirl. He didn't answer but followed me into the kitchen.

"What if I need to get a hold of you? Are you answering your phone?"

"For you Helms, I'll make an exception."

There was a slight skip in my step as I put away the groceries. Okay, so I was just a little bit excited about hanging out with people who don't know every detail about my life. Well, technically they do, but they don't know who I really am. I felt like Batgirl with a secret Identity. Maybe Helms will let me borrow his cape…

"Alright, I gotta go."

I picked up my coat and headed for the door.

"Call me if you need anything, Jess." Helms sounded a little uneasy but I didn't stop.

Seriously, what did he expect me to do? Lay around on the couch in an old pair of sweats eating ice cream all day? As much as I feel like doing that, there was no chance. I decided on the ride down here that I'm not going to let Mr. 'Too-good-for-one-woman' ruin me. I deserved to have a little fun.

When I found my way back to the store I parked as far away from the building as I could. Chris knows me as 'Amanda', the independent pro wrestler struggling to survive in the big bad world. 'Amanda' would not be able to afford my beautiful custom made cherry red convertible. Plus, the Missouri plates would bring up a few questions I didn't want to answer at the moment.

There was a figure in a ratty hooded sweatshirt leaning casually against the side of the brick wall. That must be Chris.

"Hey," I called when I came closer.

He turned and faced me. "Bout time. I was going to leave without you."

"Give me a break, I had to change."

"Females…" He shook his head before taking a drag of his cigarette and flicking it to the sidewalk. "Come on, my car's over here."

I was glad that I had parked on the other side of the lot when he showed me his car (if you could call it that.) It was a dark blue rust bucket on wheels. I was afraid the door was going to fall off when I opened it. Carefully, I hopped in and buckled up. The last thing I need is to get tetanus from this adventure.

"I know she doesn't look like much, but she's the only thing I actually own."

He patted the dashboard with pride and smiled a toothy grin before putting a _Tool_ CD in his portable player that was wired to the tape deck. With a loud roar the car started up and we took off into the streets.

I noticed a few things about Chris on that ride. He, like his car, is loud, dirty, and thrown together. He also had a weird smell about him. It wasn't disgusting, just different. On top of that, he would not shut up. "This person is a bitch," "Work sucks," "I know all the words to this song." Everything that crossed his mind came out of his mouth. He is completely annoying… but, for some reason he put me at ease.

Ten minutes later we stopped at a small house. Chris led me through the unlocked backdoor and down to the basement.

"Hey guys, I believe some of you remember Amanda," Chris said when we reached the last step. I waved to the group. "Amanda, you know Mike and Kevin. Then there is Mike's girlfriend Katie and my brother Bobby and his girl Kerry."

I took a seat on the worn couch next to one of the girlfriends (I think her name was Katie). Kevin came and sat next to me.

For a second I didn't know what to do. Kevin was one of those guys who hit on everything that moved. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as a smile crept onto his face. He better watch what he says because I'm really not in the mood to beat him up.

"I'm glad you came," he said wrapping an arm around the back of the couch. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, just let me know and my mom will get it for you."

"Your _mom_?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." A few people laughed. "What?"

There was more laughter as Mike handed me a soda. "I just don't understand why you're 25 and still living with your mom," he commented as he flopped down in a pile of pillows at my feet.

"Hey, _she_ lives with _me_, and besides, I like it. The house is always clean, the fridge is always stocked, and the laundry is always done."

"Does she pick out your clothes and cut the crusts of your sandwiches too?" Chris asked from his spot on the floor.

My hand covered my face as I let out a soft snort. Kevin lives with his mom and he's using that fact as a pick up line. Ooookay… But, as pathetic as it was, Kevin had it pretty nice. His mom was sweet. She made sure we never ran out of snacks or drinks. She even made us dinner. She was nothing like Nancy.

"Did you see what Jericho did on Raw?" Kevin asked me while we were eating.

"No, I wasn't near a TV."

"Aw man, Raw was great! Orton got booed out of the building." Chris almost celebrated at this fact.

"Yeah he got some real X-pac heat."

I tilted my head and looked at Mike confused. "X-pac heat?" I wasn't familiar with the term. He understood my expression and explained.

"It's when a wrestler is hated because of who they are in real life instead of who they play on TV. The fans don't like them no matter what they do. It's called X-pac heat because X-pac is a prick and no one likes him."

I guess that made sense. I personally have never met the guy, but he did seem kind of slimy. I nodded and turned my attention to the television. ECW wasn't on for another hour so we were stuck watching some game show on ABC. It wasn't good TV, but the show was hypnotizing.

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" I asked as a contestant fall into a vat of mud for the fifth time.

"I don't know. I wish they would just make ECW two hours so we don't have to sit through this." Mike threw a handful of chips at the TV.

"No!" Chris' brother cried from the chair against the wall. "I can only take so much Mark Henry."

"I would watch a two hour ECW if Joey Styles came back," Chris admitted.

"That would be awesome, but you know what would really be cool…" Kevin started, but I didn't hear the rest. I knew where this conversation was going. Everyone had their own thoughts on WWE's version of ECW and everyone had their own ideas on how to make it better.

The four guys in the room started arguing about what would be the best way to improve ECW's ratings. I turned to the two girls, but they were discussing something in a low whisper over what appeared to be a school book. It seems that I am the odd man out. No big surprise. I found my phone and turned it on.

This time, I only have 12 missed calls. Thankfully, none are from Helms. If I would have missed a call from him after promising to keep my phone on I would hear about it. And I don't need 'fatherly' lecture from a man who used to run around in a cape and tights.

Speaking of my father, I did miss a few calls from him today. I wonder what he wanted.

"SHUT UP! It's on!" Someone yelled as I was reading through Jeff's strange text messages. Something interesting was going on at the SmackDown/ECW tapings, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Does anyone need anything?" a voice called down as the show started.

"No mom, we're fine," Kevin answered.

"Okay. I'm baking some Christmas cookies. They'll be done soon if you want them."

My lips automatically curled up into a smile. Homemade Christmas cookies! Was it really that time of the year again? Let's see, Thursday was November 28th, Thanksgiving, so today would be… Tuesday December 2nd. Yep, Christmas season has begun! I wonder if it snows in North Carolina…

Wait, today is December 2nd?

"What day is that Raw show we're going to?"

"I believe it is the 15th. You owe me 50 for it by the way."

Chris didn't look at me when he spoke. It was a good thing because I was nervously squirming in my seat and pulling at the loose fabric on the couch.

Raw, home to Batista, Jericho, Kane, John, and… HIM. How am I going to get out of this? Seeing HIM in person hurts the whole denial angle I'm going for. What was I going to do? I already told them I was going. Actually, they told me I was going. I can't back out unless I plan on quitting wrestling completely. If I did that, I would have nothing. And, with Helms going back to work soon, I would be all alone.

Okay, calm down. I can handle this. People keep telling me I'm an adult; it's time to act like one.

"AMANDA!" Something hard hit my leg. "Did you get that?"

A pillow came flying at my face. I shot a death glare at Chris who in return gave me a sly grin.

"You might want to pay attention to the program if you ever want to work for the WWE."

I tossed the pillow right back at him.

"And who says I want to work for the WWE?" Because the first time around was just so much fun!

"Would you two please just shut up?" Bobby yelled at us. "I actually want to hear the commentary now that Adamle's gone."

I waved him off and picked up another soda. Miz and Morrison were taking on Finlay and Hornswoggle. The match was good. It kept me entertained. The team of Finlay and Hornswoggle won with a Tadpole Splash. They left the ring and the camera switched to the General Manager's locker room.

The next sight made me spit out my drink.

"What's Kane doing on ECW?" I asked wiping the liquid off of my pants.

"The main event is a triple threat between all three brands. He's representing Raw," Mike informed me. This would explain Glenn's calls and Jeff's text messages.

"But you know the real reason, don't ya?" Chris nudged Mike in the side. "They're trying to keep him away from Orton."

"Why would they do that?" Mike's girlfriend asked next to me. I took a sharp breath in. Something told me this was going to get very awkward. I kept my eyes fixed on the TV and silently prayed that they would change topics. My prayers went unanswered.

"Kane is Orton's father-in-law," Chris said with a dark smile. "Orton's the one who…"

"Oh…" She nodded. "I thought he was with that short girl?"

Short girl? How dare she? I'm average height! I just work with guys who tower over me.

"Yeah her, she's Kane's real life daughter."

"That poor thing," she said falling back into her seat.

"Don't feel so bad for her. She deserved it. She _did_ marry Randy Orton." Kevin was inches away from me when he said that. He's lucky he's still breathing. "But what I don't get is why they booked Kane for this match. Orton is a bigger name and would've drawn in a lot more viewers."

My eyes rolled on their own accord. Oh yeah, that would make a lot of sense. Send HIM to a show with Jeff, Matt, and Uncle Mark. They're not that desperate for ratings. At least on Raw HE has friends that would protect him. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms. Soon ECW will be over and I can make up some excuse to get out of here.

Of course Chris' brother had to add in his two cents.

"They wouldn't move Orton. You know how the WWE works. They won't touch their big names. Kane is easier to push aside. I'm surprised they haven't fired Ms. Jessica yet. She's been out for almost a year and I highly doubt they will bring her back after this."

Great! Now they brought me into the conversation. I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Kill me. Just kill me now.

"Come on guys, give her a break." Someone in the room spoke up. "She was just a kid when they got married. Besides, Orton was the stupid one. He had a beautiful wife and decided to sleep with a rat. He messed up big time." I couldn't believe it. Chris was actually defending me. I knew he hated everything about The Legend Killer, and I thought this would have included his wife. It appears that I was wrong.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," his brother agreed. "What was he thinking? She was fine even when she started to get big."

I think that might have been a compliment. Relaxing a little I watched the rest of the show. During the main event the four boys started to get a little worked up and soon they all started wrestling on the ground in front of the TV.

"Ahh! You guys are so immature!" Mike's girlfriend screamed when they rolled into her. "Take it outside!"

Mike, Kevin, Chris, and Chris' brother Bobby bolted upstairs and out the back door. The girlfriends acted like this was nothing new and changed the channel once ECW was over. Curious, I found my coat and followed them outside.

If this is what people do after watching the WWE, then I can see why some parents are against pro wrestling.

Chris was standing on top of a picnic table pounding his chest like a mad man. With a roar he ripped off his shirt and dove at the others. This started a rather interestin random beat down. It wasn't exactly a wrestling match; it was more like a contest to see who could shove more people's faces in the dirt.

I took a seat on the sideline and pulled my jacket tighter around me. Men! They don't seem to be having fun unless they are trying to beat each other senseless. I reached into my pocket as my phone started to ring.

"Yo!"

"Kiddo. I was getting worried."

"Sorry Glenn." I kept my voice low so no one would hear me.

"It's alright. I figured you just needed some time to yourself. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I saw ECW." There was a groan.

"Yeah… A few people decided that I needed to cool down a bit. It's only for tonight. I'll be back on Raw next week."

"Do you think you'll be able to behave yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Spending the night listening to Jeff Hardy made me realize how much I don't want to be on Smackdown." I looked up to see the four still trying to kill each other. From the middle of the pack someone gave a howl. "What was that?" Glenn questioned.

"Nothin. I'm just hanging out with a few guys."

"Guys, huh? Is Helms there?" Uh oh, I know that tone. Glenn was going into 'overprotective father' mode.

"No…"

I anxiously shifted in my chair as he made some sounds that told me he wasn't happy.

"Jessica, where are you?"

"I met up with some of the guys I wrestle with to watch ECW. Nothing more."

"Indy workers?" he grunted. "Jess, please don't do anything stupid."

"I'm fine."

"…fine…" he repeated. "You know the more you keep saying that the more I don't believe you."

"Yeah, yeah…" My interest wandered to the pack again as Mike held Chris in a submission move that looked extremely painful. Their battle wasn't going to end until all four were unconscious or too exhausted to move. I hope Chris remembers that he still has to drive me back to the store.

"Hey kiddo," Glenn said drawing my attention back to the phone. "Leah got a call…"

"Let me guess, from TMZ?"

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

"Nancy is already spending their money."

He swore under his breath. "Listen, I'll call Nancy and take care of this. Don't even think about it. I'll make sure they leave you alone."

"Thanks Glenn."

"No problem. You're my daughter. If they want to get to you, they're going to have to go through me."

Sometimes it was nice having an over protective father, especially one that is tall, muscular, and scary looking. Glenn makes the perfect bodyguard. I don't know what I would do without him.

"So… how you holding up?" he asked gently.

"Oh you know, what doesn't kill me…"

"Yeah…" He didn't believe me but wasn't going to argue. "Alright, I need to get on the road. I'm going to call you tomorrow."

He told me he loved me and let me go. Pulling my arms into the body of the coat I let out a heavy sigh. This has been one hell of a night.


	28. Wednesday

Dis: The WWE owns a lot and Bill Gates owns the rest.

A/N: GAAAHHHH!! The past couple of weeks have been crazy. I'm no where near unpacked and school started. On top of that my internet connection sucks and every time I tried to post this chapter it would shut down. WWE was in town for Smackdown/ECW, but I already had tickets to a baseball game. So, instead of watching Jeff Hardy wrestle, I was watching J.J. Hardy strike out.

Well, here is the chapter. It's not much, but it moves the story. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After a handful of days in North Carolina I was starting to feel like my old self. I owe most of it to Helms, who I FINALLY broke! He isn't Mr. Nice anymore. No more _talking_, no more worried looks. Nope. After three days of me being as annoying as possible we were back to slinging lame insults at each other. This morning I was looking up better names to call him when something popped up on the computer screen.

_Thechamp: you're not making me choose between you 2_

I put my cereal bowl down next to the keyboard. This was inevitable. When a relationship goes sour, it is always awkward with the acquaintances of both parties.

_Lil-Red: I want nothing to do with him. that includes his friends_

_Thechamp: I've known him longer than you baby girl_

_Lil-Red: so? Your wife agrees with me._

_Thechamp: I refuse to take sides_

_Lil-Red: fine! I thought you CARED about me_

_Thechamp: don't be like that Jess. we can work this out_

_Lil-Red: nope!_

I blocked _Thechamp_ from my messenger list. What did John really expect? HE was clearly in the wrong. If John was still talking to HIM, then I didn't want to talk to John. Besides, I don't need Cena ruining my good mood. I actually have plans.

_Muse_ started to play on the radio as I looked around my improvised room for some clean clothes. At the bottom of a pile I found a pair of jeans that didn't seem too bad. I slid them on and looked at myself in the mirror. The person staring back at me wasn't a complete wreck. True, there were bags under my eyes and my dark roots were showing underneath the bleached hair, but I can hide those things with dark glasses and a cap.

"Jessica! Phone!" Helms yelled from the other room.

I ran to find where I left my cell charging and quickly answered it.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning!" Nancy's voice shrieked. Damn, not who I was expecting.

"I've been busy. What do you want?" I snarled. Nancy was not my favorite person at the moment. (She wasn't my least favorite either, but she was coming close to HIS level.)

"Now Jessica hear me out. I turned down TMZ like you asked, but The National Enquirer is offering top dollar to hear your side of the story."

"I already told you no!" I stomped my foot. My good mood was quickly fading. "And you're not giving them an interview either!"

Why on earth did she think profiting off of her daughter's misery was a good idea? Nancy was never mother of the year, but this was a new low.

"Alright, we don't have to do print. What about TV? That talk show that finds people's baby's daddies is doing a special about cheating husbands. I'm sure they would love to have you on."

"No!"

"Jessica Marie! You do not take that tone of voice with me! I'm just trying to help!" She paused a moment to control herself. "I see you're in one of your moods. We'll talk about this when you've calmed down."

Once again she hung up before I could say anything. My good mood was completely gone. Did she think I was going to change my mind? Is it so hard to believe that I want my private life to stay private?

I walked up to a wall and hit my head.

"Do I want to know?" Helms asked entering the room.

"My mother is using me to get her 15 minutes of fame."

"Ah, she's trying to be the next Dina Lohan." My head snapped up as he started stretching out his arms.

"Dina Lohan?"

"From 'Living Lohan'? Mother of Lindsay and Ali Lohan…" I raised an eyebrow as he threw his hands up. "I've been sitting at home for the last a year. I needed to watch something."

Slowly, I shook my head. He is such a nerd.

Not a second later my phone rang again. I answered before looking at the number.

"Look, for the last time I said NO!"

"Uh, is this Jessica Orton?" a man's voice asked.

"Yeah…" I guess it wasn't Nancy.

"Jessica, this is Shane McMahon. I'm calling on my father's behalf." I winced. Great, I just yelled at a McMahon. With my head hung I dragged my feet into the other room.

"Oh, hi… Mr. McMahon... What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm wondering what I can do to make you stay with the company… aside from firing anyone. We can move you to the SmackDown roster if need be."

"Mr. McMahon, I appreciate the thought, but I just… I can't." I didn't know how to explain. I needed out. Hopefully he would understand.

"If that's how you feel, I won't try to change your mind. As of tonight you will no longer be under contract. The basic rules apply. You are not allowed to appear on TV or give an interview for the next 90 days."

"Sounds doable."

"Good. Now, on a more personal note, are you alright?" His voice lightened up a bit. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Are you sure? My sister has been worried sick about you."

"There is one thing."

"Name it."

"I'm going to be at Raw next week with some people."

"Do you want backstage passes?"

"Uh, no… I was thinking more like an autograph signing."

"Ah, I see what you're getting at. We already have John Cena and Cryme Tyme signing autographs for a group before the show. Do you want to join them?"

Cena? Ugh! I guess I can swallow my pride for one night and be civil to him, as long as I didn't actually have to talk to him.

"That works."

After hanging up I went to find Helms. He was still stretching out by the front door.

"Well, its official," I announced. "I'm unemployed."

"Great, now you're a bum squatting in my house." He straitened up and came closer to me. "Well, at least you look the part." I stuck my tongue out as he grabbed his keys. "I'm going on a run. Do you wanna come with?"

"No, I'm meeting Chris."

"Chris?" He gave me a sideways glance. "You've been seeing a lot of him."

"So? He's my friend. We have a lot in common."

Well, not _a lot_ per se. I dislike his taste in music. I can't stand his lazy attitude. I despise his always dirty hair and his ratty clothes and most of all the fact that he smokes like a chimney, but we do have one main thing in common. We both hate my husband. Chris doesn't even try to hide his hatred. He talks about it nonstop. Needless to say, I've enjoyed hanging out with him.

Helms patted me on the head. "Just remember, it's Wednesday."

I froze in my tracks. Monday… Tuesday…. Yep, it's Wednesday. This complicates things a little. Of course today would be Wednesday, meaning my hours of freedom were numbered. What to do, what to do…. Immediately I tossed my arms around Helms began begging for help.

"Please don't say anything. I promise I'll be back right after the movie." I squeezed tighter but he easily pried me off of him.

"I'm not covering for you," he said with a laugh. "You go out on your own risk."

Damn. I need my fix of RKO bashing for the day, so I'm not going to cancel my plans , but I have to be back before 3pm at the latest.

Ignoring Helms' warnings I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. Four blocks down the road I called Chris and waited for him to come pick me up.

Chris and I have been hanging out almost every day since I ran into him last week. At first we were just getting together to train, but after a while we became lazy and started going to the mall. Today we are bumming around for a bit before going to the discount theatre to see a movie.

He gave me a slight nod when I climbed into his car.

As always Chris looked like he had just work up in a gutter. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, no…" I said shutting off his CD player as he pulled away from the curb. "I'm not listening to this trash today. And while I'm at it…"

I reached over and snatched the cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth. He shot me a death glare as I tossed it out the window.

"Remind me why I pick up the phone when you call," he said sinking into his seat.

"Because you like the punishment."

"Oh yes, that must be it." Sarcasm dripped off of every word in his sentence. I let out a small laugh. "So, where we goin' today? Wal-Mart?"

"Eh, we were there yesterday. How 'bout the mall?"

"I'm sick of the mall. What about my house? My brother is on semester break and he just got the new Smackdown vs. Raw game."

"I guess if nothing else we can go to that disaster area you call a home."

We drove to the part of town that surrounded the local college. Around the edge of the campus were rundown houses rented out by students. Even though Chris has never set foot in a college class room he shares a home with his brother Bobby and Bobby's girlfriend Kerry.

"So what's with the late start? Yesterday you called me around nine." I let out a groan.

"Let's just say that it has been a long day, and it's only 11am."

He pulled into the driveway of a white two story that had a couch sitting next to a grill on the porch. Ah the college life.

"Let me guess, you had a fight with your mom?" He asked walking next to me.

I kicked an empty beer bottle off of the sidewalk. I don't remember sharing my Nancy problems with him. I opened my mouth to say something, but had no idea how to answer. Chris saw my expression and gave a chuckle.

"You're such a girl. I can read it on your face." I punted a glass bottle in his direction. He did a hop step to avoid it. "Oh, so it was a big fight."

Ignoring him, I walked inside and sat down on the couch next to Bobby.

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked, not looking away from his video game.

"She's being a girl," Chris replied.

"Oh…"

Bobby scooted to the other side of the couch. This made me smile. He's known me a week and he's already afraid of me. What a good boy. I didn't even have to show him the scar on Jeff's shoulder.

For the next hour the three of us played Smackdown vs. Raw. I don't really know how to play. I just smash buttons and see what happens. Amazingly I was the one coming out on top.

The boys were getting mad that a 'simple girl' could beat them at video games. They set up a hardcore tag team match. Bobby was CM Punk, Chris picked HHH, I chose Kane, and my random computer picked teammate was…

"Randy Orton!" Chris started laughing. "Man, you really are having a bad day."

Grinding my teeth I started attacking my own teammate while Chris went on one of his rants.

"Did you see Orton on Monday? I never knew he had such pointed ears and man, did he look _horrible_! Even with his fake tan he looked pasty and he was _way_ off his game. I don't know what people see in him."

Chris, Bobby, and I continued to exchange little comments about HIM. Some of them were funny like the comment about how HE must change his clothes eight times before HE goes out (it's funny because I've actually seen HIM do this).

And then something happened. I suddenly became very bored with the whole situation. I know! I can't believe it either. I actually became bored with playing video games and insulting my cheating slime ball of a spouse. I just didn't want to be here anymore.

I tapped my foot for a minute before stetting my controller down.

"Chris…" I said so sweetly that it could have given you cavities.

"Nuh?" he responded rapidly pressing buttons.

"I'm getting antsy; can we go to the movie now?"

"I thought we were going to a later movie?"

"Yeah, but it's Wednesday and I should be home early…"

Surprisingly, Chris tossed his controller aside and stood up. I didn't think it would be that easy to tear him away from the electronic entertainment. At least, it never was with… well you know.

"Dude! We're in the middle of a match!" Bobby cried as Chris headed for the door.

"So."

"But the match!" he whined.

Chris waved him off before putting a hand on the small of my back and leading me out of the room. We went to see the movie _Tropic_ _Thunder_. It was a stupid perverted movie that had its moments. I didn't care for it, but Chris couldn't stop laughing, and at the stupidest things too. Why do I hang out with him again?

I checked my phone when we left the theatre. Shoot! It was almost 3pm. I needed to get back to Helms' house fast before…

"You wanna get something to eat?" Chris asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I really should be getting home."

He shifted his weight to one foot and leaned in closer. "Are you sure? I know this deli that sells these huge made to order sandwiches."

"No, I really need to get home. Now."

I grabbed his and dragged him to the car. He didn't seem to question my motives.

On the way home we kept fighting over which radio station to listen to. Most of the songs he liked, I couldn't stand, and the ones we both like, I complained about just for the sake of complaining.

"Hey, can you tell if that's a cop following us?"

"What?" I looked over my shoulder and saw a black car a few feet behind.

"That car has been following us for eight blocks."

"You're just paranoid."

"Maybe, but I also owe a lot of money to Rent-A-Center and I think they gave my name to the cops."

I turned and studied the car behind me. My jaw fell open.

"How long have they been following us?" I asked not trying to give anything away.

"Since we left the movies. I'm going to try to lose them in a sec."

I shook my head. "Don't bother. Just drop me off at this corner."

"What?! Why?"

"They're not after you, they're after me."

"The cops are after you?" His eyes went big as he said this.

"Something like that. Just drop me off at this gas station."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Famous last words…" he mumbled slowing to a stop. "Call me later so I know you're alive."

"No problem."

I slowly climbed out of the car keeping my eyes on the road behind us. The vehical that was following had disappeared, but I have a feeling they didn't go far. Chris was a few blocks away when I leaned against the outside wall of the 7-11.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," I whispered into the wind.

As if it was called, the black car slinked around the corner and pulled up next to me. The passenger side window rolled down revealing two faces I knew very well.

"Funny meeting you here, Jessie," Jeff said as Matt gave a little wave from the driver's side.

"Do you two want to explain why you're following me?"

They shared a look before turning back to me. An smirk spread across both their faces.

"Get in…"

It was Wednesday. The Hardys were home.


	29. The Hardys

Dis: I own everything and then some...

A/N: This chaper is craptastic. There, I said it so you don't have to. I know I haven't updated in a while and there is a reason. For 3 weeks in Sept I was taking 29 credits at once. 29!! I am so burned out from school. Only a few more months until graduation. On top of that, my beautiful car broke down on the highway. My car is everything to me. Luckily I was able to fix it. After everything that has happened this month I took a well deserved shopping trip and ran around the mall singing the Darkwing Duck song with my best friend. (Random impulse buy of the day: a Jeff Hardy baseball cap. I didn't know they even made a Jeff Hardy baseball cap.) So, like I said, this chapter is craptastic. I started writing it when I was alright, then I wrote some when I was stressed, then I continued when I was depressed, and today I finished it while trying to keep my sanity intact. The madness is just for this chapter. Things will be back to normal in the next one.

Alright, enought talk. I promise I'll be sane by the next chapter.

* * *

When I was younger I used to wish I had an older brother to watch over me and protect me. Now that I have one, I want to give him back.

Matt Hardy was standing right in front of me, hat backwards and arms crossed, with a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't see why this is any of your business," I whined again.

"Come on now little one. I just want to know how your _date_ went." He put way too much emphasis on the d- word.

This was my fault (although I won't admit that out loud). I knew the SmackDown/ECW schedule ended on Tuesday night and that Matt and Jeff would be back home on Wednesday. If I was smart I would have just stayed home today, but nooooo.

"It was not a date!"

Matt laughed. "Sure..."

Apparently, the Hardys saw me leaving the movie theatre with Chris and decided to investigate further. After hunting me down and kidnapping me, Matt drove us to a park where he began to interrogate me. What made the situation worse was the fact that he was having fun with it.

I turned to Jeff but he was no help. He just leaned against a big tree watching the whole scene play out.

"What did you say his name was again?" Matt continued to enjoy every second of this torture. I groaned and dropped my head.

"Chris. For the fourth time, his name is Chris," I answered in a flat tone.

"And he's a worker?"

"Yes. I met him at that company you hooked me up with."

"Do we know a Chris?" Matt asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Jeff pushed off from the tree and came closer. "But he's not her rebound guy. This is someone else."

"REBOUND GUY?? I am not on the rebound!"

They both stopped and looked at me. "Yeah ya are," they said in unison.

"Whatever…" I crossed my arms and switched my attention to a nearby squirrel. How could they even assume that?

"I think we hit a nerve." Matt's smile widened.

"So it seems…" Jeff added leaning on his older brother. "I wonder what she's hidin…" He winked.

My eyes went wide. That creep! I stood up and glared at Jeff. "Pervert!"

In protest, I turned towards the car, but before I could take a step Jeff's arm wrapped around my waist and pull me into him.

"Aw come on, Jessie. You know you wouldn't have me any other way."

He quickly secured his other arm so I couldn't move.

"What I think Jeff means is that we're glad to see you're having a little fun," Matt said saving his younger brother.

"Chris is NOT my rebound guy!" I repeated

"He might not be _now_…" Matt snickered. I switched my glared to the older Hardy. What did these two know? NOTHING is going on between me and Chris. I'm still married for crying out loud! Instantly felt the need to change the topic before I hurt someone.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. So, if we're done here…"

They both nodded and Matt started towards the car. Jeff, on the other hand, decided to goof around a bit while he had me in his arms. I wanted no part of this. As soon as my feet left the ground I wiggled out of his arms and pushed him into a tree.

Jeff's smile vanished. "What was that for?" he asked in disbelief.

"Like you need to ask."

Jeff stopped in his tracks as I walked the rest of the way. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see the Hardys, but I can only take so much abuse before I snap on them, and the stalking/kidnapping scheme that they pulled used up all their free points.

The three of us grabbed some take out and headed back to Matt's house. We didn't talk in the car. Matt seemed content in his own little world. His fingers happily drummed on the steering wheel as he drove. I don't think he even noticed that there was tension between Jeff and me. Then again, Jeff and I tend to butt heads a lot so tension was almost normal.

"Hey, come help me in the kitchen," Jeff said quickly as I set the food on the table when we got to the house. I looked back at Matt, who was going through a pile of mail, before following him.

"So what do you want, a fork, a spoon, or both?" I asked. Jeff hopped on to the counter while I went through the silverware drawer. He didn't answer.

"Come here and look at me," he finally said grabbing my wrist and dragging me in front of him. I went along with it. He took my hands in his and quietly looked me over. After a while his silence became unnerving.

"WHAT?" I finally demanded.

"You're different," he stated with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Usually when you first see me you run to give me a hug. Today you shoved me into a tree."

"Well that could have something to do with the fact that you and Matt were hounding me with questions."

"No, it's not that…" he pushed my hair back away from my face. "Something's not right…"

I pulled his hand down. "Sweetie, I think you've taken one too many shots to the head."

"I'm serious, Jessie."

"So am I."

"HEY! Can we eat anytime soon?" Matt yelled from the other room.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

Jeff let my hands slide from his. He watched as I gathered up a few plates and the silverware and went back into the dining room.

Things settled down a bit while we ate. Once again we were just one big happy dysfunctional family. Matt and I exchanged notes from the last week. He told me a story that made me laugh so hard that soda almost came out my nose. Jeff mainly kept quiet, which was odd, but we are talking about Jeff Hardy here. Of course, Matt HAD to keep asking about Chris.

"For the last time, Chris and I are just friends. Not even friends. I only hang out with him because there is nothing else to do here." I got up and started clearing off the table.

"Fair enough," he said putting down his fork. "I only have one more question,"

"Shoot."

"When can I meet him?"

"Never," I said pushing his hat over his eyes.

I offered to wash the dishes and Matt was more than willing to let me do them. He went off to sort his wash and Jeff disappeared to another part of the house. I stood alone in front of the soapy water as my mind began to wander. Matt was crazy to think there was something between Chris and I, right? I mean, he saw us together for a total of 3 minutes; he has to be out of his mind. Like I said, the only reason I hang out with him is because there is nothing else to do. That, and the fact that he cheers me up when I'm down, but that's irrelevant because any idiot who hates HIM could do that. Hell, if Jeff was around more there would be no need for Chris…

The radio played softly as I pushed my thoughts out of my head and concentrated on the dishes. I started to hum along to a song as the water drained, but I was interrupted.

Two strong arms slid around my waist as someone came up behind me. A head rested on my shoulder.

"Be my girl tonight," Jeff whispered in my ear.

"Jeff…" I turned around in his arms to face him. How do I respond to that? I searched his bright green eyes for some hint to what he meant. The sides of his mouth pulled up to a small smile as he explained.

"My friend's band is playing down at a club and no one will come with me. I promise you'll have fun."

"I don't know Hardy. I didn't bring any clubbing clothes."

"Jessie, you'll look good in anything you wear." He gave a little puppy dog pout. "Please?"

I closed my eyes. "Fine…"

With a smile he kissed my forehead and walked out. I let out a heavy sigh.

There is one question that I get asked time and time again. "_Why do you put up with Jeff Hardy?_" I hear it from Glenn, John, even Matt. I ask it myself after every 3am phone call. Life around the one and only Charismatic Enigma is definitely a trip. An hour ago I wanted to kill him. Now, I'm going out clubbing with him. Things change so fast that I can't keep score anymore. I'm not his blood, and I certainly not sleeping with him, so why do I do it?

I guess the answer is quite easy, actually. I love him.

"Don't give me that look," Helms cried when I got back to his place to change. "I told you I wasn't going to cover for you."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to send them out after me. I was coming right back." I leaned over the couch where he was sitting. I had an hour to shower and get ready before Jeff was going to pick me up.

Helms' smile stretched from ear to ear as he put his hands behind his head. "But what fun would that be?"

I smacked him. "Do me a favor and take a nap on the railroad tracks," I replied before running to my room.

Right on time a car horn honked outside.

"And he wonders why he has no luck with the ladies," Helms mumbled to himself as I tried to run down the hallway and zip up my boots at the same time. "He could at least come to the door."

"Yeah well, then he might make me change."

I slipped on Helms' long jacket and hustled out the door before he could react to what I had said. When I told Jeff that I didn't bring any clubbing clothes, I wasn't lying. I literally had to hunt for something to wear. The outfit I had on was a mix between random articles of clothing I brought, and things I grabbed out of Helms' closet.

"That is… a nice outfit…" Jeff commented when he helped me with my coat. "Are those Go Go Boots?"

I stuck out my right foot and did a little pose. Yes, they were Go Go Boots. I was also wearing a green pleather mini skirt (I was a Power Puff Girl one Halloween. Don't ask me why I brought it to North Carolina), a black tank top and a white button down shirt that I tied up. Trust me; the outfit looks better than it sounds.

Jeff shook his head while taking off his own jacket. "And people think I'm weird."

He escorted me into the club. It was the type of club that welcomed people like Jeff and me. There was multicolored hair as far as the eye can see. The music wasn't bad either. Jeff's friends actually had some talent.

"Dance with me!" Jeff yelled pulling me away from the bar.

I was having a great time. It has been a while since I last got out. A couple songs in I noticed that I no longer held Jeff's attention. He was watching a girl dance near the stage.

"Go talk to her," I said leaning into him. He shook me off. "Go talk to her!" I said again. I pushed him in the girl's general direction. "And don't come back without a date."

I stayed on the floor for one more song before I headed to the bar.

"Hey there pretty lady. What's your name?" a man to the right of me asked as I signaled the bartender for a drink. I hesitated a second before answering.

The boy wasn't bad looking. He had short brown hair and was wearing a green and white striped polo with kakis. (Ten bucks says he's a frat boy.) Ah well, I have some time to kill. I could have some fun with him.

"Amanda. Name's Amanda." I shifted my body to face him.

"Well, Amanda, I'm Nick." I shook his hand as he handed the bartender some money.

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure a beautiful woman like you gets free drinks all the time." He winked. "So, I haven't seen you here before…"

"I'm visiting family in the area." I took a sip of my drink. His lines were getting more generic by the minute.

"Are you here alone?" he asked inching closer.

"Can I help you bub?" Jeff cut in putting an arm around me.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Nick straitened and sized up Jeff.

"_I'm_ the guy _she_ came with," Jeff answered.

"Alright man, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Nick quickly backed down and disappeared into the crowd.

I rubbed the migraine that was forming as Jeff tasted my drink and ordered another.

"What was that for? I was going to have some fun with him."

"Trust me, I did you a favor."

"I thought I told you to go find a girl."

"Eh, none of them really interest me."

"You're way too picky…" I yelled over the music as a new song started.

He leaned over the bar and downed his drink. "So… Amanda is it?"

"Huh?"

"You introduced yourself as Amanda. What's wrong with Jessica?"

I shrugged. "It's fun being Amanda."

"I get it. _Amanda_ doesn't have to deal with _Jessica's _problems.

I rolled my eyes. He was not trying to have a heart to heart talk in the middle of a crowed club.

"What's so wrong with pretending that the last few weeks never happened?"

"A lot, actually, but that's your choice. I know Randy," I winced, "crushed your heart, but acting like it never happened is not the way to go." I turned my back to the bar and watched the people pass. "For the record, I prefer Jessica over Amanda any day."

"That's easy for you to say. You're only in town for two days a week."

"So come on the road with me."

"I can't do that, so stop asking."

"I'll stop asking when you give me a decent answer." A woman at the end of the bar waved and got Jeff's attention. "Just think it over," he said before taking off.

I crossed my arms and watched him walk away from me. Why do I put up with him again?

* * *

A/N: I'm not to sure that Jeff would call someone "Bub", but after reading a stack of X-Men comics, some of the dialog stuck. Againg, I promise the next chapters will be better than this. I do have a plan.

...oh yeah, and Go Brewers...


	30. ROAD TRIP!

Dis: I own nothing and this is fiction.

A/N: This would have been up sooner, but I decided to slack off last week since it was my birthday. I liked this chapter because I added a few of my own stories from the road in it, however the final product turned out to be 15 pages long. This is the first half, I'll get the second half up soon, assuming that my Sociology work doesn't kill me. Enjoy! Please R&R.

* * *

"You have two options. Option number one, you come and see me tonight. Option number two, I come see you tomorrow and make you wish you took option number one."

"Oh, I'm soooo scared."

"You should be. It is my parental right to embarrass you as much as humanly possible."

I flopped on the bed. Why is it that parents feel the need to make their children's lives difficult? I swear, Glenn goes out of his way just to annoy me.

"You don't understand; I'm going to the show with other people who think my name is Amanda. I can't just leave in the middle of the night to come meet you."

"Jess, I was fine with the fact that you refuse to come backstage, but I refuse to be in the same city as my daughter and not see her."

"Why can't you stay an extra day in North Carolina?"

"Because the pay-per-view is coming up and I have to be at the Smackdown taping on Tuesday."

"What you're asking is almost impossible…"

"I know you'll think of something kiddo, you always do."

"But Glenn I… I…" I can't think of a good excuse that he won't shoot down. I have no other choice but to give in. "Errr…. What hotel are you staying at?"

"That's my girl."

I had a feeling that Glenn knew what the outcome of our conversation was going to be before he picked up the phone. He has his little tricks to get me to do what he wants. I guess it will be good to see him. These last few weeks have been rough, and Glenn has always been my solid rock.

Helms appeared in the doorway. "You ready? I can drop you off on the way to the store."

"Yeah." I grabbed my duffel, my backpack, and an extra pair of shoes and headed out to his truck. "Just drop me off two blocks away from Chris' house."

There are twelve of us going on this little road trip to Charlotte, North Carolina for Raw. Nine guys and three girls. (Thank the heavens I'm not the only female on this trip.) We're staying two nights and coming back Tuesday. This trip could be a lot of fun... or a great big disaster. I haven't decided yet.

"There," I pointed to a nearby street corner. "Drop me off there. I can walk the rest of the way."

Helms pulled the truck over. "So how long are you going to keep this up, this whole 'Amanda' thing?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day I'll change my name and make it official."

He gave a snort before turning to look at me. He couldn't decide if I was serious or not. "Well, if you need to make your story more believable, you can always move out and start living like a _real_indy worker."

"Helms, if I come back and find all of my stuff on the curb, you're going to be injured for another year, understand?"

"It won't be on the curb," he assured me. "But you might want to check the garage."

I gave a polite smile before slamming the door shut.

Ok, since I'm spending the next two days with people I don't really know, I need to get my story straight. From this second on my name is Amanda Smith. I moved to North Carolina because… I heard they havea good independent wrestling scene. I livewith… a friend, no. I livewith… my cousin, who is… a doctor. Yeah, that would explain why I live in a nice neighborhood and why I don't have a job. The rest I'll make up as I go along.

"Where did you come from?" Chris called as I walked up the driveway.

Think fast Jessica. "I took the bus." Not bad, could have been worse, but not bad.

He cocked his head a little while I approached him. For some reason it seemed like he didn't believe me, but I eased up a little when he smiled.

"Girl, next time you need a ride, just call." He took my duffle bag and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Now, please tell me you have my money because I don't want to leave you behind."

"And here I thought you were actually happy to see me." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"I _am_ glad to see ya," he said giving me a squeeze. "Did you bring any food?"

"Snacks are in the backpack."

"You're a doll," he remarked in a low tone. "I'll save you a seat."

We waited until everyone showed up before splitting into two groups. Chris, Bobby, Kerry, and I were assigned to the van with a local wrestler named Buck and his cousin. Kevin, Mike, and Mike's girlfriend were riding in the station wagon with two people I've met maybe once and a kid that didn't look a day over 17 that I heard started training last week.

"Estrogen!" Kerry cried clinging to my arm. We both looked across the driveway to Katie, the last female in the group, whose shoulders slumped forward when she heard her riding mates. "Don't worry," Kerry called out, "we'll go out to dinner when we get to Charlotte."

I started to follow Kerry back into the house before someone stopped me.

"You! Load it up," Buck ordered tossing me his suitcase. I promptly dropped his bag and put my hands on my hips. He didn't like this. "Don't think that you get any special treatment because you're hangin' with Chris. You're new to the business, you do the grunt work. You can start with the beer." He turned his back to me and walked inside. If I wasn't so set on behaving, he would be eating concrete right about now.

I wasn't the only one being forced into slave labor. The new kid waved to me as he happily packed the station wagon with bags. He didn't seem to mind the work. I eyed the cooler full of beer as well as the assortment of other things stacked on the porch. With a snarl I rolled up my sleeves and started hauling.

"New to the business? What do they know?" I grumbled shoving the last sleeping back into the van. "I was WWE Women's Champ. TWO TIME Women's Champ. New to the business? HA! I was running around backstage at Madison Square Garden when I was 17!"

"What are you mumbling about now?" Chris asked tossing his bag in the back of the van. I bit my lip. He didn't just hear that, did he?

"Nothing… The van's all packed. We can leave when everyone is ready."

We left the house around 1 in the afternoon and had a two hour drive ahead of us. I would have tried to sleep during the trip except I saw the sharpies sticking out of Bobby's pocket. Boys and sharpies are in no way a good combination.

"You never did tell me what happened last week when that car was following us home from the movies," Chris mentioned ten minutes into the ride.

"Oh it was just some friends that came to visit."

"You're friends?"

"Yeah, they just got to town and they wanted to see me."

"And they were stalking you?" I rolled my eyes.

"They're weird like that."

He leaned back in the bench we shared and looked around. "That was a sweet car they were driving. What kind was it?"

"Uh, I don't know. Black?"

"Was it a rental? Because that kind of car must cost a pretty penny."

"Naw, it was theirs. "

His eyes drifted back towards me, almost scrutinizing. "So… why did I need to leave you on the side of the road?"

I chocked on the water I was drinking. "Well… I knew you had things to do and… you really don't want to meet my cousins."

"You're _cousins_ picked you up?"

I nodded. What's with all the questions?

"Hey new girl!" Buck called from the front of the van. "Did I hear you brought snacks?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Do you have any chocolate?"

"I brought a bag of M&M's."

"Send it up."

I pulled the brown bag out of my backpack and passed it up to the front passenger seat as Buck rolled down his window.

"What are you doing?!" I squealed the second he held the chocolate out the window.

"I'm proposing a trade," Buck explained.

The station wagon came speeding up next to us. I watched as the back seat window of the wagon rolled down and someone held out a bag of chips. Buck instructed his cousin to slow down so that the two open windows were even before he tossed the bag of M&M's across the gap.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to do this when the cars weren't going 70 miles per hour?" Kerry asked as Buck almost dropped the bag of chips onto the freeway.

"Sure, but this way is more entertaining."

"I hope those chips are barbeque."

"Nope, dill pickle."

"Ooo, let me try." I unbuckled and reached past Kerry and Bobby to grab a handful.

"Where did you say you moved from again?" Chris questioned stealing one of my chips.

"Boston." Well, it's sort of the truth.

"Oh, so why did you move here?"

"I heard there was a good independent scene. Plus my cousin offered to put me up." HA! If Helms could hear me now. He never wanted me to move in and he can't wait to get rid of me.

"You should bring your cousin to our next show."

"You know, I don't think he would like it. He's never been a big wrestling fan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's more the serious type. All he does is work work work."

Luckily, Kerry called my name and saved me from continuing on with the lies. The word 'serious' and 'Helms' do not belong in the same sentence unless you're saying "_Stop laughing Helms, this is serious_." I leaned in closer to Kerry as she started talking about the mall she wanted to take me to in Charlotte.

Just when she was telling me about this great shoe store the van came to a screeching halt and I went flying forward out of my seat, face first.

"What the hell man! Can't you read? The sign clearly says '_This Lane Ends'!"_ Bobby yelled. "Dude, I spilled soda all over my pants!"

I landed in the gap between the middle seat and the side door. A few colorful words escaped my lips as I held my face in my hands. Chris unbuckled his seat belt and positioned himself in front of me.

"My nose is broken," I moaned in tears, not because I was sad but because I hit the middle seat's arm rest head on.

"That's what you get for unbuckling your seat belt. Move your hands so I can check it out."

I pulled away from him. "No. I already told you it's broken."

"Has anyone ever told you you're incredibly stubborn?"

"All the time."

Chris gently forced my hands away from my face and softly placed two fingers on my tender nose. "Yep, it's broken."

"I told you. I'm not stupid. I know what a broken nose feels like."

He pulled me onto the seat as the van merged back into traffic.

"Man, now he's never going to let me out of his sight," I huffed under my breath as I rubbed the tender skin around my nose. I honestly have the worse luck. I promise to see Glenn tonight and I break my nose on the way there. He's going to take it as a sign that I can't be left alone.

"Who's not?" Chris jumped to ask.

I froze. Chris was acting weird. He was asking a lot of questions. Either he really wanted to get to know me, or he was up to something.

"Oh… my father… he's a bit over protective."

"Did you live with your father in Boston?"

I gave him a sideways look out of my watery eyes. "If there are no follow up questions then yes."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you a little better."

"I'm a 23 year old girl who just broke her nose inside a van. What more do you need to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

These kinds of questions I can handle. Favorite color: red; favorite food: ice cream; favorite holiday; my birthday. I like these questions. I don't have to think and I don't have to lie. Our conversation followed that trend for most of the drive. He would ask a few and then I would ask a few. The more we talk, the more we discovered we had nothing in common. When the van turned on to the exit for Charlotte, I remembered my conversation with Glenn.

"Oh yeah, Chris, just so you know, I'm meeting a friend at 2 so I'm going to be gone for a bit tonight."

He blinked a few times before opening his mouth. "Explain."

"My old roommate works at a gas station in Charlotte. She gets off of work at 2 and I promised I would meet her when she gets off."

"So you're going to go out, alone, in a strange city, at 2 in the morning to meet a female friend at a gas station?" I nodded. "You really do have a death wish."

I guess I could have come up with a better story. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"You know, we're all going to be up. Bobby, Kerry, and I will come with you."

"It's alright. I'm a big girl. Besides, my friend and I have _personal _issues to deal with…"

I was reaching for any excuse to get him to drop the idea of coming… although, the look on his face when he sees that my sweet old roommate is actually a seven foot monster would be priceless… No, I better keep to my original story.

"_Personal, _huh?" His thumb started tapping the seat in front of us quickly. "I got to say, this doesn't sit right with me. What if something happens to you? I'm going to blame myself."

"Oh come on, you dropped me in the middle of nowhere last week and everything turned out alright."

"I regretted that decision the minute you stepped out of the car."

"But, like I told you, it was just my brothers."

For a moment he held his gaze on me and repeated the word "…_brothers_.._._" My heart sank. I did refer to Matt and Jeff as my brothers, right? I couldn't remember. I could have… Please tell me I didn't just slip up on my own lies. Naw, I always say they are my brothers, why would I change that? I should be in the clear.

"I'm going to be fine," I assured him ignoring the worried feeling that shook my body.

"If you say so…"

We pulled into the hotel parking lot and pulled around to the back. The station wagon pulled in right behind us. I looked at the broken sign that stood in the grass. _The Econo Lodge. _Well, it's better than sleeping in the van.

"I'll get the rooms. Y'all stay cool," Buck called out as he and his cousin took off towards the front of the building.

The rest of us couldn't wait to get out of that van, and I couldn't wait to get away from Chris. Leaping through the door I thanked the heavens for the glorious fresh air.


	31. Giving In To Myself

Dis: I own nothing.

* * *

"Fresh air never felt so good," Chris called out as he stretched in the afternoon light. I shivered.

"It's colder than I thought it would be." I rubbed my bare forearms as the rest of our group filed out of the vehicles.

"Well, duh. It's the middle of December. Even in North Carolina it gets cold out." I blew into my hands as Chris shook his head. "Here, take this." In one swift motion he yanked off his navy blue hooded sweatshirt and tossed it at me.

"That's cool. I don't need it. I'll…"

Chris put a hand over my mouth. "Would you PLEASE not argue with me and just take the stupid sweatshirt. I'm trying to be nice here." My shoulders slumped forward in a sign of surrender and he removed his hand. Without hesitation, I pulled the warm hoodie over my head. "See that wasn't so hard. Now hold still so I can look at your nose in the sunlight."

He came closer and put two fingers under my chin to tilt my head up. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain as he examined the injury.

"Well, the good news is that it's not dislocated. It should heal in a few days."

My eyes opened to see Chris' face inches from mine. A wave of emotion ran through me that I knew all too well. He smiled, and my knees started to go weak. Crap…

"You're probably the first person in history to break their nose in a car."

The blood rushed to checks. "I'm a special kind of special."

"That you are," he said in almost a purr. His face hovered inches above mine. I took a short breath in.

Okay, I admit it. Matt was right. I'm on the rebound and Chris… well, right now Chris is an inch away from me.

"Man, what happened to you?" Kevin shouted coming up next to us. Thank the heavens, a distraction!

Chris quickly backed away. "She picked a fight with the middle seat. I think you can tell who won," he commented giving Kevin a nudge.

The two started laughing at my expense. I guess it is amusing that I get thrown around the ring week in and week out, only to have armrest to take me down.

Kerry came up and looped her arm around mine.

"Don't mind me boys. I'm just here to steal this girl from ya." She pulled me a few feet away before whispering, "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You and Chris. It looked like he was about to sweep you off your feet and rush you into that hotel."

"You're crazy."

"Am I?" She stopped and looked back at Chris before turning to me. "So, are you coming with Katie and I? We usually have a much needed girls' night while the guys…" Kerry eyed up Chris and Kevin as they joined the rest of the group. "…well, I've always been too afraid to ask what the guys do when we're out."

"Yeah, I'll tag along." I took a closer look at our traveling mates and noticed something disturbing. "What are they doing with the hair clippers?"

"I don't want to know."

I took a step back as the group made their way towards us. I might be the 'new girl' but no one is touching my hair. I don't care how bad it looks that my roots are showing.

"Alright," Mike started. "Y'all can take the station wagon once we're set, but you have to take the kid with you."

Kerry tossed her head back and sighed. "Fine, but it won't be our fault if we bring him back emotionally scarred."

"By the way, where is the kid?" I asked looking around.

The guys that were riding in the station wagon tried to cover up their laughter. That was never a good sign.

"He's fine," Mike assured us still laughing, "He'll be ready when you are."

"The rooms are all set," Buck announced running towards the vehicles. "I say we keep the same groups we drove with."

"Same groups?" I questioned.

"Just grab your bags and keep quiet."

The guys only booked TWO hotel rooms for the 12 of us. Since the hotel only allows 4 people per room we had to sneak in the back door. The room was very basic. There were two beds, a desk, and a TV. Kerry and Bobby claimed one of the beds (since they put up most of the money for the room) and Buck grabbed the other, leaving Buck's cousin, Chris and I on the floor.

After I singlehandedly unpacked the van (this 'new girl' label is driving me nuts), I changed into a clean pair of jeans and followed Kerry out to the car.

"Katie just called me. She said the kid needed a little help getting ready. They'll be out soon."

"He needed help getting read? What does that mean?"

"We're about to find out," she said pointing to the pair walking out of the hotel.

Katie bounced happily while the kid slow dragged his feet behind her. He was bundled up in a hooded jacket with only the rim of a baseball cap showing. Kerry and I exchanged looks before Katie ripped the kid's hat off of his head. My eyes went wide as I successfully held back a laugh.

The kid's eyebrows were shaved off as well as some random spots of his hair. He also had the word 'Boner' written on his forehead that went along with the pictures drawn with a sharpie.

"He fell asleep as soon as we were on the road," Katie explained innocently. "We tried to get most of the sharpie off, but it only faded. You should see what's on his arms."

"Oh man," I gasped as he put his hat back on.

"I was out all night," the kid mumbled. "I was tired."

He kicked the ground as Kerry fell over laughing. If this kid wants to survive in wrestling, he needs to start watching his back. Everyone pulls pranks on everyone. Just last week I thought I was gaining weight because some of my clothes were getting tight. Turns out Helms had been shrinking my laundry to make me freak. And then there was the time that Jeff put Jolly Ranchers in my shower head. Every time I took a shower I was sticky, and when I went to wash the sticky stuff off I only covered myself in more goo. I remember Randy took a shower right before he left for the airport. He stuck to the seat the whole flight.

Randy...

I caught myself off guard for a half second before taking a deep breath and climbing in the station wagon. I had been refusing to even think the name, but there it was. It's been two weeks since the PPV, two very long, very hard weeks. The good news is I don't cry myself to sleep anymore. I also don't feel like punching everything that moves. Go me! Matt, Jeff, Helms, and to some extent Chris, have kept me sane up until this point, but I still don't know what my reaction is going to be when I'm in the same building as him tomorrow.

"Is that Chris' sweatshirt?" Kerry asked peering over her cell phone.

I looked down at my outfit. I almost forgot that I had it on. "Yeah, I left my jacket at home. He let me wear it for the night."

"I see…" A smile curled on her lips before she went back to her text message.

Katie drove us to a local steak house start off the night. I pushed every thought of Randy and tomorrow's show out of my head. This is a girl's night, and I am going to have fun. If that means going buck wild and boy crazy, then that is a sacrifice I'm going to have to make. I could tell that Katie and Kerry were already enjoying themselves as we waited for a table.

"Jailbait," Katie whispered. The three of us watched a group of guys enter the building wearing sweatshirts from a local high school.

"But going to jail could be so much fun," Kerry responded.

The kid with the missing eyebrows stepped in our line of sight. "I don't believe you three. Don't y'all have boyfriends?"

"We're just looking," Kerry replied with a smile. "There's no harm in looking."

"Or yelling cat calls," I added leaning into her.

"And, you know, Amanda doesn't have a boyfriend…" Katie winked at the poor kid and I stood up in protest.

"Hey, let's not go there. As far as anyone's concerned, Amanda is unavailable."

"Unavailable you say…" Katie and Kerry hovered like vultures around me as we made our way to the table. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you've been spending so much time with Chris."

"I'm unavailable… period." I turned slightly to watch the group of high school guys pass us on the way to their table. "I'm just taking notes."

My two female companions laughed as the male of our group rolled his eyes again. He pulled out his ipod and blocked the rest of our conversation out. It's his loss. The rest of us were having a blast. We tossed the kid the keys to the station wagon and ordered three very large, fruity, alcoholic drinks that came with twisty straws. And if we weren't embarrassing before, after dinner we dragged the poor guy to the late showing of the _Twilight _movie.

"I need to take Bobby to that movie. He could learn a thing or two from Edward," Kerry said as we skipped out of the theatre. I did a little spin.

"Screw Edward, did you see James? Soooo YUMMY!"

"I don't understand the fascination with that movie. It was alright at best." The three of us drunkenly booed and hissed at the kid.

"How could you say that? I thought that was a great movie," Katie squealed. She pulled a flask out of her purse and held it out to me. I waved it away.

"I should stop. I'm meeting someone tonight."

"This someone wouldn't be Chris, would it?" Kerry slurred after downing a swig from the flask.

"No, it's not Chris."

"You should go out with Chris. He's a funny guy."

"I don't know… He seems nice."

Katie roped an arm around my neck. "Don't let him fool you. He's really a lion in sheep's clothing... or a sheep in lion's clothing... I forget which."

Next to us Kerry tripped over a curb and fell on to the car. I couldn't help but crack up. We helped each other into the car.

"Where to now?" The kid didn't even try to sound happy.

"What time is it?" I pulled myself up towards the front seat to see the clock. It was after midnight. "Damn. Take me back to the hotel."

They dropped me off before heading out to have some more fun. The older woman at the front desk glared in my direction as I stumbled into the hotel. Kerry had our key card so I politely pounded on the door hoping someone was there. Thankfully, the door opened. Chris looked me over from head to toe before letting me in.

"You are trashed." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll sober up." Chris sat next to me and I suddenly realized we were alone in the hotel room. "Where is everyone?"

"Strip club. I came back to see if you needed a ride to meet your friend." Something told me that wasn't entirely the truth.

"I'm going to call a cab."

"Well then, I'll keep you company until you leave" He gave me a devilish smirk and leaned back on the bed. "What time are you meeting her?"

"Two-ish"

"That gives us with an hour and a half. What do you want to do?"

I tried not to think about what could be possibly going through his mind. Instead, I sat on the floor and turned on the TV. The only decent show on was _Iron Chef, _it entertained me while my buzz slowly wore off.

"Who are you meeting tonight?" Chris asked from the bed. More questions. I tried to remember what I had told him in the van.

"A friend."

"Right… A friend…" He moved down to the floor. "Are you excited about the show tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Buck knows a guy who is working on the pre-show. He might be able to get us backstage if you want to go."

"That sounds… great…" Yeah, sounds like tons of fun. I just can't wait for everyone to witness the exact moment when I come face to face with the jerk who cheated on me. I lifted my head and switched back to Happy Jessica. "When are the guys coming back?"

"They didn't say. Why? Are you worried about being alone with me?" He leaned in closer.

"I'm not scared of you," I mocked. This only made his smile grow wider.

Before I knew it my lips rushed his. Chris' hands found their way to my back and pulled me into him. My fingers twisted in his hair. I couldn't control myself. Something, be it the alcohol, the pain of the last two weeks, or the fact that Chris has been extremely nice to me, something got a hold of me and I didn't want to let it go.

He pushed me away for a split second to take off my sweatshirt. In return, I yanked off his black t-shirt. I kissed him again; this time was deeper than the first. Chris pinned my wrists against the floor and climbed on top.

And then my phone beeped.

I froze. Glenn! I forgot about him. What time was it? I wiggled out from underneath Chris and checked my phone. It was five minutes until 2am. I had one missed call. Luckily the missed call was Glenn saying he was running late.

"Your friend?" Chris asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I gotta get goin." I tried to tame my hair before putting the sweatshirt back on. My heart was going a mile a minute.

"I can drive you if you want."

"No, I'll get the front desk to call me a cab." Chris tried to respond, but I ran out of the room.

WHAT WAS I THINKING?? That did not just happen. I bit my lip. It DID happen. My fingers nervously raked through my hair. I can still feel Chris' lips on mine. His hands were hot on my skin... No, I can't think like that. What I did was just plain stupid.

For the entire cab ride I debated if that last line was true or not.

"I'm meeting someone in the hotel. Is it okay if I wait here?"

The girl at the desk nodded before going back her cross word puzzle. I flopped onto a couch in the entrance area and started reading the magazine I found. It wasn't long before I heard laughter coming from the front door. I jumped to my feet.

"Kiddo…" Glenn called as he entered the lobby. JBL followed right behind him.

"Okay big man, we'll talk about that offer tomorrow. Jessica, it was good to see you again." JBL shook my hand before heading to the hotel desk.

"Sorry we're late… What happened to your nose?"

My hand flew up to cover my face. "It's nothing. What offer was he talking about?" I asked stealing his baseball cap.

"He wants me to invest some money into a company with him. He says I can triple my money in 12 months."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"That's what I said."

Glenn went to check in before leading me up to his room. I sat at the desk chair while he took off his coat.

"So, how ya holding up kiddo?"

"I'm doing better."

"You seem better. I got you a little 'cheering up' present." He pulled something out of his bag and tossed it at me. "I believe they thought this up for you."

I opened up the black shirt that read 'KANE' on one side and 'Little Devil' on the other. The shirt also had a picture of a little red devil. He was right; it was made just for me. I AM Kane's Little Devil. To show how much I appreciated the gift, I took off Chris' sweatshirt and put my gift on over my old shirt. His face lit up when I smiled.

"I was half worried you'd still be… "

"Heartbroken?"

"Yeah, that would be it. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

He wasn't really _wrong, _I just had other things on my mind. But, that doesn't matter now. Glenn is here and he's going to make everything all right.

"How's Randy doing?" I asked without thinking.

Glenn turned into Kane for a split second before answering. "I don't really know. I hear he keeps to himself a lot."

I nodded and stared down at my feet. In the pit of my stomach I felt guilty about what had just happened with Chris.

"Can I ask what you're planning to do about Randy?"

There was no good way to answer this question. I hadn't given it much thought; actually, I've done my best to avoid it. The only thing I could do was look up at Glenn and shrug.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?"

He took a deep breath and sat down on the chair next to me "I guess not." He messed up my hair. "Hey, I've got a deck of cards if you want to play a few games."

"You're on."

We played card games until 3:30am before my nonstop yawning signaled that it was time for me to leave

"You should stay here tonight," Glenn said cleaning up the cards. "I can drop you off in the morning."

"Cant. I have to get back to my hotel before people get worried."

Glenn called me a cab as I tried to wake myself up enough to get back to my hotel. I pulled Chris' sweatshirt over my head and followed Glenn into the hallway.

"As it stands now, my match tomorrow is going to be a ladder match."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see it."

We stepped off the elevator to the empty lobby.

"Give me a buzz when you get back to your hotel. And, next week is Christmas; don't think you're getting out of that."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"The cab is on its way." He reached down and picked me up into a hug. My feet dangled inches off the ground. "Glenn you have to let me go."

"Oh yeah…"

He put me down and kissed the top of my head.

My cab was soon parked out in front of the hotel. I said my last good bye to Glenn and walked outside. He always worries too much when we part.

I felt at ease as I walked to the cab. So much so that I knew I could deal with the Chris situation when I got back. I'll just explain that it was the alcohol.

"Jessica!" a voice called out behind me. I rolled my eyes before spinning around very child like.

"I already told you, I'll come home for Christmas…" I froze. My whole body tensed up when a figure stepped out of the shadows. It wasn't Glenn who called my name.

"I knew you were hiding something, but this… this is something else." Chris walked towards me with his hands shoved in his pockets

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you... We need to talk."

In shock, I nodded. My eyes followed Chris as he went past me to wave the cab away. I didn't know what to do. He _knew._

Silently, I followed him to the van. How much did he know? I was afraid to ask. We stopped at a 24 hour diner. When we sat down at a table, Chris ordered two cups of coffee and a piece of pecan pie.

"I don't know about you, but pecan pie sounds really good right now." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I stared down at the folded hands in my lap. "So… Jessica Orton…"

"Trumann," I whispered. "My name is Jessica Trumann."

"Well, Jessica Trumann, you are a horrible liar."

"How long have you known?"

"About a week." He paused as the waitress slid our order on the table. "I told you I regretted leaving you at that gas station. When I drove off I looped back around to make sure you were alright. I never expected to see Matt Hardy to drive up."

"It's not what you think. I... I... um..." Nothing came to mind.

He smiled and slid a fork in my direction. "Like I said, you're a horrible liar." I took a bite of the pie as he started his questioning. "So you're really Ms. Jessica?" I gave a slight nod. "You're father is really Kane, and you're really married to…"

"Yep," I cut him off.

"And the Hardys?"

"Best friends, brothers, guys that owe me money… pick one."

For every question he had I actually told the truth. He wanted to know what I was really doing in North Carolina and what had happened between Randy and I. When there was nothing more to tell he leaned back in seat and crossed his arms. His cigarette rested on his lips.

"This is so surreal."

We sat there for a long time sipping coffee and eating bites of pie in silence. I started to worry if Chris was going to rat me out to the others. I know it sounds stupid, but I liked the fact that no one knew the truth. I wanted to fit in.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he finally asked after the pie was gone. "You could of at least mentioned it to me."

"When was I going to tell you? After you told your brother how much you felt sorry for me or after you went on a rant about how the WWE Divas are only good for one thing?"

"_You_ were not included in that comment." He put out one cigarette before pulling out another. "Still… this changes things…"

"How?"

"Well, what I had planned for tomorrow night won't fly anymore." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Was everything you told me a lie?"

"Not everything, some truth was mixed in."

"So tell me, who is the real Jessica Trumann?"

"You don't want to know. Besides, that's a long story."

Chris leaned in close and gave a smile that could melt an ice woman's heart. "Babe, for you, I've got all the time in the world."


	32. Amanda Meets The WWE

A/N: I was watching Cyber Sunday this past weekend and someone made this comment. "Randy Orton looks like The Undertaker's bi-curious cousin." I still don't know how to respond to that.

* * *

"Should we wake them?"

"Don't bother. They didn't get in till almost sunrise."

"I still don't believe it. She said she wasn't meeting him last night."

"Not everything is your business, babe."

"I know… have you seen my slippers?"

"Over there. Now let's go. I don't want to miss the free breakfast."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake them?"

"You just want to pump her for information."

"Or him. Your brother isn't an innocent party here. He told me they were just friends."

"Kerry, you can wait until they wake up but I'm hungry."

"Fine…Wait up."

I dug my face into the comforter that wrapped around me as Kerry and Bobby left. I was semi-awake, but I wasn't going to let them know. Kerry had been waiting for me to get up. She wanted to gossip, but I wanted to sleep.

"Bout time," a voice mumbled from the other side of the room.

Someone stepped over me on the way to the bathroom. I'm going to guess its Chris. (Kerry made it seem like we were the only two not up yet.) He must have been waiting for them to leave. Moments later he came out and flipped on the TV. The sounds of cartoons rang through the hotel room.

"…nnnhmmm… too loud…" I moaned pulling the pillow over my head.

"You've slept enough, princess." He kicked my legs. "Come on, get up."

'Princess'_, _that was Chris' new nickname for me. He claimed I was acting like royalty hiding amongst the common folk. Meh, I've been called worse.

"Just give me three more hours," I begged.

He reached down and picked me and my blanket off the ground. Chris might look like skin and bones, but he lifted me like it was nothing. We started towards the bathroom. I suddenly had déjà vu and wiggled free.

"What?" Chris asked as I hobbled away from him.

"Don't act like you weren't just going to dump me in a cold shower. Glenn pulled that when I was in high school."

His lips curled upward into a devious grin. "You caught me."

Slowly he closed the gap between us. The comforter slid from my fingers as he backed me onto the bed. Lying there, I looked up at him. His face hesitated inches from mine, almost teasingly. I didn't know what I wanted. Without thinking, my hand rested on his bare chest. It was the first time I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He lightly traced my jaw line with one finger before leaning in and bringing his lips to mine.

Katie tried to warn me. Chris is a lion in sheep's clothing.

I enjoyed the kiss for minute, only a minute, before pushing him back.

"I can't." My voice came out as a whisper. I tried to catch my breath. "I'm still married."

"To a scumbag." I pushed him all the way off of me and sat up. Chris got to his feet and shook his head in disbelief. "He doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"That's not for you to decide."

We stared at each other, not moving. I could tell he was frustrated. Chris despises Randy, this is nothing new, but what he hates more is the fact that after everything, I still have the Orton name.

He was about to say something but the door opened.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Bobby said examining the scene he walked into. Chris didn't move. Finally, I answered.

"We're just getting ready to go to breakfast."

"Oh…" Bobby's gaze drifted from Chris to me and back to Chris again. "Well, the continental breakfast was a joke, but there's a Country Kitchen down the street. I'll come with you."

An awkward silence filled the room. Chris' eyes continued to burn into me. After a few seconds I couldn't stand it anymore. Announcing that I needed to get changed, I grabbed my stuff and locked myself in the bathroom.

My back slid down the bathroom wall until my butt hit the floor. Anxiously, I twisted the short strands of my two toned hair. Last night at the diner I told Chris everything. I told him about staying in Boston and how it felt to hear Randy say the words "_I cheated_". I told him a few things that Jeff doesn't even know. Amazingly, Chris listened to every word I had to say. He didn't get mad, he didn't get weird, and he didn't turn into a wrestling geek (aka people who ask me every stupid question in the book, forgetting that I am a human being and not Wikipedia). He just sat there and took it all in. Sometimes, I don't give the guy enough credit.

But, telling Chris the truth complicated things. Before, we had… something. It might not have been real or for all the right reasons, but something was going on between the two of us. Now, I'm legally bound to the one man he despises. This gives me a whole new set of headaches.

To top it off, tonight is my first WWE show since leaving the company. I'm not going backstage, but I am coming face to face with John. Not only that, I'm going to be within 20 feet of Randy…

There was a knock at the door and I jumped to my feet.

Pull yourself together, Jessica. This is no time to panic. You're strong, just like your father. You'll be able to handle anything that is thrown your way.

Quickly, I changed into my clean clothes and exited the bathroom with my head held high. Chris stood a few feet away leaning against the wall. He was waiting for me. Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place. You trusted me, and I acted like an ass."

"Don't worry about it."

I started brushing my teeth expecting him to continue, but he went quiet. When I finished, Chris had his head down lost in thought. I walked over and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm trying to getting use to this," he admitted, "but it's not easy. Overnight you went from the sweet innocent new girl to a WWE Diva. It's a lot to deal with."

"I'm still that sweet and innocent girl."

"Says page 23 of last year's Diva's Undercover magazine." My face burned with embarrassment. I knew those pictures would come back to haunt me. Chris sensed my mood change. "I'm sorry. I won't do this now. Today is about having fun. We can talk later."

"Thank you."

He kicked off from the wall and grabbed his hat. "You almost ready? Bobby's waiting for us in the van."

"Yeah…" I pulled Chris' sweatshirt over my head and took one last look in the mirror. I had no makeup, my hair was a bit messy, Chris' hoodie was way too big on me, and my broken nose was all sorts of pretty colors. Now a days, I look nothing like a Diva. I looked like a regular person.

"Hey Chris, now that you know the truth, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to pretend that you just won meet and greet passes from a radio contest."

He stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" Then his eyes went wide.

"It's nothing big, just a few superstars before the show."

A smile lit up his face as his hands found their way to my hips.

"I think I'm going to like getting to know the real you, princess." I smiled back at him.

"If you say the words 'Wrestle Mania tickets', I'm going to hurt you."

The next few hours flew by with little effort. Kerry kept trying to get information out of me, but every time she started to ask questions I switched the topic. Getting her off my case was not an easy task; she's a persistent little thing. Somehow, I was able to keep my mouth shut until we loaded up to go to the show.

"So Chris, I heard you won some kind of contest," Kerry mentioned leaning over the middle seat in the van.

"Yeah, I was listening to the radio as we were getting ready this morning and they had a call in contest. I was caller 12. I answered their question and won the passes."

"What was the question?" Bobby asked leaning back. I bit my lip hoping Chris could think of something.

"The question was… What professional wrestler broke his back in a plane crash in 1975?" I was impressed. That was a decent question he thought up. I don't think I know the answer to that.

"Too easy," was Bobby's reaction. Kerry was not amused at her boyfriend's cockiness.

"Oh yeah, smart guy? Then what's the answer?"

"Simple, Ric Flair."

"Charlotte's very own." Chris added with a smug smile. He looked over at me and winked. Kerry's eyes bugged out of her head.

"I SAW THAT!!!" She shrieked. "That wink! What was that? What is going on between you two?"

I let out a long sigh and sat up strait in my seat. "Alright, I tired of trying to hide it. The truth is… last night Chris and I took a plane to Vegas and got hitched. There, are you happy? You dragged it out of me."

Chris burst out laughing while Kerry punched me in the arm. "That's not funny."

Soon we found a spot to park five blocks away from the arena. There was electricity in the air, we could all feel it as we started walking. Ten feet from the front door my legs locked and I couldn't move. Every emotion I have ever felt rushed back to me and my head started to spin. Randy was in there. I put my hands on my knees and tried to take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as everyone ran ahead of us.

"I can't do this. It's too soon."

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks. I was at Survivor Series. That's when…" I cut off and took another deep breath in.

"Oh yeah…" Chris helped me up into a standing position and looped my arm through his. "Just hold on to me. I'll protect you."

"I married the last guy who said he would protect me."

"Don't compare me to that dumb-ass," he growled.

I held on to him for dear life as made our way to the doors. The others were looking at a t-shirt stand. I'd say the average age of our group right now is about five. My eyes scanned the area around the entrance. Usually the meet and greet sessions are just off of the main area.

"Where am I going?" Chris whispered. My thumbs quickly flew across the buttons on my phone.

"I'm not sure yet. Look for a short Filipino woman with long dark hair. She should be holding a clipboard… there!"

I yanked his arm towards a few people waiting by a door. At the head of the pack was the girl I was looking for. Her head was down as she rapidly texted. Seconds later my phone vibrated. Yep, that was Angel.

"Over here guys!" Chris called.

As a heard we moved towards the doors. Angel's green eyes caught mine; a smile crossed her faced when she realized it was me. At lunch I had called ahead and explained my situation to her. She agreed to go along with the story. Very smoothly she made her way towards us.

"You must be Chris," she said sticking out her hand. "I have been expecting you and your group. Congratulations on winning the contest. We'll go in to this hallway in a minute. There will be 30 minutes for pictures, autographs, and what not. Please be respectful of the other people as well as the superstars."

With that, Angel pushed open two metal doors that lead to a long hallway. The swarm of excited fans filed in. There were around two dozen people in total. I stepped out of the way and fell to the back. Chris tried to followed suit, since I still was holding on to his arm, but we were separated in the crowd. I hesitated, wondering if I should go in alone.

This is stupid. I shouldn't be nervous; it's just Cryme Tyme and Cena. I've known these guys for years and they already know I'm coming. I called each of them (well, I sent a text to John) and told them to just treat me like a random fan. There is nothing to worried about. I grabbed a WWE approved piece of paper and got in a line that lead to a table with Shad Gaspard and JTG. My stomach felt like it was trying out for the Olympic gymnastics team. Reminding myself that this was a night for fun and that I needed to show everyone that I was doing fine, I instantly changed into a character that could only be described as a fangirl on crack.

"Wow, y'all are like so big in person! I'm totally a fan of yours. Could you sign my sheet?" I held out the paper while doing a little bounce on the balls of my feet. Shad snorted before getting JTG's attention.

"And what are we calling you?"

"My name's Amanda. If you make it out to Amanda I would be like sooo totally happy!"

Okay, so like, I might have gone a little overboard, but it seemed to entertain the two superstars in front of me. They signed my sheet with a smile before I was rudely shoved out of the way by some punk. Just my luck, I landed a few feet away from John. He wasn't sitting at the table, instead he was leaning on it surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls. My feet were on auto pilot as I joined them.

"OMG!!! Do you know who you are? You're John Cena!"

The girls around me (which now includes Katie and Kerry) squealed, but John did not find it as cute or funny as everyone else did. His jaw locked as he looked me over. My fake smile was so wide my cheeks started to hurt.

"Did you want an autograph?" he asked in an unnatural tone.

"That would be like so totally awesome. I would just die!"

Someone please shoot me. I was acting too happy and too bubbly for my own good. And all this swooning over John was uncomfortable. He's… okay looking (if you like that sort of thing), but he's my best friend's husband. I made myself sick.

Eventually, I stopped moving with the rest of John's admirers. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. Most of the question would seem too personal for a random fan to ask. I shoved my hands in the pocket of Chris' sweatshirt and watched the rest of the group. How much longer did I have to do this?

"There's my girl!" Chris slid his arms around my waist. A few heads turned, most notably John's. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's split a pretzel."

I took a step towards the direction of the exit and stopped. "Wait, before I go, can I get a hug?"

John's easy going smile returned to his face. "Sure… baby girl."

I jumped into his out stretched arms. He lifted me off the ground and squeezed so hard my back cracked. When he set me down all the girls took a step closer to get their hugs. Making my way out of the madness, I once again clung to Chris' arm as he led me back out of the hallway.

"I thought you could use an escape route," Chris said as we got in line for the concessions stand. "You looked like you didn't want to be around Cena."

"John's okay, but he's Randy's best friend."

"Ah…" Chris handed me a large soft pretzel and a soda as we made our way to our seats. "I got to say it's weird actually picturing you as Jessica. You're nothing like what I thought you would be. You being friends with Cena, that's just strange"

"Yeah well, I _am _Jessica. I'm friends with John Cena. I'm the daughter of Kane. I live with Shane Helms…

"You live with Shane Helms?" Chris chocked on his bite of pretzel.

"For now. Matt and Jeff are always on the road and I didn't want to be alone. He's actually backstage at the show tonight."

Entering the bowl of the arena, Chris pointed up to a section above us."Our seats are up there. Section 219 Row W. Kerry and Bobby are sitting with us. Everyone else is in a different section."

I finished the rest of my snack as Chris started playing 'I See You' with the rest of our group. (You know, the game where you call your friend then stand up and wave like a moron so your friend can see where you're sitting.) Kerry and Bobby soon joined us. Kerry was wearing a new John Cena t-shirt and was going on and on about how Cena was giving all the girls hugs after I left.

"So this is what 50 bucks gets you at a WWE show?" I asked as a rather large gentleman sat in front of me. His 5 year old son sat down in front of Chris. Lucky S.O.B.

"Wanna switch seats?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"No, that's cool. I only really want to see the ladder match."

Lillian soon came out and sang The Star-Spangled Banner. The pyro went off and the crowd went wild. I had forgotten how much fun watching a live WWE show was. It loses some of its magic when you're actually IN the show. What I could see of the first two matches was good. Then, after a commercial break Chris Jericho got in the ring and called out John Cena. They had a funny back-and-forth name calling contest which ended in a brawl.

Chris held my hand as the next match started. It was Randy's match.

Randy looked different. I could tell he was forcing himself to show emotion as he walked down the runway. He had a few new tattoos running up his arms. He also looked like he spent every waking moment in the gym because he was extremely ripped. As always, he looked like a Greek god.

That was my husband… I pulled my hand away from Chris' and took off his sweatshirt. Guilt washed through my body, and for a split second, I hated myself.

The crowd booed as JBL ran down and interfered in the match. I don't really remember what happened after that. My mind started to go off on its own. I wanted to call Randy. I don't know what I would say to him, but something inside of me wanted to talk to him. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at Chris.

What have I gotten myself into?

There was no time to answer as I was distracted by the stage irrupting into flames. It was main event time.

I had forgotten to ask Glenn what the outcome of his match was going to be. Excited, I sat on the edge of my seat watching the ladder match between Kane and CM Punk. Hanging from the rafters was a briefcase containing a contract for a title shot at the next PPV. Chris laughed at how into the match I was. At the end Kane started to slowly climb a ladder in the center of the ring. The whole arena got to their feet as Punk bounced off the ropes and ran into the same ladder, pushing it over. Kane flew over the top rope and towards a stack of tables on the outside. I held my breath. From the angle I was watching from, it looked like he missed most of them and landed on his head.

I was the only one not cheering as Punk unhooked the briefcase. My eyes were still glued on the fallen superstar. He wasn't moving. There were now three refs checking on him. My muscles tensed. He usually doesn't stay down this long. After a few more minutes Kane still hadn't moved.

"I don't think Kane's getting back up," Bobby mentioned. Chris took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's just workin' it to put over Punk."

"I don't know. He hasn't moved his arms or his legs yet."

When Kerry said this I reached into my jeans and yanked out my phone. If something was wrong, Helms could find out.

"He's fine," Chris repeated. "He can't just get up and walk away from a match like that. He has to sell it a bit."

Chris' arms reached out and pulled me closer to him. He was doing his best to keep me from freaking out. I calmed down a little. Maybe he's right. Maybe everything is okay.

My cell went off in my hand. I had one new text message.

_From: Helms_

_**GET BACKSTAGE NOW!!!**_


	33. My Superman

A/N: In the last chapter I didn't make it clear, but Cena and Cryme Tyme knew who Jessica was when she met them. I updated the chapter to make it clearer. Now, on with the show.

_From: Helms_

_**GET BACKSTAGE NOW!!!**_

My hand started to shake as I looked towards the ring. Something had gone wrong and the guys backstage knew it. EMTs strapped Kane onto a stretcher. He hadn't moved yet, not even an inch. I needed to get to him.

The show was over, but I didn't notice the fans around us leaving their seats. Kerry and Bobby made their way to the aisle.

"I'm sure he's alright," Chris whispered rubbing my shoulders. I held up my phone so he could read the text. His face twisted in concern. "Okay… how do we get backstage?"

My foot rapidly tapped against the concrete floor. Only one idea popped into my head. "I'm going to run down and jump the barricade."

"Don't be stupid. I'll tell Bobby we're taking a cab back to the hotel and we'll figure something out."

Chris caught Bobby before he left our section. An eternity went by as they talked. (Actually more like three seconds, but I'm in a panic here.) My emotions were running wild inside of me. The EMTs rolled Kane towards the back and out of my sight. I got scared. What if he broke his neck… or worse…?

That's it; I'm doing things my way. I grabbed Chris' sweatshirt and bolted down the stairs. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line.

We were sitting on the second level. In order for me to get backstage I needed to run down the stairs in my section, jump a railing, run down the first level stairs, jump another railing, run across the floor section, jump the barricade, and sprint up the ramp. If that's not fun enough, I have to do it all while avoiding the security guards that were positioned at the doors.

I didn't do such a good job with that last part. When I jumped the first railing, three people started shouting.

"HEY! MISS, YOU CAN'T BE DOWN HERE! SOMEONE STOP HER!"

One of them caught me by the arm as I was running through the floor section.

"Show's over Miss. You have to leave now." I looked up at my capturer almost in tears.

"You don't understand. I need to get backstage."

"Of course you do."

Another security guard drew near as the first one kept a tight grasp on my arm. This might not have been the right approach to getting backstage.

"Please, I'm begging you…"

Out of nowhere Chris knocked over the guard that was holding on to me.

"GO!" he cried.

I didn't think twice. Chris knocked down the other guard as I leaped over the barricade and dashed towards the ramp. Footsteps started to follow me. My legs were going as fast as they could, but it still wasn't fast enough. I had to get to Glenn.

Something heavy crashed into the middle of my back and I hit the floor… hard. With all my strength I tried to break free, but my arm was twisted behind me. I was pinned down by an arena rent-a-cop.

"Please let me go! My name is JESSICA ORTON! LET ME GO!"

Hot tears ran down my checks. And then, I heard the voice of an angel.

"Jessica?" Lillian Garcia appeared around a corner. Her face was in shock as she stared down at me. "Jessica, is that you?"

Thank the heavens! "Lillian! Help!" She dropped her bag and pulled on the security guard's arm.

"Get off of her!"

The guard didn't move. He kept my face firmly planted on the floor. "You know this crazy woman?"

"Yes, now get off of her!"

Finally, I was able to get to my feet. I had to keep moving.

"Where?" I demanded, grabbing on to her jacket. She understood what I was asking.

"Take this hallway to the end then take a left. You might be able to catch the ambulance."

Ambulance! I have to make it to the ambulance! I ran as fast as I could. Lillian's directions took me to the parking garage… which was empty. There were a few people walking around.

"Kane… ambulance…" I huffed.

Someone looked up and recognized me. "You just missed them. I thought Hurricane was getting you?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I turned around and took off in the direction I came from. Plan B: Find Helms.

"JESSICA!" the ex-superhero called as I rushed past him in the halls. I skidded to a stop and jumped back.

"Where did they take him? Is he okay? Is he awake? What's going on?" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks.

"Calm down. All I know is that he was unconscious when they left. Now come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Helms could not drive fast enough for me. We hit every red light. I was about to have a panic attack.

There was always a chance that this day would come: me rushing to a hospital after a show, trying to keep up with an ambulance that carried someone I loved. I never thought it would be Glenn, though; Jeff, maybe but Glenn, never. I've always pictured him as indestructible.

"Excuse me. We're looking for the wrestler that was brought in," Helms told the desk clerk as I paced behind him. "A big guy that landed on his head."

The clerk looked at his clipboard then back to us. "Uh… Yeah. I was told not to give out any information about him."

"But I'm his DAUGHTER!" I screamed pushing Helms out of the way. He quickly secured an arm around my waist and kept me from jumping over the desk.

If I don't get my way, someone is going to hurt. I understand that an emergency room is busy and that people come in every hour on the edge of death, but MY father is in there and I want to see him! Is that so hard to understand?

"Mr. Helms… good, you brought Mrs. Orton." A tall man in a suit approached us. I remember him from my WWE days, although his name escapes me this second.

"Where is he?" I questioned taking a step forward. Helms pulled me back. It wasn't like I was going to jump on the guy… well, it was a possibility, but I need answers.

"If you would follow me."

Helms wouldn't let me go as we walked. He called me a 'rabid dog' and didn't want to set me loose on the ER. He could have at least walked faster. I was more or less dragging him while trying to follow the man in the suit. He stopped at a window that looked into a trauma room. I pressed my face against the glass. There, surrounded by doctors, was Glenn in a neck brace. All the life drained out of me. Breathing took an act of will. It almost didn't seem real. A female doctor saw me and opened the door.

"Is this Jessica?" I nodded, speechless. "Jessica, I'm Dr. Nikoli."

"What's wrong with him?" Helms spoke for me.

"Mr. Jacobs has suffered a very serious concussion from his fall and he doesn't have any feeling below his collarbone."

"What do you mean 'he doesn't have any feeling'?"

"Right now we can't tell if the swelling in his neck is putting too much pressure on the spinal cord, or if he actually severed it. If it is from the swelling, then this will only be temporary."

"And if it's not?" I had found my voice. The doctor paused before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just wait until the swelling goes down." I did not like the sound of that.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you, he's been in and out of consciousness and he's not very coherent. He might not realize you're there." I stepped into the small room and quickly made my way to the side of the bed. "Mr. Jacobs, Jessica is here," she announced.

"Jessica…" His voice didn't sound like him. It was very distant and detached.

"Glenn, I'm here." I picked up his hand but it felt like dead weight.

"Tell Jessica… I'm sorry…" I swallowed hard.

"Glenn, it's me. I'm right here."

"I was… 18…" he continued, "I didn't know…"

"We need to move him," another doctor called. Dr. Nikoli backed me away from the bed and pulled up a side rail. They pushed Glenn through the hallway. I tried to keep up.

"What's going on? Where are you taking him?"

"We're taking him upstairs for some more tests." She stopped me from going in the elevator. "You can't come up with him. I'll get you when he's out."

"But…"

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you as soon as he's out."

The doors closed in front of me. I stood there trying to hold myself together. Glenn is my Superman. Seeing him like that…

I suddenly got very light headed.

"Helms… catch me."

And with that my legs gave out.

I spent the next hour in a waiting room sitting across from the Helms. He had volunteered to stay with me. The WWE representative had some business to take care of, but promised to return as soon as possible. My feet rested on the seat of a chair as I hugged my knees. The image of Glenn in that hospital bed will never leave me.

Helms tried to make small talk. "So what happened to your nose?"

"Car."

"Did you… get hit by a car? Or did you run into a car? Or what?"

There was no one word answer to explain what happened, so I just repeated myself. "Car."

Pulling the hood of the sweatshirt over my head I tried to block the world out. I didn't want to talk. There was nothing I could do to help and no one was telling me what was going on. The waiting was killing me.

Helms' phone went off. He had a short conversation before getting my attention.

"Your friend was arrested at the arena."

"Friend?"

"Well I hope he's your friend. Arena security said that when you ran backstage, which was very foolish I might add, a male tackled, and got into a fight with, a few of their guards." I lifted my head surprised.

"Chris was arrested?" He nodded.

"I'm pretty sure they'll drop the charges because of the situation." Rolling up his sleeves he leaned closer to me and rested his elbows on his knees. "You should have called and told me where you were. I could have sent someone to get you."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Helms."

"I might not like you Jess, but I still care," he said with a smile before answering his phone again.

There was a small TV hanging in the corner of the room. I tried to watch an old episode of 'Just Shoot Me' but it was hard to follow without sound. Giving up, I rested my head on my arms.

I figure that from the floor to the ring mat is about 3 feet. Then he was either on a 7 foot ladder or a 12 foot ladder. So, Glenn fell from about 15 feet up in the air. He flew over the top rope, missed a stack of tables, and landed face first in an inch of padding that covered the concrete floor.

"Your father's girlfriend just boarded a plane. She should arrive in a few hours," Helms announced.

Leah, I didn't even think to call her. My mind has been a mess since I saw Kane go down. Thankfully someone is doing the things I should be doing.

I'm not sure how much time passed until the doctor came out looking for us. She said nothing looked permanently damaged, but we would still have to play the waiting game. I was afraid that they knew something and didn't have the heart to tell me. Helms tried to reassure me that wasn't the case, but I feared the worst.

They wheeled Glenn's bed into a private room. I convinced Helms to go home. There was nothing more he could do. I stayed. I wasn't leaving Glenn's side.

Sleep came in intervals. I wasn't out longer than ten minutes at a time. I was so tired, but I fought hard to stay awake in case something happened with Glenn. Between the sleep came the tears. Silently, I cried next to the occupied hospital bed. I wasn't the strong one anymore. The beeping lullaby of the machines weakened my defenses. My eyelids fluttered closed once again.

I was almost completely out when I heard the door open. A pair of shoes made their way closer to the bed. I turned my head expecting to see a doctor, only to find someone else. Stunded, I sat up in my chair.

"What are you doing here?"I whispered. He hesitated a moment before bringing a chair next to me and sitting down. My visitor looked like he went through hell and back.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

I was about to tell him that I was fine when a new batch of tears emerged. He quickly pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. I clung to his shirt. When my breathing started to even out, he lifted my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay," he promised wiping away the last of my tears.

He wasn't the person I expected to be my hero, but deep down I knew it was right. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me tighter. With him here, I actually believed things would work out. My eyes closed one last time as I slipped into a deep sleep.

A/N: ...notice how I didn't mention any names?


	34. So Many Questions

Dis: You should know what goes here.

A/N: I have a cold. In my altered state, this chapter is good. It might not be to a normal person.

* * *

Ever wake up somewhere and have no idea how you got there?

That's what I'm going through right now.

I woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by blue curtains… and my shoes were gone. It's not only confusing, it's a little scary. Half asleep, I got to my feet and wandered out to the hall.

I don't remember much about last night. Everything is kinda blurred together in a crazy panic. I know there was running, and yelling, and crying (all three done by me). There was a match between Kane and Punk and Kane was injured (I'll have to deal with Punk later), and Glenn said something... something about being sorry... (I still don't understand what that could be about.) The rest... the rest I don't know.

"Good morning," Leah greeted me when I found my way back to Glenn's room. It took me a few seconds to realize she was alone.

"What's going on? Where's Glenn?"

"He's with the doctors getting some more tests done. He told us not to wake you."

"Oh…" I stumbled over to the chair next to her. "He's awake?" She nodded and handed me a cup of coffee.

"He's awake, he's talking… he's acting like nothing's happened."

"What about his neck?"

"They're double checking right now, but everything seems fine."

I ran a hand through my hair. The weight of the world just slid off my shoulders. Glenn is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Thank the heavens. I don't know what I would have done if it was something serious.

"So... do you know where my shoes are?" I asked while Leah flipped through a magazine.

"Oh, they're over in the corner. I took them off before we moved you."

"We?"

"You're uh, _visitor_ carried you to the other room after I found you two asleep in a chair." I chocked on the coffee. Visitor? I thought he was a dream.

"It wasn't what it looked like," I blurted out. "He just… Please don't tell anyone."

"I'm not your father's spy, if that's what you're worried about. Just don't get in over your head. I would hate to see that boy killed."

"Thank you."

So, he really was here… but that doesn't make any sense. Why would he come? I mean, I know he cares, but to go out of his way, in the middle of the night, just to see me?

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, he left right after I arrived."

Figures. He must not care _that_ much if he left in the middle of the night.

We were interrupted by a nurse pushing Glenn's bed in the room. The sight was a little more than I could bear. Glenn, wearing a neck brace, was propped up in his bed. He looked weak. I took a deep breath in to calm myself.

"Hey guys," he said with a little wave. Leah stood up to fix his pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. Never been better…" His eyes turned to me. "What happened to your nose?" A small smile found its way to my face. Always the protective father.

"It was stupid. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt when the driver slammed on the breaks."

He found my stupidity amusing. "You're visiting me in the hospital with a broken nose. That's kinda poetic." His chuckle quickly turned into a groan of pain. My shoulders tensed up. I hated seeing him like this.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Glenn assured us. "My neck is just a little sore."

His words didn't comfort me and he could tell. I hesitated when he motioned for me to come closer. Living with Helms has taught me that neck injuries are delicate. One wrong move and something can go very wrong. Playing it safe, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can come closer, Jess."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me. Now, come here."

I inched down the bed towards his open arms. I guess one soft hug wouldn't kill him.

"Ow! Ow!" he cried. "Ow ow OW!" I jumped ten feet away from the bed. My heart was beating out of my chest. Oh, no! What did I do? Is he hurt? Did I injure him more?

Through my panic I heard Glenn laughing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

Leah hit Glenn in the arm. "That was not funny! She's been worried sick about you."

"I'm really sorry, kiddo," he laughed. "I didn't mean it. It was a joke. Seriously, I'm fine." He held out his hand. "Come here. I'm sorry."

I took a step back. That was NOT funny. He is an evil, evil man. I seriously thought I had hurt him. After rolling my eyes I came closer and he pulled me onto the bed.

"Not funny," I mumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry." He put his arm around me as I curled into him. This time he didn't yelp when I gave him a hug.

There was a knock on the door and a tall male doctor came in. "Mr. Jacobs," he started in a thick southern accent, "how are you feeling today?"

"I have a splitting headache," Glenn admitted.

"That's to be expected."

The doctor introduced himself to Leah and I before going into the recent test results. I quickly zoned out and curled into a ball under Glenn's arm. (Being tired and emotionally wiped was not helping my short attention span.) All the medical jargon would have gone over my head anyways.

"Any questions?" he concluded.

"Yeah, when can he go home?" I was hoping they hadn't already covered that.

"Well, we would like to watch him for one more night. If everything looks good we can release him tomorrow morning."

"When can I go back to work?" The doctor flipped through a few things on the chart he was holding before looking at Glenn.

"That's a bit trickier to answer. At this point in time I'm going to say you'll be out for three months. Your normal doctor should be able to give you a better time frame. Like I said, for the next three weeks I don't want you to have any strenuous activity. No contact sports, no weight lifting, no rough housing. Your body needs time to heal. The last thing anyone wants is for you to go back too soon and injure yourself even worse."

"I agree," Leah commented from her position next to me. She spoke for both of us.

The doctor's beeper when off and he excused himself. A few seconds later a nurse came in holding a white vase full of red roses.

"This was dropped off at the desk," the nurse announced with a smile. She set them down on a table and politely left. Leah, Glenn, and I looked at each other confused.

"Who would send me a dozen red roses?" Glenn questioned as Leah pulled an envelope out from the middle of the flowers. Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"They're not for you. They're for Jessica." Leah handed me the card.

"How does that work? I get hurt and you get flowers." I shrugged and read the messy handwritten note.

_I'm staying in town if you need anything.  
-Randy_

Glenn had read over my shoulder and let out a grunt. I showed the card to Leah.

"That's sweet." Glenn shot her a look. "Hey, he's the one that not only called me last night, but bought me a plane ticket. He's also offering to pay for our tickets home."

There was an intense couple of seconds as Glenn stared at Leah in disbelief. I knew where this was going.

"Jess, could you leave us alone for a few minutes? I have to talk to Leah about something."

The look on Glenn's face told me he wasn't happy. Without protest, I quickly got off the bed. Whatever Glenn was going to say about Randy, I did not want to hear. Leah handed me a twenty as I picked up my shoes.

"There's a food court down on the main level. Bring me back a muffin."

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food. A clock I passed said it was quarter to 10am. Great, most of the food will be cold or gone. I was right. The 'Hot and Fresh' eggs looked like blocks of yellow sponges. Pass. I picked up a bagel and Leah's muffin, before getting in line to pay. When the cashier handed me the change I scanned the area for an open table, and almost had a heart attack.

There, in the back of the room were Jeff and Chris… together… at the same table… TALKING!!! How did this happen?

I watched the two for a few seconds. Their conversation _seemed_ friendly, but I got the feeling that they both couldn't care less about the other. Maybe, if I leave now, they'll just go away and I won't have to deal with BOTH of them at the same time. I turned on my heels and headed for the exit. Of course, as luck might have it, I ran right into someone else.

"Hey roomie." Helms ripped off a piece of my bagel and tossed it in his mouth. I was caught. Instead of trying to make an excuse to leave, I got strait to the point.

"How the hell did that happen?" I pointed to the two wrestlers in the corner.

"Oh yeah, that." He scratched the back of the neck. "They both showed up some time last night. I'm not exactly sure when."

"They're _talking_!!!"

"People tend to do that."

He might have not seen the problem in this, but there was definitely a major problem here. Jeff can be a jealous, over bearing, and possessive (I love him, but it's true), and Chris has vowed to protect me from 'the scum of the WWE' (his words, not mine.) I was about to become the pork chop between two hungry dogs.

As Helms dragged me over to the table, both of the guys looked up.

"Jessie! I would like you to meet Chris… oh wait, you two already know each other." Jeff gave a smug smile as he rested a hand on my hip. Chris slid to the edge of his chair, as if ready to pounce.

"Hey princess." He winked and held up my bag. "I brought your things from the hotel." I felt Jeff tighten his grasp on me. This is why these two are not supposed to be together!

"So, how's the big man doin?" Helms asked sitting at the table. It always amazes me how Helms can ignore a tense situation.

"He's going to be out for three months, but he should be fine."

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked a little too excited.

"No, y'all will just stress him out. Besides, he's arguing with Leah right now."

"About what?" I sighed and finally sat down with them.

"Randy's staying in town in case we need anything." All three got quiet. "He also sent me some flowers."

Chris quietly flipped. "That douche, he can't start caring about you when it's convenient for him. I swear, if I ever see him…" I put a hand on top of his balled up fist.

"He's just trying to be nice."

"I'd be careful, Jess," Helms said breaking off another piece of bagel. I turned to Jeff who was being quiet again. (It's never a good thing when he's quiet.)

"Randy's in town?" he whispered. I could read on his face what he was thinking.

"Jeff, no! You are not going to see him."

"Relax; I'm not in a killing mood. I let this one live." He motioned to Chris, who was still heated about the Randy issue.

"Don't you have a show to get to?" Chris growled.

Jeff moved so he could put his arm around my chair. Chris stiffened. "The show is only a few hours away. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright here. Jessica means a lot to me." He took a bite of my bagel and handed it back. Since when did my breakfast become community property?

Chris' eyes narrowed. "Listen Captain Rehab, while you're out being America's favorite freak, I've been taking care of Jessica. So don't tell me about how much she means to you, because you don't know the half of what she's been going through."I froze. He did not just call Jeff 'Captain Rehab'.

The Hardy leaned forward in his chair. "I'm going to forget that little comment out of respect for Jessie, but say it again and you're a dead man."

The only thing that would make this moment more uncomfortable would be if Randy came up behind me and joined us. I peaked over my shoulder (you never know with my luck). Thank the heavens, no Randy, but I did see Leah making her way towards us.

"Leah!" I stood up and waved. Hopefully her presence would delay the inevitable blood spill.

"Did you get me a muffin?" I tossed her the saran wrapped baked good. Jeff and Chris sat back in their chairs. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, how's Glenn?"

"Good, your father's just thick headed." Helms snorted.

"It runs in the family." He pinched my check like I was a little kid. I gave him a death glare.

"He wants to talk to you," Leah continued.

"Bout what?"

"He didn't say."

I stood up and tossed the rest of my bagel at Helms. "I guess I should see what he wants."

Chris also stood up. "I should get goin' too. Bobby wants to leave before noon." He shook Helms' hand. Then, under Jeff's watchful eye, Chris gave me a hug and a kiss on the check. "Call me when you get some time. I'm only two hours away."

"I don't trust him," Jeff announced when Chris was gone. "He's not worth your time."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Sure. You use to say that about Randy." Grr, this boy knows how to make me mad.

"I'm serious, Jeff. He might want something to happen, but I'm not startin' anything." I poked him in the chest.

"Whoa, easy woman. I was just making sure." He got to his feet with a smirk, then leaned closer to me. "I know you're all mine." And with that he kissed me. Full on kissed me, and as quickly as he did it, he pulled away. I was speechless. Next to me, Helms looked amused.

"Come on Jeff, we should get going," Helms broke the silence. The two WWE Superstars gave me a hug and then were on their way.

"I can see why your father is always worrying about you," Leah said picking up one of my bags. "You seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble."

I didn't answer. Instead, I watched as the purple haired enigma left the room.

Can someone explain to me why I put up with Jeff Hardy?

* * *

A/N: I've been getting messages about bringing Caleigh and DC back. I'm working on it. Oh yeah, and about that "visitor", I'm not telling who it was. Not yet.


	35. Leaving

A/N: Sorry, I struggled with this chapter. I knew where it was starting and I knew where it was ending, but the middle was a problem. Thank you for all the reviews and hits. I hope you continue to like this story.

* * *

"…Now say it with me people. You just set it...."

"AND FORGET IT!"

I stretched in the uncomfortable hospital rocking chair. There's nothing good on at 3am, especially on a Wednesday morning. Glenn had fallen asleep hours ago, but I was still sitting next to him flipping through the channels like a mad woman, watching every infomercial that God has put upon this earth.

A blonde nurse entered to check a machine next to Glenn. She took a sideways glance in my direction and sighed. I had made it clear that the term 'visiting hours' did not apply to me.

"You should really get some sleep," the woman said handing me an extra blanket.

"I've tried, but I've got too much on my mind."

She looked at me with what seemed like pity. I hate that look. "Your father's going to be okay, sweetie."

I returned her caring smile with a fake one. That wasn't what I was worried about, but there was no need to get into it with her. I have other things going on… like Randy trying to be the perfect husband, or Chris telling off Jeff in my honor, and let's not forget that kiss! (What the _hell_ was Jeff thinking?) Each event was as emotionally confusing as the next.

Sure, Glenn was going to be fine. I, on the other hand, was losing my mind.

After watching the 'Magic Bullet' infomercial for the fifth time, I decided to stretch my legs. Rumor had it that part of the cafeteria was open 24 hours, so I made my way there. They didn't have much, but they had what I needed: ice cream (it tends to make things better). I swear, if women ran the world, everything could be smoothed over by the sharing of something sweet. (Of course, then wars would be started over who's shoes were cuter.)

Propping myself on a counter, I picked through their small selection. A few feet away someone laughed.

"Thought I'd find you here," he said taking a few steps closer. "Like a moth drawn to the light."

My visitor, the reason why I'm so annoyed. I half expected him to come back, although I didn't want to talk to him. Forget about what he did today, I cried my eyes out on his shirt and he disappears? What kind of insensitive jerk leaves a girl in the middle of the night? I thought he was better than that.

Ignoring the intruder, I grabbed a container of Chunky Monkey and went to pay.

"I can get that for you." He jumped in front of me, eager to be my knight in shining wrestling boots. Now would be a good time to lose him. While he was busy paying the cashier I turned the other way, but wasn't fast enough. "Hey, wait… I want to talk to you."

I stopped in my tracks and let him catch up before finding a place to sit down.

"Don't you have anything better to do than hang around a hospital?"

"No." I rolled my eyes and dug into the frozen treat. Very smoothly, he slid next to me. "How's your dad doing?"

"He should be able to go home today."

"That's great… Are you going with him?" I nodded with the spoon in my mouth.

"It's only a week 'til Christmas."

Two doctors passed and we fell silent. Okay, so it's not completely _his_ fault that I am annoyed, there are two other people I can blame (and Punk, we can't forget about Punk). But, why did he leave? I had to find out.

"Where did you go last night?" He looked up, a bit surprised at my question.

"What?"

"Last night, you just took off after I fell asleep. Where did you go?" He ran a hand trough his hair.

"To be honest, I just drove around."

"Why? Why'd you leave?"

"Well, your dad's girlfriend kinda scared me off." I quirked an eyebrow. "She told me if I wanted to keep on living I should leave before your father woke up."

"Oh…" I guess that makes sense. Many people are scared of my 7 foot father. It didn't matter if he's in the hospital or not, he's still menacing.

"Did you want me to stay?" I didn't have to look at his face to know how cocky his smile had gotten.

"N… no, I was just wondering where you went." Alright, time to change the topic. "SO, what are you doing for the holiday?"

"Um… Not much actually. My dad was saying something about needing help to clean out the garage, but I don't feel like seeing my family. I'll wind up on the couch watching some old Christmas movies."

"That sounds… very depressing actually."

"I know, right?" He laughed at his own lameness before giving me a playful shove.

I held out the container of ice cream. "Want some?"

That boyish grin crossed his face as he took the spoon from me.

My visitor kept me company until I fell asleep about an hour later. Together we found all the objects in eight _Highlights for Kids_ hidden pictures puzzles and completed two sudoku puzzles. The movie 'Little Nicky' started to play as I drifted off with my head in his lap.

…

For the second day in a row I woke up in a place different from the one I fell asleep in. And, for the second day in a row, my visitor was nowhere to be found.

I was lying on a couch in the waiting area near Glenn's room. My head rested on the bag Chris brought. I looked at my watch, it was almost noon. Quickly, I took care of my bathroom stuff and put on some cleaner clothes.

"You just missed the doctor," a nurse mentioned as I approached Glenn's door. I stopped and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Oh yeah? Is everything okay?"

"Perfect. He's free to leave as soon as all the paper work is signed."

"What a relief…" I shoved my hands into Chris' sweatshirt (which he left for me yesterday) as the nurse ran through a list of things Glenn can and cannot do in the next few weeks. I might not follow doctor's orders, but it is my personal duty to make sure Glenn follows them to the letter and gets better as soon as possible. It's my turn to be over protective.

As we were talking, a large muscular man passed by without noticing us.

"John?" The superstar looked up and didn't seem as surprised as I was.

"Hey baby girl. We were waiting for you to wake up."

He took advantage of my shock and wrapped me in a hug. My mouth opened a few times before words formed. "Wha… What are you doing here?"

"I came to lend a hand."

"But why are you in North Carolina? Raw was two days ago."

"Oh, I stayed behind with Randy."

I almost tripped over my own feet. "So, uh… what's Randy up to?"

"He's at the airport getting tickets home for everyone."

"That's… nice of him."

John placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Baby girl, he's trying."

"Trying to do what?"

"He's trying to fix things. He still loves you…"

"Well he should of thought about that _before_ he screwed the psychopath." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight so that John's hand fell. A sense of empowerment bubbled up inside of me as I shattered any remaining depression. I was the best thing that had ever happened to Mr. Randal Keith Orton and its time he recognizes it.

John took a second to think before responding. "Alright, I'm not going to lie, he was a major jackass..."

"Is," I corrected him. "He IS a major jackass."

"Okay…"

"And you know what? I am not wasting any more time feeling sorry for myself because of what HE did."

"Good…"

"I am one hell of a catch. He was lucky to get me the first time around."

"He was very…"

"Many guys would _jump_ at a chance to fill his spot." I stuck a pose feeling very proud of myself. John stood up strait.

"Does that include the one that stole you away from the autograph session?"

My lips curled into a wicked smirk. "So what if it does?"

The man in front of me clenched his jaw shut. This was perfect. Nothing serious is going to happen between Chris and I, but John doesn't need to know that. If things play out correctly, John will tell Randy what he _thinks _is going on and then things will get interesting.

"Can one of you help me with this bag?"

We both turned our heads. A few feet away Leah was pushing Glenn in a wheelchair. I quickly rushed to his side.

"Le, I can get my own bag," Glenn said reaching up. She slapped his hand away.

"Nonsense. They're both capable adults."

"Can I at least get out of this chair?"

My smile stretched from ear to ear. "Sorry, hospital policy," I said without missing a beat. This 'over protective' thing is going to be fun. I might even get a little payback for some of the things he's put me through over the years.

John took the bag from Leah and we headed out of the hospital. When we got to the airport The Chain Gang Commander disappeared for a few minutes, presumably to meet with Randy. The third generation wrestler had taken care of everything we could need. I didn't know what to think about this.

We were at the security checkpoint when John came back with the tickets in hand. Somehow he had generated a following in the short time that he was gone. A few people trailed him as he came closer.

"Alright big man, _everything_ is all set." The way he said 'everything' peaked my interest for two seconds before I shook it off. "I'll tell the boys you're alright."

"Thanks a lot, Cena. Stay safe."

The two shook hands before John turned to me. "Baby girl," he called with his arms wide open.

I halfheartedly leaned into him. "Have a safe trip, John."

"Oh now, don't be like that. You know you love me. Just wait till you see your Christmas gift."

"Gift?"

He laughed. "I'm not spoiling the surprise."

We said our goodbyes and boarded the plane. For most of the flight I caught up on some much needed sleep. When we landed Leah filled me in on the two hours Glenn spent complaining about his neck brace.

"The bigger they are, the more they whine," I heard her mumble as Glenn was refusing let me get his bags.

"I can get it," he declared grabbing the biggest piece of luggage. Seconds later he dropped it and put his hand on the back of his neck. I hit him after I made sure he was okay.

"Do me a favor and just take it easy. The doctor said you were going to be weak."

Glenn let me handle things from there. I tried to get him to use a wheelchair, but there was no winning that argument. A few feet away from the exit we stopped to put on more winter clothes. The weather was much colder up here than in North Carolina.

"Well, I left my car over in the blue parking lot," Leah stated giving me a hug. "I'll pick up some dinner on my way home." Her attention turned to Glenn. "Behave," she commanded.

"I'll be a good boy," he promised.

Leah disappeared down a hallway to our right as I searched one of Glenn's bags.

"Where are the keys to your truck?"

"Why?"

"Well, you can't drive…"

"Don't worry about it. It's taken care of."

"Taken care of?"

A smile lit up his face as we stepped out of the airport to find Glenn's truck parked waiting for us. My jaw dropped.

"Caleigh?" Her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey girl, need a ride?"


	36. O Christmas Tree

Dis: I do not own Disney or the WWE or anything connected to them.

A/N: I was very surprised by last night's PPV. I honestly never thought Jeff would win the title, but I'm happy that he did. I don't know if I'll write it into the story. I also just found out that I can reply to individual reviews. A neat idea, but I'm too lazy. Instead I'm just goint to reply to all of the reviews right here:

iNdy MiLk: Yes, Jeff is coming back. It wouldn't be a story without him. And no, I haven't told who the visitor is. What fun would that be?  
Ley Elizabeth: So you think you sloved the mystery? Well I'll just have to try harder to confuse you. lol.  
LegendThriller: I would never diss the Magic Bullet. I love the MB. When I had surgery a few years ago I spent two weeks in bed watching the infomercial. I just had to throw it in.  
JeffHardyEqualsHearts: Are you sure its not Randy? What about Jeff? Matt? John? Edge? Helms? The Brian Kendrick? Or it could be none of them. You never know. lol  
Chitsuki Masuki: John is very sneaky. There is no telling what he could next.  
YoullNeverKnowMe: Wow, are you demanding. lol I would also like to see Randy grovel and bag. As for Chris, I haven't decided if he's a keeper or not.  
SBMFanatic: I'm glad I got your attention. The mystery guy is... someone Jessica knows, and that's all I'm going to say.

Thank you all for the reviews and comments. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Note to self: The box labeled 'Christmas Stuff' is actually Easter stuff, the box labeled 'Halloween Stuff' is actually Christmas stuff, and the white box labeled 'Glenn's High School Stuff' is something I should explore at a later date.

It was definitely an adventure roving through the stacks of forgotten junk in Glenn's basemen. So many memories… so many embarrassing secrets…

"You still down there Jessica? The movie's about to start."

"Hold on, I can't find the white Christmas lights!"

"Just bring the colored."

I grabbed two boxes close to me and headed back upstairs. Caleigh met me at the top holding a box of her own.

"I hope your father doesn't have any breakable ornaments. DC tends to destroy everything two feet off of the ground."

We carefully found our way to the family room where we were in the process of putting up a rather large tree. Leah and Glenn had taken Little DC to see Santa at the local mall so we could try to make the house look festive. Caleigh turned on the 52 inch flat screen as I started to unknot a string of lights. My overweight bulldog flopped down in front of us.

"You would think by now people would learn to _neatly_ put away the Christmas lights," I complained though the beginning of the Disney movie.

Caleigh laughed before taking the other end and working her way towards me. "So… tell me about North Carolina..."

The smile on her face gave away her objective. She wanted juicy gossip and she wasn't going to back down until she got it. I suddenly wonder how many wrestling moves John has taught her.

"There's nothing interesting to tell."

"Oh baloney. I know _something _was going on. John saw you with that Carolina boy of yours."

"We're just friends!" I spit out a bit too quickly. Caleigh's eyes bugged. She dropped the lights and dug her claws into my arm.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!!!"

It's not like I didn't call her every other day. She knew most of the story already, but, to please her, I started with the day I ran into Chris at the grocery store and went all the way up to the present (deliberately leaving out a few details from the nights Glenn was in the hospital). Believe it or not, Caleigh actually squealed when I described the first time Chris and I kissed.

"...And of course Jeff HATES Chris and vice versa. You should have seen them at the hospital acting like little brats. Chris actually called Jeff 'Captain Rehab', and Jeff… well Jeff kissed me. Can you believe that?" I laughed… and was the only one laughing.

"Jess, how much time have you been spending with Jeff?" This was an interesting question.

"Oh, I don't know. We talk almost every day and he's always hanging around when he's not on the road. Why?"

Her face twisted in concern as she absent mindedly petted Malfoy. "You need to stay away from Jeff."

"What?"

"Stay away from him," she ordered.

"I don't understand."

"Girl, you have always been two tequila shots away from hooking up with Jeff. I agree with Matt, you're on the rebound and if anything happens between the two of you, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"But it's not like that with Jeff." She didn't believe me. "It's not, I swear! Chris is my rebound guy..."

"Oh yeah?" Caleigh's smile returned to her face as I realized what I had just said.

"Not that anything is going on between me and Chris. Like I said, we're just friends."

"Suuuure… Take it from me, if he is your rebound guy, use him, lose him, and get on with your life."

"And if he's not?"

"Then you have a lot of thinking to do."

Malfoy's ears perked up before he scampered towards the other side of the house. Seconds later we heard running and squealing.

"Mooooommmy!"

The toddler came tearing into the room flailing her arms. I haven't seen DC since August and boy have I missed a lot. Not only has she grown a few inches, she was talking. Last time I saw her she could barely say five words. Now, it's hard to keep her quiet. She really is a Cena.

With a smile, Caleigh picked her up as Glenn and Leah entered with a few bags.

"How was Santa?" I asked from my spot on the floor.

"He told us you wanted these."

Leah pulled out a new box of Christmas lights. I tossed down the tangled mess in my hands and accepted the gift.

"You're a life saver." My eyes surveyed the multiple purchases in her hands. "Is… anything else in those bags for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied before swiftly disappearing upstairs.

Glenn sat down behind me on the couch. He started to take off his neck brace before I shot him a look.

"What are you watching, kiddo?"

"_Beauty and the Beast_, and no, you are not changing it."

He groaned. "When is John getting here? I'm sick of being the only male in the house full of women."

"What about Malfoy?"

"He doesn't count. He's neutered."

A very energetic DC, released of her winter clothes, jumped up on the couch next to Glenn. I quickly got to my feet.

"DC, be careful. You're going to hurt Uncle Glenn."

"I'm not made of glass, kiddo."

"You might as well be. The doctor said no rough housing. You're going to hurt yourself."

This is where we switched the parent/child roles. I crossed my arms as he rolled his eyes. The next few months are going to be an uphill battle.

"Listen, I'm grateful that all of you care so much, but I'm fine," Glenn assured us as he pulled DC onto his lap.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. All we've heard for the last 48 hours is how he's _'fine.'_ "I can do this, I'm fine." "I don't need your help, I'm fine." "Stop worrying, I'm fine." Sure, he's '_fine' _as long as he doesn't have to lift something heavy or turn his head. I looked to Caleigh for backup.

"_Brad Pitt_ is fine, Mr. Jacobs. _You_ are an injured man that needs his rest. Just sit back, relax, and let us take care of you."

It was a shame Caleigh was leaving right after the holiday. Over the years Caleigh has become like a second daught to Glenn, something Caleigh greatly appreciates because she doesn't have much of a relationship with her own father. Glenn tends to listens to her more than he listens to me. At least he stopped complaining when I agreed to turn of the Disney magic and let him watch wrestling.

"I'm thinking about food," Leah mentioned entering the room as SmackDown was about to start.

"Food is good," I called from behind the tree.

"I'm all for ordering some take out," Glenn responded. "Kiddo, go get the menus."

This was obviously a joke since I was stuck in the corner trying to move the tree closer to an outlet.

"How about Chinese?" Caleigh suggested pulling me out from behind the evergreen. "DC likes the sweet and sour chicken. She thinks they're chicken nuggets."

We agreed on a local place and put an order in for delivery. Twenty minutes. (It amazes me how many delivery places always say twenty minutes even though the food arrives much later than that.) In the mean time, we finished decorating the tree. Caleigh, Leah, and I did most of the work while Glenn barked orders from the couch. (I could have killed him if he wasn't already injured.) DC helped a little, but became distracted and spent the rest of the time chasing Malfoy around the room. Our tree looked like an over dressed drag queen by the time the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Jess?" Leah asked heading for the kitchen to get some plates. "There's some cash in my purse if you need it. And make sure he has my extra eggroll!"

I slowly backed out of the room trying to catch the last few minutes of Jeff's match against The Brian Kendrick. The doorbell impatiently again.

"I'm coming. I'M COMING! I hope you have change for a fifty, I don't have much else…" I froze in mid sentence with the door wide open. The man on the stoop was not the delivery boy.

"Hey, princess."

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Chris... but he looked different. There was no cloud of smoke around him and he had shaved. His long hair was cut and neatly tucked behind his ears. The sweatshirt he was wearing was newer with no holes and his jeans were clean. I almost didn't recognize him, but he certainly did clean up well.

"Chris? How did you…?"

I caught a glimpse of his busted up P.O.S. car parked behind a snow bank. It's a miracle that thing made it up here in one piece.

"Your friend 'The Hurricane' gave me your address. I just stopped by to give you this." He placed a colorful package in my hands and gave me a quick peck on the check. "Merry Christmas princess," he whispered. Then, before I could say anything, he turned back down the snowy walk. I chased after him in my socks.

"Wait!" I seized his arm. "You can't tell me you came all this way to drop off a gift."

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Bull."

He ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled very matter-of-factly "If you must know, I'm booked on a few shows in the area. Two this weekend and four next…"

"Next weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm… house-sitting for someone." It didn't sound like the whole truth, but I'll let it slide. He shrugged. "I only wanted to make the trip up here once. I'm not use to driving in this kind of weather."

"What about Christmas?"

"It's just a day in December, princess." He squeezed my hand. "Enjoy your present."

He started to walk away again. I bit my lip. If he walks away now, I don't know when I'll see him next.

"Stay for dinner," I said without thinking. "We ordered enough Chinese food to feed a small country. You're welcome to join us."

I jumped up and down trying to get warm as he turned back around with a devious grin stretched across his face. I had a feeling this was the reaction he wanted. "Well, if you insist."

Chris reached down behind my knees and picked me up into a carrying position. I was more than grateful seeing as my feet were two large blocks of ice. He set me down just inside of the door in front of a curious Malfoy.

"Jess, do you need help with the food?" Leah asked appearing around the corner. "Oh…"

"Uh, Leah, this is Chris. You remember him from the hospital cafeteria, right?"

"The hospital… in North Carolina… how can I forget…"

"I invited him to stay for dinner."

She tilted her head towards me, about to say something. Thankfully, there was another knock on the door.

"Food…" I said with a sigh of relief. Leah nodded and reached for the doorknob.

"Why don't you… introduce your guest to everyone else?"

Everyone else? My stomach twisted before ultimately packing its bags and moving to Arizona. For a moment, I thought about joining, because when I invited Chris to dinner, I forgot about the other people in the house.

Reluctantly, I took Chris by the hand and lead him towards his eventual doom. Malfoy barked behind us as we walked.

"Ummm… guys, this is my friend Chris." I couldn't look at Glenn's face so I turned towards Caleigh. She had a hand covering her mouth in disbelief.

I knew there was NO way I could play it off that Chris was just a random friend. Caleigh cannot keep a secret, plus… Glenn already knows about him. A few days ago Mr. Matthew Moore Hardy let it slip that he had been relaying my activities to my over protective father. Knowing Matt, he went a bit overboard with the details.

"Chris, that's my girlfriend Caleigh, her daughter DC, and… and this is my father Glenn Jacobs…" Glenn had gotten to his feet and came very close to us. I swallowed hard, "…better known as Kane."

"You're Chris?" Glenn asked sizing him up.

Oh boy, I can see the blood stains on the carpet already.

"Yes sir. Christopher Harrison Drake and it is an honor to meet y…"

"Don't suck up kid."

"Sorry sir."

Glenn walked over to a table and picked up a dog bone. Blunt object, not a good sign.

"So you're the Chris that's been taking care of my daughter."

"Yes sir."

It amazed me that Chris wasn't backing down. He even pulled me a couple inches closer to him. If this boy was going to die, he was going to die standing his ground.

Glenn made his way back towards us, bone in hand. I held my breath.

"Well, Chris… I owe you a 'Thank You'." He stuck out his hand and a very self assured Chris shook it.

Caleigh and I let out identical sighs of relief as Glenn chucked the bone towards Malfoy and sat back on the couch.

I was not expecting this. Glenn has always been over protective of me. And, after what happened with Randy, I just assumed that he would be ready to kill any interested male that got within a hundred feet of me. But instead of beating Chris into a bloody pulp, he thanked him. I wonder what was in those e-mails the Hardy-boy sent.

For the rest of the night we enjoyed our Chinese takeout in front of the flat screen. It was fun having everyone gathered together eating and talking and watching wrestling. Glenn was very well behaved and Chris fit in like he's been a member of our family for years. After SmackDown was over it was time to put DC to bed, a task easier said than done.

I don't know how Caleigh does it alone when John is on the road. DC was like the Energizer Bunny on crack. We had gotten her changed and was letting her say good night to everyone when she wiggled loose and chased Malfoy down the hall. With a sigh Caleigh stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Daisy Marie Cena, you come back here this instant! It is time for bed. Do you hear me, young lady?"

Next to me Chris spit out his drink.

"Did she just say 'Cena'?"

I looked around at the group before facing Chris.

"Oh yeah, about that…"


	37. Dear Santa

Dis: This story is fiction based on fictional characters (or fictional personas of real people) and fictional events. I own nothing and nothing is real.

A/N: I was all set to put this up a while ago but my computer's power cord was cut and I had to wait for a new one. The next few chapters are going to be Christmas related. I hope everyone has a safe holiday. Now with the reviews:

iNdy MiLk: I like Jeff too. However, I don't know where he and Jessica stand at this moment in time.  
Chitsuki Masuki: Jessica is as over protective about Glenn as Glenn is about Jessica. Jessica nags Glenn about every little thing. After a while he just stops listening to her. lol Caleigh doesn't bug Glenn as much so he listens to her more.  
XinnLajgin: Glenn is following doctors' orders and taking it easy. Trust me, if Chris crosses the line he will feel the wrath of Kane.  
qtea-angel: Other guys? I don't know what you are talking about... As for the mystery guy, you'll find out soon enough.  
Ley Elizabeth: We must never forget that Chris is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He might like Jessica, but I feel that he's hiding something.  
YoullNeverKnowMe: lol Don't be sorry, I don't mind. Chris does actually have shows booked in the area, but the question is, did he get booked on them just to be near Jessica? Or did he have them planned in advance?  
katiedid90: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one too.

Thanks again to everyone who review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter

_

* * *

_

_Dear Santa,_

_I can explain... _

_I know I haven't been the most well behaved person but if you could find it in your heart to over look some things that would be great. For Christmas this year I want only one thing. I would like to have a joyful and happy holiday with no drama. I think we can both agree that I've had enough of that for one year._

_Thanks in advance,  
Jessica_

* * *

"Chris, can you check that rack for an X-Large Tar Heel's jacket?"

He laughed at my request. "You mean the rack with the two hangers on it?"

DAMN IT! I quickly tracked down the nearest sales person wearing a black and white striped polo. "Excuse me. Do you have this jacket in the back? I'm looking for…"

"Everything we have is on the floor," he informed me in a flat tone before taking a pair of shoes to another woman. I kicked a display table. Chris found my failure funny.

"What did you expect, princess? Its _two_days before Christmas." He took the shopping bags I was holding and led me out of the store. "Come on, I'll buy you a Cinnabon."

After all that has happened this year, I know people would understand if I didn't get them a present, but I didn't want their pity. So, I now find myself running from store to store on Tuesday, December 23 looking for anything that resembles a gift. I have 50% of my list to shop. Actually, make that 75% because the gifts that I did buy in advance were stranded in North Carolina (along with the rest of my things, including my winter jacket and my beloved cherry red convertible).

"What have you got so far?" Chris asked as we were walking through the mall. I pulled out my list.

"Let's see… Jeff and I are getting Matt a new camera. I got Helms a subscription to Marvel Comics Online. Leah gets the jewelry set, Caleigh's getting the cashmere sweater, and I'm sending Randy's parents a specialty chocolate basket from that candy store on the first floor."

"The one with the free samples? Nice. Who's left?"

"Well, you, Jeff, Nancy, John, DC, Uncle Mark and family, Gle…" I was cut off when a determined elderly lady trampled me on her way into a bedding store. Chris yelled a few choice words in her direction while I looked at my list again.

"Oh crap, I still have to get something for the McMahons."

"McMahons?" Chris' head snapped in my direction so fast that I was surprised it didn't fly off his neck. "You're getting the McMahons a gift?"

"I do every year. It's kind of a 'Thanks-for-putting-up-with-me' gift."

He swiped the list out of my hand. "You're actually getting gifts for THE McMahon family?"

"Yes, THE McMahon family. I _was _a WWE Diva for many years, including part of this one."

Chris let out a low mischievous chuckle and wrapped an arm around my waist. "My own personal WWE Diva. Santa must of forgotten to check his list twice this year." He kissed the curve of my neck so softly it sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around and playfully pushed him a few inches away. "Why Mr. Drake, who said anything about me being yours?"

Alright shoot me. I'm such a flirt, but I promise, it hasn't gone beyond flirting. We're just friends. Honest!

We weaved though the monstrous crowd and came to an opening that overlooked the children's area on the first floor. It didn't take long to pick out a familiar ball of energy with curly brown hair running around on the colorful carpet. Not far behind I could see another head of curly brown hair.

A slight tinge of sadness pulled at me while watching Caleigh and DC. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if Melinda had never come along. It could have been me down there running around after a laughing little girl. I could have been like them… I should have been like them…

"You know, I always thought it was just a rumor that you and Cena's wife were best friends," Chris mentioned as I regained control of my emotions.

"Are you kidding? I knew Caleigh before John did. She's like a sister to me." He nodded his head and slid closer. Something about the way he was asking seemed strange.

"I take it they're staying for Christmas?" he asked very nonchalant.

"Mm hmm"

"And Mr. Cena?"

"Should be arriving tonight."

"Well, it sounds like you'll be having a full house…" He turned away from me and watched the people below us. "…with no _extra_ room…" I rolled my eyes. That sneaky little S.O.B.

"Chris, would you like to spend Christmas with us?" I asked knowing what he was fishing for.

A wicked grin stretched across his face. "I'll need to double check my schedule, but I should be free."

He leaned over the railing a bit to watch a couple of kids fighting over a toy truck. I tried to resist checking him out, but to no avail. He certainly has spent a lot of time in the gym. I shook a few images out of my head as he turned back towards me.

"So what do you want Santa to bring you?" he asked. I let out a sigh.

"A new life." He rolled his eyes at my answers.

"I'm serious, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." So what if it was? I wasn't going to tell him what I really wanted. That's between me and Santa.

"I want to know what is up with your with your transformation." He raised his eyebrows. "The clothes, the short-er hair, the lack of smoke. Next you're going to tell me that you've been listening to _New Kids on the Block _instead of _Tool."_

"I wouldn't go that far," he laughed, "but as for the rest… you could say I'm trying to impress a girl."

I tried to hide my blush. "We should get going. I have a lot of shopping to do and the food court is downstairs."

"Ugh, so is your parental." He pointed to the tall bald man wearing a neck brace who was now watching DC and Caleigh ride around on a small train. "I'm not going to press my luck. Rain check on that Cinnabon?"

"Would you relax? He's not going to kill you in front of two dozen kindergarteners. Besides, he said he was thankful you were for me when he couldn't be."

"Still… other night I got this feeling that he was ready to snap my neck if I made one wrong move."

"Oh he is. I suggest sticking near DC. She brings the best out of him."

Chris did not find this very comforting or funny. What? Should I have lied to him and said he had nothing to worry about? We all know who my father is and what he has done in the past to protect me. Chris has every reason to be worried. (At least I didn't mention the $30,000 Glenn paid to get his hands on Randy.)

I left Chris on the second floor and found my way down to the play area. Glenn wasn't hard to find in the large crowd.

"Hey, kiddo. How's the shopping going?" he asked giving me a hug.

"Decent. I'm going to leave these bags with you for now. Make sure if you guys move that Caleigh carries them." I turned around and took one step. "Oh, and I invited Chris to Christmas…"

"Hold it!" Glenn yelled grabbing the back of my hoodie. "Repeat that last part."

"I invited Chris to Christmas."

He pulled me next to him. "Why?"

"Because he's away from home and he has no one else to spend it with. Plus, he's my friend and I thought you liked him."

"I said he was okay," Glenn corrected. "I don't know about him coming to Christmas, kiddo."

"Please Glenn, pleeeease. For me?" I brought out the big puppy dog eyes for this one, I even threw in a little pout. He couldn't resist.

"Fine," he said giving in, "but I'm supposed to be stress free."

"I promise, everything will be great. You won't even know he's there." I gave him one last hug before heading back upstairs.

Chris and I spent the next few hours trying to finish my list. I was able to find something for everyone… except Jeff. Everything I wanted to get him was out of stock. (Eh, I'm not going to see him until after Christmas anyways so it doesn't really matter if I have something right now.)

After I paid an obscene about to get all my items gift wrapped we went back to where the others were.

"I have some stuff to do but we're still on for ECW tonight, right?" Chris said as the five of us headed towards Glenn's truck.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you then."

He handed the bags he was carrying to Caleigh and gave me a kiss before taking off in his own car. Glenn was not pleased.

"Jess, about this boy… I think you should date someone outside of wrestling," he said getting into the passenger side of the truck. I laughed nervously.

"I'm NOT dating him! Nothing is going on between us."

"That kiss says otherwise," Caleigh mumbled from the bench seat.

"I'm still married," I protested.

"Don't remind me," Glenn groaned.

I cranked up the radio and let the rest of their side comments get squashed by the Christmas music. Soon everyone was singing along to 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' and any thought to my personal life was tossed out the window.

It started to snow as the sun set. I followed a string of decorated light posts back to the house. Seeing all the lit up houses really made it feel like 'the happiest time of the year'. I took a deep breath in and let out a sigh. Santa must have gotten my letter because things were playing out perfectly. When we reached the house there was a pleasant surprise waiting for us.

"Guess who's here DC," I announced pulling next to the new car in the driveway. DC struggled against her restraints.

"Calm down. He's not going anywhere," Caleigh said trying to unhook DC's seat belt. She couldn't go fast enough.

"Out!" DC climbed over her mother and jumped into the snow. "DADDY!"

"Wait up!"

Caleigh ran to scoop her up as they both went inside. I helped Glenn out of the car before unpacking my things from the trunk. We made our way up the walk when Glenn realized something.

"I don't have my wallet."

"What?"

"I might have left it in the car. Hold on." He slowly walked back towards the car. He was never going to find it in his condition.

"I'll send Caleigh to help you find it," I called trying not to trip over the steps. I could barely see around the boxes in my arms. One wrong move and I'd have to do all my shopping again.

The scent of homemade Christmas cookies and hot chocolate drifted up my nose as soon as I stepped in the warm house. Leah must have gotten home early.

"LEAH!" I yelled down the hallway. "I hope you made my favorite. You know how much I love your peanut butter cookies..." Caleigh came running to my side. "Oh, hey Cal, can you go see if Glenn's found his wallet yet?"

"Jess wait..."

"I really have to put these down. My arms are about to fall off."

Instead of going outside she followed me into the family room. Leah was standing in front of the couch next to the tree. She wore a nervous smile on her face.

"Leah, can you grab this bag? I'm about to drop it." She kindly took the bag out of my left hand as two guys stood up from the couch.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," John said holding DC.

"Merry Christmas, John…" He gave me a quick peck on the check then stepped aside. I almost fainted. "… Merry Christmas… Randy…"

I almost couldn't say the words. Randy freakin' Orton was standing less than two feet away from me. Leah took the rest of the gifts from me as I stood frozen in my spot. Randy kept his gaze on me.

Behind us a door slammed. We all turned as Glenn entered the room. He took one look in our direction and pointed.

"John, kitchen!"

John handed DC to Caleigh and followed him into the other room. Seconds later Glenn yelled again.

"LEAH!"

Leah politely excused herself and joined them. Caleigh and I exchanged a questioning glance.

"She knew I was coming," Randy explained.

"Ah…" Caleigh nodded then turned to me. I still couldn't move.

"JESSICA! GET IN HERE!!!" Glenn yelled making me jump. I quickly did what I was told.

Things were very intense in the kitchen. John played it smart and quietly leaned on the sink as Leah and Glenn argued. It wasn't hard to see that Glenn was ten times passed irate. Scratch that, KANE was ten times past irate. Leah was calmer.

"What do you think of this?" she asked me.

"Uh…"

"I'LL tell you what I think. I don't want him in MY house!" Kane yelled. Leah straightened up in front of him.

"Glenn! Like it or not he is still a part of your family and has a right to be here…"

"A RIGHT?"

"… AND whether he stays or not is more Jessica's decision than yours."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards me, waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath in.

"He… can stay. I don't care."

John and Leah looked pleasantly surprised while Kane punched a hole in the wall. Cursing under his breath he stormed out of house. Leah grabbed their coats before following. When the last door had slammed shut, John took a step forward.

"Are you…"

"Don't talk to me."

"I just…"

"John… DON'T!"

Like father like daughter, I followed suit and stormed out of the kitchen.

Glenn and Leah were gone for hours. I figured they would be back when Kane wasn't in a murderous rage. Until then I was stuck with the Cena family… and Randy. I didn't even try to be social. As soon as I left the kitchen I excused myself to go shovel the walk.

"Do you need any help?" Caleigh asked joining me in the cold. I didn't look up. "Jess, I swear I didn't know John was bringing him."

"Cal, its fine. I told you, I'm over him."

"You are?" she asked very skeptical. I nodded. "So why are you out here?"

"I don't want the snow to pile up." Caleigh took a giant leap into my path. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Just talk to him. He came all the way here."

After a few seconds of thought I tossed the shovel on to a pile of snow and took off my gloves. "Alright, I'll do it. But only if you and John are there."

Caleigh took my hand and together we started towards the front door. Half way there we were stopped by someone honking a car horn.

"I don't believe it…"

My car, my cherry red convertible, came up behind John's rental. I quickly ran to the driver's side door where someone was getting out, dove into the front seat, and hugged the steering wheel.

"My baby! I will never let you out of my sight again. "

"I thought you were missing it."

Oh yeah, Jeff was there too. I got out of the car and jumped into his open arms. He spun me around a few times before letting me down. Caleigh looked on in complete shock.

"I can't believe you're here," I exclaimed giving him another hug.

"Well, I know how much you love your car so I decided to drive it up to you. There are also some presents mixed in with all of your stuff."

"My stuff?" I looked in the back seat to see it stuffed with boxes.

"I hate to break it to you, Jessie, but Helms kicked you out."

And he calls himself a superhero! I started to laugh until I saw another vehicle pulling up in front of the house. Chris got out and leaned on his car, watching us.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Jeff asked ready to kill.

"Please behave," I begged, but Jeff's attention wasn't on Chris. Instead, he was looking at the front door where Randy, John and Caleigh stood.

_

* * *

_

Dear Santa,

You suck! I would have gladly taken the coal.


	38. The Night Before Christmas

Dis: You own as much as I do.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post earlier. This is Chapter 38 version 7.8. I was planning to post it on Christmas Eve (since it is the Christmas Eve chapter), but that didn't happen. I'm so sorry that this is late. The next chapter is going to be a Christmas Day chapter.

Now for the reviews:  
shortee962: I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner. The next one will be up quicker.  
katiedid90: This chapter has a little drama, but wait until the next one. It is going to be great.  
Irshbeth: Sorry you had to wait. I hope you like this one.  
sideways anger: I know. I would love to have Randy or Jeff, but the problem is she has Randy AND Jeff AND Chris standing in front of her and the three of them don't like to play nice.  
alana2awesome: The next chapter will be up sooner. I promise you.  
DrunkenBunnyRabbit: I love Trish too, but I missed her being on RAW. I did catch the replay though.  
Cassie: I couldn't pass that ending up when it popped in my head. It was too good. I wonder if Santa has ever gotten a letter like that after Christmas?  
Ley Elizabeth: What's a story with out a little mayhem? lol  
XinnLajgin: No broken body parts but he did do a number to the wall. And yes, YES, Jess has a temper just like her father.  
CenaCandiceFan4Life: Sorry you had to wait so long!  
iNdy MiLK: This chapter has a little carnage, but the next chapter will be lots of fun.  
qtea-angel: Jessica expected a nice quiet Christmas, I don't think that's going to happen any more.  
xxmrscenaxx: Well welcome back! I won't guarantee anything, but I don't expect any more deaths in the story.  
wrestlenascargirl: A love pentagon? Wow, I can't imagine trying to balance four guys at once... I wonder if Jessica can?

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Why aren't you dressed?"

I glanced at my outfit as I tied up my running shoes. Malfoy dance around my feet following the laces. It was almost 4pm and I was completely dressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him. Glenn was wearing his Sunday best.

"Kiddo, I know in this family we're a bit lenient on dress code, but you are not wearing that to church."

He crossed his arms and I bit my lip. Guess Leah hasn't told him yet.

"Uh, I'm not going."

"What? Says who?"

"Leah."

"Leah?" he bellowed.

"Someone call me?" she asked walking in to my room fixing her hair.

"Did you tell Jess she didn't have to come to church?" Glenn questioned.

"Yep, and she's not coming to dinner either."

He seemed shocked, almost hurt. "Why?"

"She's a grown girl. She doesn't want to sit around my sister's house listening to my mother's stories. Plus, she has a few _visitors_ in town."

Her eyes flickered to me when she said '_visitors'._Gah! She just _had_ to catch me at a moment of weakness when I fell asleep in his arms. At least she hasn't told Glenn. I don't know what her true feelings are about my late night visitor, but thankfully she knows when to keep her mouth shut.

Glenn didn't catch on to the passing between us. "But what about me?" he whined.

"What about you?" Leah replied blowing him off. "Hey Jess, do you have any gold necklaces I could borrow? None of mine look right with this outfit."

"I don't have many gold ones, but I know Caleigh travels with most of her jewelry. You could ask her."

She thanked me and left the room. Glenn quickly came to my side.

"You cannot leave me alone with Leah's family," he pleaded.

"Why not?"

"You just can't. I thought we were a tag team."

"Don't be a baby. You can handle this one by yourself."

"But… it will be tons of fun." This was starting to get sad.

I stood up and put Chris' sweatshirt on. "Tons of fun? You promise?" I asked very sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll pay you."

"Glenn, leave her alone!" Leah shouted from the other room.

He didn't press it after that. Soon, she returned and the two of them headed out. I hooked Malfoy on his leash and stepped outside.

You could say I had a lot on my mind that I needed to run off. When Chris, Randy, and Jeff showed up uninvited, everything was thrown into a whirlwind. John and Leah have been trying to keep the peace, but it might not be enough.

Fortunately, not everyone is staying in our lovely abode. Like we planned, John and Caleigh are staying in the guest room downstairs while DC is sleeping in my room. As for our unexpected guests, Chris is house-sitting for someone… I think (I never did get the whole story about that) and Randy checked into a nice hotel. Jeff, on the other hand, came up here with no plans and no place to stay. Figures, the man can think eight movies ahead in the ring but he doesn't have the foresight to find a place to sleep. But, being the Jeff Hardy that I know and love, he was able to sweet talk Glenn into agreeing to let him crash on the fold out couch in the basement.

My head started to spin. I took a deep breath and rested on a bench. At some point I have to go back to that house. I waited another twenty minutes until the snow started to fall before jogging back.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here?" John asked as I entered. He was wearing his coat and Caleigh was dressing DC to go out. I let Malfoy off his leash and slowly made my way to them. I was not aware that they had plans tonight.

"Leah let me stay home. Where are you guys off to?"

"We're going out to dinner and a movie," John explained.

"We thought you would be with your dad," Caleigh added looking at John. "But, you can join us if you want. I'm sure they can add one more to our reservation."

Great, just what I wanted, to be a third wheel (make that fourth if you count DC) in their holiday plans. I'd rather stay home.

"Nah, I don't want to invade your family outing. You guys have fun."

They said goodbye to me before loading into John's rental car. I stood in the doorway and watched them leave. Well, at least Jeff was still here.

"Jessie? I thought you left."

A very hot looking Jeff step out of the shadows dressed all in black with a white silk scarf hanging around his neck. I took one look at his clothes and sighed.

"You're going out, aren't you?"

"I bought a ticket to 'The Nutcracker'." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why aren't you with your dad and Leah?"

"Didn't feel like going."

"Oh, well… I'll go put on some other clothes."

"What? Why?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Don't change your plans because of me." That look of pity that everyone gives me crossed his face. Man how I hate that look, especially coming from him. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Leave! It will be nice to have some alone time. I can do all the things I've been putting off. Like reading or something."

"Helms sent a box of old comic books for you," he said snapping his fingers.

"See, my night's planned already." I helped him put on his jacket as a car horn sounded outside. "Just remember that tomorrow is Christmas and you'll most likely be woken up by a very excited little girl wanting presents."

A sly smile spread across his face. "And what time should I be expecting you?"

"I was talking about DC," I corrected hitting him in the arm.

"Sure." He leaned in to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Enjoy the comic books."

The younger Hardy climbed into the cab that was waiting for him and was out of sight before I knew it, leaving me all alone on Christmas Eve. I guess it's not that bad. I don't have to get dressed up and talk to people I've met maybe once, I don't have to smile falsely as I unwrap a reindeer sweater that someone decided to buy instead of burn, and best of all, I can eat ice cream for dinner while watching the '24 Hours of _A Christmas Story'_ marathon in my pajamas. I'll be fine.

I ran upstairs to take a nice long shower before sitting down on the couch to watch some TV. It really wasn't as great as I thought it would be. After a while I became very bored. No matter how much I love the movie, _A Christmas Story_ just isn't the same without Glenn. (We watch it together every year.) Thirty minutes in, I turned my attention to the stack of comic books Helms sent up, although, I really wasn't in the mood to read anything. I ended up thumbing through looking at the pictures. When that got tedious, I made my way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

There's so much food in the house, but most of it is for tomorrow. I found a bag of rice and started to create a dish that resembled a stir fry by adding in some random leftovers. I was debating if I should add in cut up chicken tenders when the door bell rang. Expecting carolers, I ran to get it.

"Randy," I exclaimed a bit shocked. He must have expected someone else to answer the door because his expression mirrored mine.

"Jessica… Can I come in?"

I don't know what came over me, but I actually stepped aside so he could enter. We walked into the family room as he tried to warm up his hands.

"Is John here?" he asked, his blue eyes searching the room.

"No, they went out for dinner."

Randy froze. "Is your dad here?"

"No," I said again. He eased up a bit and continued to look around the room.

"Is anyone home besides you?"

"Nope, it's just me."

"Oh…"

His gaze dropped to his feet and for the first time I noticed how sunken his eyes were. He looked as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. I bit my lip. This was awkward.

"Well, can you tell John to give me a call when he gets back?" he asked softly not looking at me.

"Sure."

"Alright… Merry Christmas Jess."

"Merry Chr…"

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Both of heads turned as the smoke alarm blared. THE KITCHEN! I took off running and Randy was a few paces behind me.

"Oh NO!" I gasped when I saw the flames.

Randy pushed me aside and grabbed the end of the dish towel that was on fire and tossed it into the sink. I quickly turned off the stove.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked clearing the smoke away.

"Cooking. See?" I held out the pot that I was using. "I must of forgotten to turn off the stove."

"And left the towel on the burner?"

"Probably…"

He shook his head and started laughing. "Nothing's changed. You almost burnt down our house, remember?"

"How could I forget? I was trying to make spaghetti…"

Randy started laughing harder and I joined in. The laughter seemed to remove the tension between us.

"What are you trying to make?" he asked wiping away a tear.

"Stir fry."

"Really?" Sniffing the pot he picked up a fork. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

He took a big scoop of my concoction and chewed a few times before swallowing. "Not bad…" There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I was thinking of adding chicken, but all we have are chicken tenders."

"Chicken tenders would work, but what it really needs is…. barbeque sauce."

"Barbeque sauce?"

"Yep. It needs something tangy."

Randy took off his jacket and reached into a fridge. Together we created something pretty tasty. The two of us always did work well as a team.

We kept our conversation light, EXTREMELY light. We talked about the weather, sports, wrestling, everything… except what we should have been talking about.

"So, where's… Chris?" Randy asked out of the blue while we were doing the dishes.

"He made plans with someone for tonight." It was the truth, although I know nothing more than that. Chris has been strangely vague the last few days but promised to be over first thing tomorrow morning.

"Oh…" Randy cleared his throat before asking the question that he's probably wanted to ask for a while. "Is he… is he like your boyfriend?"

Now, there were two ways I could answer this question. I could blow it off or I could embellish the truth and make him squirm. Not feeling any sympathy towards my cheating hopefully-soon-to-be-ex-husband, I went with number two.

"I believe that is none of your business. We're over, remember?" I turned a cold shoulder and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, I remember…" Randy followed me. "I just think I have a right to know if my wife is seeing someone."

Did he just say what I think he said? I stopped in my tracks and spun around, shoving a finger in his chest. Y'all might want to duck for cover now. This could get ugly.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! You do not get to play the victim here."

"Jess, I didn't…"

"NO! What I do with Chris, or Jeff, or Kendrick, or Primo, or Ryder is my choice." Don't be confused, I tossed in a few names to throw him off. "You have no say in what I do in my life. If you recall, YOU were the one who cheated on ME."

"And I told you I'm sorry. I messed up. How long do I have to apologize for?"

"How long are you planning on living?"

"Jess please, let's talk this out like adults."

"The time for talking has passed, Randal." I went into the kitchen to get his jacket then threw it in his face. "I think you've stayed long enough."

Randy pulled the jacket off of his face and tossed it aside. The look in his eyes told me I had pushed one too many buttons. It was go time.

"Now wait just a minute, I am not leaving until we talk. The last few months have been hard on me too."

"On you? YOU??? YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS!"

My right hand wrapped around a table lamp as my left twisted in the collar of his shirt. Months of repressed anger were coming to the surface and I felt like destroying something beautiful.

"You wanna hit me? Then HIT ME!" Randy cried with outstretched arms. "HIT ME! I won't fight back. You said it yourself; Keira is DEAD because of ME! I have ruined everything in our lives so HIT ME!"

It was tempting. So unbelievably tempting. I was two seconds away from beating Randy Orton's face into a bloody pulp, but I couldn't do it. With a scream I backed off.

"I HATE you! I really, really, really hate you."

"Good! That's how it should be," he admitted coming closer. "You don't know how many nights I sit in the locker room hoping to run into your father or Jeff or Matt or some crazed fan. Hoping they'd take a swing at me or even try to end my career because that would be justice for what I did."

He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. The man in front of me was having a breakdown.

"I'm scum. I was lucky enough to find the woman of my dreams and I… I… I destroyed her." He reached up and grabbed my wrist. "All the pain, all the anger you feel is because of me. It's my fault. I remind myself everyday that I'm responsible for hurting you. I don't deserve your forgiveness and probably will never get it, but I still love you, Jess. I never lied to you about that. I love you, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

He stood back up, keeping my hand in his. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to fight. I wanted to tear him a new one… but he did that himself. Now what?

"I need something to drink," I said pulling away. "Do you want something to drink?" He nodded and I disappeared into the other room.

A few minutes later I came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and a bottle of Kahlua. I needed a very, very, very strong drink before anything else happened. While we were sitting in silence a car drove up in the driveway.

"Listen, we have a lot to work out, but not now. It's Christmas and I don't want to spoil it for DC."

"Agreed," he said putting down his cup. "But we will talk later, right?"

"Yeah, we will," I promised before the Cena family entered the room. We both put on our brightest smiles as we stood up.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?"

John and Caleigh hesitated for a brief second. "Is everything alright?"

"Terrific," Randy said picking up DC.

The lie didn't go over very well. They knew something was up, but they didn't question it.

"We were about to make some cookies for Santa. Do you guys want to help?" John asked as Caleigh looked me over. I could tell what she was about to do.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"DC, why don't you tell Uncle Randy about the Christmas lights? Aunt Jessica and I are going to get things ready in the kitchen." My arm was almost yanked off as she dragged me into the next room. "Uncle Randy?" she asked when we were alone.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, he showed up looking for John."

"Well, are you alright? What happened? What did he say?"

"Everything's fine. We agreed to put our personal problems on hold for the moment and just enjoy the holiday."

"Sounds fair…"

"He did seem a little jealous of Chris, though." She looked up at me.

"I thought you said nothing was going on between you and Chris?"

"There isn't, but Randy doesn't need to know that."

Caleigh rested her elbows on the counter. "I've got to admit it Jess, your life is a lot better than cable."

"I know," I said sadly, resting my head on her shoulder. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter: Christmas with John, Caleigh, DC, Glenn, Leah, Chris, Randy and Jeff... how fun.


	39. A Christmas Story

Dis: I own nothing but the idea. All the people, places and things are owned by their respective companies.

A/N: Well, here is the Christmas chapter. Everyone together under one roof... I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks to Aika Hanagawa, Irshbeth, , kristinaxchaos, sideways anger, shortee962, Ley Elizabeth, YoullNeverKnowMe, iNdy MiLk, XinnLajgin, Chitsuki Masuki, and katiedid90 for the reviews. (Sorry I don't have time to write you each a little thing.) Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

I knew I would be woken up early on Christmas Day. I just didn't know how early and by whom.

"What?" I hissed into my phone making sure not to wake DC. (She was sleeping on the air mattress next to my bed.) The clock read 2:17am. This better be important or else the man on the other end will be walking with limp for the next few weeks.

"Meerrrry Christmas, Jessie!"

I growled. "Hardy, do know what time it is? It has been a long day and I don't have time for your…" I paused as something dawned on me. "Jeff, where are you?"

"At your front door. You locked me out, Jessie." I guess he did have a good reason to call.

Dressed in an over sized old wrestling shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts I crept out of my room and down the stairs. With only the light of the Christmas tree I found my way to the door. Jeff was waiting for me with his jacket in hand. He must have had a wild night because his black shirt was unbuttoned and he smelled like booze.

"Where have you been?" I asked trying to keep my eyes open. "The Nutcracker should have been over hours ago."

He smiled and picked me up. The boy was awake, VERY awake. I was not.

"Funny story, I met this girl at the show and she invited me for a few drinks with her friends," he explained carrying me back into the family room. "OOO, Santa was here."

I took a look at the mass amount of presents that surrounded the tree. "Yeah, and he saved you some cookies."

"Sweet…" I was tossed on the couch as he snatched the last few treats on the plate. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do?" I yawned. "We're not _doing _anything. DC is going to be up in a few hours to open presents and I want to get some sleep."

"But…"

"Sleep!" I moaned pulling a blanket over me.

"Alright, but before you pass out you have to do one thing with me. Just one thing."

"What?"

Jeff brought his face very close to mine and smirked. "We have to wish Matt a Merry Christmas."

I took a deep breath and stared at him for a few moments. Glenn's right; Jeff is a bad influence on me. "Fine, but we're using your phone so he knows who to blame."

The call went exactly as expected. After Matt figured out that no one was dead and nothing was wrong he quickly ended the early morning conversation mumbling, "I hope you both die of the plague."

Don't worry; he loves us… just not all the time.

I decided to sleep on the couch after Jeff left for the basement (singing a nice rendition of 'Santa Baby'). There was no way I was going to risk waking DC up a few hours early on Christmas Day. I was tired but I wasn't stupid. A good three hours later I was woken up when something heavy dropped on my chest.

"WAKE UP!" DC yelled pulling on my checks. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Thankfully someone lifted her off of me a second later. Boy was she full of energy. As soon as her feet hit the ground DC turned and sprinted down the hall towards her parent's room.

"She woke us up first," Leah explained as I tried to regain the feeling in my face. "Your father's making coffee."

"Strong coffee… very strong coffee…" John ordered as DC dragged him down the hall in his pajamas and a bathrobe. Caleigh was right behind them.

I smiled as Glenn handed me a hot mug. It's nice to wake up Christmas morning and be surrounded by the people who truly love you… and John. Pulling myself together I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey Daisy, there's one more person we need to wake up before we can open presents."

Her eyes went wide. "Who?" she asked intrigued.

"Remember Jeff, the funny man with the colorful hair? He's sleeping downstairs. Why don't we go get him?"

She took my hand and we made our way to the basement. If I had to be awake, then so did Jeff.

The unsuspecting victim laid motionless on the pull out couch. Quietly, we tiptoed closer. My smile widened. This was payback for… well, I'm sure he's done something in the past that deserves payback. In one swift motion I picked up DC and attacked.

"Rise and shine! It's present time!"

Now, most people would have freaked out when something like this happens, but Jeff just grabbed a pillow and rolled over. I had to try harder.

"Time to get up, Uncle Jeffy!" I cried in the most irritating voice I could muster.

Again, Jeff did nothing but cover his face. I yanked his pillow away and started jumping up and down.

"I'm up! I'M UP!" he groaned taking the pillow back. "I'm up… just give me a minute."

Satisfied, DC headed back upstairs. I started to follow but Jeff wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me under the covers with him.

"What time is it?" he asked holding me tight.

"Almost 7am."

There was a groan. I tried to warn him last night not to stay out late, but did he take me seriously? No.

Jeff rested his head on my shoulder while I started to get comfortable. Above us, the noise level increased. There was a lot of laughing and talking. We needed to join the party soon or else someone would come looking.

"Come on, Hardy, time to join the living."

I ripped off the covers exposing the sleepy wrestler to the cold air. This seemed to do the trick as he groggily reached for a shirt. Shortly after he was on his feet and following me up the stairs.

"Well good morning," Caleigh greeted us in the kitchen. She had just opened a box of fresh bakery doughnuts. "I hope you don't mind, we started without you."

I grabbed a chocolate frosted long john and entered the family room. They indeed had started. Scraps of colorful paper were scattered around the carpet. My focus was on DC as she tried to fit her new Barbie into the Elimination Chamber 'Santa' had given her when someone behind her caught my attention.

"Orton, I didn't know you would be here this early," Jeff said protectively sliding in front of me.

Randy's gaze when from Jeff, to me, then back to Jeff. The expression on his face saddened slightly.

"I didn't want to miss the fun," he replied with a false enthusiasm.

Jeff and I filled the empty spots on the couch while Leah started piling presents at my feet.

"Open this one first," Jeff requested picking up a larger box. "This one's from me… well actually it's from Matt and my dad too, but I picked it out."

I tore through the paper to find a box containing a pair of leather calf-high New Rock boots. My mouth dropped open and my fingers danced over the flame design that was sewn into the sides. I've wanted a pair of these since the first time I was in Europe with the WWE.

"Jeff… these are…"

"Kick ass? I know."

Without hesitation I slid my feet into the boots and stood up. No one would dare mess with me in these boots.

"They look great on you," Jeff said taking my hand. "Don't they, Orton?"

It was a question strategically asked to make Randy envious of Jeff. I blushed and looked up at Randy. He gave a weak smile.

"Yeah… they do."

I quickly sat back down and opened a few other presents (a John Cena blow up punching bag from Caleigh, a laptop from Glenn, and clothes from Leah). Jeff was trying to upload some things on my new computer when Glenn got everyone's attention

"Alright, this is for Jessica and Leah," he said holding up a thick envelope. Leah took it from him and opened it.

"It's an all expenses paid trip for the first week in April," Leah announced showing me the tickets, "to Houston."

"WrestleMania?" I asked looking over at Glenn. He nodded.

"As it stands now, I'll be making my return to the ring then. I got you guys tickets to everything and a box to watch the PPV from."

"I'm going too," Caleigh exclaimed happily. "It's going to be so much fun! We should go horseback riding!!!" She waved her hands around excitedly. I wonder how long she's had to keep it a secret that Glenn was planning this trip.

While Caleigh and I were going completely girlie about the trip, Chris arrived. Somehow, he was able to find enough room to fit next to me on the couch. Jeff, John, Glenn, and Randy all had their eyes on him as he casually (and bravely) put his arm around me. Things were getting tense.

"Here…" Chris tossed me the same gift he had brought a few days before. I opened it to find two CD's, a few pairs of colorful stripped knee-high socks, and a DVD that I had been looking all over for.

"Where did you find these? I haven't seen them anywhere." I asked ripping the plastic off of my new Kerli CD.

"Online. I had to get that Death Note DVD from Japan."

I gave him hug and caught Randy bowing his head out of the corner of my eye. My affection towards Jeff and Chris must be torture for him… good.

"What's this?" Glenn asked holding up a gift addressed to him while I was still trying to open my CD. (Damn plastic wrapping…)

"Oh, that's from me," Randy answered. "I got everyone a little something… except for you two." He pointed to Jeff and Chris who merely shrugged.

Glenn and Leah opened their presents from Randy at the same time. Leah got a KitchenAid stand mixer with ice cream maker attachment and Glenn got a PlayStation 3 160GB bundle pack. Each of these things are clearly more than 'a little something'.

"Wow," Leah gasped. "You really shouldn't have. This must have cost you at least $300."

"It's the least I can do."

"Well… thanks," Glenn said a bit taken back.

I took a deep breath before opening mine. Interestingly enough, I unwrapped a plain brown box with a motorcycle helmet inside. It was a nice shiny helmet (even had my name on it), only problem is, I don't have a motorcycle.

"Uh, thanks Randy…"

"The other part of your present is outside in the driveway."

The room fell silent. I stared at him for a moment to see if he was serious. He was. I held my breath. No way. No FREAKIN' way. After a moment of hesitation I climbed over the couch and took off running. Almost everyone was behind me.

"Holy sh…" Caleigh put her hand over her mouth as I opened the front door. There, in the driveway, was a brand new Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"Damn, look at all the custom work," Jeff mumbled as he inspected the bike. "He even got the red flames to match the color of your car, Jessie."

I was in shock. My mouth opened, but I couldn't form a sentence. This was too much.

"We need to talk," I finally spit out. Grabbing a handful of Randy's shirt, I dragged him into the guest room and shut the door.

"Do you li…"

"What part of 'over' don't you understand?"

"I just…"

"You are not buying my forgiveness."

"It's not like that, Jess."

"Then what is it Randy? You show up uninvited with a boat load of expensive gifts and I'm supposed to think you're _not_ trying to buy me back."

"Jessica, I told you, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making everything up to you. This is just a small part of it."

"A small part? Randy that's a $25,000 bike out there."

"I know. I heard Jeff was teaching you how to ride and I figured you would want one of your own."

"You got it for me so I could ride with Jeff?"

He nodded slowly. "I just want you to be happy."

My head was spinning. It was getting harder and harder to hate him… which in turn was making me VERY frustrated. I lashed out and pushed Randy into a wall.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright here?" Chris asked sliding into the room. "Princess, you alright?"

"She's fine," Randy answered for me.

"I wasn't talking to you, now was I?"

"No, but you did interrupt a very private conversation I was having with MY WIFE!"

Chris started laughing in Randy's face. This was not going to be good. "Would that be the wife you cheated on? The one who trusted you while she was sitting at home? The one who was carrying your child when your psycho girlfriend rammed her with a car? Would that be the one?" I stood frozen in my spot. Someone is going to be bleeding by the end of the night. I just know it.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Randy demanded getting mad.

"You want to know who I am? I'm the guy your WIFE ran to after you broke her heart. I'm the guy who consoled your wife as she cried into her cup of coffee." He took a step closer." I'm the guy that's replacing you."

"You are _nothing_ compared to me," Randy snarled.

"No. I'm better than you."

Chris seized my wrist and led me to the door. We were almost in the clear when Chris decided to turn around once more.

"You know, you are the dumbest guy in the world to give up something as great as Jessica. She's not only hot, she's an amazing kisser. I can't wait to see what else she's good at."

That did it. That put Randy over the edge. I had just enough time to jump out of the way as Randy tackled Chris though the bedroom door. They both landed in the hallway with a crash. Chris quickly flipped Randy off of him and got a few good punches in before John and Jeff came running to break them up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Glenn yelled making his presence known. Leah was trying to hold him back, but let's face it, if he really wanted to do something, there was no way she could stop him.

"That pretty boy doesn't know when to quit," Chris said shaking off Jeff. "He won't be happy until Jessica is completely damaged."

Randy struggled against John's grasp on him. "That's BULLSHIT! I love Jessica, and I am not going to see her be seduced by some jobber looking to put another notch in his belt!"

Hearing this, Jeff grabbed Chris by the shirt and forced him against a wall.

"If there is any truth in that, so help me God, I'm going to break every bone in your body."

"How can you believe him over me?" Chris questioned. "He's the one who's been lying to everyone for the last year."

Jeff lifted Chris off the ground a bit and slammed him into the wall again. "I might not like him, but at least I know him. I know nothing about you."

"Jeff, STOP!" I pleaded. "Just stop."

He listened to me and let go of Chris, but again Chris is too cocky for his own good.

"That's a good little doggie, following orders. You're almost as bad as Orton. At least he's had some success in his life. You're just a complete failure trying to win the heart of a girl who will never have you."

… I'll miss Chris. He was fun to hang around with. Too bad he never learned when to shut up.

With one punch a huge fight broke out between Chris and Jeff destroying everything in the hallway. A few seconds after it started Randy broke free from John and joined in. From then on it was a full-fledged hardcore triple threat match. There's already someone's blood on a piece of a broken picture frame.

John yelled for Caleigh to take DC downstairs as Leah tried to keep Glenn cool. (If he were to join in he could re-injure his neck and be in a worse situation than he is now.) I couldn't stand around and watch as three guys kill each other because of me. Something had to be done. Stupidly, I tried to stop the fight. It took a while but the brawl finally ended… when someone's fist connected with my jaw.

Time seemed to come to a halt. I dropped to my knees and spit out a mouth full of blood. John quickly came to my side as Glenn ripped his neck brace off. Kane was unleashed and he was fuming.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" he boomed. "IF THE THREE OF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF MY HOUSE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO TEN, I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BARE HANDS. ONE… TWO… TEN!!!

Randy, Chris, and Jeff disappeared. John helped me to my feet, but Glenn promptly took me away from him.

"Let me see," Leah said holding bag of ice and a roll of paper towels. Glenn let her examine my injury for a few seconds as he put his neck brace back on. I could read the worry on her face. "We need to take you to the hospital. You bit a nice gash into the side of your check."

I spit another mouth full of blood into a paper towel. Glenn kicked the broken door that was now on the ground. Thank the heavens Christmas only comes once a year.

* * *

A/N: The gifts in this chapter are more of a personal wish list. I highly suggest that y'all check out the singer Kerli, the Death Note show/movie/books and New Rock boots.


	40. The Blame Game

Dis: I own nothing and this story is completely fictional.

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I've moved once again and have been trying to find a place for all my stuff. Also, when the weatherman says "...and tomorrow we will see temperatures _climb_ to 13..." its hard to get out of bed and do anything at all.

This chapter takes place the day after Christmas. I'll be the first to say that it is by far not my best stuff. I promise that the next one will be better and I do have a good idea where everything is going. However, I'm not sure who I like better: Chris, Randy or Jeff. I hope you all still like reading this story. Please, keep up the reviews!

CenaCandiceFan4Life: Intense is a good way to describe that chapter. Glad you like it!  
XinnLajgin: Oh, all sorts of fun will be had in the WWE when Kane is healed. Randy better watch out.  
Chitsuki Masuki: I'm glad you thought it was an awesome Christmas, because I don't think Jessica did. lol  
cassie: It's never a holiday without a big family fight, but in this family it is even better because you could air their fights on PPV.  
Ley Elizabeth: I'm torn on what I want to do with Chris. He does seem to be a bit of an a$$, but he means well.  
iNdy MiLk: I am offically jealous of you for owning a pair of New Rocks. I've always wanted a pair, but the price is too high for me.  
qtea-angel: I thought the usual two guys fighting over a girl's heart has been over done so I had to make it three. There's so much drama that nothing is ever boring.  
kristinaxchaos: Yeah, the fight was bound to happen. But, don't think everything is fine now. Things are just heating up.  
Roxxi-Dynamite: Having big strong men fighting for my attention would be something out of a dream, but personally I don't think I could handle it. You on the other hand might be able to handle the whole WWE locker room. lol  
Aika Hanagawa: You can't have a normal Christmas if you're the daughter of a 7 foot monster, it's just not in the cards. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

I am so exhausted.

Not angry, not hurt, just exhausted.

What happened yesterday between Randy, Jeff and Chris was… predictable. I should have seen it coming from a mile away. The three of them obviously don't like each other and I put them together in one room. That's like locking up a cat, a dog, and… an animal that doesn't like cats and dogs. There was only one way that situation could have turned out.

Presently, I sit alone in the cold dark garage on top of the motorcycle Randy had given me. It's been hours since I came down here trying to figure out how fix this mess, but I've had little progress. Shaking my head I let out a pathetic laugh.

I bet most women would love to be in my position right now. I had not two, but _three_ guys beating the crap out of each other over me. And of course, they're not just _any _guys. Oh no, it's like something out of a damn soap opera. There's the passionate artist who prides his himself on his uniqueness, the romantic warrior with the body of a Greek God, and the ruggedly good-looking rebel that plays by his own rules. Who wouldn't want this?

Me, that's who.

I'll admit, to some extent I like it, but the headaches that these three have caused me have been almost unbearable. Not to mention the heartaches and the pain. Oh, that dreadful pain.

My tongue flickered cautiously over the five stitches and capped tooth that are a souvenir from my latest hospital visit. (Any holiday that ends with a trip to the ER is a big failure in my books.) Sitting here, I can't help but wonder how everyone else is doing. They left so fast I couldn't see what kind of shape they were in. But, I worry. While we were cleaning we found blood in the hallway, blood that wasn't mine. One of them could be really hurt, hurt because of me.

There was a knock at the door and I froze. Don't get any ideas; I'm not hiding from everyone… I just haven't left the garage in a few hours and no one's come looking. Ok, so that was a lie, but I'm not in the mood to deal with people and I was hoping they would forget about me. This doesn't seem to be the case.

"Kiddo, you in here?" Glenn asked pushing open the door. He flipped on the overhead lights and took a good look at me.

"What's up?" I tried to ask in a normal matter. He didn't buy it.

"I haven't seen you all day. You alright?"

I looked at him for a second before replying honestly, "No, but I'll survive."

Slowly, he came forward. "The swelling's going down," he noted. "Soon you'll be as good as new."

"Yeah, next time I'll remember not to bite down on my cheek as I'm getting sucker punched."

A weak smile flashed on his face before quickly disappearing. "I, uh, I think we should talk."

"Talk?" I quested as he leaned on the bike behind me. "About what?"

"About why my hallway is trashed and my guest room doesn't have a door."

"Oh yeah… that…"

"Come on, kiddo, talk to me." Glenn wrapped a large arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. "I'm worried about you."

"Everyone's worried. But, don't be. I… I'll fix this."

"Jess, I'm not worried about fixing it. I'm worried about why it happened in the first place… How well do you know this 'Chris'?"

The tone in his voice gave away where he was headed and I sat straight up. "No. You are not blaming this on Chris. I know that he's cocky and arrogant, but this isn't his fault. I dragged him into my mess and he's dealing with it the best he can."

Shaking my head I mentally kicked myself for getting close with to the indy worker. He didn't ask to be involved. He is an innocent party and what Glenn is thinking is absurd.

"How do you expect someone to react when they get thrown into our world? Not much more than a month ago we were just people he saw on TV. You, me, Jeff, Randy, John… we were no different than the cast of _LOST_. Glenn, I know that he has a good heart and he really does care about me. He just needs some time to adjust to things."

"Adjust?"

"Yeah, adjust… unlike Jeff who should know better."

"Whoa, wait one minute," Glenn said crossing his arms. "You cannot make excuses for Chris and point the finger at Jeff."

"Why not? He's rash and thickheaded. He freaks out if anyone even looks at me…"

"And there's a reason for that. You know as well as I do that the Jeff Hardy's best and worst quality is his passion, be it for wrestling or for his family and friends. Jeff loves you, almost as much as I do, and he will do anything to protect you."

"He's _over_protective…"

"Jessica, you gotta understand, everyone trusted Randy with you, and when he broke that trust… when we saw how much he had hurt you… we all became overprotective."

This slightly offended me. "I am not some fragile doll you have to shelter."

"I know, kiddo," he said calmly. "You can take care of yourself, but after all that's happened… we just want you to be happy."

My anger deflated and there was no fighting as Glenn pulled me back into him. He made sense. Jeff never warmed up to the pairing of Randy and I, but I told him it would be okay. Then look what happened. I should have listened to Jeff in the first place.

"So where does this leave us? Someone has to be at fault. Ooo, can we blame Randy? I like blaming Randy." Okay, so I was a little too egger to suggest that. Glenn hesitated for a moment.

"As much as I hate to say it…"

His voice drifted off as he looked to the floor. I groaned. "Really? I thought I could count on you to always hate him."

"I do. Believe me, I do. It's just… You can't _always_ blame Randy. If you really want to blame someone, blame yourself. He's torturing himself enough and you rub it in his face that you're better off without him."

I don't believe it! One lousy gaming system and Randy turns my own father against me! What happened to the man who paid 30 grand to get his revenge on my cheating husband? I vaulted off the bike mad as all hell.

"You're bloody right I'm better off without him! After what he did, he deserves all the torture he's getting. I can't believe you're sticking up for that man!

"I am NOT sticking up for him!" Glenn corrected, still trying to stay calm. "That bastard can take a long walk off of a short cliff for all I care. But Jess, you're starting to turn bitter, and in order for you to get past all of this, you have to let it go. Now, the boy is trying to make peace with you…"

"I know he's trying! Ever since you were in the hospital he's been nothing but an angel, but I don't want him to try to make things all better!"

You know what I said before about not being angry or hurt? Well I take it back. I'm both angry and hurt, and now I'm about to cry.

"Every nice thing he does _tares_ at me! When I walked into this house and saw him standing there I wanted to die. He is a constant reminder of how my life was… How happy I was… He _betrayed _me, and every reminder makes the pain hurt more. I just wish that there was some way I could cut all my ties with him. I know that you don't understand, but I just wish that I could get away from everything and never have to look back."

Glenn was quiet as I turned to face him. He was not looking at me. Something I had said hit him hard.

"I know what you mean," he replied in almost a whisper. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Do you?"

I could see the inner debate that was happening in his mind. He took a deep breath in before answering. "Jessica, I've been meaning to tell you something."

His eyes were serious. That made me nervous. "What is it?"

"Um… well, I… I-I wanted to…"

There was another short knock on the door before John burst in.

"Hey guys, I'm about to take off…" He stopped in his tracks. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. No, you're not interrupting anything." Glenn patted my head as he stood up. "We can continue this later."

"Well I just wanted to say goodbye before I left." John said carefully coming closer. "Oh, and I wanted to give you this."

He held out a small wrapped present that had my name on it. I took it and quickly unwrapped it to find a beautiful hand crafted music box.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thanks John."

"It's not from me. Caleigh found DC playing with it. We think she grabbed it when no one was looking."

Hm, strange. If it's not from John then… "Glenn?"

"That's not from me or Leah."

Confused, I studied the outside of the box before finally opening it. There, lying on the soft velvet was a hand written note.

_I'll always be there when you need a shoulder to cry on._

…Great, just great…


	41. Changes

Dis: I own nothing, NOTHING I say.

A/N: Wow, how time files when you're trying to survive. Sorry about the long wait. I have like 3 jobs right now and school so I don't have much free time. BUT, I did get your requests for me to continue so I dug up the chapters I had started and here we go. Good news is that now I'm hooked on writing again and have the next chapter almost done. I should get it up soon.

Thank you to anyone who is still reading this. I know the waits between chapters are a pain. Sorry again. Please R&R and tell me if you like what I'm doing with this.

To remind you, this is right after Christmas when Jeff, Randy, and Chris got into a huge brawl. Jessica is now staying with her father and Leah while she tries to get her life back together, but things are not as simple as one would hope because a mysterious gift appeared after the brawl, left by someone who cares.

* * *

"Your move… Jess? …Hello?"

Leah snapped her fingers three times in front of my face before I noticed she was there.

"Wha…?"

"Are you going to roll any time soon? It's your turn."

"Oh yeah, sorry." I grabbed the dice and rolled not really caring what they landed on. Leah let out a sigh.

"Do you still want to play? We can do something else if you want."

"Nah, this is cool."

I moved my piece and sat back on to the living room couch. To be honest, our game was a time waster at best. Just something to fill the space between the chaos that had happened at Christmas and the future that lay ahead.

Mindlessly I grabbed the last gift I got this Christmas, the music box, and rotated it in my hands. This little cluster of handcrafted wood hasn't left my side since I unwrapped it. It's funny how something so small can cause so much grief. I mean, after the brawl last week I was ready to cut my losses and turn the other way. No more WWE, no more wrestlers (except Glenn of course), and no more drama that came with them. I could have been normal, or as close to normal as I could be, but then this box showed up and everything changed. Now I don't know what I'm going to do.

Leah's eyes followed my fingers as the danced across the design in the wood. She was the only one who knew the full truth of its origin.

"Have you heard from _him_?" she asked leaning in. Her question confused me as I was still not connecting to reality.

"Who?"

Leah pressed her lips together before saying _HIS _name. My eyes went wide. "Shhhh!!!" I hushed while looking over my shoulder. The last thing I needed was for Glenn to overhear our conversation.

She gave me one of those annoyed motherly looks. "Fine, have you heard from _your friend?_"

I turned my attention to the floor. The truth was I really hadn't heard from _him_ or anyone since that crazy Christmas morning. I mean, Caleigh has been blowing up my phone like she always does and John has sent me a text or two, but as for the rest – nothing. Not that I care…

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the older woman in front of me shake her head. "I don't understand it. He shows up at the hospital when your father was injured, he comes all the way out here to see you on Christmas bringing gifts, he gets into a fight over you, and then just disappears? I thought…"

"Whatever you thought was wrong," I corrected cutting her off.

"So, there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"I would rather scratch my eyes out."

Leah stared at me for a few quiet seconds. I could see the inner debate going on about if she wanted to call me on my lie. Luckily she didn't have time as barking came from the hall announcing that my not-so-little puppy and Glenn were making their way towards us. As they appeared I hid the music box underneath a pillow.

"Leah, do you have the number for that contractor?" Glenn asked.

"Which one?" she responded turning towards him.

"The one that came yesterday."

"Yeah, it's in the office. Let me go get it."

Leah went upstairs leaving Glenn and I alone. The room quickly filled with an awkward silence. I tightened my grip on the blanket around me as Glenn turned his attention to a stack of DVDs on a nearby shelf. He was avoiding me.

Confused? Well so am I. Ever since that day in the garage things between Glenn and I have been different. He won't talk to me. He won't even look at me. Instead he spends hours going over plans to remodel the guest room and hallway. (He's not just fixing them, he's completely remodeling them and I highly doubt it will stop with the hallway.)

I don't know what to make of it. At times I catch him looking at me, like he wants to say something, I just can't figure out what. Whatever it is I can tell it's always on his mind. I wonder if it has something to do with what he was mumbling after he was taken to the hospital. What was it? Something about telling me he's sorry…

"Here it is," Leah called making Glenn snap to life. "Paul Hansen, 920-516-9213."

"Thanks," he said taking the small piece of paper in his hand. "Hey, could we go to the hardware store? I want to check a few things out before I call this guy."

"Now?" Leah glanced her watch. "What time do they close?"

"In about an hour, but I would really like to get this done today."

Leah turned her head towards me making their departure my call. I threw up my hands, irritated by the whole situation.

"Alright then, I'll get my coat."

Leah took off again, this time with Glenn right on her heels. The only acknowledgment of my presence was a "Take care, kiddo," he mumbled before pulling on his old green coat. I plastered a fake smile onto my face as he exited. Eventually I'll have to confront Glenn, but now was not the time. Pushing the board game Leah and I were playing, I crawled over to the rack of TV seasons they had under the TV. With Malfoy lying next to me I was trying to decide between the first season of _Dexter _and the third season of _Rescue Me_ when my phone rang.

"Yo?" I answered recognizing the incoming number.

"I need answers and you better give them to me," the voice on the other side demanded.

"Well, I need questions to give you answers, Hardy-boy." Matt was in a mood. I could hear him grunt on the other side of the phone.

"What happened last week? Jeff's been avoiding me and I need to know what went on."

"Okay... what are you talking about?" Again I was very lost. It seems to be a pattern today.

"Jessica Marie, don't toy with me. My brother showed up to work this week with a broken nose and a black eye. Now, I know he was with you for Christmas and I want to know the details."

I took a minute to absorb the information I had just heard. Jeff had a broken nose and a black eye? This was news to me. For a split second I wondered how Chris and Randy were holding up before realizing that they deserved anything they got.

"Sorry Matt, didn't know. I'm not exactly talking to your brother at the moment."

"Why am I not surprised that you two are acting like immature brats?" Matt questioned almost in a growl. He was mad and now so was I.

"Hey! He started a fight in Glenn's house that destroyed most of the downstairs hallway and sent me to the hospital. So you watch your tone, Matthew Moore Hardy because I am in no mood."

There was a pause. "He started a fight with you?"

"No. He started a fight with Chris and Randy. I just got hit in the middle of it."

"Chris and Randy?" he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, they also decided to drop by for Christmas. We had quite an interesting holiday here with all the screaming and fighting and bleeding."

That had caught him by surprise. There was another pause as Matt slowly started to understand what had happened.

"Huh…" he breathed not knowing what to say. "I uh…damn. I just… I saw his face and thought your father had a field day. I never thought… Wow… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A few stitches, a capped tooth, nothing big."

"Little one, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I called. You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later," I said accepting his apology.

"Man, Jeff can be so stupid at times. He really needs to learn how to control his anger. I mean, we all have a reason to be mad at Randy, but to do something like that…"

I tune him out. There has been enough talk about what happened in this house last week and I was tired of it. While he went on, my gaze drifted out the window and the sight I saw nearly made me drop my phone. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet to get a better look outside.

"Um Matt, not trying to change the topic or anything, but how often do the McMahons make house calls?"

He stopped talking to think for a moment. "Almost never. Why?"

I rested my forehead against the window as a sharply dressed Stephanie McMahon stepped out of the limo she just arrived in. This was unexpected.

"Little one…"

"Matt, I'm going to have to call you back," I said before he could question what was going on.

Shoving my phone in my pocket I went to get the door as the bell rang.

"Steph," I greeted my former boss. "What are you doing here?"

She gave a polite smile. "Hey Jessica. Can I come in?"

I moved out of the way so she could enter. Her black pants suit matched the black case she held in her hand. I wondered why she was here but didn't think too much about it. Stephanie McMahon has always been kind to me. She watched out for me when I was a teenager on the road with a bunch of grown men. Believe me; I cannot thank her enough for that.

"Um… Glenn's not home right now, but he should be back within the hour if you want to wait." She took a few steps forward and looked around the room. "Do you want something to drink?" I offered. "Coffee? Tea? Soda?"

Steph politely turned down my offer, but followed me into kitchen anyways.

"How is your father doing?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"He's all right. Next week he loses the neck brace and can start light workouts. Soon he'll be good as new."

"Good, we all miss him. Be sure to give him my best."

She crossed her legs at the ankles and sat up straight in her chair. There was no beating around it; she was definitely here with a purpose.

"So, I take it this isn't a friendly visit." I mentioned pouring myself a cup of tea.

"Unfortunately no, and I'm not here to see your father…"

This caught me off guard. Carefully I sat in the seat across from her. "I see… So, what can I do for you, Mrs. McMahon?"

Her eyes met mine. I suddenly got a sick feeling that this was not going to be good. "I want to talk about Christmas."

Oh crap.

"Well, Christmas is a holiday that is celebrated in December."

"Jessica, please. I want to talk about what happened _here_ on Christmas." Of course she does.

"It was nothing, really. A few guys wanted to prove they were manly. Emotions were running high and they just blew off some steam."

I took a sip of the hot liquid and hoped we could leave it at that. It didn't work.

"I wish we could see it your way, but the company can't ignore this any longer. This past week two of our superstars came to work with visible injuries. Jeff Hardy showed up with a black eye and a broken nose while Randy Orton had a split lip, a cracked rib, and a two inch gash on the top of his head."

My eyes stared deep into my mug as I tried to repress my smirk. Serves them right.

Mrs. McMahon saw my reaction and reached out to touch my hand. She wanted me to stay focused. "What's worse is that there was third party involved and private property was destroyed."

"Glenn's not going to press any charges if that's what you're worried about. And Chris started it so he can't either."

"It's not just that. This is the second fight that has broken out and we feel that action must be taken to make sure there isn't a third."

"But there won't be. I promise you. The only reason they were fighting is because of me and I'm not going to be around anymore."

Mrs. McMahon didn't look up while she placed her briefcase between us. Opening it, she took out a few folders.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough, Jessica. A decision has already been made." I did not like where this was going. She took a deep breath in before continuing. "Now, this will be Randy's first strike, but as for Jeff…" She trailed off and it felt like someone punched me in the gut. Jeff already has two strikes.

"No…" I whispered knowing what she was going to say. "No, you can't. Not because of this."

"He knew the rules."

"But it's my fault! He doesn't deserve to lose his job because of me. Please Steph, there must be something you can do. Anything!"

She let out a long sigh before pulling the bottom envelope on top. "Well there is one thing, but you're not going to like it."

"What? What is it?"

"We are willing to overlook this incident if… if you'll come back to work for us."

It took a few seconds for this request to sink in. "What?" I asked blankly in disbelief.

"If you come back and work a few months, we will forget this fight ever happened."

I sat back in my chair almost in shock. "You can't be serious. Not after all I've gone through."

Mrs. McMahon leaned in and became my friend again instead of my former boss. "Jess, you know how things work in the WWE. If you give them something they want they'll do the same for you. No one wants to see Jeff leave, but the fact of the matter is that he's had his chances. The only thing that will save him now is you."

I've heard of things like this happening in the WWE. Some of the guys complain about Vince McMahon and the heads of the company blackmailing people to do what they want and holding their jobs over their heads. It doesn't come up often, but every once in a while you'll hear something. Now they were doing it with me.

My head felt heavy and I rested it in my hands. Stephanie dragged her chair next to mine and wrapped an arm around me.

"I know it seems like a lot, but I wouldn't agree to it unless I knew you could handle it. Do you really want Jeff to be fired?"

"For how long?" I asked not looking up.

"A little while. I promise it's not permanent." I got to my feet and walked over to the sink. Steph tried to ease the situation by adding, "We know your father already got you tickets for WrestleMania and we're willing to work around it."

Like that made it better. Leaning on the counter I really don't see any way out. Finally, I gave in.

"When do I start?"

Mrs. McMahon sighed before opening the folder on the table. "We would like you to start a storyline around the Royal Rumble. Since CM Punk was the one who took your father out of action…"

"No," I proclaimed turning to face her. "I'll agree to come back, but I'm not going to Raw. Not ECW either. If you want me, you'll put me on SmackDown."

She gave a quick nod and pulled out a few papers from the back of the folder and handed them to me. "I thought you would say that so I had them come up with a Plan B. Since it is public knowledge that you and the Hardys are close, this should work."

I skimmed the lines on the page. The WWE had thought of everything. There was only one thing left for me to do.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked sitting back down.

With a smile Mrs. McMahon pulled out a dark blue fountain pen and handed it to me. She looked on intently as I scribbled my name on the line. Then, when everything was said and done, she read over the paper work once more.

"Well then, welcome back to the WWE, Ms. Jessica."


	42. Eye of the Tiger

Dis: I own nothing but the idea.

A/N: So, Jeff Hardy is really done with the WWE. I didn't think it would actually happen. I'm sad about it, but I understand where he's coming from. Since it's also his birthday today, this one goes out to him. Keep in mind that when I wrote the idea for this chapter it was in January right after the Royal Rumble. If you can remember what the WWE story lines were back then you'll know what I'm trying to do. Also not that I'm posting this at 6am and that I've been up all night working on it. Some parts might seem a bit off the grid but just chalk that up to the hours I'm working. Thanks for all the support, its good to be back.

* * *

**Jessica-  
Please arrive after the show has begun and come in through the back of the building. There will be someone waiting for you in the private parking lot and I will leave an outfit in the Diva's locker room for you to wear. As we agreed, your return has been kept a secret and no one besides the executive officers know the specifics of our arrangement. If you need anything please bring it to my attention the day before the show. Give my best to your dad.  
–Stephanie McMahon**

I crumpled the email in my hand as the cab pulled up to the arena. An angry sigh escaped me. This is BULL! I still can't believe I agreed to come back. My life was completely destroyed while I was in the WWE and I was happy when I quit... However, I will not be the reason of Jeff Hardy's unemployment, and the McMahon's know this. At least it's only for a few months.

My foot tapped impatiently as I directed the driver where to go. As we entered the parking lot in the back of the building I noticed a redheaded man in a suit waving a clipboard. That must be who I'm looking for. When the cab stopped, I grabbed my bags and slowly put one foot in front of the other towards him.

"Ms. Jessica, it is so good to see you and may I say, your pictures don't do you justice," he said shaking my hand. "My name is Sam and I have been chosen by the McMahon family to be your aide for the night. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Can you find a lawyer that will get me out of manslaughter? Because I might need one after tonight."

It was a snotty comeback but I didn't care. I didn't want to be here and I wasn't trying to hide it. Not only was I being blackmailed into this, there are also two people inside of that building that I could kill if the chance presented itself. Eventually I will have to come face to face with one Randy Orton and one Jeff Hardy, but tonight my plan is to avoid as many people as possible. Plain and simple: I get in, I do my little thing, and I get out.

Sam stared at me for a few seconds before forcing a fake laugh "Haha, that was a good one Ms. Jessica. I've heard about your charming wit."

I rolled my eyes. This was a man who was getting paid to kiss my butt.

As we walked Sam filled me in on some last minute changes that were happening and a few tidbits of backstage gossip. He also threw in a handful of glowing compliments. Soon we found our way to the Diva's locker room.

"Alright, they've left an outfit for you in here. I'm going to double check that everything is on track and I'll be back for you in a half hour."

Before he could take a step I grabbed his arm. "Wait, why do I have to go in there? Can't you just get the stuff for me?"

"No, I'm sorry. Stephanie McMahon believes you need to reconnect with the rest of the roster. You have to go into the locker room and change. There's no way around it."

He was trying to be polite but it didn't help. This was unfair. Grinding my teeth I let go of Sam and took a step forward. From the door I could hear a lot of voices inside. Most of the Divas were done for the night and getting ready to head out. After a little self pep talk, I plastered on a fake smile and slipped in. Only one person noticed my entrance.

"Um, hi?" a skinny blonde questioned not knowing what to make of me. Her words had a slight French accent. Scanning my memory I regonized her as Maryse, one of the newer Divas the company has hired over the past year. Since I haven't been on the active roster in over 12 months, we have never met.

"I'm Jessica Trumann. I was told they put an outfit in here for me."

"I don't think so…" the blonde said looking around. "Does anyone see an outfit for a Jessica Trumann?"

"Jessica?" someone asked as every head in the room snapped in my direction. There was a scream before the wind was knocked out of me. Let the chaos begin.

"ORTON!" Maria cried squeezing me tight. "I've missed you soo much!"

"Its Trumann now," I quickly corrected her.

"Oh yeah… sorry. I guess I should have known that." She let go and gave me a once over. "WOW. You're looking better than I remember! What's your secret?"

"Nothing much. Just a little rest and relaxation."

HA! Total lie. I've been working out eight hours a day, every day, to get ready for my return. (I haven't had a bowl of ice cream in 3 WEEKS!) Honestly, by normal standers I could be considered cute, even a bit sexy, but the WWE has a reputation for getting the hottest of the hot and I just can't compeat. If I was going to stand out in this crowd I needed to be all that I could be and then some. I still don't think I can compare myself to the girls here, but at least I'm at my best.

Within seconds there was an extreme amount of noise as the veteran Divas bombarded me with questions and the newer ones introduced themselves. I tried to keep everything strait but I soon became overwhelmed.

"Hey, give her some breathing room. She's not here to visit. She actually has a job to do."

The crowd quieted with these words and soon began to disburse. I quickly found the source of the command and my face lit up as Victoria tossed me the outfit Mrs. McMahon left. Victoria is the only Diva still around from when I first started traveling with Glenn. She's always been like a big sister. I am so relieved she's on SmackDown with me.

"V!"

"Hey, welcome back."

"Thanks," I said changing into a pair of black pants and black hooded sweatshirt. "I can see that not much has changed around here."

"Nothing except for the faces… So, I didn't really get the full story on why you're back. They just gave me the clothes to give to you. I thought you were happy in retirement."

I paused in the middle of changing. "I am, I mean, I was… it's complicated…" I said trying to keep a calm face.

"Ah…" V caught my mood change and decided to change the subject. "Is your dad here?"

"No. He's at home resting." And venting over why his daughter was forced against her will to return to the world of wrestling. We all thought it would be best if Glenn distanced himself from the situation. He has his own job to worry about.

I sat down next to her and watched the rest of the Divas carry on. Even thought coming back was a horrible idea, I did miss being a Diva. It's like being in a sorority without having to go to school. Soon Sam came back with a wrestling mask for me. He made a few comments about how everything will be great before leading me to a door next to a concessions stand. This was it, my big return. The moment I've been dreading for the past month. Taking a deep breath I waited for my cue.

_

* * *

__The match for the WWE Championship between Jeff Hardy and Edge was underway. As the two superstars clashed, the crowd couldn't help but wonder who was behind the brutal attacks on their favorite purple haired champion._

_Twenty minutes in, Chavo Guerrero unsuccessfully tried to interfere and found himself laid out on a table. Daringly, Hardy dove off of a ladder and broke the table, and Chavo, in half. _

_Turning back to the task at hand, Jeff hit the Swanton on Edge and almost had a three count when Edge's wife, Vicki Guerrero, ran down and pulled the referee out of the ring. To make things even, Matt Hardy came to aid his brother and put a stop to Vicki's mischief._

_However, as Jeff had his attention turned to the chaos outside of the ring, a masked figure dressed in all black ran down through the crowd, picked up a chair, and slid in behind him. The mystery person waited for the champion to turn around before swinging. Luckily, Jeff was able to duck and the masked individual hit nothing but air. _

_Matt entered the ring after taking care of Vicki and easily pried the chair away from the character in black. The older Hardy backed the unknown superstar into his brother and together they ripped off the attacker's mask to reveal Ms. Jessica, Jeff's one time friend. _

_Caught red handed, Ms. Jessica froze as Jeff stood dumbfounded. No one noticed Edge getting to his feet and setting up for the Spear. As Edge lunged forward Jeff quickly moved out of the way again and let Ms. Jessica take the brunt of the attack. _

_Together the Hardys took down Edge. While the challenger was lying on the mat, the older Hardy had a great idea. To put the exclamation point on Jeff's title defense, they should use one of Edge's own signature moves on him. _

_Matt took Ms. Jessica's chair in hand and instructed his brother to place another one under Edge's head for the One Man Con-chair-to. As Jeff bent down to do so Matt wound up and nailed Jeff in the head. The crowd went silent as their champion crumpled on the mat, knocked out cold. _

_It became clear that Matt Hardy had been the one setting up his own brother and Ms. Jessica was only his lackey._

_Matt's face was filled with hatred as he tossed the lifeless body of Ms. Jessica over his shoulder and exited the ring. As the two disappeared up the ramp, Edge saw his chance and went for the three count; winning back his beloved WWE Championship._

_The entire wrestling world was stunned by the treachery that had just taken place._

* * *

"That felt good," Matt exclaimed as we passed a few production tables backstage. I could hear the crowd still buzzing from what had just happened. Many young fans were screaming for their fallen hero.

"Good? Smashing in your brother's head with a chair felt good?"

"Little one, we both know he deserved it for one reason or another."

A small smirk found its way to my lips. Karma does have a way of catching up with people. Not that I'm forgiving Jeff for what happened at Christmas, but it was a nice bit of revenge.

While Matt was holding me I did a quick inspection to make sure I didn't have any injuries from the Spear. Edge had checked on me when we were out there, but I wanted to verify. I heard a 'Hardy' chant start up as I made sure my ribs were still intact. Soon Jeff would be mobile. I had to get as far away as I could before he came though that curtain.

"Hey Hardy-boy, can you put me down?" I asked politely, trying to hide my anxiety.

"Um… I don't think so."

He spun me around with a smile. I could hear the crowd clapping, meaning Jeff was getting to his feet. There was no time to lose.

"Matt, if you don't let me down I'm going to hurt you."

"Oooo, I am sooo sca… OW!"

You all heard me warn him. Quickly, I wiggled out of his grasp and landed on my feet. Not a second later I was down the hall.

"You've got to talk to him some time," Matt called after me knowing full well what I was running from.

No. I. Don't. Today was not the day for Jeff Hardy and I to settle our differences. Maybe in a few weeks/months/years, you know, when my life is somewhat together.

I slowed down for a second when I thought I was far enough away. Taking a deep breath I paused… and heard footsteps following me. My mind went on full alert. I have to get out of here fast. In a hurry I turned down the first hallway I saw and came face to face with a familiar Superstar.

"Just the person I was looking for," John Cena said with a smile. I put a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the nearest empty room.

"Shh!" I hushed taking my hand away.

The room was dark except for the glowing outline of the door. I positioned myself so that I could see out but no one could see in. John was next to me trapped against the wall. Ther was no covering up the cocky grin on his face.

"You know, I've had dreams that started like this," he whispered.

EW! I placed my hand back over his mouth and listened carefully to the noise in the hallway. Just like I thought I was being pursued by two people.

"I think she went this way," I heard Matt say. "Are you sure I didn't hit you too hard with the chair?"

Jeff laughed. "Naw man, everything was perfect. No one saw Jessie comin'…"

I froze. Jeff and Matt were right on the other side of the door. In the darkness I caught John's eyes and gave him a look that begged him to keep quiet.

"Are you sure she went this way?" Jeff asked as I silently prayed for them to go away.

"I thought so. She might have gone that way."

Two pairs of footsteps kept going down the hall. With a sigh of relief I took a step away from John.

"Hiding from the Hardy Boyz?" he questioned peering out the door. He checked both directions before motioning that the coast was clear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered trying to keep my voice natural. "You said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, why wasn't I told you were coming back? Are you still mad at me for bringing Randy to Christmas?" I rolled my eyes and started towards the Diva's locker room. John kept up. "Come on baby girl, level with me."

"Look Cena, only a handful of people knew I was coming. It was on a need to know basis."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

John's blue eyes searched my face as we came to a stop in front of the Diva's locker room. He was seriously worried about our friendship. I bit my lip while choosing my words. "Honestly… I don't know. I've got too much going on in my head right now with Randy, Chris, and Jeff. If I am, I'll get over it."

A smile stretched from ear to ear and he gave me a big hug. "I guess I can handle that, as long as I'm not the one you're hiding from."

Letting go I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then pushed the door open. To my surprise, John grabbed my wrist before I was completely in.

"He's been asking about you. What do I tell him?" he asked quietly, looking directly into my eyes.

"Tell him… to leave me alone."

He slowly nodded once and let my arm drop. There was nothing more that needed to be said.

As I entered the locker room everyone looked away. I'm going to assume that they all heard and saw a good portion of my conversation with The Doctor of Thuganomics. In a matter of seconds I had changed into my street clothes and turned on my iPod. With a deep breath I sat on the nearest bench and ran a hand through my hair. There is no way I can keep running from everyone. Randy will be traveling with Raw, but Jeff was on SmackDown with me. I need to figure something out.

Sam came looking for me soon after I had changed. After apologizing for not being there sooner, he had an interesting request for me.

"The Legacy would like a moment of your time after the Rumble." His hands were folded neatly in front of him and a bright grin was on his face as he spoke. I don't think he completely realized what he had just asked of me.

"The Legacy?"

"Yes, Mr. Cody Rhodes and Mr. Ted DiBiase would like to speak to you when they're finished with their part of the Royal Rumble."

I stared at him blankly. "Why?" I asked although I already had an idea.

"I really don't know. The only thing they said is that it was important that they saw you."

"No." I responded after five seconds of debating. "I don't want to talk to them or anyone else tonight."

Sam nodded politly. "Alright. If that is what you wish I will make you invisable for the rest of the show."

Sam was good with his word as I wasn't bothered the rest of the night besides the Divas that came and went giving updates on what was going on during the Rumble. So-and-so eliminated this person and that person was mad that what's-his-face went out after him. All gossip that I didn't really care about. Of course news quickly got back to me that Randy had won the Royal Rumble.

"Good for him," I muttered cranking up the music. Maria just sighed. I don't know what reaction she was expecting when she brought me the news, but she didn't like the one she got.

As the show came to an end the Divas started to leave. When there was only a handful left Sam came back and got my attention.

"Um, Ms. Jessica? I know you don't want to be bothered, but The Undertaker won't take 'no' for an answer," he said with a nervous smile.

I could feel all the color drain from my face as I swore very loudly. With all the time and energy I put in to avoiding people, I forgot to find the one person I promised I would check in with. In a rush I packed my things and stepped into the hall where the dead man was waiting.

"Uncle Mark," I greeted hoping he was too tired to lecture.

"Kid," he replied. My seven foot uncle was leaning against the wall. The show must have been long over because he was in blue jeans and a leather jacket. "You promised you would come find me when you got here."

"I know..."

"I told your old man that I would keep an I on you."

"I know..."

"You know?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry. I was so focused on what was going on that I wasn't thinking about anything else. It won't happen again."

I turned my attention to my feet as Uncle Mark pushed off of the brick and came towards me. "Fair enough. As long as it won't happen again." He shed a slight smile and took my bags. That's what I like about Uncle Mark, he doesn't dwell on things. He said his piece, I said I was sorry, and we're done. Now we move on to more important matters.

"You hungry?" he asked as we walked.

"Not really. I just want to get to the hotel and sleep."

"Alright, who are you traveling with?"

"Matt Hardy and Gregory Helms… for now."

His facial expression didn't change but I could sense that he didn't approve. He wanted me traveling with him. Uncle Mark isn't as over protective as Glenn is, but he still very protective.

"Hardy?" he grunted.

"Yeah... but it's the good one... I think..."

Uncle Mark escorted me to the spot where the two North Carolina natives were waiting. As we entered the parking area I noticed that the man next to me transformed into The Undertaker a little bit in order to stare down my traveling companions. After Matt swore that nothing would happen to me and I promised I would call if I needed anything, he gave me a hug and left. Matt and Helms both let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, I'm sure he's a great guy, but he scares the crap out of me," Helms stated, putting me into a head lock. I instantly pushed him off and stepped up to Matt. I had something to say before I went any where.

"Okay Hardy-boy listen up, I will only ride with you to if there is no mention of Christmas or Jeff or anything else that has happened to my life. Got that?"

Matt just laughed. "Chill out little one, I get it. Now can we go?"

"Lead the way," I said happily. My mood lifted instantly as we started towards the rental. The night was over and I was in the clear. From now on it is just going to be the three of us.

"So how was your first show back?" Matt asked leading me to his rental car. I gave a short laugh and rolled my eyes.

"Words cannot describe it."

"Oh admit it, you missed working," Helms pushed.

"Parts," I confessed, "but there's a lot I could have done without."

"It'll get better," Matt assured me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and it felt like he was almost pulling me along. I couldn't figure out why until we got closer to his car. Putting on the brakes I tried to create an excuse to go back inside.

"I think I let my cell phone in the locker room," I blurted trying to turn around.

"You just double checked you had it."

"Well… I think I left _something_."

"We'll get it later," Helms chimed in. I was being double teamed. I pushed as hard as I could but was no match for the two men dragging me who were each about 6 foot and 200 pounds.

"Little one, don't make me carry you," Matt warned.

Out of the corner of my eye I peered to the vehicle that stood no more than ten feet away as well as the man who leaned against it.

"Matt, you tricked me."

"He's not riding with us. He just wants to talk."

"Of course he does."

Matt and Helms pushed me closer and closer to a situation I had been trying to avoid all night. It didn't take long for me to wind up right in from of Jeff Hardy.

"Hey," he said standing up strait and taking his hands out of his pockets. "Let me help you with that."

He reached for my bag but I pulled it back. Even if I'm face to face with him I still don't have to talk to him or be friendly.

"Well then," Helms spoke up trying to ease the tension. "Why don't you two put the bags in the trunk while Matt and I warm up the car?"

Great, just what I need. Matt and Helms handed over their luggage and jumped in the vehicle, locking the doors behind them. I made an appropriate hand gesture in their direction before turning to the purple haired man in front of me.

"So, how have you been?" Jeff asked opening the trunk. I kept silent and looked away. After a few minutes he sighed. "Jessie, please talk to me."

In your dreams, Hardy. I can keep the silent treatment up for months. You just wait.

I turned my back on the former champ. What am I doing here? Uncle Mark was still around somewhere, I'll just ride with him. Silently I started to walked away when Jeff said something that he knew would get my attention.

"I know why you came back," he whispered making me stop in my tracks. He's bluffing. She gave me her word that no one would know. Calmly I turned back around.

"I don't know what you think you know, but I came back because I wanted to be the reason you lost the belt." Jeff took this in stride before dealing me a knock out punch.

"Stephanie McMahon told me." CRAP! I closed my eyes as Jeff took a step towards me. "She told me everything. Why did you do it?"

He kept his voice low so know one could hear, but I could sense how worried he was and how much he cared.

"Because I had to," I answered with a mix of anger and grief building up inside of me. "Do you really think I would just sit back and let them fire you?"

"Jessie, I'm a survivor. When one door closes, I bust 3 more open. I would have landed on my feet. But now, what I'm afraid of is that this company might actually kill you." I could read the seriousness on his face. Taking a deep breath I admited to myself tht I had the same fear.

"There's nothing that can be done now. I'm here, you're here, that's that."

"Yeah..."

Jeff reached up and wiped away a small tear that was running down my cheek. I was about to loose it, but I couldn't do it in front of him. I'm still mad at him.

"Are we done here?" I asked sharply pulling away from him.

"Not yet. Not until I tell you how sorry I am about Christmas. It was all my fault. I just couldn't accept how those two were treating you." He pulled me closer to him and I didn't fight it. "Jessie, you are an amazing woman and you deserve a man who knows that. Chris and Rand are just boys pretending to be men. They don't deserve to even look at you."

"Jeff you might be right, but you're also an over protective asshole."

"An over protective asshole that you love?" he asked hopfully.

With a sigh I looked up at his face. "Yeah I guess..."

Jeff wrapped me up in a hug before I could say another thing. I will always love Jeff Hardy, even if I try not to. He is a big part of my life and I'm going to need him if there is a chance I can come out of my WWE stint with my sanity intact.

A few more moments passed before Jeff released me and headed to his own rental. I stood there in a daze watching him until Matt honked the horn and snapped me back to reality. As fast as I could I finished packing the trunk and hopped in the warm car.

"So, everything good?" Helms asked putting a CD in the stereo.

"Yeah, everything's great."

With a yawn I leaned back into the backseat of the car. I had survived my first day back. Let's hope I can survive the rest.


	43. Road Test

Dis: I own nothing but the idea.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I like that you like this story. I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Matt! This is so not fair!"

I pounded on the driver's side door of Matt Hardy's rental. The electric window rolled down an inch.

"Coffee, black, and bottle of water," he ordered before the window went back up. I hit the top of the car as he gave me a smug smile. Grrr…

We were stopped at a gas station in Michigan during the first week of February (about ten days after my return). It is cold, windy, and snowing. I've been sitting outside in this crap for five minutes pumping gas and now Matt has the audacity to lock me out of the warm and dry rental because he wants snacks! Again I must say grrr…

Pulling the hood of my sweatshirt over my head I kicked the tire of the car before dashing towards the building. This part of the wrestling lifestyle I did not miss. As I stepped through the electronic doors I was drenched from the shoulders up and the knees down. The wet cold was only adding to my 'pleasant' mood. Blowing into my hands I continued forward.

The interior of the truck stop was larger than I would have thought. Down a little hallway to my right I could see bathrooms and shower rooms, to my left was a restaurant, and directly in front of me was the main area named The Quick Mart. It was close to 12am, but there were still a handful of people who were rummaging through the shelves. While scanning the Mart for their fresh brewed coffee I noticed that I wasn't the only WWE employee there. Instantly I became the world's clumsiest ninja. I crouched down and started to weave through the aisles making sure he didn't see me. Taking a peak between a few bags of chips I confirmed that his attention was turned towards the cooler of drinks. I only had one chance at this.

"PRIMO!" I yelled popping out from behind a rack of beef jerky. The young Superstar spun around faster than the speed of light dropping everything he was holding. His fists were up like he was ready for a fight.

"Ai mami!" he cried. I waved innocently and took a step back from the puddle of energy drink now on the floor. After a couple of deep breaths he regained his composure. "I'm going to kill you."

"You wouldn't be the first to try," I admitted with a sigh. "But before you do that, let's get away from here and pretend we don't know what happened."

Agreeing, the younger Colon jumped over the mess we had made and joined me on the other side of the store. Trying to act as innocent as possible, we navigated through the narrow passageways pulling bags and bottles off the shelves. I grabbed some Pop tarts as Primo caught me up on what he's been doing for the past few months. I'm not real close with Primo, but we've always been on good terms. He's one of the guys that I can joke around with backstage, however, we rarely talk outside of shows. This was actually the first time now that I think about it.

"So Matt locked you out of car?" Primo asked as I was filling two cups of coffee. "That sucks. It's got to be down to 20 degrees out there."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Primo shook his head and smiled. "Carlito did that kind of stuff when I first was signed. That's why I take the spare set of keys right away."

"Smart," I complimented going up to the register.

"I like to think so. Hey, you still lookin' for someone to train with? To shake some of that ring rust off? 'Cause I'd be willing to help."

"Sure, if you don't mind. Matt's got a few nagging injuries so I don't want to bother him."

"It would be my pleasure. Just give me a call tomorrow morning. You got my number?"

"I should, but if I don't Matt will have it. Tell Carly I say 'hi'."

He nodded as I picked up my purchases and bravely took a step out into the elements. Thankfully, Matt unlocked the doors as I approached.

"Hurry up, it's freezing out there," he joked as I slid in. I shot him a death glare and cranked the heater on high. I'm sure after my 'Welcome Back' period of pranks and torture, Matt will be a good traveling partner. But, as of right now he needs to sleep with one eye open.

I stripped my soaked sweatshirt off and pulled on a dry one. My driver took a break from his evil ways and courteously gave me his jacket. Slowly I started to warm up and relax. That was, until Matt started talking.

"So, how's life treating you, little one?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not bad. Glenn's still being weird, but other than that there's nothing big. You?"

"Bout the same."

He paused and merged into traffic. I was hoping he didn't want to talk long. We had already done a show tonight and I was still trying to get use to being on the road again.

"I'm glad to see you and Jeff are talking."

"For now," I pointed out resting my head on the window. "Give it some time."

Matt gave a weak laugh. "I hear ya. So… have you talked to Randy or Chris?"

I almost hurt my neck reacting to this question. "What? No… why?"

"Just wondering. You accepted Jeff's apology so quickly…"

"Because Jeff's been my best friend for years. Besides, when did you become such a big fan of Chris or Randy?"

"Chris wasn't that bad. He seemed like a decent guy and he was someone outside of the company for you."

"I have other friends outside of the company," I replied a little insulted.

"Mrs. John Cena doesn't count. So unless you have secret friends that you haven't told me about, you really don't."

I paused to think it over. He was right; I really didn't have friends outside of the WWE. I don't talk to the people I use to go to school with and I've been traveling since I was 17. The company has become all I know. What a sad, sad fact.

"Maybe so, but Chris isn't as great as he seems. I mean, he's stubborn as hell and annoys the crap out of me. Sometimes I just want to smother him with a pillow."

Matt snorted. "Yeah, you two are so much alike."

I would have hit him if he wasn't driving.

"I'm serious Matt, my life is better without him."

"If you say so…I still think you should talk to Randy though."

My eyes narrowed at my man I considered my older brother. "Why are you pushing me to talk to Randy? Chris is harmless, but Randy…

"Jessica, you're going to have to do it eventually. Not only do you work with him, but you have unfinished business with him. You can't avoid him forever." I brought my heels to the edge of my seat as he sighed. "How is the separation going?"

He was being kind with his words, but I decided to be blunt. "You mean my divorce?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not really sure. It's not like I know how it works. I just know that Glenn talked to his lawyer who talked to Randy's lawyer who talked to Randy."

"Things would be easier if you just talked to him directly." I started to protest but he cut me off. "Look, I know he betrayed you, but you can't keep all of your pain and anger balled up. You have to find some way to deal with it."

"Maybe…"

"Trust me," Matt added tilting his head towards me.

I watched the scenery as it passed. Talking to Randy would be extremely awkward and painful but Matt was right, eventually it has to be done.

"How did you do it?" I asked, regretting the question as soon as it crossed my lips.

Matt stared straight in front of him at the traffic ahead. His nostrils flared a little. "Well," he started slowly. "I reminded myself that I was the better person and that things happen for a reason."

"And that worked?"

"After a while…"

The thought of healing from everything that has happened seemed like a pipe dream. Of course Matt's situation was different than mine, but he still knew the kind of pain I was in.

"So you really got over it?"

A look of pain crossed his face but quickly erased itself. "No. You'll never get over it, but you learn how to deal with it. It still hurts, but when I went back to work the three of us could act like adults."

"But I don't want to be an adult," I mumbled under my breath. Matt must have heard because a small smile found its way to his lips.

"I know, little one," he said kindly patting my knee.

We both fell silent. Neither of us wanted to continue on our topic of conversation. Matt turned up the radio as we drove. The two of us stayed silent until we arrived at our rooms, which were side by side as we requested. Since Matt knows I don't really like to be alone while I'm traveling, he immediately unlocked the connecting door before going about his nightly routine. I unlocked my own door while I started on the long list of phone calls that needed to be made. Uncle Mark wanted to know that I had checked in, Glenn wanted to know I was still alive (although our conversation was very short), Caleigh wanted to know how my day was, Jeff wanted to talk over some story line stuff, and just for fun I called Primo about training tomorrow. When that was done I changed into an old T-shirt of Glenn's and a pair of sleeping pants and tried to relax. It didn't work. My mind was buzzing and I needed something to distract me. After flipping through the channels for 15 minutes I jumped to my feet to see what my neighbor was doing.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie? My treat," I asked Matt through our connecting doors. The Hardy flattened himself on his bed. He was already half asleep.

"Not tonight, little one," he said exhausted. "If you really need something to do, there are some books in my bag."

With a nod I headed towards his luggage and dug around the top of his suitcase until I found a book that looked alright. Matt always traveled with 2-3 books on him. He tended to favor mysteries or science fiction thrillers, which was fine with me. Wishing him a goodnight I closed the doors between our rooms.

The book helped. Thinking about how the cop was going to hide the body of his partner was better than thinking about talking to Randy or Chris. I was so caught up in the fantasy world that I almost didn't hear the knock on the door about eight chapters in. Flipping the book face down on the table I got up to answer it and came face to face with one hell of surprise. Mentally I kicked myself in the ass. Peepholes, Jessica. This is what peepholes are for.

"Hey there princess," Chris greeted warmly.

As soon as I recognized who it was I tried to slam the door on his face but he acted as quickly as I did. Chris might be a smaller guy, but he sure is strong.

"Just give me a chance to apologize," he begged as I pushed harder on the door. "Jessica, please!"

I would have had the door completely closed if it wasn't for Chris' foot. I shoved harder trying to hurt him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you staking me?" I yelled a little too loud for this time of night.

"NO! Of course not! I was in town visiting family."

"Bull!"

"I swear to the heavens it's my grandma's 90th birthday. Bobby and I are visiting family and when I heard the WWE was in town I had to see you."

"And you saw me so goodbye."

"Jessica, please! Give me five minutes to apologize and then I'm gone. I promise!"

I stopped pushing and rested my head on the door. He wasn't going to leave until he got what he came for. Deciding against my better judgment, I reopened the door and crossed my arms.

"You've got three."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Here, these are for you."

He held out a bouquet of assorted flowers. I raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn't take it. After few seconds he took the hint and dropped his arm.

"Sorry, I'm no good at this."

"At what? Being a decent human being?"

"Okay… I kinda deserve that."

"Kinda?"

"Alright, I was a jerk. Can I come in so we can talk?"

I stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind me. "No"

"Well then, can we go for a walk?"

"Nope. If you want to talk, we talk here."

"Fine. Look, the bottom line is that I screwed up. I should have never attacked your friend or your…" he swallowed hard, "_husband_ like that. My ego got the best of me. I just…" He started anxiously fidgeting with the flowers in his hand. I caught myself thinking he looked cute when he was nervous, but then quickly went back to being mad at him.

"Save it. I've heard it before. You were just trying to 'protect' me, right?" Jeff had used this defense and Glenn was a fan of it as well. It made me angry. For crying out loud, I can take care of myself!

Chris' eyes widened a little. "No," he said a bit taken back. "No, of course not. Jessica, you don't need my protection. You don't need anyone's protection."

"Well then what were you doing besides being an idiot?"

"I don't know. I guess in some weird way I felt I needed to avenge you."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Avenge me? This was new. Chris took a step closer when I didn't respond.

"When I saw him at your house, pretending like nothing had happened, I snapped," he continued in a low voice. "I wanted him to feel the pain that you felt. I wanted him to realize how much he's hurt you. I wanted him to pay." A dark look crossed his eyes. He hated Randy. No, hate is too weak of a word for what Chris felt. He despised Randy. For a second I was caught up in his anger. Deep inside of me I wanted the same things, but now was not the time to agree with him. Quickly I shook it off and got back to topic at hand.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do, but what happened to me is not for you to avenge."

"Yes it is," Chris corrected me. "Jessica, when I first met you I could tell that something was up. I might not have known the truth, but I knew you had been hurt and that didn't sit right with me. You didn't deserve it. You're a good person and I wanted to see you happy."

"But why?" I demanded. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me. I'm a walking train wreck."

Chris came even closer and leaned against the closed door. He gave me one of his knee weakening smiles.

"That you are. You're also stubborn as hell and you annoy the crap out of me, but for some reason I can't get enough of you. You're like no girl I've met before. Not only are you amazingly beautiful inside and out, but you're also strong wiled and independent. You know what you like but you're willing to try new things." Chris softly brushed his hand against my cheek. "Did I mention how beautiful you are?"

Now, I have been warned time and time againg about how slick Chris can be, but I still couldn't help turning five shades of red. He had a way with words. After a few moments I held out my hand.

"I'll take those flowers now."

Chris' smile widened as he politely presented them to me.

"Does the mean I can come in?" he asked. From the tone of his voice I could tell he no longer was interested in talking. I rolled my eyes. He was smooth, but not that smooth.

"That's still going to be a no."

The man in front of me shrugged. "Figured I'd try." he whispered into my ear.

There was something about Chris being this close to me that mad my body quiver. If I was smart I would have gotten away from him as fast as possible, but I didn't move. Neither did Chris. His face hovered inches from mine. I looked into his eyes to try to read what he was thinking. Instantaneously we both reacted. Chris reached out to pull my face closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips collided before I understood what was going on.

The world around us seemed to melt away. From deep inside of me a familiar urge started to grow. Chris lightly slid his hand around to my back to bring me into him. I was so caught up in the moment I could only think of one thing. Blindly my left hand searched for the doorknob. I would have found it if I wasn't distracted by someone loudly clearing their throat next to us.

Chris turned to see who it was as I uttered my favorite swear word to myself. I didn't need to look up to know who was there.

"Chris, I don't believe you've met my friend Matt Hardy. Matt, this is Chris."

"So I see…" Matt said taking a step out from his darken doorway. His hair was messy and he looked like he had just woken. I diverted my eyes to the floor. "Do you two know what time it is?"

"Yeah... I should go," Chris replied removing his arms from around me. "Call me tomorrow, princess?"

I nodded as he slid down the hall and out of sight. Matt stared at me blankly before shaking his head. "We need to have a talk," he stated putting a hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. Oh boy...


	44. Back to Normal

Dis: I own the idea

A/N: So, its been about 2 or so years since I last updated this story... yeah... Sorry. I'm slowly making this story current. I know the Hardys don't work for the WWE, oh well. Its my story and I'll do what I want. lol. Anyway, I hope people still like this story. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

There is a new favorite past time among the SmackDown brand. Instead of playing video games, reading, training, playing pranks, or doing _anything_ productive, most of the roster and crew now gather around the ring to watch as I get my butt whooped by Primo and Epico. My pain seems to be funny to them.

Today twenty came to watch me suffer.

With a thud, I fell into the turnbuckle.

"Do it again," The Undertaker instructed from his position outside of the ring. My caring uncle has taken it upon himself to make sure I was re-trained the right way. I let out a groan as I tried to catch my breath.

"Come on, birthday girl" Epico whispered grabbing the back of my shirt. "I know you're tired but you need to finish strong."

With all of my strength I bounced off the closest rope before doing the sequence of moves over again. When I landed back on my feet I turned to face the future hall of famer.

"Better," was all he said before turning to leave. My eyes rolled on their own accord. My uncle was a man of few words.

Exhausted, I fell backwards onto the mat. I'm not out of shape, but I'm nowhere near where I should be. Slowly but surely I will get there. Epico, Primo, and I have been training for a while. I got here at 10am, to be exact, and it was now noon. Our show is three hours away and everyone is excited about the afternoon bell time because it means we have the night off. Not only is it a night off, but it's a night off before my 24th birthday. I just need to get through this and life will be good.

"Is she dead?" someone asked from the audience.

"No, but I think we broke her," Primo responded looking down at me. I closed my eyes and mustered up enough energy to move.

"I'm alright," I grunted rolling out of the ring. "Just a little tired."

"Maybe you should get to sleep earlier," Matt Hardy mentioned all-knowingly. I scowled at him. Of course he has to bring this up.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut," I snapped back. This got a reaction from the people who stuck around.

"Well now, is there something going on that is keeping our Ms. Jessica up at night?" Zach Ryder asked with a smirk.

"More like someone," the Hardy-boy corrected.

Matt was not a fan of me having a personal life. Nor is he a fan of Chris. (Who I'm NOT seeing!)

After Chris made his grand admission of guilt in front of my hotel room we started to pick things up where we left off. It's been a struggle now that I'm on the road and he's back in North Carolina, but we make it work with phone calls and e-mails. Don't get the wrong idea. I swear there is nothing romantic going on between us. All we do is talk and joke around… and flirt… just a little.

Of course, after what has happened and being the big brother that he is, Matt dragged me into his room that night for "the talk". Yes, THE talk or, well, the Hardy Boy version of it. He's actually given it to me two times before, once when I was in high school and once before I started dating Randy. This time, however, Matt went straight to the point. "_I don't know him, I don't trust him, and I'll be watching him like a hawk_," were his exact words. He did promise not to interfere if anything were to happen, but insisted that Chris was up to no good and vowed that if I was hurt again they would never be able to identify Chris' body.

Can't you just feel the love?

"So you _do_ have a secret boyfriend," Angel giggled as she looped her arm through mine. The crowd around us snickered as I turned beat red. Of course, what happens between Chris and I is private, so naturally everyone on the payroll knows.

"Chris and I are just friends, thank you very much."

"And I'm the queen of England," Cody Rhodes laughed. "Didn't Matt say he caught you making out with this guy in a hotel room?"

"It was one kiss _outside_ of the room."

"Only because you were interrupted."

"Hey, Chris isn't like that," I protested as Cody and Ryder started to laugh.

"Yeah, okay" Ryder said.

Cody tried to calm himself. "Hate to break it to you girl, but all guys are like that."

"And this one is the worst kind," Matt said joining in on the conversation.

"Wait, didn't you want me to make up with him? I thought you liked him." Matt shook his head.

"No, I said he was alright. And that's when I thought he was just a friend."

"He IS just a friend!"

Matt threw his hands up. "Alright, Chris is your friend, but he's also a guy. And remember what I said: guys have cooties."

"We're also pigs," Ryder added.

Angel and I exchanged a look. Men! Can't live with them, and they won't let you live without them.

As the guys went off on their own topic I glanced around me. My life was starting to become good again. I had good friends who love making me laugh, the road was treating me well, and there was no drama in my life (except for the Glenn thing and, well, Randy). What more could a girl want?

Our happy moment was ended when Angel's Blackberry went off, time to get to work. We had a show to put on and things needed to be done. I grabbed my gear from ringside and headed back to the Diva's locker room.

"Hey V," I called to the only Diva in the room. She waved as I towel dried my face.

"Damn, did I already miss your training?" she asked giving me a once over.

"Yeah, sorry. You'll have to wait another day to make fun of me."

"Aw Jess, I don't laugh _at_ you, I laugh _with_ you." I put my hands on my hips and gave her a steady stare. "Alright, I laugh at you," she admitted finally.

"Well at least you're not as bad as most of the guys. They're disgusting perverts! I don't know how any of them ever get a girl."

"I think most of them pay in cash," Victoria declared. We both laughed.

"I really wish you would take me up on my offer, V. I could really use some girl time."

She paused and looked at me. When I first came back I had asked Victoria to be my traveling partner. She said 'no', but I'm stubborn and have asked her at least 4 more times.

"Yeah, Jess, about that…" she sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. "I need to tell you something. A decision I've made recently."

"You're not going blonde, are you? Because I was joking when I said that looked good."

"No, it's not that…" She stared at me for a second before saying, "I'm leaving."

Blink. Blink. Blink. "What?"

"I'm not signing my new contract. I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah… I've been meaning to tell you. This life's not for me anymore."

I sat there thinking for a bit as Victoria watched with much anticipation. I finally shrugged.

"Well if that's what you want, I'm happy for you."

The Diva next to me looked a bit shocked. I could tell she was expecting me to throw a fit or cry, but neither of those reactions came to mind.

"Wow. I can't believe how much you've changed. You've… grown up. I was kind of expecting a bigger reaction than that, something along the lines of a mental break down."

I thought about it before honestly saying, "If you would have told me when I first came back I would have freaked out, but I'm fine now. I can handle it as long as we're still friends and you promise to keep in touch."

"Of course," she promised giving me a hug.

The rest of the show went by quite easily. It was like many shows I've done before. I showered, gossiped with the Divas, ate, discussed what was going to happen today with Matt and Jeff, goofed around a bit, changed into my gear, did my thing, re-showered, changed into my street clothes, and hung out with some friends until the end of the show. I was talking with a road agent when Primo came to find me.

"Hey Jessica, good show."

"Thanks man, you too."

"Are you going to Raw tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Matt, Jeff, and I have a little thing to do." It was getting close to WrestleMania and all of the WWE's big storylines were being played out on every show. The Hardy's and I had a lot of traveling a head of us.

"Awesome. A few of us are grabbing a bite to eat if you want to come along. We're stopping by the arena that Raw is at tomorrow night."

"Sure, if you don't mind the Hardys tagging along."

"The more the merrier," he said patting my back.

Primo quickly wrote down the address to the place we were meeting before turning to find his cousin. With a huge smile I skipped down the hall. This is going to be so much fun! I'm making everyone buy me a birthday shot!

When I found Matt he seemed as eager about the night out as I was. We could not wait to jump in the car and get on the road. All we could talk about was what we were going to do. I wanted a good meal, a few drinks, and a lot of dancing. (Hopefully they have a dance floor because I'll look stupid if they don't.)

The two hours of driving flew by quickly. It turns out that Cinder's Steak House is conveniently located down the block from our hotel. Leaving Matt in my dust, I ran to my room and tried on everything I had with me. I really haven't had a night out in a long time. There was a knock on the connecting door of my hotel room when I was on outfit arrangement 54 (the combat boots that the Hardys had given me for Christmas, a worn- way too small for me- pair of jeans, and a black knit sweater.)

"You ready?" Matt asked casually.

Taking one final look in the mirror I nodded before grabbing a few necessities and shoving them into my tight jeans. I opted to not wear my winter coat as we walked down the block to the restaurant and almost froze to death. I cannot wait for winter to be over!

The restaurant was almost empty when we entered. The lack of people made it easy to spot Uncle Mark, Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne sitting at a table talking. (Actually, I don't think it would have been hard to pick the three out even if the place was packed full of people.) Matt hung back by the front door to take a phone call as I approached the table myself.

"Kid," Uncle Mark called with a wave. "We're over here."

He held out his arm indicating he wanted a hug as I found my place next to him. Jericho and Bourne just gave me a nod which I equally returned.

"Are you guys the only ones here?" I asked looking around at the empty room.

"Miz is in the bathroom," Jericho said pointing down a small hallway I hadn't noticed before. "How many more people are coming?"

I did a quick mental count in my head. "There should be 10 in all, so if we move that table over here we'll be good."

With no trouble Jericho reached over to the nearby table and dragged it next to ours. Most of the chairs came with. From our seats we lazily made sure that 10 chairs surrounded the two tables. A waitress appeared to take drink orders while The Miz came out of the bathroom. I ordered a Diet Coke as the pale looking superstar sat down with a grunt.

"Man, I do NOT feel good," he announced. The four of us leaned away from him.

"Then you're sitting down there because I'm not getting sick," Bourne stated pointing to an empty chair at the end of the table.

Miz tried to argue but sneezed instead. Reluctantly, he moved down to the end, away from us.

"It's not just me, man. I hear something's floating around the Raw locker room."

I covered my own mouth as Miz started coughing. I was going to try my best to stay healthy. My life was going so well right now I did not want to be held down by a stupid cold.

Moments later Matt Hardy came in accompanied by The Colons and Sheamus. I sipped happily on the soda that was placed in front of me as the guys greeted each other and start on small talk. We were such a random bunch, even for the wrestling world. I don't think that I've ever seen Matt have a conversation with Bourne or Primo with Miz, but here we are now sitting around one table breaking bread. Kind of seems to hold some significance of some sort. I was dragged into the conversation when Primo asked me what I wanted for my birthday.

"More female friends," I replied noticing the lack of estrogen in the group.

"Yeah I would like it if you had more female friends too," Bourne commented. I rolled my eyes as some of the guys snickered.

"I hear your dad's flying in tomorrow," Jericho mentioned as the waitress returned to take food orders. As he said this I noticed there was still an extra chair at our table. I thought I had counted right.

"His flight lands at 4:10pm," I told Jericho kind of blowing him off. Doing another mental count I figured out who was missing. "Hey Matt, where's Jeff."

"Oh, he's not coming. I didn't really understand why, but he said he'll be at the night club across the street if we want to go."

"I saw that club as we drove in. It looked busy for a cold Sunday night," Epico mentioned. "I'm up for checking it out. I heard some of the other guys will be there."

"I'm going to pass on that," Uncle Mark said. Jericho and the increasingly sick looking Miz copied him. The rest of us planed on checking out the club after we ate.

Our food came quickly since there weren't many people in the restaurant at 9pm on a Sunday. My steak was not bad, mashed potatoes and veggies were good, but the jalapeno mozzarella sticks were AMAZING! Technically they started off as being Matt's, but after I stole one (along with the rest of the table) we ordered six more baskets of them.

Of course, at the end of the meal Uncle Mark had the nerve to tell the server it was my birthday and she brought out the entire restaurant staff with balloons to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me. (I'm joking; I loved every minute of it.) And since the boys all chipped in to pay for my dinner, I bought everyone a round of cake. (Except Miz, he wasn't doing too well towards the end.)

"Well this was fun," Jericho said honestly tossing a few bills on the table while the rest of us were finishing up. "I'll see you tomorrow guys, and Jessica," he put his hand on my shoulder so I would look at him. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Chris. Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?"

"Nah, I'm not as young as you guys. I'm going back to the hotel."

"Take me with you?" Miz pathetically begged.

Everyone grabbed their coats. I made a quick dash to the bathroom, but when I got back to the table everyone was gone except Uncle Mark.

"Look kid, I don't want to go out but if you say the word I'm there."

I could see exhaustion in his eyes as he spoke. The Dead Man looked dead tired.

"Not necessary," I replied wrapping my arms around him. He returned the gesture. "Besides, I can't go buck wild if I know you're watching. The less you know about tonight the better."

He pulled back and gave me a dark stare. "Buck wild?"

An innocent smile crept onto my face. "Joke. It was a joke. I'll be good."

"You better," he warned as we made our way outside. We said our goodbyes on a corner between the club and the hotel. After giving me a final hug I saw him look over my shoulder with detest. I followed his gaze to the entrance of the club where a tall figure was waiting for me in the shadows. There was no doubting that it was our missing dinner guest.

"Meet me for breakfast?" I offered trying to distract any drama from forming on my special night. Uncle Mark grunted before turning towards the hotel. Who wants to bet I'll be getting an interesting call from Glenn tomorrow morning?

Alright, moving on, dinner is over with and no one threw a punch. With my recent track record that is a great sign. All I need is no one going to the hospital and we can call this night a success.

"Well now, I do believe I'm dreaming. An angel has graced me with her presence." Jeff's sly grin crossed his face as I approached.

He took a step towards me when I stopped and crossed my arms. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing, my angel," he lied. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. His charismatic smile made me smile and in one smooth motion he raised my chin so my face was an inch from his. "There's my girl."

"Jeff, I'm freezing."

He rested his forehead on mine. "So… no walk?"

"You're insane." I didn't think it was possible but his smile widened.

"Yep. There's my Jessie."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the still crowded club. Our first stop was the bar where Jeff ordered me my birthday shot, tequila… Wait, this seems familiar. What was it Caleigh said at Christmas? _"__Girl, you have always been two tequila shots away from hooking up with Jeff." _That couldn't be anywhere near the truth… right? I mean, this was Jeff Hardy, the man I consider my closest friend and brother. I wasn't secretly interested in him.

We both slammed the shots. It has been a while since I had tequila and I reacted to the taste but Jeff acted like it was water and kept his green eyes locked on me.

"Do you want another one?"

On second thought, Jeff wasn't the worst guy in the world.

"Set them up," I said with a smile.

The second one went down smoother. See, two tequila shots and I'm still doing great. Caleigh must be out of her mind.

"So talk to me," Jeff said signaling the bartender for two beers. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Life. Where are you going to live after your father heals?"

"I don't know. I might get an apartment somewhere."

He took a sip and faced the TV mounted in the far corner. "If you wanted to, you could move in with me."

I tried not to do a spit take. "With you?"

"Yeah, why not? It would be fun." He leaned in close and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "We'd make a great team."

"Uh, well…"

Thankfully, I couldn't finish my sentence as someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away to the dance floor.

"Come on birthday girl. Show me what you've got."

The thing you need to know about Primo is that he is a very skilled dancer. He spun me around quickly before pulling me into him. Our hips moved in time with the music. If I didn't already have so many problems with men, Primo would be a good choice for a fun date. As my dance partner was trying to keep me on my feet I spotted Matt at a side table enjoying a beer with a few guys. He smiled and raised his glass.

This was what my life use to be: fun, happiness, friends, and excitement.

After a few songs I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us. Sure enough I soon found a pair of bright blue eyes watching our every more from the balcony above. With a smile motioned towards the stairs before telling Primo I needed a break.

Baby girl!" John Cena cried with open arms. I ran and jumped into them. This caught him by surprise. "Wow, you must be in a good mood if you're happy to see me."

"Extremely good mood."

"Well then I hate to bring this up…"

He dropped me back on the floor. I could tell instantly what he was going to say.

"Sorry Cena, not tonight."

"But baby girl…"

"It's my night off, and not to mention, my birthday. I'm not spending anytime on 'What's-his-face'. Not tonight."

"He's got some legal stuff that you need to go over."

"That can wait."

John grabbed my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes. "Just go see him now so that you can come back and enjoy the rest of your night." I stared at him with the look of death. John dropped his head for a moment. "Do this and I'll owe you big."

I thought it over with a clenched jaw before replying, "You're buying me a lot of alcohol when I get back."

He hugged me again and mumbled a 'thank you'. Breaking free I quickly pushed passed him. I wanted this over quickly. Jeff caught me a few steps from the door.

"I have to take care of something. I'll be back in a bit," I said before he opened his mouth to question. Jeff turned his head to see where I came from and spotted John.

"Its Orton isn't it."

"This will only take a minute."

"You don't have to go. He doesn't control your life."

"Jeff, don't start."

He let me pass without another word. I grabbed Matt's jacket from the coat check and headed towards the hotel. This was not how I wanted to spend my night off. If I have to waste more than 20 minutes with that slime ball and ruin my fun time, I'm going to be pissed.

My feet dragged as I got closer to the room. Taking a second to make sure my body language screamed that I didn't want to be there, I knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as Randy answered. He looked like crap. HA! I win!

"Yeah, I ah… ah…" he turned around and gave a good sneeze. Looking at him more closely I could tell that part of the reason he looked like crap was because he was sick. He must have caught what Miz had. His eyes were sunken in and his skin looked pale and clammy. My sharp attitude dulled slightly. After a few more sneezes and a cough or two, Randy regained his composure. "Sorry. Come in."

I hesitated at the doorway before following him deeper into the hotel room. He grabbed a mug of what looked to be tea before turning towards me.

His eyes looked at me longingly. "You look… amazing. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"I've been better. I hear you're seeing Chris."

My ears perked at this. He just gave me a wide open door to hurt him. I should lead him on and crush his soul. I should show him how much I've moved on… But, he looks like crap and I'm not one that 'kicks them when they're down'. I sighed. "Hate to break it to you, but whoever told you that was lying."

A little smile lit his face. "Well that's good to know."

"Sure. Now, why am I here?"

He dug through the top of his suit case and handed me a plain white paper with a crude list written on it before excusing himself to the bathroom. I read and re-read the list while trying to ignore the sound coming from behind the door.

"What is this?" I asked when he exited.

"It's a list of our major and important assets. We need to figure out who owns what and how we're going to split the profit from what we sell."

"What do you mean 'the profit from what we sell'? What are we planning on selling?"

Randy sneezed again and I instinctively handed him the closest box of tissues. He gave a weary smile before taking them.

"Well, for starters, the house, my car, the boat."

"Wait, the house? Your car? Randy…"

"Jess, we bought my car together. Technically half is yours."

"Okay, but you've lived in that house for years. Way before we were together."

"True… but it's not the same without you," he said quietly. "Plus you've been paying half the bills so it's only fair."

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it as Randy weakly fell into a nearby chair. Thinking over my words, I grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around him. It was hard to stay mad when he was so pathetic.

"Randy, I just want what I brought in. I want my car, my dog, and my clothes. You can have the house, your car, and everything else. I don't want any of it or any money that comes from selling things."

"Are you sure? You have a right to half," he said weakly as I went to heat up some water in the small coffee pot on the sink.

"I'm sure. Keep it all."

When the water was hot enough I made him a new cup of tea. He accepted the drink with shaky hands. This was sad. Randy was in no condition to be out of bed let alone have a serious conversation. After making a mental note to kick Cena's ass the next time I see him, I helped Randy into his bed and tucked him in.

With a weak grip he grabbed my wrist and whispered, "I've missed you," before passing out.


	45. The Hotel Room Swap

Dis: I own nothin

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I am glad that I am back too. This chapter is a bit of a short filler. Its not that great. I was doing this at the same time I was doing my taxes. Blah. As always please enjoy and review!

* * *

John Cena stood in front of the door to his hotel room deciding what to do. What lay inside could be a very volatile situation. Jessica didn't come back to the bar after she went to see Randy, a fact that _everyone_ noticed. It was not a good sign.

Dodging the death glares he was getting from a few coworkers, John eventually took it upon himself to find her. She wasn't answering her phone and she wasn't answering her door. There was a chance, a slight chance, that she was still inside. If that was the case, she would not be happy.

With a deep breath he unlocked the door, stepped inside, and froze. Everything _looked_ peaceful. The lights were off, his roommate was asleep, and the TV was quietly playing. But there, in the dim light of the screen was the truth. Passed out on the couch was the daughter of the Big Red Machine.

John knew he had a few choices in this situation. He could sneak into his own bed and hope that she didn't wake up angry. He could wake her now and take the verbal beating. Or, he could be a coward and find somewhere else to sleep for the night.

After much inner debate he swallowed his pride and headed over to the sleeping Diva.

…

There are worse ways to be woken up, (I remember vividly the Hardy ice bath I was given when I ran away last October), but when my eyes opened to see John Cena squatting down next to me, I wanted to snap.

"Y..." was all I was able to get out before Cena slapped his hand over my mouth. He brought a finger up to his lips then pointed to the hall. I grabbed Matt's jacket and followed him out.

As soon as the door locked, I went off.

"You have some nerve!" I spit out as he took hold of my arm and made me walk with him.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I didn't think you would stay the _whole_ night. He wasn't feeling well and he had it in his head that he needed to talk to you. The stress was making him sicker. I had to do something."

He had to do something? I stayed quiet while the pieces fell in place. He knew this would happen. He knew I couldn't leave Randy in that condition. He used my feelings against me. What the hell?

"John, what did I ever do to you?"

He stopped in his tracks in front of the elevators. My question caught him off guard so I repeated it.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked again with more force.

"Nothin', baby girl."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and gave him a stare that could only be described as 'evil'. Cena was speechless. "You said a while back that you weren't going to take sides. That we are both your family, but it is clear you picked him over me."

"That's not true."

"Oh really? What did you just say? Poor little Randy Orton, he's sick and stressed out. You just had to do everything in your power to make it better."

"Yeah, because he's my best friend."

"And what am I?"

"Oh, come on…"

"No, seriously John, what am I? Because in order to help out your 'best friend', the man who lied to you for months, you threw me under the bus. You ruined any progress I had made towards becoming normal again." I was a little louder than I should have been for this time of night but I didn't care. I was pissed.

"I didn't…"

"But you did. Have you forgotten what he did to me? How the second I wasn't around he found someone else. How even though his mistress stalked me, broke into my house, stole my identity he stood by her." John rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to look me in the eye. I hit the button for the elevator. "Did you forget he's the reason my daughter is dead?"

The Chain Gang Soldier finally looked at me as I stepped into the small metal box. His arms hung down by his sides. I think he finally understood the pain he had caused me.

"You know, he not only betrayed me he betrayed you, and still you choose him over me. What kind of friend does that? What kind of _brother_ does that?"

John tried to think of something to say. He even stopped the doors as they closed, but when nothing came to him, he let me leave in silence.

Out of anger I punched the closest wall. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING! Last night I was feeling good, I was back in the zone. I was me again. Now I'm being sucked down into the black hole that is Randy Orton.

… Wait till Chris hears about this.

A wave of relief washed over me as the elevator doors opened on my floor. At least this night was over because I am mentally and physically exhausted. All I want to do now is crawl under the covers and forget.

However, I stepped into my room to find another surprise. My bed was already occupied.

"Unreal," I mumbled looking down at the intruder, also known as Jeff Hardy.

Of course, he would pick this exact moment to show up in my room. I crossed my arms. Don't get me wrong, I know my bad mood isn't the younger Hardy's fault, but I've had my fill of BS for the week.

Trying not to wake the sleeping superstar, I changed into my PJs and slid in bed next to him. I'll let him sleep now and tomorrow… well, tomorrow is another day. Unfortunately, as I was getting comfy, Jeff woke up.

"Jess? Is that you?" He was half asleep and sounded very out of it.

"Yes Hardy, go to sleep."

"I came to find you. Matt let me in. Why didn't you come back to the bar?"

Oh man, I did not want to get in to this with him! I needed sleep!

"I didn't feel good."

"Oh…" I think he tried to tell if I was lying or not, but by now I was already face down in my pillow. "So… it wasn't anything I said?"

My eyes few open. I almost forgot Jeff asked me to move in with him.

"Hardy, it is 3am. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Ok… "

He was almost completely out again. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and snuggled into him. Within minutes I thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

It didn't last long though. What seemed like only minutes later, I was woken up by the first few bars of 'Back in Black' by AC/DC coming from my jeans on the floor. Why can't people just let me sleep? Without opening my eyes I chucked my pillow at the noise hoping the caller would somehow get the message. Ten minutes later my phone went off again. This time it was followed by a pounding at the door.

Forgetting where he was, Jeff got out of bed to answer it. What happened next was a mix of confusion and swearing

"What the fuck?"

"Holy Shit! Uh…Jess?"

"JESSICA!"

I shot strait up in bed at the sound of my name, just in time to see Jeff stumble out of the way of the open hands of my Uncle Mark.

"Um, I was just… next door and, um… I came to answer Jess' door… and, ah… now I'm going back to my brother's room… So… see ya, Jess"

Jeff nervously disappeared into the next room and out of harm's way. The big man then turned to me with his arms crossed.

"Forget about something, kid?"

"Um…. breakfast, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, give me a minute." Uncle Mark took a seat while I got ready for the day. He never uncrossed his arms. I was brushing my hair when I caught his stare. "What?"

"Are you going to make me say it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I know."

"I don't trust him, kid. Never have, never will."

"It's not what you think. He was here when I got back and I didn't want to wake him."

"When you got back? Where were you?"

Crap. "That's not important."

Uncle Mark gave me a questioning look before exhaling loudly and shaking his head. I went back to repacking my bags and getting ready. When we were out in the hall, a thought came to me.

"So… we can just keep this between us. There's no need to tell Glenn. Right?"

Next to me, the large man just started laughing.


End file.
